It all started with a curse
by Fred is awesome
Summary: Bronwen Kelly is a feisty girl. When she's running she meets a boy. A boy under the name of Fred Weasley.    This is my first story, I have no idea of rating, but I'll just keep it like this. Rest assured there is nothing rude in this story!
1. Running

**Running**

Bronwen's P.O.V

I was running. Like usual. Running from people chasing me. Like usual. This time, it was Marcus Flint and his gang. I had a lot of practise in running, running was my thing. People always chased me. They didn't like me. Thought I was a freak. Of course, I know why now... I'm a Witch. A Muggleborn. My parents are Muggles. I was first chased around by the class after I set Simon's pencil on fire. They chased me all breaktime, the teachers thought they were playing. They weren't. They called out threats as they chased me, and after that, they ignored me for weeks. They thought I was a pyromaniac. Not good. Anyway, I was running. Want to know why? I'm gonna tell you anyway...

My Flashback

I walked into a compartment and found three boys chatting. There was a seat for another. 'Can I sit here?' I asked, perfectly civilised I tell you!

'Name and Blood-Status.' the leader replied.

'Bronwen Kelly' I told him. You see, I have an Irish name. I'm Irish. I'm from Ireland. Crossmolina, North Mayo, to be precise. Well, my last name is Irish. My first name's Welsh. Look up the meaning if you want, I haven't bothered... I like people calling me Bronnie. I don't mind if people call me Bronwen. As long as they don't call me Brownie. Heck, the first person, and the last, to call me that, mysteriously got his pencilcase filled with spiders! Curious? Or not. Yes, of course it was me! I don't have a problem with spiders. Not like other girls who squeal at the site of one. Those people are idiots. There's nothing wrong with spiders! They can't help having eight legs! It's not their fault! Geez! Aaaaanyway... Back to my flashback!

'Blood-Status?' he said impatiently.

'Um, before I tell you that, your name?' I said, raising my eyebrows.

'Marcus Flint. Blood-Status?' he sighed.

'What's a Blood-Status?' I asked. How was I meant to know, my parents were Muggles!

He sighed. 'Are your parents magical?' he said in a 'DUH!' tone.

'No.' I said plainly.

He looked at his friends. 'We got ourselves a Mudblood!' he grinned evily.

'Excellent!' his friends laughed.

'Well, this is the perfect chance to try out our wands, agreed?' The boys nodded. I got the gist of the situation, and ran for it.

End of Flashback

And so here I am. Running. I can hear them yelling behind me. I could feel my long brown hair flowing freely behind me. I have pretty long hair. It goes down to my waist. I love it like that. I heard them getting closer and felt myself driven to run faster. As my energy flow into my feet, I felt his hand grasp the collar of my T-Shirt. 'Ach!' I choked. He turned me around.

'How dare you run, you filthy Mudblood!' he snarled. I looked up at him, no fear leaving my eyes. I wasn't going to let him get to me. He raised his wand. 'Petrificus Totalus!' he yelled. As it was about to hit me I saw a red blur jump in front of me. I saw Flint and his friends run and I looked at myself. Why wasn't I hurt? I looked at the ground. There was a boy. A red-headed boy. He was stiff. I knelt down and pulled him into a corner. He had taken the curse for me! I pulled him into a hug, letting the tears flow from my eyes. Flint had killed him!


	2. Brownies

A.N. I decided to upload another, seeing as it's this fanfics first day! ;)

Brownies

Fred's P.O.V

I saw a girl running away and I followed her, sneakily. I wouldn't let her know I was there. I followed her. She looked distressed. She was so pretty! I felt myself blush at the thought. I saw her look over her shoulders, and I looked at her eyes. I caught a brief glimpse. They were bright green! Like seaweed! Then I saw Flint go after her, his cronies following. I ran ahead, and watched the situation unfold. I saw Flint raise his wand, and I saw her look at him, unfearful. She was so brave. A definite Gryffindor. I gasped and ran forward as I heard the words leave his mouth. I couldn't let her be hurt. No way. I jumped and the spell hit my chest and I fell to the floor. I saw her look around and then notice me. She pulled me away and she pulled me into a hug. Her warm tears flowing from her face, I wished I could comfort her. Tell her I was OK. She could've left me. But she chose to look after me. I didn't care if George didn't like her, I was taking her to our compartment. I could hear her mumbling... 'No. Why did he kill you! Why! You didn't do anything. Why did you take the curse!' I heard her sob. Oh my Godric, she thought it was a killing curse! I felt the urge to comfort her burn powerfully in my chest. She must be a Muggleborn. That was why Flint was chasing her! I needed to get out of this spell... I felt the already powerful urge burn more powerfully and I felt myself come out of the bind. I blinked. She gasped. 'Hello? Y-You're alive?' she sobbed. I moved my leg and bit by bit the use of my body came back to me.

'Yes, that wasn't a killing curse, it was a full-body-bind curse.' I explained, helping myself up. She got up and I saw her green eyes swimming with tears. I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed harder. 'I thought you were dead! Why did you take the curse!' she sobbed. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

'It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me. And... I just didn't want to see you hurt.' I said, choosing not to put in the words 'I thought you were too pretty to be hurt.'

'What's your name?' she asked me, wiping her eyes of tears.

'Fred. Fred Weasley.' I smiled at her. She grinned at me. Her smile was lovely!

'Bronwen. Bronwen Kelly.' she told me happily.

'Hmm... Brownie?' I smiled at her. She glared at me.

'No. Bronnie or Bronwen. NOT Brownie.' she snarled.

'Nope, I just decided, you are a Brownie.' I smiled evily. 'Making brownies with Brownie!' I chuckled. She growled and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 'Aw, Brownie, I rather enjoyed being in close-quarters to you!' I said cheekily.

'Really?' she said incredulously.

Bronwen's P.O.V

'Really?' I said in mock astonishment. He seemed to think I was genuinely shocked. Job done. I had my retort ready. I thought it was quite a good one! Fred smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

'Yes, I rather do!' he smiled wolfishly.

'Well, if you want to have kids when you're older, I recommend you stop liking it!' I said sweetly. He gulped.

'W-Well. U-Um. I'd rather have kids, thank you!' he said nervously.

'Good. Let's go to your compartment.' I said, grinning from ear-to-ear. He brightened up.

'Sure! You can meet George!' he said happily. I didn't question who George was, so he grabbed my hand. 'Come on, Brownie!' I glared at him.

'I've already said I don't like being called Brownie!' I snarled. He shrugged.

'I've already said I don't care!' he beamed and pulled me along. I gave up and followed. He stopped at a compartment and I saw a boy with dark skin and dreadlocks sitting next to a... Boy who looked exactly like Fred. HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE! Was Fred playing a trick on me! I felt like an idiot now, great! I might as well have the sign 'Class Idiot!' posted on my head. 'F-Fred?' I said nervously. The boys looked at me, the Fred-Look-A-Like raised an eyebrow.

'No. George.' he chuckled. So many things were going through my head. He had said we were going to meet George. This was George? George was Fred? Or was Fred, George? I looked behind me, just to check Fred was there. I opened my mouth to speak. Then I blacked out...

A.N. Please, guys. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :3

And, thank you, Blastoise100, for being my first person to favourite my story! I got rather excited at this... Me and my little sister had a happy dance that someone liked my story... ;)


	3. Dancing

**Dancing**

Fred's P.O.V

I felt her collapse and grabbed her before she fell. 'Brownie?' I asked worriedly, looking at her. Bloody hell, she fainted! That's the best/worst reaction we've had to finding out there was two of us. Even mum did better! Especially when she found out how 'troublesome', in her words, we were!

'I think we scared her, Gred!' George laughed. I glared at him.

'It's not funny!' I snarled. George held his hands up in defeat.

'OK, OK, I'm sorry! Who's your girlfriend?' he asked as he helped me lie Brownie down on one of the sides of the compartment. I sat in front of her and George and Lee sat next to me. We had met Lee when he was running from Percy, our third-year brother. Percy was telling him off for pranking some of his friends *cough* servants *cough*. We took him in and hid him, and he had stayed with us after that. Then I had seen Brownie and run after her, without an explanation. I looked at her nervously. 'This is Bronwen Kelly. I ran after her. You know, when I got up and left. Flint tried to curse her-'

'-Tried?' Lee exclaimed. And, here we go!

'I jumped in front of the curse. Petrificus Totalus. It got me, and she pulled me away and looked after me until I could move again. Then I took her back- HEY! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!' I yelped, realising what George had said before. They both laughed loudly. 'You only just realised? Lee? I think my twin here has a crush on Miss Kelly!' George grinned evilly. Lee nodded and my mouth fell open. I mean, come on! Was it that obvious!

'I DO NOT!' I gaped. Lee and George collapsed in laughter.

'Fred, I'm your twin. I know you. You most certainly like Bronnie here.' George waggled his eyebrows. I blushed bright red.

'HE'S BLUSHING!' Lee laughed. George laughed along.

'Don't laugh! She is pretty!' I said in my defence. They burst out laughing again. 'What!' I snarled. They were both getting on my nerves... What was so funny? Ah, when George and Lee meet people they like, they will be teased SO MUCH by me, in retaliation!

'Nothing, it's just funny!' George sniggered. I chuckled as well, not being able to be mad at George for long. I saw Brownie stir and my neck turned and watched her.

'Fred?' she groaned.

Bronwen's P.O.V

'Fred?' I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw Fred next to my face looking at me.

'Brownie?' he said nervously.

'Don't call me that!' I snapped. He chuckled.

'Yup, she's fine!' he beamed. I sat up and he quickly sat beside me so I could see the people in the room. The dark skinned boy introduced himself.

'Lee. Lee Jordan!' Lee smiled at me I nodded.

'Bronwen Kelly' I smiled. I looked at his look-a-like. He chuckled and beamed.

'I'm George. His twin.' George smiled at me.

'Twins!' I groaned. Why hadn't I thought of that! Twins was the most obvious answer in the world! Fred and George laughed identical laughs.

'Yes, should we guess you didn't realise?' Fred chuckled. I nodded, rolling my eyes as I did so.

'You'll be able to tell us apart, I'm the better looking one!' George said cockyly. My frown turned to an amused smirk as I watched Fred's mouth fall open.

'Of course you are, George, even I have a crush on you!' I smiled. Fred suddenly looked shocked, and George's mouth fell open as well. They masked it as quick as they could, but I still saw! They thought I was serious! I could have some fun with this! I went over and sat on George's lap. 'Yes, can't you tell?' I smiled, laughing inside.

'I-I-You-You-Um' George stuttered and looked at his twin who looked angry as hell. I burst out laughing and moved back to my seat.

'You guys believed me!' I laughed loudly. Lee started laughing too and pointed at Fred and George who looked confused.

'Your faces!' Lee roared with laughter. 'Even I knew she was joking!' Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing as well.

'My God, you're good!' George laughed.

'I know, so am I cool enough to hang out with you guys?' I beamed.

'My God, yes! You fooled us! The Weasley twins! The prankers of this century!' Fred chuckled. I laughed and hugged both twins.

'Hey, what about me?' Lee pouted. I got up and ran over to him.

'You get something better!' I winked and pulled him into an Irish Jig. He laughed and went along with it, following my steps. George leapt up and pulled me into a CRAZY dance! I mean, come on, he twirled me and spun me and lifted me off the ground... I was SO dizzy! When he eventually left me be, I could feel my head spinning and then Fred jumped up and pulled me into a dance. I think it's called a waltz? He put me into the right pose and then we were off. Around the compartment. Dancing. I was having the best time of my life! I had three best friends! Fred dipped me and I felt his hands leave mine as he accidently let go. I fell on the floor and rubbed my head. 'Ow?' I groaned. I got up and they all looked at me. We all burst out laughing. 'You, sir, are a terrible dancer!' I said to Fred as I stuck my tongue out.


	4. Torture

**Torture...**

Fred's P.O.V

'You, sir, are a terrible dancer!' she said. I mocked a hurt expression, holding one hand to my heart and the other to my forehead.

'Alas! You hurt me so!' I pouted. She laughed and I felt instantly cheered up from the whole 'I like George' thing. That was bloody amazing. She HAD to be part of our gang, we weren't letting go of her! Hell no!

'Yes, I know, you're going to have to live with the fact...' she said gravely.

'What that I'm an incredibly handsome boy, who's also funny?' I smirked.

'No, that you're an incredibly cocky git, who, I must admit, is funny.' she smirked right back. I gaped and looked at the others who shrugged.

'Did you hear what Brownie-'

-Bronwen-'

'-Called me?' I gasped. She rolled her eyes. 'Guys. GET HER!' I yelled as I started to tickle her. She didn't subside into giggles like others would. I looked at the others.

'I'm not ticklish.' she shrugged.

'How about a wet willy?' George suggested. I smirked.

'You do the honours, Forge...' I said evily. I watched Brownie step back, a look of shock on her face as George stepped closer to her.

'You wouldn't...' she gasped. George stuck his finger in his mouth.

'Watch me!' he chuckled. She turned to run and me and Lee grabbed her. George stuck his finger in her ear and she screamed. At this we let her go and she continued to scream.

'What're you doing? A Prefect'll hear you!' I gasped.

'I think that's her plan...' Lee stuttered. I groaned. George rolled his eyes and put his hand over her mouth.

'Duh, doofuses!' he chuckled. Then his mouth opened. I looked at Brownie and could practically see her eyes dancing around. 'You owe me so much, guys.' he said through gritted teeth.

'What's she doing?' Lee asked.

'She's licking my hand.' George said, a look of disgust on his face.

'Well, we'll have to stop Brownie here, won't we?' I chuckled. Then George let out a yelp. 'What'd she do!' I gaped.

'She bit me!' he snarled.

'Brownie!' I shook my head. George let out another yelp.

'I think it's whenever you call her Brownie-OW!' George yelped. I shook my head.

'Let her go then...' Lee sighed. I walked forward and put my face next to hers.

'If George lets you go, will you stop screaming?' I asked, trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes. 'Will another wet willy change your mind?' I smirked.

Bronwen's P.O.V

'Will another wet willy change your mind?' he smirked. My eyes widened. I shook my head fervently and pleaded using my hands. 'So, you'll stop screaming?' he asked. I nodded. Those wet willys were DISGUSTING! I'd be sure to bite George's finger later... 'George, let her go!' Fred announced. George let out a sigh of relief and took his hand away, looking at the bite marks I had made. 'Baby!' I smirked. He glared at me, then at Lee who was laughing. 'I'm gonna go to sleep. That alright with you guys?' I said. I would've still gone to sleep. I couldn't be bothered to stay awake, I'd been awake all night anticipating what was going to happen at Hogwarts. The boys laughed and sat down again, Lee next to George and Fred on the other side. I'm gonna guess I'm sitting by Fred. Brilliant. 'Come on Brownie!' Fred smirked. I mimed a biting action and George winced. 'Aw, is she a good biter, Georgie?' Fred smirked. George nodded. I laughed and sat down next to Fred. I lay my head on the back of the seat and smiled. It was surprisingly comfortable! I could feel myself slipping into subconsciousness...

Fred's P.O.V

I watched as Brownie fell asleep on the back of the chair. I poked her to check if she was asleep and she slumped sideways, now lying against me. The others laughed and I chuckled. I put my hands on her arm to lift her back up, but she decided to put her arms around my waist. Just what I needed. More teasing. 'Aw, Freddie! I think she likes you too!' Lee laughed. I blushed and shook my head.

'Naw, she's probably remembering something...' I said, looking down at her. She had a distressed look on her face... I wonder what she's thinking... 'She looks like she's having a nightmare...' I frowned. I turned back to look at them, as they had their hands over their mouths spluttering with laughter. I sighed. 'Now what...'

'I think you may have finally met your match, Gred!' George chuckled.

'Yup, we got ourselves a feisty one here!' Lee agreed. I rolled my eyes.

'What do you guys think. Do we have ourselves a Gryffindor?' I smiled down at her.

'For sure.' Lee and George said. I looked at her and felt proud. She wouldn't be OK.

She'd be amazing...

A.N. PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! If you have any queries as such, please review! Or please review anyway! I can tell if you read it and don't review... ;)

Kira

xxxx


	5. Dreams

**Dreams**

Bronwen's P.O.V

DREAM

I was back. Back when Fred was cursed. Yet this time. He really was killed. I was screaming. Screaming so loud, crying so hard. George was beside him, crying as well. He was holding Fred's hand. He kept looking at me, a look of accusation on his face. 'I'm sorry!' I called out through my tears. He shook his head. 'Sorry won't bring him back...'

END OF DREAM

I woke up, crying. I looked around and saw my head was lying on something it hadn't been before. Oh, God. I looked up and saw I had fallen asleep on Fred. I then saw I had wound my arms around him during my nightmare. I blushed bright red. Bloody hell. I was gonna be teased SO much when they all saw I was awake. I looked around and saw they were all asleep. I sat up and watched Fred's face turn into a frown. I smirked. I then put my head in my hands, thinking about my dream. It was my fault. So was earlier. Fred had took the curse. For me. He wouldn't have been hurt otherwise. I felt my eyes burn with more tears and let them fall. I looked at Fred. He was ao peaceful. I couldn't let him get hurt. I sat next to him and whispered in his ear. 'I'm sorry...' I said quietly. I got up and opened the compartment door. I walked out, got ready to leave, when I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

Fred's P.O.V

'Brownie.' I frowned after I'd grabbed her wrist. She turned around, and I looked at her face. It was pale. Very pale. Her normally sparkling bright green eyes had turned into nothingness. They were just dull. No emotion. Except sadness. They had also lost their twinkliness. Her body screamed 'sad'. I heard myself gasp as I pulled her back in. 'Brownie! What's wrong?' I asked worriedly. 'Did Flint come for you again, so help me, I'll kill him!' I growled. Her expression turned into alarm. 'No. I-I had a bad dream.' she admitted.

'Was it that bad to make you cry and try to leave?' I asked, worried. She looked terrible! Still pretty, but so upset! She nodded. 'Tell me about it.' I said softly, pulling her down next to me, pulling her into a hug. She shook her head. 'Please, Brownie? I want to know!' I pleaded. She looked up at me and I saw she was crying all over again. I felt my eyes burn with the sadness that was radiating off of her. I sighed and pulled her back into a hug.

She sobbed into my chest and I patted her back and smoothed her hair. I didn't like seeing her like this. 'What was the dream about, Brownie?' I asked sadly. She looked up at me, tears falling down her face. I quickly wiped them away and she sighed. 'You.' she sobbed. Me? I suddenly felt myself get angry. At myself. 'Did I hurt you? A-Are you scared of me?' I said sadly. I didn't even want her to dream about me hurting her! I would never do that! She shook her head and I exhaled in relief. I hadn't even realised I had been holding my breath! 'Y-You died!' she sobbed. I felt my mouth open in an attempt to comfort her, but she carried on. 'And George. He was there. It was my fault. He was crying. You had taken the curse and it had killed you. It was my fault!' she sobbed loudly. I shushed her and hugged her again. 'Listen to me. It was my choice to take the curse. I knew it wouldn't kill me. I'm a Pureblood you see. I knew what it would do. I wasn't your fault. You didn't yell 'Fred! Take this curse!' did you?' I told her. She shook her head, understanding what I was saying, but not taking it in. 'Why were you going to leave?' I asked. I didn't want her to leave! I'd already made a vow to keep her in our gang! 'I-I didn't want you to get hurt again...' she whispered. I felt my heart break at the sincerity of those words...


	6. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

Bronwen's P.O.V

Fred didn't say anything after I had told him why I was going to leave. Finally he spoke up. 'Don't go. I can look after myself, I'm a big boy now...' he said, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

I chuckled at this, tears still falling down my face which he once again wiped away. 'B-But what if you get hurt again!' I said sadly.

'Once again. I can look after myself.' he smiled. I nodded my head. I rather liked being with Fred. He was my best friend. Along with George and Lee of course. I looked over at them. 'Don't worry, they won't be awake for a while yet...' Fred chuckled. I laughed and relaxed into his hug. Fred sighed and put his chin on my head. I smirked.

'Freddie?'

'Yes, Brownie?'

'You're my best friend, you know that?'

'I do now. You're mine too, you know that?'

'I do now.' I repeated his words and he chortled. We stayed like this for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence. We were both content with just being in each other's company. I watched the trees outside of the window and yawned after a while. I had gotten woken up early, due to a certain dream *cough* nightmare *cough*... Fred noticed me yawn.

'Go to sleep, Brownie.' he said plainly.

'But-' I didn't want to move. I was very comfortable, thank you very much, using Fred as a pillow!

'You're comfortable here?' he smirked, as if he had read my mind. I nodded, chuckling. 'Go to sleep there then. You had no problem before, when you were hugging me in your sleep...' he laughed. 'Thanks for that, by the way, I got ever so teased!'

I stuck my tongue out. 'You're welcome! I'm sure you liked it really, didn't you!' I smirked. He sighed and I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

'Of course I did, Brownie, of course I did...' he chuckled. I laughed along and lay my head on his chest. I felt him put his arms around me protectively and knew he was now asleep. How? This boy snores. It seemed George and Lee did too. I listened to them for a moment, before giggling. They were an orchestra of snores! I laughed again before falling asleep.


	7. Pranks

**Pranks**

George's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the wheels running smoothly an the train tracks. I looked at Lee and saw him drooling. _I have to remember to tease him about this..._ I thought with a smirk. Then I turned to look at my twin and burst out laughing. 'Aw, ickle Freddiekins has a girlfriend!' I snorted, looking at the way he had his arms around her. She seemed to be happy though. 'Wow. She actually consented to this?' I chuckled. I poked Lee. 'Hey. Drooler.' I laughed. He jumped up, saying 'I'm awake! I'm awake!'

'Look at the lovebirds!' I whispered, pointing at Bronnie and Fred. Lee snorted. An idea came into my head. I looked at Lee and saw he had an 'IDEA!' expression on as well. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lee?' I smirked.

'Photo?' Lee chuckled.

'You read my mind!' I snorted as we both pulled a wizard camera out of our bags. 'I'm sending this home to mum. She'll be ever so happy that Fred has a crush!' I laughed as we both clicked our cameras. He chuckled at this and I smiled gratefully. We both put our cameras in our bags and looked at each other.

'IDEA!' Lee beamed, another 'IDEA!' expression on his face. I beamed. This was going to be an amazing friendship. He was obviously a fellow pranker...

'Yeeeeees?' I asked curiously. Lee rummaged through his bag and pulled out some foamy stuff? WHIPPED CREAM! I gasped, then smiled. 'This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...' I smirked as we took one bottle each and got to work.

Fred's P.O.V

I woke up eventually and looked down to find Brownie still lying on my chest. I beamed and felt instantly happy. She looked peaceful this time, she must be having no dreams! Or a good dream, I mean how do I know! I looked over at my twin and my other best friend to find them smirking at me. The smirks me and George always have when we prank someone. 'Bloody hell, what did you do to me?' I asked, frowning. Then I actually saw Brownie's face. 'No...' I gasped. I looked up at them. 'You didn't... You're gonna be killed.' I chuckled. They had drawn on her face with whipped cream. She now had a moustache and a beard. Then I frowned. 'Bloody hell. You got me as well, didn't you...' I sighed, feeling my face and looking at my hand. Suspicion confirmed. Whipped cream was on my hand. I sighed and put it in my mouth. I hummed and de-creamed my face, eating the whipped cream I got off of it.

They rolled their eyes. 'Of course. Bronnie won't take it this lightly though, will she George?' Lee said, a look of worry taking over his amused smirk. George paled as well, remembering Brownie's temper. I shook my head.

'You two are officially dead!' I smirked. They groaned and set to getting the cream off of Brownie's face and I chuckled, still cuddling her. They eventually got all of the cream off and stepped back to check. They nodded, happy with their work and sat down again, colour flooding their faces again. I laughed at them. 'Ah, you're gonna be handy!' I smiled.

'Aaaaaaanyway...' George started. 'We have just caught you both. You fell asleep together. Was she brainwashed? Or desperate?' George smirked. A blush tinted my cheeks.

'She was upset. She dreamt that I had died.' I told them, forcing the blush to leave my face. I heard them chuckle and sighed. I looked out of the window. 'Guys. We're here!' I said excitedly. 'Brownie... Wake up!' I said, shaking her slightly. She stirred and rubbed her eyes.

'W-What is it?' she yawned.

'We're here.' I said simply.


	8. TEAM

**T-E-A-M**

Bronwen's P.O.V

'We're here.' Fred said simply. I leapt out of his arms and looked out of the window. I froze. Fred came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' he smiled. I nodded. I could see a castle in the distance. Right now, I couldnt see it, but the lake in front of it looked magnificent! I could see my breath steaming up the window in front of me and smiled. I loved writing in mist. I got my finger and wrote 'Bronwen' in it. Fred took his hand off of one of my shoulders and wrote 'Fred' in it. George walked forward and put 'George'. Then Lee came forward and wrote 'Lee'. I smiled. 'There we go. That's proof of our friendship.' I beamed. Fred nodded and George and Lee said 'Yeah...'. The train got ever so closer to Hogwarts and I got more excited. So did the others we were chatting quickly, but as we were all chatting quickly we could understand each other. Eventually the train stopped. I gasped and looked at Fred. Fred smiled at me and helped me up. George and Lee grabbed their trunks and ran ahead. I stood on me tip toes and reached up for my bag which fell nearly on top of me. It would've, except Fred caught it before it could.

'Careful there, Brownie!' he chuckled. I sighed and gave up telling him not to call me that. He was the only person though! Only person! I smiled gratefully up at him. He just saved me from pain. Again. I chuckled at this and he raised an eyebrow. 'Second time you've saved me.' I laughed. He laughed along and took his trunk down. I dragged mine along and he sighed. 'Here, I'll take it.' he said, taking my bag and placing it on his, taking it with him. I smiled gratefully and bounded after him. We walked out of the compartment and out of the train, where we found George and Lee. When they saw us they laughed.

'She's already got you wrapped around her little finder, Gred!' George laughed. I sighed and shook my head, missing the blush that came over Fred. He laughed and took his and my trunk over to the pile.

'Firs' Years, Firs' Years, follow me!' a voice boomed. A very tall man walked over and I gasped, hiding behind Fred. He smirked.

'It's just Hagrid! Hagrid's great, from what Charlie's told me!' he chuckled. I exhaled and walked back next to Fred. Hagrid continued to round us up and took us to the lake I had been so enthralled with earlier. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Fred sighed. I nodded fervently and he smiled. 'Look! Boats!' he pointed at something at the front of the lake. I smiled. I love rowing. I was pretty good at it, if I say so myself! 'You ever rowed before?' Fred asked me.

'Yup. My whole life.' I said plainly. 'You?'

'Never. You're gonna be doing the most rowing I suspect!' he smirked. I groaned.

'It's a team effort! T-E-A-M!' I spelled it out. He raised his hands in defeat.

'Fine, fine, we'll help!' he chuckled. I nodded and raced to the boats. Lee and George overtook me and grabbed us a boat. I felt someone pinch my arm.

'Hey, mudblood, wanna join us?' Flint asked, an evil smile an his face. I felt Fred stiffen next to me.

'Sure!' I smiled. I had my retort ready. Fred's mouth dropped and Flint smirked. 'When hell freezes over.' I snarled. Flint glared at me and Fred laughed, pulling me along. 'You actually thought I was gonna go, huh?' I said angrily. How could Fred think that of me?

'I wasn't sure. I knew you wouldn't do it for friendship, but maybe you might've wanted to prank him. I wanted you to sit with us!' he admitted. I smiled. I saw George and Lee sat next to each other, chatting animatedly, both looking a little bit worried. I sighed.

'What'd they do?'

'Can't tell you.' Fred smirked. I put on a puppy dog face, and I watched him grow uneasy. 'Fine. They put whipped cream on your face. They washed it off though after they remembered they'd be killed.' he chuckled and I laughed. We walked to the boat and I whispered to George and Lee.

'I know what you did. And I'm gonna get you back!' I saw them both gulp. I must have really looked scary! I smirked at this and we carried on chatting.


	9. Boats

**Boats!**

Fred's P.O.V

Woah. She had threatened George and Lee. Obviously with a prank. _Could this girl get any better?_ I smirked and watched her chat with them. She turned to me at one point, inviting me to join in. 'What're we talking about?' I asked.

'Snape. Remember Charlie told us about him?' George said. I nodded. Charlie had told us that Snape was a git who didn't wash his hair and hated Gryffindors. Well, all houses except Slytherin, but mostly Gryffindors. He once took five points off of Charlie for sitting down on a bench that was 'broken'. It had a tiny crack. Get over it, dude! I told them this story and we all laughed as we rowed.

Brownie wasn't kidding about being able to row! She was a monster with those things! She rowed with such determination! I smiled, watching her as I rowed, quite badly. She smiled back and launched into a conversation about her school life. We listened, awe-struck at what she had had to go through. People always after her, ignoring her, calling her a freak. I now knew why she was good at running. And why it was her first instinct. It was what she knew best. All her life, she had to run to survive school. I frowned and thought hard about everything she told us. When she finished I looked at her. 'Wow, school sucked for you... I'm sorry.' I said sadly.

She laughed. 'There's nothing to be sorry for, I'd much rather be tormented and be a witch, than lliked and be a Muggle!' she told us firmly. The others looked at me. I knew we were all thinking along the same lines. We turned the conversation to our families and she gaped at the amount of siblings we had. We told her about all of them and then Lee told us about his brother and then she told us about her sister. She was a Muggle. She knew Brownie was a witch and was delighted at this, though she were disappointed she wasn't a witch. _I don't blame her! _I thought to myself. She also said of her sister's love for... Nentindos? Nindintos? Something like that, it used eckletricity. She laughed as we asked what it was. She told is it was a sort of game console. You could play games on it! We were amazed! We spent the rest of the time talking about Muggle items.

Soon enough. We. Were. There. Brownie clung onto me nervously and I couldn't help but agree. We were going to get sorted. Bloody hell! I hadn't told her about being sorted! 'Brownie! You know what happens first, right?' I asked as I helped her out of the boat and we followed George and Lee to the castle. She shook her head. 'We get sorted! A hat gets placed on our heads and we find out which house we're in!' I explained.

'What houses are there?' she asked nervously.

'Well, there's Hufflepuff, they're yellow, their animal is a badger and they're known for being loyal and friendly. Then you got Ravenclaw. They're blue, their animal's an eagle and they're known for being clever. Then. Slytherin. They're green and their animal is a serpent. They're known for being cunning.' I shuddered. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin! 'And then, I save the best 'til last, Gryffindor! They're red, their animal is a lion and they're known for being brave *cough* reckless *cough* to the point of stupidity!' I grinned madly. She looked at me and recited this back to me, to see if she had gotten this right. I nodded and beamed.

'Wow.' she said nervously. Took the words out of my mouth, Brownie, took the words out of my mouth.


	10. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

Bronwen's P.O.V

Fred explained all the houses and their aspects to me. I nodded, listening carefully. I knew I wanted to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I wasn't clever, so it wouldn't be Ravenclaw. I definitely didn't want Slytherin, that was obviously where Flint was going. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I had decided. Fred obviously wanted Gryffindor, you could tell by the way he spoke about them. I smiled at this as he went into detail about Hogwart's History. I gasped at the rumour about a Chamber of Secrets. He looked at me and smiled. 'It's just a rumour!' he reassured me. At one point he said something about a You-Know-Who? 'You-Know-Who, no I don't know who!' I chuckled. He looked at me blankly.

'I'm afraid it's nothing to laugh about, Brownie. He killed many people, he's the darkest wizard of all time. He's gone though, he tried to kill a boy named Harry Potter and it defeated him. Some people think he'll come back though. I'm entitled to agree with them, You-Know-Who wouldn't go just like that.' Fred explained. I felt my mouth drop open.

'So. He's a bad guy then.' I summed up.

Fred chuckled lightly. 'Yes, and the understatement of the year award goes to... Brownie Kelly!' he laughed. I pretended to take an imaginary award and wipe tears from my eyes.

'Thank you, thank you. None of this would've been possible without my best friend. Fred, come on up!' I sniffed. Fred laughed and pulled me along. We soon got to a big room. I looked up and saw things floating around. I gave a shriek of terror and grasped Fred's hand, completely missing his blush, once again. He looked down at me with worry, then looked up and laughed.

'It's just ghosts!' he chuckled. I exhaled.

'They have ghosts in the wizarding world? I thought they were fake!' I told him. He shook his head.

'No, they're real, most of them are really nice!' Fred told her. Soon enough a woman came through. She told us her name was Professor McGonagall and that she was the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house. She then explained about the sorting, telling us about the houses and about how it would work. She'd call us up alphabetically and we'd come up and place the hat on our head. The hat would yell out our house, and that we shouldn't be alarmed if we could hear it talking inside our head. I nodded and she smiled at us. 'Let us get started!' she said happily. She walked out and we heard people called out. Eventually we got to Flint. Like I said, he was a Slytherin. Then I heard 'Kelly, Bronwen!' Fred squeezed my hand and I smiled weakly at him. I walked up the steps and placed the hat on my head.

'Hmm... I can sense bravery, oh yes, lots of bravery. It outweighs all other aspects in you. Although, you also seem very smart.' I wrinkled my nose at this. I was not smart! I'd do much better in Gryffindor! The hat seemed to hear me and said 'Are you sure? There's no turning back?' I rolled my eyes and nodded. The hat chuckled and yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR!' I squealed and thanked the hat before running to the Gryffindor table, smiling at Fred and George who were beaming at me. I went and sat opposite Lee, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor and waited for the twins to be sorted...


	11. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

Fred's P.O.V

I watched Brownie walk up to the hat. She walked up, her head help up high. Unlike the others. They were all looking at the ground, at their feet. Not my Brownie though. She walked fearlessly! I watched her walk up, and place he hat on her head. I think the hat liked her, he laughed at one point, when she rolled her eyes. She was obviously cheeking it. This seemed to make up it's mind. 'GRYFFINDOR!' it shouted and me and George cheered loudly as she walked over and sat opposite Lee. She smiled at me and motioned to the seat. I knew she was saying 'When you're sorted in Gryffindor, sit here!' I nodded and crossed my fingers. Me and George were waiting AGES! We were the last to be sorted, which was a bit awkward. I kept getting worried that someone would take my place next to Brownie, but if someone asked I could see her tell them it's reserved for someone. I smiled at this and nearly missed my name being called. 'Weasley, Fred!' I walked up and placed the hat on my head.

'Ah, another Weasley?' it asked. I nodded. And my twin! I thought. 'Ah, twins?' I nodded. 'Well, I see a lot of bravery here. Also a good mind. You might do well in Ravenclaw!' I felt myself tense up, thoughts of Brownie going through my head. 'Ah, you wish to be with your little friend I sorted?' I nodded. I showed him the memory of me jumping a curse for her, hoping it would be counted as chivalrous. It must have decided it was as it soon carried on. 'Well, then, better be GRYFFINDOR!' it yelled and I punched the air as I watched everyone cheer. I could only watch Brownie though. Her face had lit up, her green eyes sparkling, her hair swaying as she jumped up. I beamed at her as she cheered loudly. I ran to her and sat beside her. She hugged me. 'Brilliant, Fred!' she beamed. I laughed, hugging her back.

'Oh, I know!' I smiled as we watched George walk up. People seemed to catch on quickly that we were twins, which made Brownie embarassed. She must have been. Anyway, George placed the hat on his head and snickered at something it showed him. I sighed. It was obviously checking if it was me by showing him the pictures I had sent him. Great. A second later the hat called out 'GRYFFINDOR!' and we all cheered as George ran down to sit next to me. Lee leant over the table. 'We're all in Gryffindor!' Lee beamed. We all nodded happily and quietened as Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech. We listened intently, but tuned out pretty soon. I noticed Brownie had her head on the table, so I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her back up. She sighed and sat herself up again. Dumbledore's speech was relatively small, so we got to the eating part! Brownie's face lit up and I laughed. She was like us, she loved food! She shrugged and picked up a hamburger. I put some shephards pie on my plate and we all ate, chatting as we did so. We were all watching Snape. His hair really did look like it hadn't been washed! We all chuckled at this and carried on eating.


	12. Food!

**Food!**

Bronwen's P.O.V

I WAS IN GRYFFINDOR! WITH FRED, GEORGE AND LEE! WE WERE ALL IN GRYFFINDOR! I felt so happy at this, I didn't even notice Flint glaring at me. Right Slytherin that one! Well, I didn't notice until I looked up at Fred, to inform him for the millionth time that we were in Gryffindor, to see him looking at something. I turned so I could see what he was looking at and saw Flint glaring at me. Me! I didn't do anything! Oh. Wait. Except blow him off in front of his freinds. Oopsie? 'Don't worry, Fred!' I said soothingly. He shook his head and smiled at me.

'Sorry, I'm just being paranoid.' he told me cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

'As you can see, Freddie, I'm a big girl! And in Gryffindor! Along with you guys! Where dwell the brave at heart!' I informed him again. I was seriously happy at this. I was surprised I wasn't dancing up the Great Hall singing 'I'm a lion, watch me ROAR! With my mates tooooooo!' See? That's how happy I was. Fred rolled his eyes.

'One million and one.'

'I thought it was a million?'

'Naw, million and one.'

'Oh.' I chuckled and went back to my food.

'You know, we have lessons here too.' he informed me. I rolled my eyes.

'No, Fred, I didn't know that! I know that you don't have lessons at school! What an odd place!' I said, my voice _oozing _with sarcasm. George and Lee laughed and I smiled at them. 'Don't forget, I'll get you back!' I said sweetly to them. They gulped again and glared at Fred for telling me. I chuckled at this and they all looked at me expectantly. 'Now? Oh, no, I'm gonna watch you squirm!' I told them matter-of-factly. They gulped again and Fred chuckled.

'I'm safe, aren't I?' he pouted.

'Yeah, only 'cause she likes you...' Lee muttered. I laughed at this. I didn't like Fred! He was my best friend! They all looked at me.

'What? I don't like Fred!' I chuckled. They laughed, Fred a little more reluctantly, obviously not liking the joke being on him. 'Aw, is Freddiekins upset that Bronnie no likey him!' I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, 'cause I'd _really _want you for a girlfriend!' he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his back.

'Real mature...' Lee sighed playfully. I picked up a pea and chucked it at him. He chucked some potatoe back. I chucked some gravy. Now, everyone knows, my aim is terrible. So it hit George. Who threw some carrots at me which hit Fred. Fred stood up, the whole hall grew silent.

'FOOD FIGHT!' he roared and I cheered, throwing some food at another first year who laughed and chucked some back. Soon enough, everyone was joining in! Even the teachers! I saw McGonagall crack a smile as she chucked some mash at Dumbledore and he chucked some peas back. Only Snape wasn't participating. He sat there, his face looking painful. After a while the fight stopped. Dumbledore stood up, laughing, his bright blue eyes twinkling in our direction as he told us to go to bed. I laughed and followed the Prefect who gave us a tour before taking us back to the Common Room. And what a room that was! We all went to bed, I went up to my dorm to find girls waiting in a line to have a shower. I sighed and left the room.

I walked up to the boys dorm and saw the boys laughing on the floor. Fred, George, Lee and two others were chatting. They looked up at me and smiled. 'I'm using your bathroom.' I said plainly. They laughed and nodded. I smiled gratefully and took my stuff into their bathroom. I had a shower and came out, my towel hanging on me. It was too long. They stared at me. 'Pervs.' I laughed as I grabbed my clothes and started to make my way out. I couldn't put them back on! They were messy! I had forgotten to bring other clothes... Fred got up and sighed. He walked to his case and chucked something at me. 'Here, put these on.' he smiled. I smiled gratefully and went back to the bathroom, putting on the top and trousers he had chucked at me. It was a Chudley Cannons T-Shirt and some jeans. I had never heard of the football team, Chudley Cannons! I walked out again, and laughed as they all wolf-whistled. 'I'll give them back in the morning.' I told him. He smiled and hugged me before I left, telling me good night. 'Night!' I said back. 'Night, guys!' I called to the others, hearing them laugh.

* * *

><p>Guys, please review and like! And I want to make one thing clear. I AM NOT KILLING FRED! No way, I hate that he died, he had so much to live for, and his twin was devastated, how could JK do that? 'Cause she's evil. So, ja, I'm not killing him. I'll find a way for him to survive...<p> 


	13. Lesson Mishap

**Lesson mishap**

Fred's P.O.V

I watched as she left the room and sat down with the others. There were two new arrivals, though they wouldn't be part of our group, I knew that, so did Lee and George. They were called Kenan Bernard, he was from France, his parents had chosen him to go to Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons, having known Dumbledore and everything he had done, and Lloyd Ross, he was British and known he was going to Hogwarts from the day he was born. Like us! We listened to Kenan talk about France for a bit, before deciding to go to bed.

Nothing special happened until the second week. Basically, first week was the teachers telling us what we'd learn, what we'd need, etcetera... But second week! We got to work! Do actual spells! And potions. And touch plants. Our first proper lesson was Transifiguration. You know what we learnt? THAT BROWNIE IS AMAZING AT IT! She did the spell correctly on her second try! McGonagall gave her a second spell to do, and she got that as well! I was gaping from my place by her and Brownie laughed. 'Close your mouth, Mr Weasley, you'll cath flies! Now, Bronnie-' This sentence was cut off by a gasp. Me included. McGonagall sighed and gave her some more spells to try. When she walked away, Brownie looked at me.

'Why'd everyone gasp?' she asked curiously. I shook my head. She honestly didn't know?

'She called you Bronnie. Bronnie. She calls everyone else Mr or Miss something. She didn't even call you Bronwen, she called you Bronnie!' I explained. She shrugged and turned back to her work, though I saw her smile. 'You know, if you're amazing at Transfiguration-'

'-I'm not!'

'-You're helping us with our homework.' I informed her, ignoring her outburst. She sighed and chuckled.

'I sort of gathered I'd be helping you with all you guys homework...' she beamed as she waved her wand. She kept repeating words that sounded strange to me, and her quill turned into a paper aeroplane. 'Yes!' she cheered, throwing the plane around. She walked and picked it up.

'What were you saying?' I asked, awe-struck. I _had_ to learn that spell! She tapped her nose, as if saying 'Not telling!' I moaned and continued to try and turn my match into a needle.

Then. Potions. Best. Lesson. Ever! Lee and George have scars from it, probably literally! I still laugh whenever I think about it! I walked in and sat at my place by George and watched Brownie sit by Lee. She got up and ran over to me, opening her mouth, but before she could say anything, Snape walked in. '5 points from Gryffindor, for not being in your seat, Miss Kelly, I don't care if you're the new protegée in Transfiguration, you will obide from the rules.' he snarled. She flushed and ran back, looking at me worriedly. I glared at Snape and he started the lesson. We all got our ingredients and put them down. Whilst Snape's back was turned, I saw Brownie pull out her wand and turn her quill into a paper plane and she wrote in it with another quill. She chucked it at me. If there's anything wrong with Brownie, it's her aim. Terrible. The plane hit George in the eye and I quickly grabbed it, hearing him swear at Brownie who held her hands up in defeat.

When I nod, step back. And please send this back, just in case I need to write again!

Brownie

I nodded my head at her to show I understood, and chucked it back and she smiled. I put my ingredients in, along with George. When we were about to turn on out fires, I saw Brownie nod at me in the corner of my eye. I stepped back and George turned on his cauldron. BOOM! His and Lee's cauldron blew up in their faces. I laughed and looked at Brownie who grinned. I stepped forward next to George and grinned as I heard Snape yell at him and Lee. Brownie winked at me, sending me another plane.

Told ya I'd get them back!

Brownie

I chuckled. 'She gotcha back!' I whispered in George's ear and his eyes widened in realisation, almost the same time as Lee's as he looked back, his eyes wide too. I laughed hard.

That was an amazing prank, Brownie, I'm teaching you well!

Fred

And I chucked it back. She beamed and nodded and we continued the lesson. And like that went the next 3 months. Until the great depression Part II started.


	14. Cheering Up

**Cheering up**

Bronwen's P.O.V

I got a lot of 'Good prank!'s and 'Nice one!'s after that lesson. I felt rather proud, George and Lee weren't mad at me, they shook my hand. 'Payback done.' George smiled. Lee nodded and I beamed.

'Told ya I'd get you back!'

The next 3 months were amazing. I hardly spent any time in the girl's dorm, I had been accepted as an honourary boy by Fred, George, Lee, Lloyd and Kenan. I spent most of my time there, laughing and thinking up pranks. I harly knew th girls in my dorms names, they only knew mine as McGonagall used it frequently. She seemed to like me! A fact that Fred decided to repeat, using it to laugh about. I was rather proud though! It must've been a first! As I got told by many students who had heard of my 'triumphs', as they called them, in Transfiguration. It was by far my favourite lesson. By far. I learnt that Snape hates all other houses. I thought George was exagerating! But, nope! He most definitely did! Especially us. Gryffindors, I mean. And then, especially us. Me, the twins and Lee. The pranksters of the school. I had been awarded this rank after the prank I pulled in potions. Snape still wasn't sure how I did it, but he knew. He couldn't take points off though, He still yelled at me. I didn't mind though! Then came December. 3 months later.

I was upset when December came. I'd be staying at Hogwarts. My parents could never do Christmas, they were always out doing their volunteering. They volunteer to help out a shelter in Africa during Christmas, so me and my sister were sent to my grandparents. We didn't mind! Gran and Paw Paw were lovely! Except they had died in March. So Erin was sent to my auntie, of whom didn't like me, and made a fact to say so. So I was staying at Hogwarts. I wouldn't see the twins or Lee for two weeks. Sucky. They noticed I was upset and tried to cheer me up. None of them thought to ask what was upsetting me! Except Fred.

'Brownie? What's wrong?' he asked, coming to sit beside me in the common room. It was December 13th, a very cold day. I was shivering so he pulled me into him and hugged me. I felt myself thaw out. I sighed and he chuckled. 'What's wrong, Brownie?' he repeated.

'I have to stay at Hogwarts.' I mumbled. He looked down at me and frowned.

'I'm sorry, Hogwarts isn't that bad, though!' Fred said in an attempt to cheer me up. I shook my head and sobbed. I mumbled something about not being able to see them and he sighed. 'Don't worry, Brownie. It'll be OK.' He lifted me up and held my hands. I laughed.

'What're you doing?'

'Cheering you up!' he said simply and pulled me into a waltz like in the train. I laughed, throwing my head back and he beamed. He dipped me and didn't let me go this time and pulled me up again, twirling me. We got some rather weird stares from people around, but some people joined in, grabbing their friends and waltzing around. Soon enough, everyone was waltzing and laughing. This continued for hours, more and more crazy waltzes starting, switching partners every once in a while. I danced with Fred, George, Lee, Lloyd and Kenan, and I have to admit, George is by far the better dancer!

'Did you get dance lessons?' I asked him, smirking. He blushed and nodded.

'Our mum made me.' he mumbled.

'Why?' I chuckled. He sighed and shook his head.

'Who knows what goes inside our mother's head?' he grinned. I laughed and continued to dance, having a lot of fun. I completely missed the anger on Fred's face as he danced with a girl in my dorm. I think she was called Angelina Johnson? She looked as happy as the cat who got the cream and was laughing. Lee was dancing with another girl in my dorm called Alicia Spinnet. Soon enough the dancing ended and we all went to bed, me feeling much happier, yet still upset...


	15. Letters

**Letters**

Fred's P.O.V

I sat down heavily on a sofa. Dancing is so energy-draining! I felt George sit next to me and we chatted for a while. Eventually we both got so tired we couldn't be bothered to go up to our beds so we lay next to each other on the sofa and fell asleep. We hadn't done that in years!

I heard some footsteps in the morning and opened my eyes. Me and George were still laying down next to each other and were hugging each other. I heard a voice. 'Aw!' Brownie cooed as she looked at us. I stayed as still as I could. I felt her kneel down in front of us and she watched us for a while. Soon enough I chuckled at her constant staring and she jumped. 'How long have you been awake?' she asked nervously.

'Ever since you came down the stairs!' I told her, sitting up carefully, as not to wake up George. He stirred in his sleep, but soon fell silent. She groaned. 'You were watching us!' I smirked. She nodded, a faint blush appearing on her face.

'You both looked so sweet!' she smiled. I rolled my eyes. 'You did! You were both cuddling each other!' she squealed. I rolled my eyes again.

'Sweet. Never thought I'd hear myself called that.' I admitted. Now it was _her_ turn to roll _her_ eyes.

'Well, you did. Should we go get breakfast?' she asked casually. I nodded and got up carefully, letting George sleep on. We walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. I smiled as I looked at the hourglasses. We were second, only behind Ravenclaw! Brownie looked at it too and sighed. 'We'll beat them.' she said determinedly. I nodded and smiled at her. We took our place at the Gryffindor table and started to chat as we ate. Suddenly an owl flew in.

'Errol?' I whispered. The owl hooted and dropped a letter. 'From mum?' The owl hooted again and I picked up the letter and opened it.

Dear Fred and George,

It's mum here! I saw the picture you sent me, George, and I just had to write back! Freddie! You fancy this young lady, don't you! She is very pretty! I hope you both haven't pranked her yet! I made a copy of the picture and have it enclosed in the envelope. Boys? Ask this Bronwen if she wants to stay with us at Christmas! I know she will probably be staying at her parents, but just in case! Send her reply back in a letter!

Be good. Be safe. Don't prank Percy.

Mummy

I groaned as I read the letter. Did mum HAVE to embarrass me? I picked up the letter and watched it move. I saw me and Brownie cuddling and she kept stirring in her sleep and I kept smiling. I smiled looking at this photo and then realised what mum had offered. BROWNIE COULD COME TO STAY! 'BROWNIE!' I gasped. She looked at me curiously.

'Yeeeeeees?'

'Do you wanna come stay with us during the holidays?' I asked happily. I saw her face light up at the prospect of leaving Hogwarts for a bit.

'Really? Can I?' she asked excitedly. I nodded, my face in a big grin and she hugged me hard and jumped around. I laughed and grabbed her hands, jumping around with her. She giggled and smiled brightly. I felt instantly happy by this. I made a mental note to thank mum in my head. 'I shall tell you again. You're my best friend.' Brownie grinned.

'You're mine too.' I smiled. We looked around the Great Hall and saw people staring at us. Brownie raised her eyebrow.

'Idea!' she whispered. 'Hey, Fred, you know who I have a crush on?' she said loudly. I didn't notice she was joking.

'Who?' I asked nervously. Would it be someone else? Me? I blushed at this and listened.

'No, Marcus Flint!' she shouted and I chuckled. Others in the Great Hall noticed this and started laughing. Flint went bright red with anger and stormed out, his cronies following. 'Aren't I amazing?' she whispered.

'I knew that the first time I met you!' I whispered back. She laughed and we finished our breakfast in a contented silence.


	16. Ginny

**Ginny**

Bronwen's P.O.V

I WAS GOING TO FRED AND GEORGE'S HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS! OH MY GOSH! I WAS SO HAPPY! WOOOOO! This is what was going through my head when Fred said I could go to his house. And more. Obviously the amazing idea that popped into my head. Improvisation. That's one word to describe me. Another, as Fred said, would be amazing. I'm rather pleased of the aspect of being amazing! I've never been called anything other than 'Freak' or 'Git' or 'Weirdo'. Yeah, not nice words. But now I was Bronwen, Bronnie and Brownie, still by Fred only. People appreciated I was a real person unlike in my old school. I felt so amazed by this. People actually liked me!

Soon enough, the Christmas holidays came! We got on the Hogwarts Express, Fred still carrying my bag, and sat down. Yes, he carried my bag for me. No, we did not like each other in that way. I was his best friend, he was mine. Nothing more. Mind out the gutter, peeps! Anyway. So, we were on the Hogwarts Express and we eventually got there and waved goodbye to Lee. Well, Fred and George waved, me, being a girl, hugged him. He hugged me back and followed his mum off of the platform. Fred and George pulled me along and we stopped at a bunch of red-headed people. Suddenly my confidence took the better of me. I wasn't going to be shy, Fred, George and Lee had helped me out of that!

'Hello, my name's Bronwen!' I smiled, holding my hand out to the lady, supposedly their mother. She ignored it and pulled me into a hug. She pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders.

'Mrs Weasley, dear!' she smiled. I beamed back and introduced myself to the little boy and girl next to her as Fred, George and Percy greeted their mum.

'Hey, I'm Bronwen!' I beamed.

'I'm Ron!' the boy stuck his hand out. It was covered in stickyness. Sweets. I shook it none the less. The little girl walked forward and hugged me. She only came up to a little below my shoulders so I felt quite tall!

'I'm Ginny! You're really pretty!' she smiled. I hugged her back, slightly shocked at this reception, though pleasantly.

'I'm Bronwen! T-Thank you!' I stuttered, feeling happy all of a sudden. Now THAT was something I'd never be called again. Pretty. Never thought I'd be called it in the first place! I guess there's a first time for everything!

'You're welcome!' Ginny smiled as I watched Ron run off to greet his brothers. 'You're Fred and George's friend, aren't you? You can't be Percy's, he wouldn't have the guts to approach you!' she said matter-of-factly. I laughed.

'Yes, I'm Fred and George's friend! Aw, Percy can't be that bad!' I chuckled. She laughed as well.

'He's very strict. He also has a posh accent. I keep wondering where he got it from, we don't have that accent...' Ginny mused. I chuckled.

'I think it's pompousness!' I grinned. I had developed a slight dislike to Fred and George's older brother. Very... Up himself, you could say... 'I like you, Ginny!' I smiled. This girl told it as it was. No ooh-ing or aah-ing, just said it straight! She laughed.

'It might be... Thank you! I like you too, Bronwen! Can I call you Bronnie? Well, I let you call me Ginny...' she explained. I rose an eyebrow.

'What's your full name then?' I asked curiously.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley...' she shuddered. I laughed.

'That's a nice name! At least it's not Bronwen Zoey Linette Kelly!' I chuckled.

'That's also a nice name! You have two middle names! Cool!' she beamed. I chuckled.

'How old are you then?' I asked.

'I'm 8! I turned 8 on the 11th of August!' she said happily. It took all I had in me not to 'AW!' at this. SHE WAS SO SWEET!

'Awesome! I'm 11, turning 12 on May the 4th!' I told her. She beamed and dragged me back along to her mum.

'MUM! CAN WE GO NOW! IS BRONNIE STAYING IN MY ROOM?' She asked excitedly. This little girl seemed to like me. I looked at Fred and George who winked. I chuckled and looked at Ginny happily. Mrs Weasley nodded her head and Ginny squealed with happiness. Was this girl hyper? *sigh*


	17. WAR!

**WAR!**

Fred's P.O.V

When I heard that Brownie was going to be staying with Ginny I felt disappointment. I bet mum didn't trust us with a guest and was worried we'd scare her away! As if! I think mum liked Brownie, and I know Ginny did! Ginny liked Brownie. Correction. Ginny LOVED Brownie. It was as if she had a new rolemodel! When we were all sitting in the car, Ginny had her head on Brownie's lap, asleep!

'She loves you, Bronnie!' George chuckled. I chuckled as well and Brownie smiled.

'I like Ginny. She's really sweet. You know what she said after she told me her name? That I was pretty! I was so surprised! I've never been called pretty before!' she beamed.

Never? I thought. But it seemed I had said this out loud and blushed as everyone turned to me. 'What? No-one here can deny she isn't pretty!' I shrugged. George shrugged as well and nodded, along with my other brothers. They all knew of my crush and saved me with this one move. I let out a breath of relief as Brownie suspected nothing. She did blush though. She was obviously surprised people thought she was pretty. Bloody hell, you'd be a fool not to think it! She shook her head.

'Shut up, guys.' she blushed. We all rolled our eyes and Ginny stirred. Brownie quickly stayed still and Ginny fell silent again. I smiled.

'You really are good with her you know.' I told her. She rolled her eyes. Ginny did look comfortable on her lap. As if hearing this thought in my head she said it out loud.

'That I can agree with.' George chuckled.

Soon enough we were there. Home sweet home. The ground was covered with snow! Snowball fight later... Yet Brownie didn't know this place yet. She shook Ginny gently, whispering to her and Ginny yawned and sat up. We all climbed out of the blue Ford Anglia and walked towards the house, Ginny holding Brownie's left hand and my right hand. I smiled down at my little sister and she beamed back up at me. Ginny would be an amazing Gryffindor. Hell yeah!

'So, Bronnie! Fred and George will give you the tour! Ginny, you come and help me with dinner!' Mum told her. Ginny groaned and let go of me and Brownie's hand to follow Mum. Brownie lifted her hand as if a great relief had been put over it. I chuckled and held the hand. George held her other hand and I grabbed his free hand. We all turned in a circle, slowly getting to the house. Then Brownie tripped over. I sighed and helped her up. She chuckled and smashed a snowball on my head. I gaped. She had tricked me! She hadn't fallen, she had used it as a disguise to get a snowball! I narrowed my eyes and she looked at me worriedly.

'WAR!' I yelled as me and George chucked snowballs at her.

* * *

><p>PLEASE! Guys, I'll love you forever if you review! And add to your story alert! And favourite! :D Loves ya all! Yup!<p> 


	18. Hypothermia

**Hypothermia**

Bronwen's P.O.V

My eyes widened at this statement and grew even more wide as snowballs were chucked at me. 'HEY! NO FAIR! You've got a copy!' I laughed as I hid behind a bush. Fred was looking down at me and smirked about to hit me with a snowball when a red head jumped on his back. 'NICE ONE GINNY!' I yelled as I watch Fred try to get Ginny off. George retreated to the house and Fred tripped up, Ginny sitting on top of him. I smirked, grabbing as much snow as I could. I put snow after snow after snow down his top, he shivered and I eventually let him go. Ginny stood up and looked down at him.

'Brilliant!' she grinned as Fred got up. I pulled him into a hug, laughing and he pulled himself closer, due to the cold. Ginny skipped back to the house looking proud of herself. I laughed as she skipped off and smiled up at Fred.

'Come on, let's get you inside before you get hypothermia!' I said softly as we walked him back in, him still shivering. I felt bad at that moment. I had made him cold! He was probably feeling really numb! I nudged into his side and he looked at me. 'I'm sorry...' I said quietly. He chuckled.

'No worries, you got me back, like you always do!' he smiled. I beamed up at him and we walked back inside. He took me to the fireplace and he sat down.

'I'll go get you some clothes.' I told him and he nodded. I bounded up the stairs, two at a time and stopped when I got to the sign that said 'Fred and George's room' I walked in and found George. Topless. I screamed, he screamed and I ran out of the room down to Fred who looked worried. 'George. Topless.' was all I managed to get out before being unable to speak again. He chuckled and pulled me down next to him. I fell next to him and we stared at the fire for a while.

'Brownie?'

'Yes, Freddie?'

'Do you have a crush on someone?'

'Nope!' I said, making the 'p' pop. 'How about you?' I asked.

'Yup.' he said, making the 'p' pop like I did. I gaped at him.

'WHO!'

'I can't tell you, or it won't be a secret, will it?' he teased. I grumbled and moved closer to him. He put his arm around me and we continued to ask pointless questions. I learnt that his favourite color was orange, his favourite food was shephards pie, his favourite weather was snow, his favourite season was winter and his birthday was 1st of April, which I found VERY appropriate and more. He learnt that my favourite color was orange as well, that my favourite food was macaroni and cheese, my favourite weather was also snow, my favourite season was summer and my birthday was the 4th of May. It was brilliant. George eventually came down, looking rather embarrased and I smiled at him.

'Got a shirt on then?' I smirked. He chuckled.

'Knock before entering.' he advised.

'Hell yeah, I'm not risking seeing either of you topless again...' I shivered. They both laughed and George left to get Fred some clothes. He came back and they both looked at me expectantly. I sighed. 'I'm going, I'm going!' I chuckled as I left to help Mrs Weasley with the food.

* * *

><p>You know the drill... REVIEW! FAVOURITE! WOOOOO!<p> 


	19. Magic

**Magic...**

Fred's POV

As soon as Brownie left, I looked at George who looked at me and burst out laughing. We laughed for about 5 minutes before calming down a bit and reducing to chuckles. I put my clothes on and felt warm again. 'What happened?' we both said at the same time, before chuckling. 'You first!' we both said and laughed. 'OK, I'll go first.' we both said and laughed loudly. I pointed at myself and George nodded.

'Well, you retreated straight after Ginny leaped on my back and pulled me down. She sat on my back, and I couldn't get up. I feel rather embarrased by this as she's only 8. Anyway, Brownie then stuffed a load of snow down my shirt and we came in. Then she went up to get me some clothes and...' I finished letting George fill in the blanks.

'I was getting changed after being hit with a snowball and out of my robes. She came in, no warning and saw me as I had just taken my shirt off. We looked at each other for a moment then screamed. Both of us. Then she left and I guess ran down to you who...'

'Comforted her after her huge shock and we spoke about ourselves, you know, favourite food, birthday, that sort of stuff.' I finished. We chuckled again and sat next to each other. George was amazing. He was by millions of fars my favourite sibling, but if twins didn't count, it'd be Ginny. She is really confident, I mean you saw how she just walked up to Brownie, all guns ablaze! My sister is awesome, she'll totally be a Gryffindor when she goes to Hogwarts. Definitely. We just had to wait for her powers to show. I know Mum was worried she had a Squib, she wouldn't mind, but she hoped Ginny was a witch. She should've shown her powers ages ago. I heard a boom in the kitchen and me and George leapt up and ran to the sound. We walked in and laughed. Brownie, Ginny and Mum were covered in soot. Mum was beaming ear-to-ear.

'What happened?' I laughed. Brownie pointed at Ginny.

'I-I think my powers just came!' Ginny said excitedly.

'And you use them to blow up the kitchen? Nice one, Gin!' George chuckled apprectiatively. Ginny beamed. I knew how she was feeling. Happy, relieved, excited. This opened a whole new world for her. I still remember when George and I found out our powers had come. Me and him had just pranked Percy, we were 5, and he was after us, yelling. We turned around the corner and into a dead end. We turned around and saw Percy looking for us. We were... Invisible? I had gasped and yelled out to Percy. He turned around and realised we had become invisible. He had been really happy, so happy, in fact, he had forgotten we had pranked him! Magic came with such advantages sometimes...

* * *

><p>Please. Guys. I feel forgotten! ;)<p>

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Virtual cookes for anyone who reviews!


	20. Presents

**Presents**

Bronwen's POV

IT WAS CHRISTMAS MORNING! I woke up and bounded over to Ginny, who was still asleep. It was 4AM. Hey, what could I say? I wake up early on Christmas to feel the presents downstairs! I jumped on her bed and she sat up, straight away. 'What is it?' she asked urgently.

'CHRISTMAS!' I said happily. She groaned.

'Wake me up in a few hours, Bronnie!' she yawned and went back to sleep. I sighed. I'd go get Fred and George!

I smiled at this and got up, my nighty swaying and proceeded, quietly, to their room. I snuck in quietly. I'd wake them up. I'd get them up. I walked over to Fred's bed and lay on it, next to him. I put my face by his and smiled. He looked so peaceful. I poked him. His eyes opened and then he leapt back. I chuckled. Perfect! He glared at me and then realised what day it was. 'Well done, Sherlock!' I chuckled and he laughed. We both jumped on George's bed and he leapt up. He sighed.

'Fine. Let's go downstairs.' I beamed when he said this and grabbed his and Fred's hand to take us down the stairs slowly. This failed. On the second step, I tripped and fell down the stairs. I heard Fred and George run after me and I landed.

'Ow.' I groaned and tried to stand up. I had bruised my ankle... George ran forward and tried to pick me up. Fred was frozen. I chucked a shoe at him and he shook his head, walked forward, and picked me up in a bridal position. I rolled my eyes at this and he chuckled. I swatted him. 'I just wanted to be helped up!'

'Tough.' he smiled. I rolled my eyes again and he placed me on the sofa. 'Mum has something for bruises somewhe-AH HA!' He said triumphantly. I beamed and he smoothed some paste onto my hurting ankle. I sighed in relief and George chuckled from the doorway. 'Alright, you OK now?' Fred asked happily. I nodded and ran to the Christmas tree and looked underneath it. Although Fred and George hadn't told me, I knew that the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money. I always thought it was the thought that counts though. Fred and George smiled at each other and pulled out a small rectangled box. I looked at it curiously. They nodded towards me and Fred handed it to me. My eyes widened. Then I pulled my gift to them out of my hidden pocket in my nighty. I handed it to them and they beamed. We both opened them at the same time and Fred and George gasped. I had made them an album of our first few months at Hogwarts. I had been really happy with my work, some pictures were moving, some, which I had failed with, were not. They looked at me and I could see their eyes misty. Wow! I had nearly caused the Weasley twins to cry! They both hugged me hardly and I smiled into it. I knew they'd like it. They pulled back and nodded at my gift. I raised an eyebrow and opened the box they had wrapped. It was my turn to gasp.

Inside the box were four silver bracelets. Each had one word engraved on a charm attached to it. _Best Friends For Ever. _I felt tears come to my eyes and they fell. They were beautiful! I remembered there were four. 'One for each of us?' I whispered. They nodded, smiling. 'I bagsy friends!' I beamed. Their mouths dropped.

'I bagsy best!' Fred beamed.

'I bagsy ever!' George said.

'That leaves Lee with for!' I smiled. They nodded.

'Bronnie?' George asked.

'We have a question...' Fred began.

'How can you tell us apart?' they both asked. I laughed.

'I don't know! I just... Can? I can just tell. I know you both so well...' I summed up. It was difficult to say. I just knew. 'Oh, and Fred calls me Brownie.' I remembered. They nodded. I yawned. I was tired! I had woken at 4 in the morning. They smiled and we all got up. As we were about to leave I kissed both of them on their cheeks. 'Thank you.' I smiled and skipped back to Ginny's room.

* * *

><p>You know the drill... CLICK THE BUTTON<p>

|

|  
>V<p> 


	21. Jumpers

**Jumpers**

Fred's POV

I watched her leave and then placed my hand where she had kissed my cheek. I kept it there and looked at George who looked equally as shocked to have been kissed. We both looked at each other for a minute. George chuckled at my expression.

'You look like you've been hit by a Bludger!' he noted.

'You look equally surprised!' I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

'I didn't really expect a kiss, and I don't have a crush on her, unlike you!' he pointed out. I groaned. He always found a chance to rub it in.

'Shut up...' I told him. He laughed and we went back up to bed.

We woke up later and went downstairs to find everyone down there. Brownie walked up to us. 'Hello, sleepyheads!' she smiled as she pulled us to a sofa and sat us down, sandwiching herself in the middle. I smiled at her and George said good morning before we all unwrapped out presents.

Me and George got jumpers with F and G on them like normal, and I put on George's and George put on mine. Mum smiled and addressed us incorrectly, due to the jumpers. Brownie sighed. 'Mrs Weasley? They've swapped jumpers.' she told her. Me and George gasped. She really did know which one of us was who! I chuckled. She grinned and me and George swapped jumpers again. Brownie opened her present and found a jumper with a newly cooked brownie on it. It even smelled like brownies!

'Fred told me that he calls you Brownie, so I made you this!' Mum smiled. I beamed at her as she put it on. Wow, she actually made Weasley jumpers look good. Me and George sniffed her, sighing at the heavenly smell of brownies. She chuckled and hugged us. We laughed and everyone looked at us with weird looks. I don't think they realised how close we all were. We even had our bracelets on. Yes. Me and George too. Bracelets. Humph. Mum noticed this. 'Aw! Where did you get that bracelet, Bronnie?' Mum asked. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper back and showed her it. Me and George rolled ours back as well.

'They're friendship bracelets, Mrs Weasley! Fred and George got them for us and Lee!' Brownie told her. Mum smiled at us and went to cook dinner. Me, George and Brownie left to go for a walk. We'd be back at Hogwarts in just over a week. Better make the most of it!


	22. The Map

**The Map**

Bronwen's POV

Soon enough. We were back. At Hogwarts. I had had my break and had thoroughly enjoyed it. Me and Ginny had become firm friends and she seemed to look up to me immensely, so I had to be careful that she wasn't *cough* was *cough* in view of the pranks we pulled. Which was a lot. Because we were cool like that. ANYWAY! First week back, something extraordinary happened. Fred and George were pulling the first part of our prank while I was doing the second. They were planting the dungbombs and I was luring Snape towards it. I got him there and it exploded, as planned, but Fred and George were nowhere to be seen! I ran back to the Common Room and sat down to wait. 10 minutes later, they ran through the hole and into their dorm room. My eyes narrowed and I followed in pursuit. No one stopped me, they were used to it by now. I burst into their room.

'Ah, good! We were hoping you'd follow!' George smiled as he took something out of his pocket. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Fred and Lee, who had been given his for bracelet and loved it. We always sat in this order. Fred first, as he was best. Then me, as I was friends. Then Lee, as he was for. Then George, as he was ever. No one had realised this yet, and I was rather surprised, as you can tell. George unrolled the parchment he had taken out of his pocket and rolled it out on Fred's bed. We all looked at it.

'What's it meant to do?' I asked in a bored tone. They shrugged. I rolled my eyes. 'It obviously has a password!' I told them. They shrugged again and I said the first thing that came into my head. 'I'm up to no good.' The parchment glowed and some writing came up. I snatched it up as they groaned. 'I found it, I'll read it!' I said, sticking my tongue out. They nodded, curiousity taking over. 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDERS MAP!' I said dramatically. The others gaped at me. 'But there's no map...' I said sadly.

'The password must be half correct!' Lee announced. I nodded.

'I promise I'm up to no good!' George suggested. The map glowed brightly, but nothing. We were close. We spent half the night guessing, before Fred came up with the right one.

'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!' he said sleepily. The parchment glowed, rendering us blind for a moment and we gasped. This was it. What we had been waiting for. We looked at it and gasped. It was a map of the school. Secret passageways. I pointed towards a label that said 'Severus Snape'. It showed him in his bathroom. 'Is that?' Fred asked. I nodded. He was taking a bath.

'This.' Fred began.

'Is.' I continued.

'Freaking.' Lee continued.

'AMAZING!' George finished. I exhaled.

'We're amazing...' I said cheerfully. They all nodded and we had a group hug. 'Right. How do we get the map off like it was before?' I asked worriedly. They all shook their heads, indicating that they didn't know. Brilliant. We spent about half an hour on this one. I got it.

'Mischief Managed!' I said hopefully. The map disappeared and I cheered. They all looked at me, then the map and cheered as well. 'Right, I'm going to bed, guys!' I smiled, hugging them all.

'Night Bronnie!' Lee and George called.

'Night Brownie!' Fred smiled at me and I beamed at him. I skipped out of the room, just as Kenan and Lloyd were going in. I smiled at them and they smiled back, walking into their dorm. I walked to my bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	23. Through the rest of the year

**Through the rest of the year.**

Fred's POV

The First Year went by. Exams. Me and George did good in some, terrible in others. Like normal. Brownie did amazing. Especially in Transfiguration of course. She got 122%. I want to know how that's bloody possible! But, knowing Brownie, she would get it... She was amazing! She was ever so proud of herself, and so were her parents, due to the masses of sweets she got! I laughed at this delivery and Brownie gave me some sweets. I smiled gratefully and ate some. There were millions.

Nothing happened in our second year. Except. ME AND GEORGE WERE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!

We went to tryouts, we were trying out for Beaters, and Oliver Wood said that we were the best Beaters he had ever seen. He said that we moved with each other, and seemed to know what the other was doing, enabling us to work together brilliantly. We had smiled at this. He then realised we were twins and chuckled.

'Ah, twins? Thaet's why yae work togaether so well!' he laughed, his Scottish accent coming through clearly. We laughed and nodded. He said, there and then, that we were on the team. We had cheered so loudly, and so had Brownie, who came down to congratulate us. We whirled her around and she laughed. Lee was signing up for commentary.

'You guys were brilliant!' Brownie beamed. I smiled at George.

'We know!' we both said. She chuckled like she always did when we spoke together and we smiled again. We were so happy that we pulled a prank on Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore. We made it clear that it was us. We had gone into his office, Brownie having overheard the password, and covered the room in whipped cream. We had written on the wall too.

**_Bronnie, Fred and George were here!_**

Was written in Brownie's messy handwriting. Dumbledore, being the good sport he was, had just laughed and announced to the whole school at breakfast that he had been 'Owned by Bronnie Kelly and Fred and George Weasley.' Everyone cheered and we beamed. We were so happy! And so, the second year ended like the first, me and George did good in some subjects, terrible in others and Brownie did amazing in Transfiguration again.

The third year though. Man. Harry Potter brings trouble...

* * *

><p>Reviews. Please. I feel unloved. ;)<p> 


	24. Scarhead

**Scarhead**

Bronwen's POV

So. Third Year. Madness. Nuts. Bonkers. Know why? Because of Harry freaking Potter. Ya. He's here. At Hogwarts. He's a great kid and all, but he brings too much trouble!

So, we went home. I went and stayed at Fred and George's for a bit. Ron's starting Hogwarts this year! He was rather excited at this… And I mean REALLY. He was Hyper with a capital H. Properly. So, I went to stay with the Weasley's at the end of the holidays so I could get to school with them. Just made sense! So we got on Platform 9 ¾ and George ran through the wall and Fred and I followed. We got on and I followed Fred and George to see a boy. He was rather scrawny, black hair, bright green eyes. Like mine. I looked him in the eyes. He looked at me. We both blinked and laughed. Fred and George turned around and stared at us.

'Why are you laughing?' Fred asked. I smiled.

'Me and this boy have the same colour eyes!' I said. 'I'm Bronwen. Call me Bronnie. Please, just not Brownie…' I smiled. He grinned back.

'I'm Harry.' Harry smiled. I nodded my head and Fred and George gasped. They put his bags up, which he was failing to do, and looked at him.

'Potter?' they both asked. He nodded.

'Brownie, stay here. Me and George need to see Mum!' Fred said. I nodded and sat opposite Harry.

'I thought you said that no-one can call you Brownie?' he smirked. I chuckled.

'Yeah, except Fred makes his own rules. He refused to call me anything else, but he's the only one who can!' I warned him, just in case he got any ideas. He laughed and I smiled.

'Seems like you have a crush on someone!' he chuckled. My mouth fell open.

'I DO NOT!' I exclaimed. I really wasn't so sure anymore. I hadn't had one. But now I may have. I had spent the entire summer with him. I know you're probably wondering, why not George? Honest answer? Fred had taken a curse for me. He called me Brownie, when I let no-one else do so. I wasn't sure though, it could be brotherly feelings. And I'd never know. I did my best to act normal, and I was normal! Nothing had changed. I just might like him a bit… Maybe… Hopefully not… That'd be awkward… Harry saw me thinking and stood up, a smile across his face.

'YOU DO!' he yelled excitedly. I blushed.

'I DO NOT!'

'YOU DO!'

'I DO NOT!' And then Fred and George came in at the point when we were jumping and pointing at each other. They raised identical eyebrows and chuckled. Me and Harry carried on, not noticing them.

'You do what, Bronnie?' George smiled. Me and Harry froze comically in mid air and fell to the ground. Harry winked at me and I laughed.

'Your secret's safe with me!' Harry grinned, miming zipping his lips closed. I smiled gratefully and turned to the twins.

'None of your beeswax, George!' I smirked. They both moaned and pointed at Harry.

'You told scarhead here!' Fred moaned. Harry laughed and I shot an apologetic look at him.

'I'm terribly sorry about these two NINCOMPOOPS, but they love knowing about my private life, even though they already know most of it…' I rolled my eyes. Their eyes lit up.

'HA! MOST OF IT! WE WANT TO KNOW ALL!' They both yelled. I rolled my eyes.

'Fred? You haven't told me who _you_ have a crush on!' I smirked. Both of their smiles faded and they both shifted around uncomfortably. Especially Fred. Obviously. They both laughed uncertainly.

'Yeah, alright, you got us there…' Fred mumbled as Harry laughed. I smiled at Harry and dragged the twins along.

'C'mon, twins, let's go find Lee!' I beamed. I waved to Harry, and saw Ron go into the now vacant room and smiled. 'I'm pretty sure that Ron is going to befriend Harry!' I told them. They rolled their eyes.

'Of course he will. He needs friends.' George informed me. I chuckled at this and we found Lee sitting in a compartment, playing with his quarter of the bracelet.

'Hey Lee!' I beamed. He turned and saw us and his face lit up.

'Hey!' he beamed, getting up and hugging us all.

* * *

><p>PWEASE PWEASE, PWETTY PWEASE REVIEW! :D I promise, as we get further through the story, my writing improves. I promise. Hopefully. You all have your own opinions.<p> 


	25. Big Girl

**Big Girl**

Fred's POV

Brownie has a secret… Me and George WILL find out… It's what we're best at! I chuckled at this thought and sat down next to Brownie as George had sat by Lee. Knowing full well I'd have to sit next to Brownie, which is what I wanted of course. George obviously knew that. He had teased me for the past two years about having a crush on her. What're twins for, eh? He still didn't like anyone, nor did Lee. I still had no-one to tease THEM about. JUST HURRY UP AND GET A CRUSH ALREADY! I need to tease you! Ah well… OOH! We're gonna be 14 in…7 months! Exactly! How cool is that? 14… 3 years closer to of age…

Soon enough we got to Hogwarts. Finally. It felt like AGES! We didn't fall asleep once! Well, me, George and Lee didn't, Brownie, as usual, did. Of course. Ginny didn't usually allow her to sleep until late at night, chatting to her all the time. Brownie didn't mind though. What perfect time to sleep than on the Hogwarts Express, with 3 boys to keep an eye on you? Especially if those 3 boys are the pranksters extraordinaires? Yeah, I am being sarcastic. She's so lucky that we all like her enough not to prank her. Much. She usually assisted us, the least we could do was make sure she wasn't pranked. Much. Whenever we did, she just got us back just as good, and our respect for her grew. I mean, normally girls don't "do" pranking. It's not… Ladylike. Brownie doesn't care though, she just does it anyway. Usually in a class, as long as it's not Transfiguration. Everyone understands her love for Transfiguration. She is amazing at it… She actually gets compliments from MCGONAGALL! AND SHE CALLS HER 'BRONNIE'! McGonagall! Surprised much? I still am, even though it's been two years. Bloody hell, she even helps us with our homework! As long as we help her in Charms though. She's good at practical, just not theory, unlike me and George. She helps Lee in Transfiguration in exchange for him helping her in History of Magic, which he surprisingly is good at! He can actually survive Binn's lectures! I think he secretly finds them interesting… Ew.

But. Whilst on the train, we had a little, shall we say, bet… Which house is Harry Potter going into? Lee and George said Ravenclaw. Because he must've been clever to stop You-Know-Who. Me and Brownie said Gryffindor. He must've been brave to survive it! And so, we went into Hogwarts. We sat down and watched the Sorting. Lee and George both handed us 5 sickles each as Harry was put in Gryffindor. We chuckled and stuffed them in our pockets as Harry sat next to Brownie and started to chat to her. Truth be told, I was a little jealous. What if he liked her? I couldn't compare with The Boy Who Lived! I continued to worry, but cheered as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat next to his new best friend, Harry, and Harry turned away from her to chat to him, politely of course!

Brownie turned to me. 'So. Who should we prank on this fine first night?' she chuckled. I beamed. We had taught her well…

'Well, I was thinking Filch? It's probably been a while since he's been doused in dungbombs…' We all made a game plan and then left for the dormitories, ready to rendezvous in the common room at midnight.

We got to the common room at midnight and we talked through the plan again, before sneaking out of the common room, bringing the map with us, and made our way to his office.

Me and George went first, waiting for Lee and Brownie to follow. This plan went well. We snuck to his office using the map, God save the Marauders, and got there. Brownie looked around and pulled the dungbombs out of her pocket.

'Here you go!' she whispered, handing them to me. I nodded my thanks and me and George positioned them under the door, where we could see him pacing. We got up and ran for it, hearing his yells. We got to the common room and sat down. I looked at them.

'Where's Brownie?' I asked fearfully. They all looked around and gasped. She'd gotten caught! I shook my head and leapt up, out of the portrait hole and to Filch's office. I heard her being yelled at and burst in. Brownie looked up, sadly, then her face lit up.

'Freddie!' she smiled. She was happy to see me. Me! And she used my petname George had given me. His was Georgie... I smiled at her and sat down beside her, holding her hand. Filch sneered at me.

'What do you want, Weasley?'

'I'd like to confess to this crime, sir, it was me, not Brownie!' I told him. Brownie opened her mouth. I sighed. 'Silencio' I whispered, pointing my wand at her. She'd kill me later. I couldn't let her take this detention though.

'Well, well, well. Detention Weasley, tomorrow night, 7PM, go to the Girls Bathroom on the Second Floor and you'll find cleaning supplies there.' he snarled. I nodded my head and pulled Brownie out. When I got out, I took the charm off her and she growled.

'I'm a big girl Fred! I could've taken it!' she snarled. I took a step back.

'But I did do it! You just helped!' I said worriedly. Her hair was practically floating with how angry she was. You could hear it crackling. Her green eyes were bright, almost as if they were glowing. I gulped.

'Silencio!' she smirked. I gasped. I took my wand out to undo the spell and she said 'Expelliarmus!' My wand flew out of my hand and I groaned silently. 'You'll get it back in the morning. Then I'll forgive you.' she said quietly, before stalking off to the common room, leaving me gaping at her.

* * *

><p><strong>HEE HEE HEE! Fred's annoyed her! ;)<strong>


	26. Wrestling

**Wrestling**

Bronwen's POV

Now I'd gotten him a detention! If only I'd got away! I stormed into the common room and up to Lee and George. 'Wands!' I instructed. They would just take the charm off of Fred, and that wouldn't be punishment. They saw the look on my face and probably my hair, which I could hear crackling. Their eyes widened and they handed over their wands. I smiled at them and I could see their shoulders relax. Probably happy they weren't the one I was mad at. I went up to my dorm and lay down in my bed. I could hear laughter downstairs and guessed it was Fred having returned. I couldn't miss this so jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. I saw George and Lee wiping the tears out of their eyes as they laughed and I felt proud. I had caused that laughter! I saw Fred look into my eyes and I felt my brain melt. Damn it. Stupid bright blue eyes. I sighed and sat next to Lee, smirking. He glared at me and I stood up. I pulled all of their wands out of my pocket and waved them in front of his face.

'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?' I smirked, before he leapt at me. I shoved the wands in my pocket and he wrestled me along the grounds, trying to yell. I laughed the whole time, finding myself enjoying it. I was only this near to him occasionally. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT BRONNIE! He stopped and stared into my eyes. I was worried he'd be able to tell what I was thinking and it'd all be over. But to my surprise he smiled. I laughed and he helped me off of the ground. He hugged me close to him and I completely forgot about the whole situation. I felt my anger melt away as I hugged him back. I sighed and he might've too, but he couldn't speak. Oops. I chucked George and Lee's wands back to them and passed Fred's to him, taking the charm off of him. He smiled gratefully and I smirked.

'Remind me never to get you angry.' he said, relieved. I laughed.

'Don't ever be so idiotic again then. I can look after myself, he would've just taken points off of me, seeing as it's the first time I've been caught!' I told him. He shook his head.

'Naw, he would've given you a detention.' I rolled my eyes.

'Have faith in me, my Freddie. I would've gotten out of it.' I smirked. He chuckled and we both sat down. Only then did I notice George and Lee had gone. Then an owl flew through the window. Only teacher owls were allowed to do that. Who would be writing to someone in our house? Then. The owl landed on my lap. I raised an eyebrow and picked up the letter, to check who's it was.

**_Bronwen Kelly_**

**_Gryffindor Tower_**

I gasped. Fred looked at the envelope and shivered. 'They can't have got you! I told them it was me!' he gaped. I nervously opened the letter. Then I thought of someone else who could send letters to us like this. The Ministry.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! Especially if they've got constructive critiscm in... I know my writing's not the BEST... :)<strong>


	27. Respect

**Respect**

Fred's POV

I watched Brownie, putting my arm around her waist, as she opened the letter nervously. I nudged her. 'Come on, you haven't done anything.' I reminded her. She nodded and took the letter out. She read through it quickly and gasped. I looked at her worriedly. Was she in trouble? But. She was smiling. She passed it to me and I read it.

_Dear Miss Kelly_

_You have been recommended by Minerva McGonagall to train to become an Animagus. She has told us of your incredible Transfiguration skills. So we, the Ministry, are asking you if you would like to train to do so. If you would, fill out this letter and take it to your Professor immediately._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

I looked at her, my mouth wide open. 'I knew you were good, I didn't know you were THAT good!' I smiled. She nodded her head. 'Are you gonna do it?' I asked. She nodded her head fervently. 'Are you going to fill this out then?' I smirked. She nodded her head then laughed. I gave her a quill and she filled it out. She looked at me.

'Will you come with me to go see McGonagall?' she asked. I smiled and nodded. Of course I would! She beamed and pulled me up. I followed her to McGonagall's office and she stood back beside me, holding my hand. I smiled down at her and she smiled back nervously. I watched the door open and McGonagall came out in her tartan night gown. I held back a snigger and she looked at Brownie questioningly. Brownie smiled and handed her the letter she had filled out. McGonagall read it and her face lit up.

'Come in, Bronnie. Mr Weasley?' she asked.

'Fred. Brownie wanted me to come.' She nodded and I walked in behind Brownie. McGonagall motioned for us to sit on her sofa and we sat. She sat in her armchair and smiled.

'So, you would like to become an Animagus, Bronnie?' Brownie nodded.

'Very much so. I thought we had to be amazing at Transfiguration though?'

'It is good that you are then, isn't it?' McGonagall smiled kindly. Brownie blushed slightly. I squeezed her hand, haing not let go of it, and she smiled at me. McGonagall looked at our entwined hands. 'May I ask a personal question?' Brownie nodded. 'Are you and Mr Weasley...?' she didn't finish, but she didn't have to. Brownie shook her head, chuckling a little. I followed suite and chuckled as well. McGonagall rose an eyebrow at me and smiled.

'Well, if you come to my office tomorrow at 7PM, you can get started. You too Mr Weasley. You can look after Bronnie.' she said knowingly. I gaped back at her. Was this woman amazing or what? She knew about my detention and deliberately set it to that time so I could get out of it! I smiled gratefully at her and nodded. Brownie looked at me with surprise, obviously happy at what McGonagall had said. We beamed at each other before bidding McGonagall goodnight. I think she just went right up on my respect list!

* * *

><p>Right. I have a few things to say.<p>

1. I'm changing who people go to the Yule Ball with. I.E. Hermione, Harry and others. I am sorry, for those of you who want me to keep it the same, but it just worked...

2. This is the most important. I AM NOT KILLING FRED! NO WAY! NUH-UH! NEVER! Fred shouldn't have died. JK is evil for that reason.

3. Review! My face lights up whenever I get a new one! :D


	28. Squirrel

**Squirrel**

Bronwen's POV

So. We went back to the common room, Fred having his arm around my waist. I had never noticed how often he did this before. And I'm always grabbing his hand. We actually acted like we were going out. But we weren't. I think I'd know otherwise. Yup, we weren't going out. I loved him holding me close to him, but I don't think I have a crush on him. I think I just love him like a brother. Yup. Pretty sure. I smiled at this and we got back to the common room.

'Night Fred.' I smiled, hugging him. He hugged me back.

'Night Brownie.' he said. We both left for our dormitories.

I woke up. Had breakfast. Went to classes. None of them were good, as none of them were Transfiguration. I had dinner. I had tea. I got Fred. I left for McGonagall's office. We walked in. McGonagall smiled at me and I beamed back, grabbing Fred's hand. Instinctively. Fred chuckled softly and McGonagall beckoned us over. We saw a potion sitting on her desk. A potion.

'Do I have to drink that?' I asked nervously.

'Yes. This is a Transformation Potion, Severus made it for me. You drink it, and you'll turn into your animal. When we know what animal you are, we can start training you on becoming it just using your wand. When you can do that, you will learn how to transform without a wand. When you learn that, you're done!' McGonagall explained. I nodded enthusiastically and saw Fred's eyes widen.

'Miss? Can't the Animagus Transformation go wrong?' he asked fearfully. McGonagall nodded gravely and I frowned.

'Without someone helping, yes. But with my help that is not going to happen.' she assured me, but Fred still looked worried. I smiled at him.

'May I try the potion then?' I asked. McGonagall nodded and handed it to me. I gulped it down., and shivered. Fred hugged me instinctively, and I suddenly shrunk. I saw Fred look down and gasp. He knelt down beside me, and spoke clearly.

'You're a squirrel.' he said, obviously trying not to laugh. I tried to talk to him, but little squeaks came out of my mouth instead. He chuckled and picked me up, lifting me to his face. I came up with a strange urge to lick him and did so. He laughed and I started to groom myself. McGonagall looked on, smiling. I ran up Fred's shoulder and sat on it. He looked at me and smiled. I suddenly felt myself grow again and Fred's eyes widened. I quickly ran onto his hand, trying to get down his leg, but grew to fast so that he was holding me in his arms. 'Hello!' he smirked. I chuckled and he put me down. McGonagall beamed.

'A squirrel? That is a lovely animal! Fred? Did you notice her mark?' McGonagall smiled at him. His mouth nearly dropped open. She had called him Fred! He was obviously happy...

'I did. She had bright green eyes instead of black.' he told her, turning to me with a smile. I blushed. I hadn't realised that Fred actually noticed what colour my eyes were. Boys usually didn't. McGonagall nodded.

'Exactly. Now, I want you back here, in a week, same time, same place. Yes?' she looked at both of us. We both nodded and she smiled. She dismissed us, and we bade her goodnight before going back to the common room, me holding Fred's hand like usual. Stupid instinct...

* * *

><p>You know the drill... Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! :)<p> 


	29. Troll

**Troll**

Fred's POV

Troll. In the dungeon. That's what Quirrell said. Troll. I heard everyone scream. I didn't. I snarled and held Brownie close to me in a protective stance. No way was I letting her get hurt. Never. I loved her too much. I gasped, still holding her close. I did not just think that. Had I just admitted...? Was I? Was I in love with Brownie? I shook my head. I couldn't be in love with someone who didn't like me back in that way... Or could I? I sighed and heard the announcement. Back to the Common Room. I held Brownie's hand and followed everyone back. We'd be OK. I saw Ron and Harry run somewhere. Crap. They'd have to be OK. They were probably seeing Dumbledore. Probably. Hopefully. I shoved the thought out of my mind as I walked into the common room, putting Brownie in first. We sat on the sofa and she nudged up close to me in fear. I held her closely and George came to sit next to me, Lee next to Brownie. We all huddled up whilst everyone was silent.

'Guys. Why are we being quiet?' I yelled to the room. Everyone mumbled and people started to chat.

'Fred?' Brownie asked quietly.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'You're squeezing me.' she smirked. I chuckled and loosened my grip on her. I had been worried! Give me strength!

Soon enough, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. Brownie leapt up and ran to Harry and Ron, hugging them both. A stab of jealousy went through me so hard it hurt. I doubled over, seeing Brownie hug Hermione as well. She saw me and ran back over, placing herself next to me, sitting close to me, grabbing my hand. The pain went away and I smiled at her. Bloody hell. I was in love with Bronwen Kelly. Brilliant. I saw Harry and Ron whispering and Harry was blushing. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed more. He better not be talking 'bout my Brownie! I chuckled at this and fell asleep, holding Brownie in my arms.

I woke up, Brownie still lying there in my arms, her eyes wide open. 'Morning sleepyhead!' she chuckled. I smiled at her.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty!' I smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled me up. We went through a secret passage into a room. Brownie was meant to practise in this room once a week, for her Animagus Transformation. We met McGonagall there and she smiled. I sat on a chair, doing some homework whilst they practised. I was absentmindedly looking at her. She noticed and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. Eventually the practise finished and I sighed out of relief. Then the next few months went by. Then came something none of us expected.

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE! TROLL! And from this comes the phrase 'To do a Quirrell'... ;)<p>

REVIEW! It makes me happy when you do! :D


	30. Safe

**Safe**

Bronwen's POV

I was crying. Fred was holding me. One thing was going through my mind after Ron and Hermione had come to me. Harry. He was in the Hospital Wing, unconscious. Fred was holding me back from bursting in there. Harry was literally like my little brother. We even had the same colour eyes. I wanted to see him. Not even Fred would stop me. I waved my wand absentmindedly, back and forth thinking. Thinking. Concentrating. On a squirrel. I thought hard about this thought, about my need for it, it burned in me so much that it worked. I gasped as I shrank and ran away on all fours. I heard Fred curse loudly and run after me. I noticed the Hospital Wing door was open a little bit and I snuck in, hearing Fred's groan. I snickered, it coming out in squeaks though, and leapt up to Harry's bedside table. I saw Dumbledore look at me, knowingly. He nodded and got up and left. I saw Harry look around. HE WAS CONSCIOUS!

Now I just needed to concentrate on coming back... I was concentrating... It took me 10 minutes, but I did it! I was human! 'Harry!' I breathed. He looked at me, his eyes popping out of his sockets. Not literally obviously. That'd be just. Ew.

'H-How?' he asked weakly.

'I-I'm an Animagus...' I said nervously. 'Or at least training to be one.' His eyes grew wider and I chuckled. His reaction was better to George and Lee's. They had fainted when I had told them... 'I had to see you. That was the first time I transformed without using a potion!' I said excitedly. He nodded weakly and I smiled. I sat down in the seat Dumbledore had taken and sighed. I took his hand. 'What happened, lil bro?' I asked. He sighed. And told me everything. I can't pretend I wasn't disgusted when he said that You-Know-Who had been living on the back of Quirrell's head. That truly was disgusting. When he had finished, he was nearly in tears. I frowned and hugged him, whilst he cried. He was probably remembering his parents. They had been killed by Him. We sat there for 10 minutes, thinking, both about different things until I saw Ron and Hermione rush in. I smiled at them and looked at Harry.

'Don't tell them.' I whispered. He smiled and nodded. I got up and ran out, missing the blush that had appeared on Harry's face. I walked straight into Fred, who was tapping his foot impatiently. 'Crap.' I groaned and started to run. I would be in so much trouble! He ran after me, and as he was faster, he got to me. He grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder, me punching his back to no effect. He took me past the Hospital Wing and I saw the trio inside, staring as we went by. I waved at them and they chuckled. Fred took me back to the common room and glared at me.

'Have you any idea how worried I was...' he said in a gaunt voice. My eyes widened. 'HE COULD BE AFTER PEOPLE RIGHT NOW, AND YOU RUN AWAY-'

'Fred, shush-'

'NO I WILL NOT SHUSH! YOU RAN OFF! WHEN HARRY HAD JUST BEEN ATTACKED! WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN ATTACKED!' he yelled. I shrunk away, scared. I had never seen Fred lose it. I had never seen him look so scared. He had been genuinely worried. I felt guilt run through my body and I started to cry. His expression softened and he pulled me into a crushing hug. I sobbed in his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Fred. I was just so worried about Harry, he's like my little brother! I was so worried! He nearly died!' I sobbed. Fred patted my hair and we both sat on a sofa, me crying into his chest for a while. Then we went home for the holidays. And by God, the next year was worse...

* * *

><p>Fred had to get mad at her eventually... Not as mad as she will be soon, though... And with good reason, too!<p>

Review? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Yes, I did just say that. I AM 14... :)


	31. Slap

**Slap**

Fred's POV

So after Brownie told me about how she felt with Harry I cheered up. I had been worried. But she only liked him as a brother. I nearly sighed with relief, but chose not to. Brownie was staying with us for most of the summer, because her parents were going somewhere. I didn't ask where. I just don't go into that much detail.

'Fred?' she spoke up in the train, getting up from her position of leaning agaisnt me.

'Yes?' I smirked.

'Who do you fancy?'

'One day you'll find out.' I sighed. And that was true. One day I'd tell her how I felt. I would tell her that I was in love with her. One day. But not today. She moaned and pouted. I sniggered at her, and she turned around, making it obvious she was ignoring me. I moaned. 'Don't ignore me! I said I'd tell you one day!' I pleaded. She turned to me and pouted.

'I want to know NOW!' She huffed. I sighed, hugging her again. She chuckled and fell asleep. Soon enough we were at home. We had met Mum at Platform 9 3/4, Ginny had once again fallen asleep on Brownie's lap, and we had gotten home. Everything was well. Until Ron persuaded us to do something I knew I'd probably regret. We went to get Harry. So. Me, George and Ron got in the car, got Harry and got home. All was well. Until Mum was there. We could handle her. Then Brownie stepped out from behind her. Her face was pale and you could see the tears that had been down them. Oh my God.

'Where. Have. You. Been?' they both breathed. Me and George shrunk at the look on both Mum's and Brownie's face. I could see Harry staring at Brownie. He wouldn't be in trouble, we had gone to get him. I looked in her eyes and I saw nothing. They were blank.

'Bronnie has been crying for hours. I woke up to find her curled up on the sofa crying. She thought you were dead.' Mum snarled. We all looked at Brownie who was still crying. She walked forward. Up to me. I looked down at her. I was a little bit taller than her. Just a bit.

'I'm sorry Brownie.' I said sadly. She looked like she was going to smile then SLAP! She slapped me across the face, before running back to the house, crying. I rubbed the place where I had been slapped and watched her go. Mum ran in after her, calling her name. I frowned. The others all looked at me. They hadn't been slapped. I had.

'You just got slapped.' George stated. I nodded, groaning.

'She won't forgive me!' I had obviously had her really worried. I didn't think of how much I'd worry her. I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran in after her, hearing George chuckle behind me. I knew Harry was hot on my trail. He was fast. He overtook me and ran to Ginny's room, knocking and looking back at me.

'I'll fix it.' he promised. I nodded, tears going down my eyes. He entered and I slouched against the wall. This was the first time I'd cried. Ever.

* * *

><p>Remember to review! :D<p> 


	32. Lovers First Quarrel

**Lovers First Quarrel**

Bronwen's POV

'I'll fix it.' I heard Harry say. I sobbed harder, and Harry came in, closing the door behind him. I heard something slide against a wall outside and looked at Ginny, praying she'd stay asleep. She did. Harry walked up and sat down next to me on the bed. I sat up next to him and sobbed. Harry hugged me, and I sobbed onto his shoulder. He patted my head.

'He went to get me. Ron told him and George to help. They were a really big help.' Harry said softly. More tears came out of my eyes. That wasn't what I was annoyed at.

'He left! Without telling me! I heard them leave, and got up! I thought they had been hurt, or worse! He could've just told me what they were doing, I wouldn't have said "Don't go!" I wanted you to be safe, I had volunteered to go and get you the next day! What if you had all died! I'd have been left alone!' I sobbed. I heard a sob outside. Quite a loud one at that. 'Is that…?'

'Fred. Yes.' Harry told me. 'He's been crying silently since you ran off.' I instantly felt guilty. But I shouldn't! He deserved it! He had left me. I hadn't known if he was dead or alive. But I couldn't stay mad at him. I didn't know how.

'Send him in.' I whispered. Harry hugged me and nodded.

'He really is sorry…' he assured me. I nodded slowly and lay on the bed, facing the wall. I heard Harry close the door and muffled voices, along with a sob once in a while. I heard the door open a crack.

'Brownie?' he asked. I said nothing, giving him silent permission to come in. He obviously got it and came in. 'I'm sorry, Brownie. I didn't mean to worry you so much. I just had to get Harry.' He said. I sat up and looked at him. He was pale, his eyes red. He really had been crying… I nodded.

'You know why I was upset. You heard me.' I said quietly. He sat next to me and I sobbed. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I didn't fight back and collapsed against him. I couldn't take it. I had to be OK with him again, I had to. He smoothed my hair and I sobbed again.

'Come on, go to sleep.' He said quietly. I nodded slowly and lay on the bed that had been put in the room for me. I was like an extended part of the family; this bed had been here ever since Christmas of second year. I practically lived here. And loved most minutes of it. Fred lay next to me and put his arm around me. 'I'm sorry, Brownie…' he mumbled. I nodded and moved closer to him, and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to find Fred was still there. I rolled my eyes and it hurt. Damn it. I saw Ginny was already up, and was in the room looking around worriedly. I sat up and looked at her. I got off of the bed, being careful to take care, making sure Fred didn't wake up.

'Gin?' I asked as I approached her. She looked at me with shocked eyes. 'Gin? What's wrong?' I asked, hugging her. Ginny would be starting Hogwarts this year! It'd be awesome, we could hang out, and do loads of stuff! I could look after her as I knew damn well none of the others would! Well, maybe Hermione...

'H-Harry Potter is downstairs. In OUR kitchen.' Ginny said quietly. I chuckled.

'Yeah, Ron, George and Fred went to get him last night.' I said, wincing. She noticed.

'So this is what you and Fred fought about last night. I heard you slapped him!' Ginny said, obviously with a little bit of respect in her voice. I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, I slapped him...' I admitted. She chuckled.

'Your first lovers quarrel!' she smiled. I gaped back at her.

'I DO NOT LIKE FRED!' I hissed loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Please, I may only be 11, but don't insult my intelligence when it comes to boys!' she grinned.

'BUT I DON'T LIKE FRED! Not like that!' I said in a pleading voice. Yeah. She needed to help me. She nodded knowingly.

'What is this, my fair maiden? Do mine ears decieve me? You do not like me?' I heard a voice say, a hint of a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at Fred.

'If I did, I certainly wouldn't after last night.' I fumed. I still hadn't QUITE forgiven him... He looked scared again.

'I've already apologised Brownie!' he said, in a pleading tone. I rolled my eyes.

'The aftermath of lovers first quarrel!' Ginny sighed dramatically. I heard Fred gasp and I just rolled my eyes.

'Now you see why we were arguing like that.' I told him. He nodded.

'I-I... I-I don't love Brownie!' he stuttered. He was OBVIOUSLY shocked. I obviously didn't think of another reason though, being me... Ginny laughed and sat on her bed.

'So that's why you spent the night here, then?' she smirked. Our mouths both fell open. Crap, we'd forgotten about that...

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE! Aw, Ginny is very observant when it comes to relationships! :D<p> 


	33. Muggleborns

**Muggleborns**

Fred's POV

'So why did he stay the night?' Ginny asked. I groaned. Stupid sister. Always picking up on stuff you never want her to.

'He was apologising.' Brownie glared at me. I nodded my head. I knew Brownie wouldn't forgive me for a bit. I hadn't told her. She had been really worried. But she'd forgive me. It was something we did. Just like when she transformed to see Harry and I yelled at her. And I had deserved that slap. I had, at least, known where she had gone. She had absolutely no idea whatsoever. I walked over to her and hugged her, showing her I deserved what I got. She hugged me back, always a good sign.

'And there's the make-up hug!' Ginny beamed. 'Fred and Bronnie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Ginny sang. Brownie grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her. Ginny giggled. 'Well, kiss her then!' Ginny urged. I rolled my eyes.

'We're not going out!' I told her. She moaned.

'Bloody hell, you two are terrible at reading each other's feelings!' Ginny fumed and stormed out. I looked at her shocked. She had just swore. She only swore if she was really mad! Brownie looked at where Ginny had been as well and chuckled.

'Please tell me you're not going to kiss me?' she grinned and I laughed.

'I won't!' I smiled.

Soon enough, we were on the Hogwarts Express, Ginny was hanging out with us as we could look after her. Well, Brownie could. Ginny was sat on her left, me on her right. She was smiling and joking with us. I was watching Brownie, a smile on my face. George kicked me and I yelped. I sent him a grateful smile though. I had decided I needed to be careful, due to Ginny. No matter how old she was, she was a cinch with boys. She knew how they acted, why they acted like that, if they liked a girl, and if so, who! George smiled back and we played Exploding Snap whilst Brownie took Ginny to find a loo.

Soon enough we were at Hogwarts. Ginny was being Sorted. Barely a moment after the hat touched her head it yelled out; 'SLYTHERIN!' Just joking, it yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!' I stood up and cheered, along with the rest of the Gryffindors and she ran down, sitting next to Brownie. Brownie was looking around worriedly. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived at the feast. They also hadn't arrived on the Platform. She was so worried, you could tell. He was her brother. Not literally obviously, but still. You could see it was eating her up. I didn't care if Ginny was there, I put my arm around her and hugged her.

'They'll be here soon...' I told her. She nodded fearfully and soon the feast ended. We went to the common room. She sat down on a sofa, and I pulled her up, sat down, and pulled her on my lap. A tear came out of her eye.

'What if he's dead?' she asked fearfully. I shook my head.

'You don't think I'm thinking the same about Ron? He IS my brother!' I stated. She rolled her eyes, but I don't think she'd thought of that. She snuggled closer to me and I smiled. Then Harry and Ron came in.

'HARRY!' Brownie yelled, running forward and engulfing him in a hug. He hugged her back and smiled. I noticed he didn't blush. I think he has his eyes off of Brownie. Ron got a hug from Brownie as well and I smiled. She was really nice. Well, I knew that...

Nothing interesting happened until Halloween. When Filch's cat, Mrs Norris was petrified. Then Colin Creevey. Then Justin Finch-Fletchley. What was going on! Muggleborns were being hunted down. Brownie was a Muggleborn. Me and the rest of us got super worried for her. And Hermione. Me, George and Lee got so worried that we forced Brownie to sleep in our room. None of the teachers found out, everyone knew why we were doing it so didn't tell...

* * *

><p>:D *hopes you will all review* *flutters eyelashes* Ish about to upload the next oneeeeeeee...<p> 


	34. Kisses

**Kisses**

Bronwen's POV

So I had been forced to sleep in the boys dorm. It wasn't actually so bad! I just had to leave when they got changed and I went to the bathroom to change. Not much difference. I could spend the rest anywhere, but they had to be with me. Unless it was my dorm. They couldn't get up it! I was doing my homework on my bed one night when I heard the door open. My mouth fell open when I saw.

'Close your mouth, Bronnie, you'll catch flies!' George smirked.

'How did you get here!' I asked. They chuckled.

'It wouldn't be a secret-' Fred started.

'-If we told you!' George finished. I rolled my eyes.

'Well, what do you want?' I asked. They chuckled.

'So polite! We need you to resolve something!' they both said. I loved it when they did their twin sense thing. It was so cool! My eyes widened suspiciously.

'Who's the better looking twin?' I guessed.

'Nope!'

'More funny?'

'Nope!'

'Then what?' Then it hit me. 'You're not that childish are you?' I smirked. They laughed.

'We might be. What're you guessing?' George asked.

'You want to know who's the better kisser, don't you?' I sighed. They both laughed. Hard. My hopes went up. This was obviously ridiculous. Then they went down again.

'You're a good guesser!' Fred complimented me. I rolled my eyes.

'Why not ask someone else!' I asked curiously. Both twins shrugged.

'You're our best friend. We couldn't exactly ask Lee, could we?' George chuckled. I nodded my head. Damn them for being logical. I sighed. It wouldn't mean anything!

'You won't be getting a proper kiss, got it? I will personally make sure you can't have kids if you try!' I warned them. They chuckled.

'Yes, miss!' they smiled. I sighed. I wouldn't kiss them properly. No. Well, that was the plan... They seemed to be having a conversation with each other in their heads, so I turned back to my homework. 5 minutes later they spoke up.

'George is first.' Fred said. I sighed and turned to look at them. George leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. It took all I had not to back away, it felt disgusting. Like I was kissing my brother. I pulled away and he smirked.

'Not liking?' he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He laughed and stepped back. Then Fred stepped forward. I don't know why, but I had been waiting for this kiss. I really don't know why. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. It felt like fireworks had gone off inside me. I threw my 'No proper kisses' policy out the window and kissed him back. Properly. Damn it. I pulled away and blushed. DAMN IT! George was laughing, and I shot him a look which shut him up straight away. Fred was grinning ear-to-ear. I smiled at him. It hadn't meant anything to him.

'So, what's your conclusion?' Fred asked. I pretended to think for a minute. I knew the answer straight away. It was a simple one for me. But they couldn't know that.

'Are you sure you want to know?' I smirked. Both nodded their heads eagerly and I sighed.

'Sorry, George, Fred's the better kisser!' I smirked. George's mouth fell open and Fred punched the air.

'TOLD YOU!' he beamed. I smiled at him, before laughing. I didn't want to laugh though.

I had just had my first kiss. Which meant nothing to him. But to me. I had just kissed the boy I was in love with. Yes. I was in love with my best friend. Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p>This is one of my favourite chapters. I'm very proud of it. Very. I knew I wanted this to happen, it's just something the twins would do! Well. Maybe Fred may have asked George if they could... Maybe... Naw, I'm kidding, they really did want to know who the better kisser was. One of the most obvious things they would want to know. ;)<p>

Sorry for the rambling, I'm feeling quite hyper right now...

REVIEW! *BEGS*

Kira

xxxx


	35. Give up? Never

**Give up? Never. **

Fred's POV

Yep. That confirmed it. I was in love with Brownie. I had just kissed her. I was a bit confused though. She had said no proper kisses. Yet she had started to snog me? Or had she? Did I start snogging her? I wasn't sure. All I knew is that I had kissed her. I was over the moon! I was so happy! George knew this.

'So, why are you happy?' he asked.

'Did Brownie properly kiss you?' I asked, just to be sure. He shook his head. 'She did kiss me.' I told him. He stopped in his tracks. And turned slowly to me.

'Freddie, you gotta go see her.' he said.

'But how am I meant to tell her I'm in love with her-' Had I just said that out loud? Crap. George's eyes widened.

'You're in love with her?' George whispered. I groaned and nodded.

'Who's Freddie in love with?' I heard a voice call. My head turned quickly, just to see Lee. I sighed in relief.

'Brownie.' I said.

'You're in LOVE with her? That's a big word! Are you sure?' Lee asked. Then I really did hear the wrong voice.

'WHAAAA! WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH, FREDDIKINS?' Brownie yelled as she jumped on me and tackled me to the floor, holding my hand behind my back. I yelled. 'WHO? YOU'VE TOLD THEM! I WANT TO KNOW!' She yelled, smiling. I looked at George and Lee. Their mouths were open.

'She's hyper!' I mouthed. They both groaned. 'No-one, Brownie!' I murmured. She shook her head.

'I HEARD you! Well, I heard LEE! He said "You're in LOVE with her? That's a big word! Are you sure?"' she said, in a perfect imitation of Lee. Hyper Brownie was awesome. Yet scary. I looked at them as if to say 'help me!' and they nodded. They ran forward, grabbing her arms and laying her on my bed, holding her down. 'HEY! LET GO OF ME!' She yelled. I sat down.

'Brownie. Calm. Calm down.' I said soothingly. The last time she had been like this, she had blown up the potions lab. She had added a sweet to her potion, hoping it would taste like sweets. It didn't. She stuck her tongue out and thrashed on the bed. I sighed. 'Guys, we're gonna have to lock her in the bathroom...' They nodded. Brownie's eyes widened.

'NOOOOOOO! NOT THE BATHROOM! OH THE INHUMANITY!' She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

'You need to calm down-'

'-And you need to tell me who you love!' she snarled, her hyperness gone. I shook my head and she growled, thrashing about, trying to get at me. 'But you told them! You told me I was your best friend too! Why can't I know?' she snarled.

'You'll tell them!' I said. This was technically true. Technically.

'So I know them?' she asked. I nodded.

'Very well!'

'Godric, it's not Hermione, is it?' she groaned. I laughed.

'No. She has brown hair though.' I said. She nodded, obviously thinking. 'Speaking of which, do you have a crush yet?' She nodded. We all gaped and accidently let her go. She chuckled. Well, there we go. Game over. I had lost her. The girl I loved, lost. To some other guy. She got up and ran out of the room. I sat on my bed in defeat. My head was in my hands. The others sat by me and sighed.

'Love sucks, twin.' George said. That was something I agreed with. Then my Gryffindor came up.

'I'm not giving up.' I said, my heart burning. I wouldn't give up. Never.

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE! Hyper Bronnie... ;)<p> 


	36. Couldn't Wouldn't

**Couldn't. Wouldn't.**

Bronwen's POV

He was in love. With someone else. Damn it. I had gone to tell him how I felt, and found out he was in love with someone else. Someone with brown hair. I thought hard of all the girls, but couldn't think of one whom he'd like. Scratch that. Someone he _loved._ This wasn't fair. I was an idiot. It had taken me four years to learn I loved him. It would explain why I was always holding his hand and such. I really was in love with him. I sat on my bed and cried. I stayed there. I didn't come out of my room. For the whole day. Soon enough, Ginny walked in.

'Brownie?' she asked. I sobbed and she rushed up to me, putting her arm around me. 'What's wrong?' she asked. I sobbed.

'F-Fred.' I said simply. Her face screwed up in anger.

'What's that git done?' she snarled. My eyes widened.

'H-He fell in love!' I sobbed. Her expression softened.

'And you love him.' she summed up. I nodded, tears coming out of my eyes at a rapid rate. She hugged me close and I sobbed. 'I'm sorry...' Ginny sighed. I pulled back.

'What do I do?' I sniffed.

'I don't know. I'll ask Tom later.' Ginny said nervously. I didn't question who Tom was. I wish I had now. I lay down on my bed and cried into the pillow. 'Please come down.' Ginny begged.

'But I-I look horrid!' I sobbed. She smiled.

'Good thing I'm here then, huh?' I chuckled weakly and she took me over to the vanity, putting my hair up and cleaning up my face. I sniffed when she had finished. 'Don't you dare cry, you'll mess up your make-up!' Ginny said. I looked in the mirror.

'Wow!' I gasped. I actually looked REALLY nice! Ginny had done it beautifully! I got up and hugged her. 'Thank you Ginny!' She smiled.

'You're welcome! Now, come on, let's make Fred regret not liking you!' she decided. I rolled my eyes, feeling happier. I'd blow his socks off. Hell yeah.

Ginny dragged me downstairs and everyone in the common room looked up. No one had seen me all day. They were all thoroughly surprised at this as I was always up and about. Most people gasped when they saw me. Wow. Ginny must've done good. But Fred's face was the best. His mouth was open and he was staring at me. I smiled at him and Ginny continued to pull me along. We ran up to them and grinned.

'Where've you been?' Harry asked, hugging me. He'd obviously been worried.

'U-Um. I'll tell you later...' I mumbled. MY boys looked at me in shock. I placed my hands on my hips. 'What?' I demanded.

'Y-You look pretty!' Lee managed. The twins nodded and I sighed. I was really flattered. Really. But I still had to make fun of them.

'Are you saying I don't look pretty most of the time?' I glared, playfully. They fell for it though.

'NO! No, we-um-you-um-you just look prettier than normal!' George stuttered. I chuckled.

'Shall I take that as a compliment?' I asked. They all nodded.

'So, where were you?' Fred asked, after getting over the initial shock. I sighed.

'I don't want to tell any of you.' I said simply. I knew this'd hurt them.

'But why?' Fred asked, anger flashing through his eyes. I sighed.

'You won't tell me who you love!'

'You're telling Harry and Ginny!'

'You've told George and Lee!' I shot back. He went silent. He'd tell me. Some day.

'Touché' he said simply, before turning towards the boys dorm.

'ARGH!' I yelled, running to the boys dorm, overtaking Fred who looked shocked and I ran into their room. I locked the door and sat on my mattress that had been placed for me. I stared at nothing and sighed. I heard a knock.

'Bronnie? Please let me in?' I heard Harry say. I got up and opened the door. He siddled in. I saw Fred's face come up the stairs and locked the door again. Harry sat on my mattress and I sat next to him. 'What's wrong?' he asked. I sighed and whispered everything. I knew Fred would be trying to listen and so I spoke as quietly as I could. Harry understood though and hugged me. I didn't cry though. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Got their wires a wee bit crossed there, haven't they? :D<p>

Review? Please? ^_^


	37. Mad

**Mad**

Fred's POV

Brilliant. She was hiding something from me. Something big. Something HUGE! I wish I could know what it was. I wish I could tell her how I felt. But she liked someone else. Life was so unfair. It was just being sucky. Like normal. I sighed and waited to be let back into our dorm. I could hear her whispering. I couldn't hear what about, but I could hear the whispers. I wish I had super hearing. If only me and George had finished the Extendable Ears. They would've made the situation so much easier. I sighed and walked back down. Ginny marched up to me.

'Who are you in love with?' she asked loudly. The whole common room fell silent. Crap. They all knew. I glared at her. 'Looks can't kill me, Fred!' she snarled. My eyes widened. She was genuinely angry with me. I had never seen her eyes flash like that. I could see her hand kept twitching towards her wand. I got ready to pull my wand out if needs be.

'You don't need to know who I'm in love with!' I said quietly.

'WELL BRONNIE DOES! YOU TELL YOUR BEST FRIENDS, BUT NOT HER!' she yelled. I flinched back. She now had her wand out and was pointing it directly in my face. The whole room just watched as she grabbed my wand which I had taken out. I moaned silently. _Please don't hurt me!_ I pleaded silently. She waved her wand and I sighed.

'Brownie won't tell me where she went.'

'SHE WAS CRYING, ALRIGHT? SHE WAS CRYING HER BLOODY EYES OUT! I HAD TO GO UP THERE AND COMFORT HER!' Ginny shouted, her hair now crackling more than Brownie's had before. She was mad. Really mad. My eyes widened.

'Why was she crying?' I asked.

'I CAN'T TELL YOU! ASK HER!' Ginny shouted and marched up to our room, still holding my wand. The common room stared at me. I tore upstairs in time to hear the door slam in our dorm. I could hear Ginny apologising for telling everyone that she had been crying, but that she hadn't said why. I could see Kenan waiting patiently outside.

'I need the bathroom!' he moaned.

'Use the first year's!' I suggested. He nodded and ran off. I sighed. My life was messed up. Big time. Massive massive big time. My sister hated me. Everyone knew I was in love with someone. Brownie might be mad at me. I'm such an idiot. I don't think I've done anything to Bronwnie... But then again, how would I know. Stupid situation. Why did it have to turn out like this?

* * *

><p>Aw, good ol' Ginny! *laughs*<p>

OOH! Here's a quote that AikoRose found and shared with me!

"Love and a cough cannot be hid." - George Herbert

That is so relevant to this. She explained it to me. Coughs can't be hidden, you have to cough, and eventually Fred and Bronnie will find out they love each other, and it will be revealed!

So yeah! Thanks AikoRose! *glomps*


	38. Screaming

**Screaming**

Bronwen's POV

'I'm sorry, I sort of let slip that you were crying in your room, but I didn't say why!' Ginny said quickly. I groaned. Brilliant. Just freaking brilliant. 'He was just making me so mad! He was being a first-class git!' Ginny said sadly. Then she realised Harry was there and went bright red. She ran out. That was the last time I saw her until after... The Chamber.

I had come out. I wasn't mad at Fred, and he knew that, though persistently tried to find out why I was crying. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. 'JUST STOP ASKING!' I hissed. This was a little bit after Hermione was petrified. Ron and Harry were lost without her. I comforted them, but they looked so sad.

Then. Ginny was taken. I remember being told by Ron and screaming. Ron had run out immediately to find Harry. They were going after her. This made me scream even louder and I just kept screaming. Then Fred and George came down. Fred pulled me into his chest and I continued to scream.

'BROWNIE! BROWNIE WHAT'S WRONG!'

'GINNY!' I screamed. 'SHE'S BEEN TAKEN TO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! WITH THE BASILISK!' Ron had told me what the monster had been. A Basilisk. Fred and George gasped. 'AND HARRY AND RON HAVE GONE AFTER HER!' I screamed. 'WHAT IF THEY ALL DIE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THEM! AND DUMBLEDORE'S GONE! WHAT DO WE DO!' I screamed, but I was now in tears. Fred clutched me closer to him.

'I don't know, Brownie, I don't know...' And that was that.

She was OK! So was Harry! Tom Riddle had taken her over! That git! Then I realised.

_'I'll ask Tom!'_

I groaned. She had mentioned him to me in the passing. I should have asked what happened. I felt so stupid. I was so angry at myself. We may have been able to avoid this if I had questioned her. Fred looked at me. We were sitting on the sofa, getting ready to go home. When Ginny and Harry had come out, I hugged them both. 'Thank you.' I said to Harry. I loved Harry, just like I loved Ginny, I didn't want either getting hurt. No way. I hugged Ron afterwards and he smiled.

'Just doing our duty, ma'am!' I smiled.

'Well, thank you, Officer Weasley, you have saved an innocent girl from a terrible fate!' I beamed. He smiled back at me and we laughed. I was so happy. I went home for the holidays and was obviously bored. The Weasley's were on holiday. I did get to talk to Harry though. I rang him. I, being a Muggleborn, knew how to talk on a phone, and didn't tell his uncle who I was. I just said that I was a friend. He asked how. I said I had been at his old school before he had disappeared. He had let Harry answer the phone, muttering about Harry finally meeting some normal people. So I got to talk to him. And we spoke about everything. Even some random person called Sirius Black. He was a murderer. We just didn't know how relevant he'd become in this coming year... And how happy I'd be at the end...

* * *

><p>Please review! I'm actually feeling quite happy, as I seem to be getting at least one review a day! How fuawesome is that! (Thanks for the word, Rayne...)<p> 


	39. Stars

**Stars**

Fred's POV

OK, despite what I thought it'd be, Egypt was actually pretty fun. I had a really good time, and me and George put some money together to get Brownie a necklace. It was a nice one as well. I twiddled my bracelet thinking about her. I sighed. We were going back tonight, we were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Brownie was meeting us there. I was really looking forward to it. I smiled up at the clear sky. Tonight the stars were bright. I saw a shooting star.

'Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight;

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight.'

I sang, watching the star leave my sight. I was wishing. Hard. I wished Brownie would love me back. I wished it would be genuine. I sighed and walked back into the room, following George as we got in line to get the Floo Powder. I went last. I didn't mind. Naw, it'd make Brownie wait... Yes, I was being evil... I got my Floo Powder and watched George disappear. I stepped into the fire. 'LEAKY CAULDRON!' I yelled, before feeling that feeling of being transported. You know the one. And I appeared. I stepped out nervously and was suddenly made blind.

'FRED!' Brownie gasped as she flung herself around me. I chuckled and put my arms around her.

'Hello. I missed you a lot!' I smiled.

'I missed you too, Freddie!' she grinned, looking up at me. She looked pale. Very pale. She looked thin as well. I gasped.

'Have you been eating properly?' I asked worriedly. She looked at herself, pulling herself off of me, making me regret saying anything.

'I think so. Why?' she asked, smirking. Over the summer she had filled out. She looked different, but still Brownie-like.

'You look thin. Too thin.' I declared, picking her up over my shoulder. She laughed and put her head on my back. I carried her off, and to the dining hall, with the rest of my family. I sat her down and sat beside her, George sitting next to me, Ginny sitting next to her. I smiled at her and she smiled back, before starting to chat with Ginny. I sighed and looked at George who was smirking.

'What?' I asked.

'I heard you singing that muggle rhyme.' he stated.

'So?'

'What did you wish for?' he smiled. This was quite a deep question for us. We didn't usually ask questions like this. I sighed.

'I should think you know what I wished for. How about you? What would you have wished for?' I asked. He shrugged.

'I guess I would've wished that my family be alright and that we all survive through whatever's coming this year!' he chuckled. I laughed along. Ever since Harry'd been here, something had happened each year. Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secret, we were wondering what would happen this year! Didn't think it'd be good though... And, hey! Maybe we'd win the House Quidditch Cup!

* * *

><p>I love that rhyme... I finally memorised it about a week ago... *sigh*<p>

REVIEW! PLEASE?


	40. Dementors

**Dementors**

Bronwen's POV

So. Sirius Black was after Harry. That was what he had told me. I had hugged him, knowing he was just acting brave as he thought that Gryffindors couldn't cry. He was stiff for a moment before sobbing quietly into my shoulder. I think ever since he saw Fred cry last year, he's been a little bit better with crying. We were on the train when he was telling me. I had told Fred and George I'd catch up with them. I had sat down. It had now gone cold. All of the happiness was gone. I was remembering. Remembering when Fred had said he was in love with someone else, when he had been yelling at me. Everything bad that ever happened in my life. I was screaming. I knew that. I was imagining Harry being in the Hospital Wing his first year. Ginny being taken. Harry and Ron going to save her. I screamed louder. And louder. Soon enough the cold was gone, I had my thoughts back and I was being carried away by someone. I opened my eyes. A shabby looking man was holding me, taking me along the compartments. I blinked as he ran. He hadn't known that I was awake. I think I fainted. He took me into Fred and George's compartment. I closed my eyes. I heard them gasp and I was taken out of this man's arms and held closer in more familiar arms.

'Crap. What happened?' Fred said quietly, pulling me close to him. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled like chocolate!

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Mr Weasley, the Dementors seemed to affect her pretty badly. Just remember boys. She really cares about all of you. You were the ones occupying her bad thoughts. Don't hurt her, please.' I heard him say. I opened my eyes as the man left. Fred stared after him and noticed I was awake.

'Brownie!' he gasped, pulling me into him. I sighed and hugged him. George looked on, looking awkward.

'What happened?' George asked.

'Dementors. Harry fainted too.' I said simply. Then the man popped back in.

'Ah, good! Chocolate! Eat it, you'll feel better!' he smiled before dashing off. I broke the chocolate into pieces and offered a bit to the twins who shook their heads.

'It's your medicine. Now, my we ask what you were being reminded of? I could hear you screaming from down here!' Fred said. I sighed, eating the chocolate.

'Um. You yelling at me. Harry in the Hospital Wing in his first year. Ginny in the Chamber and Harry and Ron rescuing her.' I said, deliberately missing out the first though I had had. He shook his head.

'You'll be fine. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again. I promise.' he said, the look on his face as he said it making my eyes tear up. He said it with such determination. Such sincerity. That I believed him. I loved him so much at that moment it hurt. I grimaced and he hugged me closer. 'I promise.' he repeated quieter. I nodded and he sat me down. I put my head on his lap and fell asleep as he patted my hair. I sighed happily.

* * *

><p>For anyone confused, Harry heard a scream, and instead of saying 'no-one screamed' they'd say 'Bronniw screamed' and he'd say 'No, it was someone else, not Bronnie.' And, so, yeah.<p> 


	41. Boggarts

**Boggarts**

Fred's POV

Dementors. Patrolling Hogwarts. Crap. They didn't like Brownie. Not at all. I remember how scared I had gotten when she had fainted and been brought into us by Professor Lupin... THE NEW DADA TEACHER! He is amazing! Our first DADA lesson was amazing. Except for one fact. Boggarts. He made us do it in front of everyone. In our class. There was 20 of us in that room. I remember standing there waiting for my go. I stepped forward. The Boggart turned to me and transformed. I saw her. Brownie. On the floor. Dead. I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn't make this funny. How could I? You can't make bodies funny. Especially of people you love. That was even harder. I just looked at it, getting more upset, ignoring the shouts of Lupin telling me to cast the spell. Eventually he stepped forward and got rid of it.

'Why didn't you use ridikulus?' he asked.

'You can't make a dead body funny, sir.' I said. He nodded.

'I suppose so. But you need to try to.' he said simply. I nodded. Then it was Brownie's go. She stepped forward, worried of what would happen after I had just been. I tensed up. Would it show the person she had a crush on? She looked up, no fear leaving her eyes again. The Boggart turned to her. It turned into... Me? I was dead? I gasped and everyone looked at me. 'R-Ridikulus!' she stuttered. It didn't work. It just transformed again. Suddenly the room was cold again. A Dementor was in the room, and something was being taken from Brownie, like it was sucking her.

'NO!' I yelled, jumping in front of her. The Dementor went for me. I felt all of the bad things in my llife happen again. Everything. My bad life go past me in a flash. Then Lupin finally walked forward and the Dementor changed into what it had for me and he defeated it. He stared at us, watching Brownie, who had collapsed into my arms and me, who was sweaty and trembling. He nodded. He pulled some chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to us. 'Eat it. Class dismissed!' Lupin yelled. I took the chocolate and carried Brownie back to the common room. I heard a gasp and Ginny ran forward, looking at Brownie.

'What happened?' she asked fearfully.

'Her Boggart. After me, it's a Dementor. It went for us.' I explained. She gasped and took the chocolate out of my hands so I had two hands to help Brownie. I laid her on the couch and she murmured, becoming conscious.

'Fred?' she asked. I held her hand.

'I'm here.' I smiled. She smiled.

'Thank you. For helping me with the Dementor.' she said. I chuckled.

'What are best friends for?'

'Helping. Not practically getting themselves killed for it.' she muttered. I smiled.

'Don't worry, I'm fine...' And I was.

* * *

><p>Right, I got a request for a pic of the necklace the twins got Bronnie... It's VERY appropriate... ;) .comall_images/d/d74/659/il_430xN.

You guys right the most amazing reviews, it makes me laugh when i read ones saying *locks Brownie and Fred in...* Etcetera, makes me laugh, SO MUCH! xD


	42. It Won't Go

**It Won't Go**

Bronwen's POV

So. That night. Sirius Black got into Hogwarts. He destroyed the Fat Lady's portrait. Me and Fred were near the front looking at it. The portrait had been ripped, obviously at an attempt to get in behind it. Stupid man, he should know that she has to open the portrait. And the Fat Lady has run away. No-one knows where. Except Peeves. Dumbledore as getting the information out of him when he said it had been Sirius Black. I stepped closer to Fred and he put his arm around me. This was not good. A murderer was running about our school. Crap.

So Dumbledore told us we were going to sleep in the Great Hall. In sleeping bags. I got rather excited at this and whispered to Fred 'Sleepover!'. He chuckled and we were made get in alphabetical order. Which meant I was away from all of the ones I loved, except Lee! I was right next to him, which was awesome! We ran over and bagsied a corner of the room, and waited. Hermione was randomly walking about the place, but we told her to came and stay with us. She smiled gratefully and grabbed a sleping bag. Soon Harry came and took a sleeping bag next to me. I sighed in relief. He was OK! Black hadn't gotten him! Then all of the Weasleys ran over, except Percy obviously, and Fred took the sleeping bag to the other side of me. Soon Percy said 'lights out!'. But we continued to chat. Soon enough, I was tired. Fred pulled me closer to him and I blushed. Obviously he couldn't see, thank God. I turned around to face him and put my head agaisnt his chest. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

'Night Brownie'

'Night Fred' And then I went to sleep.

Soon enough, Quidditch was back. I remember watching the match. Then Harry fell. I thought he was going to die. I ran out of the croud and onto the pitch, which yes, was forbidden, but I did it. Despite the teachers calling me back I ran, fast. Harry had fallen 250ft. No way were they keeping me back. Dumbledore rushed onto the the pitch and knelt beside me as I was in front of Harry. I was crying.

'Will he be all right?' I asked fearfully. Dumbledore nodded.

'He'll be fine. We just have to get him to the hospital wing.' he said gravely. I nodded. Geez, Dumbledore, you really know how to make a girl feel better! And so we took him to the hospital wing. I followed on. The teachers said no. I pouted. I had my plan. When their backs were turned I transformed into my squirrel and followed on. I could now transform most times I wave my wand. I hadn't exactly told McGonagall yet... Needless to say, she looked shocked when I burst past, and slipped into the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to arrive. Dumbledore winked and I chuckled a squirrel chuckle. McGonagall was looking at me, shocked. I waved and she gasped. None of the others knew what she was going on about.

'It's just a squirrel, Minerva.' Flitwick assured her. McGonagall nodded, and I could see a smile on her face.

'I'll just take it out, shall I?' she said as she picked me up and took me out. I bit her. I needed to stay with Harry. 'I'll take you back in Bronnie, now transform back!' she said. I transformed and smiled. 'How long have you been able to transform?' she asked.

'Ever since third year...' I admitted. She shook her head.

'You should have come and told me. We need to train you in no-wand transforming!' she said. I sighed.

'Alright. Can we go back in now?' I asked.

'Yes, but I want you and Fred to go to the secret passage classroom.' McGonagall sighed. I nodded and waved my wand, transforming. McGonagall opened the door and I scurried in.

'Minerva, it's back.' Sprout said. McGonagall nodded.

'It won't go.' And I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>As always, please review! It makes my day! :)<p> 


	43. Idiot

**Idiot**

Fred's POV

I groaned as I watched Brownie get told to stay at the match. I watched her from in the air, I flew down to stop her doing what I knew she'd do, but it was too late. I turned to George and yelled. 'SHE TRANSFORMED!' No-one would know what I was on about, but George paled. Then Diggory caught the Snitch. We knew it'd happen. He was a good player, not as good as Harry, but still. He told Hooch he wanted a rematch. I smiled slightly. This guy obviously knew he'd have lost if Harry hadn't been got by... Then I remembered what happened. Dementors. I groaned. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye. Harry's broom. It was heading for the Whomping Willow! I had to get it. I had to. I zoomed off, ignoring everyones calls and went for it. I stopped. It had got to the Whomping Willow which was smashing it to bits. I groaned.

I flew into the Whomping Willow. Yes, I know. I was an idiot. I grabbed the pieces quickly before zooming out. WHACK! It got me. And I fell off my broom, clutching it, directing it away from the tree. It just got away and I fell into unconsciousness...

I woke up. I didn't open my eyes though. My body hurt too much. I could hear sobs and someone was patting my hair. _Brownie._ Then I remembered what had happened. I had gone after Harry's broom. I had got whacked by the Whomping Willow. That would explain the aches in my body. I managed a tiny groan, and heard Brownie and George gasp. George was here too? Wait, of course he was.

'FRED!' Brownie yelled, before hugging me hard. I yelled out in pain. She squealed as she realised the pain she had accidently brought upon me. I heard Pomfrey rush over and tip some potion into my mouth. The pain numbed down and I sighed. Brownie sobbed again.

'Bronnie, please don't hug him like that. He's in too much pain.' she explained to her. I opened my eyes. I looked at George first. His face was even paler than before and his eyes red. Had he been... Crying? I looked at him apologetically and he smiled. I looked at Brownie. It seemed Ginny had gotten to her before the match, as she had mascara running down her face. I chuckled painfully at this and she smiled.

'What?' she asked.

'You have mascara down your face!' I observed. She rolled her eyes.

'Ginny.' we both said at the same time.

'Yeah, she got to me before. She insisted I have make-up on. I think she hopes I'll go out with Diggory!' she said, her face screwed up. I gaped at her. Ginny was trying to get them two together? Bloody hell. 'Yeah, I know, Diggory? I've already said I'm in love-' Then she stopped. Me and George were gaping at her, our mouths even wider than before. Our eyes widened comically. She glared at us. 'Before you ask, I'm not saying who.' she said simply. We nodded. I was too late. Crap crap crap. I had lost her. Five years I had liked/loved her. And I lose her. I groaned. George looked at my sympathetically and Brownie blushed. I knew how she felt. I had felt the same when George had found out I loved her. She sighed.

'Now what?' She asked. I shrugged painfully.

'I really don't know anymore...'

* * *

><p>1. h t t p :images .etsy. com/all_images /d/d74/659/il_430xN. 129734156. jpg Mow, take away the spaces, and it should work. As in, it's the necklace. :)

2. I'm gonna be real nice. 4 chapters. 'Cause I feel happy. More happy than usual.


	44. Why, Why, Why?

**Why, Why, Why?**

Bronwen's POV

Crap. I had just told the twins I was in love with someone. _Stupid, Bronnie, stupid!_ I nearly laughed at their expressions... But I didn't. I was freaking out too much. The moment passed and Fred was soon allowed out of the hospital wing. I was chatting to Harry, who was upset that he had no broom and that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade. I felt for him, I really did. Then an idea came to me. 'I'll be right back.' I told him. He nodded and I ran up to Fred and George. I pushed the door open and found boys. Again. Topless. Getting changed. Instead of screaming like I did last time I just rolled my eyes and walked in. They all gaped at me.

'I've seen George topless before, I don't really care.' I said simply. They all nodded, their mouths still open. 'Fred, George. I need to speak to you.' I said. They nodded and I walked into their bathroom, them following. All I can say about the topless situation. Quidditch. Does. Wonders. I shook my head, smirking a bit. I had just admitted that the boys looked fiiiiine. Well, Fred did. I couldn't think of George like that. As I've already said, he's my brother.

'Guys. You know the Marauders Map? We've memorised it, right?' I asked. They nodded. 'You know Harry can't go to Hogsmeade. Do you think we can give him the Map?' I asked. They looked at each other, obviously having a conversation in their heads. This freaked me out a little bit, but oh well. They turned to me and nodded.

'Fine. We know it. He can have it.' Fred said. I smiled and hugged them both. Yes, they were topless, but as I've already said, I don't care. I pulled back and skipped out of the room. When I closed the door, the laughter that followed was contagious. I laughed too.

So. Harry got to go to Hogsmeade. Fred and George explained the Map and what it did, I tagged along. I just thought whilst they explained. My lessons with McGonagall were going quite well. I had transformed without a wand once now. I was really proud. I somtimes got squirrel urges. Like nuts.

'Guys, do you have any nuts?' I asked randomly. Fred and George rolled their eyes, and chuckled at Harry's expression. Fred pulled a bag of nuts out of his pocket and handed it to me. I squealed and ate them, content.

'Why does she want nuts?' Harry asked.

'As she's a squirrel, she gets, what we like to call, "squirrel urges" Nuts is one of them.' George explained. I nodded, my mouth full of nuts. Nuts. Yum. I spat a nut out.

'Peanut.' I stated. Fred and George shrugged and went back to explaining about the Map. Soon enough, we left for Hogsmeade. It was a pretty awesome day. Except at one point I transformed. I hadn't meant to. I had seen a tree I wanted to climb. No-one saw except Fred and George, who rolled their eyes. I squealed in a squirrel-y way and ran up the tree. I sat there for a minute whilst Fred and George chatted. I could FLY! I was one of those flying squirrels! I had fun with this for a while, opening my arms and flying onto the twins, before running back up the tree again. You don't know how fun that is. It's very. You have not lived until you've done it. I transformed back, and walked up to Fred and George again who chuckled.

'Having fun?' they both smirked. I nodded and we went back to the castle.

There. I met Harry. Crying. I waved my wand and transformed, running as fast as I could up to him. I heard Fred and George yell, but I carried on running. I got to Harry and transformed back. 'Harry.' I said softly. He sobbed.

'He killed them. He killed my parents. He betrayed them to Voldemort.' Unlike others, I didn't have a problem with Harry calling him that.

'I know You-Know-Who killed them.' I said.

'Say Voldemort please. Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself.' I nodded, not bothering to say that I WAS scared of Him.

'Fine. V-Voldemort. I know he killed them.' Harry's face lit up, before falling again. He was obviously happy I had said his name.

'No. He did kill them, but he wouldn't have been able to if... If... If Sirius Black hadn't told him where they were.' Harry sobbed. I gasped. I knew what he meant. His parents must've had the Fidelius Charm. Black must have been the Secret-Keeper. Damn. I put my arm around him and he sobbed into my shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Harry...' I said. He looked at me.

'That's who I keep hearing scream when the Dementors get too near me. My mum before she was killed.' he told me. I frowned and hugged him closer. Poor boy. He was only 13, he shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. Why did his life suck? Why did he always have to get hurt? Why, why, why?

* * *

><p>I've always felt sorry for poor Harry. Poor poor baby. D:<p> 


	45. NARNIA!

**NARNIA!**

Fred's POV

OK. So Brownie just transformed and we couldn't find her anywhere. She had run to the castle though. I think she saw Harry. The little mite looked horrible. We both sighed and walked to the castle, into the common room to find Brownie comforting Harry, who was crying. I didn't ask, just sat opposite them, along with George. Eventually Harry calmed down.

'Don't worry' Brownie said. Harry shook his head. Even I knew it was harder than it looked.

'Harry? I promise, if Black tries to bring Voldemort back, we'll be there. Fighting. For you. For us. FOR NARNIA!' she finished, chuckling. Me and George had gasped. She had said his name. You-Know-Who's name. That showed her allegiance to Harry. She and Harry laughed at her Narnia joke, which none of us got. We just looked on, shocked. 'It'll be alright. I promise.' Brownie said, the sincerity in her voice thick, her usually soft Irish accent much more profound. That was how she got when she meant something. You could always tell. She was famed for her temper, and you knew you were screwed if the Irish accent came through. But this was different. She meant this statement so much. She'd fight for him. I decided at that moment.

'I will too, Harry. I'll fight when he comes back.' I said. George nodded.

'Me too.'

Harry looked at us and I could see the gratitude in his eyes. We bade him goodnight and left for our dorm.

CHRISTMAS! Harry got a Firebolt. Yes. That's right. A bloody Firebolt. Lucky git! Me and George still had Comet 250s, and he had the best broom in the world! But it was confiscated. Hermione and McGonagall both agreed that the broomstick had probably been sent by Sirius Black. And that it had been cursed. Later that evening, Scabbers had gone missing. Hermione's cat had eaten him! Well, I wasn't so sure of the fact, but the evidence did point towards it. I still spoke to her though, Harry and Ron were ignoring her. That wasn't fair. She had only been looking out for Harry's safety, and she hadn't told Crookshanks to eat Scabbers, had she? Brownie was annoyed at Harry's attitude to her as well. She only spoke to him in OWAs. One Word Answers. But soon enough, they were friends again. Hermione had even punched Malfoy! You don't know how happy I was when Brownie told me this. She had watched it happen. She described every detail, how Hermione pulled her fist back and thrust it forward with so much force that Malfoy's head actually went right back. He had also broken his nose from it. I showed my appreciation of this to Hermione by buying her some sugar quills, her favourite sweet.

Then the Ravenclaw match came. Harry had his Firebolt back. We were amazing. We were all determined to win this, Wood had given us an amazing speech which made us SO determined. We wanted to win this for him. It was his last year. He should go out on a high. We would win. And we did. We won the Ravenclaw match. And we won it good.

Then Sirius Black broke in again. This time, he actually got in and tried to attack Ron. Once again, we had to sleep in the Great Hall, in sleeping bags, Brownie snuggled up to me, me smiling as I fell asleep. If only it could be like this every night. Just without Black.

* * *

><p>FOR NARNIA! Can anyone else remember that in the movies? Hilarious, I know. ;)<p> 


	46. Life Changing Event

**Life Changing Event**

Bronwen's POV

Gryffindor were close to winning the cup! We just needed to beat Slytherin. That is a match I'll always remember. Harry had the Marauders Map confiscated. You should've seen Fred and George's faces. You could tell they were annoyed, but I calmed them down. The next day was THE match.

AN. Guys. I'm going to set this chapter out differently. **Bold is Bronwen. **_Italics is Fred._

Got it? Here we go!

**So. Match day. I hugged Fred and George as they left. They were so determined. The looks on their faces were amazing. They looked at the Slytherins, who shrunk back from the intensity of it. I was impressed. I could only manage to make Flint shrink back. They had just gotten 70 Slytherins to panic. I knew that the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were cheering us on. They wanted Slytherin to lose for once. And we'd do it. Oh, yes, we'd beat them. We'd beat them good. Fred and George left, Harry standing by George and they were all talking game tactics. My stomach was turning over how much I wanted them to win this game. We HAD to. Everything depended on this. Gryffindor were wanted to win by 210 students. We couldn't let them down. I waved at their backs, them not noticing and sighed. God, they had to do well. And not get hurt. That would be a bonus. So, we went out and watched the match.**

_Me, George and Harry walked out, we were all feeling so nervous. Godric, what if we lost? Everyone expected us to win! I looked at Harry and George._

_'We're gonna win this.' I said simply. They nodded, and I smiled. They were just as nervous as I was. Which was good. I needed people to be nervous with me. We continued to walk out of the hall and to the Quidditch changing rooms, where we met Oliver._

_'Right. Harry, you need to catch the Snitch as soon as possible. We want a short game. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, try and get as many goals as possible. Fred? George?' he said, pointing at the wrong twin. We chuckled._

_'Wrong twin, Oliver!' we smiled. He nodded._

_'Try not to kill anyone?'_

_'Of course, Oliver, anything for you!' we winked, causing everyone to laugh. Oliver looked slightly green with worry. He really wanted to win this match. I sighed and we walked outside and get into our positions._

_WOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_There went the whistle._

_As soon as the whistle went, me and George flew into the air. I looked around for Bludgers and whacked one at Flint. HA! Got him back! Me and George played well. We read each other. We were unstoppable. Then Flint crashed into Angelina. I chucked my bat at his head and chuckled. I knew that they'd get a penalty as well, but Wood would save it. Bole then hit Alicia with his bat and George elbowed him in the face. I laughed, and penalties were rewarded. We saved and scored again. We were gonna win this. Hell yeah. Soon enough Harry got the Snitch. WE HAD WON! I flew down and hugged the girls. I hugged George. I lifted Harry up. I hugged Wood, who was crying. Puss. I watched as the others picked Harry up and I ran to help, holding him on our shoulders. I saw Brownie, and left the others holding him. Brownie had to have a proper hug._

**I ran toward Fred, escaping the crowd, flinging myself around him, as he spun me around. **

_I put her down._

**I smiled up at him.**

_And I kissed her._

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking. :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<p>

SO AM I! AND I WROTE IT! TEE HEE HEE!

Review. Please. :)


	47. Best Moment Of My Life

**Best Moment Of My Life**

Fred's POV

Yes. I kissed her. In front of 280 people. I was pleasantly surprised when she kissed me back, putting her arms around my neck, me putting my arms around her waist. We were in a world of our own. I could only hear my thoughts. None of the cat-calling or wolf-whistles, nor could I hear any of the cheers. Should I be guessing people had been waiting for us to kiss? I know Ginny was happy. And Harry. And, well, everyone! Lee and George exchanged surprised looks before cheering. I pulled back and smiled down at her. Her eyes were twinkling as she smiled at me.

'FINALLY!' Ginny, George, Lee and Harry yelled. I also heard lots of others shout it, but I couldn't tell who they were, although I did hear Ron and Hermione. I chuckled.

'Should I guess this has been on the cards for a while?' I smiled. She laughed.

'But what about the person you're in love with?' we both said.

'It was you the whole time.' we both said, and everyone's eyes widened. I'm gonna guess that's what she told Ginny and Harry. That she was in love with... Me. Me. Fred Weasley. She loves me back. Me. I am never gonna forget this match. I kissed her again and she smiled, pulling back after a minute.

'May I ask you something, Brownie?'

'You may!'

'Will you go out with me?'

'No, I just randomnly snogged you in front of everyone, of course I don't want to go on a date.' she said sarcastically. 'OF COURSE I DO, YOU GREAT LUG!' she laughed, kissing me again.

'NOW! The drama is over!' Dumbledore chuckled. Me and Brownie laughed and his eyes twinkled in our direction. 'GRYFFINDOR WIN THE CUP!' he announced. We all cheered, Brownie still had her arms around my neck, I still had mine around her waist. She smiled at me. Then we walked back to the common room, talking on the way.

'You know, I liked you when I first saw you on the train. That's why I took the curse. I didn't want you hurt.' I told her. Her eyes widened.

'Really? I realised I may have had feelings for you in our third year. I realised I was in love with you when we kissed, when you wanted to know who was the better kisser.' she told me. I smiled. That had been an amazing day.

'I realised I loved you when the troll broke in. I remember thinking to myself that I loved you too much to let you get hurt.'

'I remember you gasping. I thought you were surprised about the troll.'

'No, that was when I fell in love with you. Although I was surprised.' I smirked.

'Just in case it wasn't clear, I love you, Fred Weasley.' she grinned. I smiled back.

'I love you too, Bronwen Kelly.' She knew I meant it as I used her real name.

This was the best moment of my life. Period.

* * *

><p>About damn time! *cheers*<p>

Reviews, people? I'm REALLY happy with the amount of reviews so far, but I'm hoping for more...


	48. Official

**Official**

Bronwen's POV

So it was official. It was all around the school, the gossip, for those who hadn't seen.

Fred Weasley and Bronwen Kelly are going out.

And I loved every minute when I heard them say it. I can imagine myself being Bronwen Weasley. I blushed at the thought. _Bloody hell, Bronnie, stop thinking about marriage, you've only just started going out!_

But we've loved each other for a while! I'm allowed to think of marriage!

_Yes, but you've only just started going out!_

I rolled my eyes. I was having an argument with myself. Great. You should've seen Ginny's face when I went to my dorm. She had gone into the dorm before me, waiting for me, tapping her foot. I had laughed when I went in.

'YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MY BROTHER!' she squealed. I nodded. 'WE MAY BECOME SISTERS!' she squealed. I chuckled.

'Maybe...'

'I bet you we will!' Ginny smirked. I laughed. I sincerely hoped so too. I could imagine myself walking down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white dress, Fred waiting for me at the end, our mums crying. Oh God. Our mums. They were gonna find out soon. I pushed this thought aside as Ginny spoke to me, giving me the whole 'If he hurts you I'll hex him into oblivion, but if you hurt him, I will hex you too.' speech and I sighed. I nodded and promised I'd never hurt him, then Ginny left, smiling. I beamed to myself. This was amazing. And I fell asleep.

Next day I woke up and ran to the common room. I saw Fred lying on the sofa, asleep. I smirked and tiptoed forward. I bent down in front of him and kissed him on the lips. He was obviously not used to being kissed. Yet. He sat up and looked around until he saw me. He smiled and kissed me.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.' I smirked. He chuckled.

'Naw, I wish I could wake up like that EVERY morning!' he smiled, wolfishly. I chuckled and pulled him up. 'Remember when I danced with you here?' he smiled.

'Yeah?'

'I'm gonna do it again.' I chuckled when he said this and he pulled me into a waltz, except instead of just dipping me, he dipped and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. A year. A year I had waited for this. A wait well paid off. Fred was an amazing kisser!

'Shall we go and eat, Freddie?' I asked, pulling away from the kiss. He smirked.

'I rather enjoyed being in close-quarters with you.' he said, repeating what he had said when we first met.

'I would say what I said, but I rather hoped you would!' I chuckled.

'I love you? Does that earn us the right to stay here?'

'I love you too. But I need food.' I said. He groaned.

'Fine!' he smirked and we went to eat food.

* * *

><p>Good ol' Ginny! :D<p>

Reviews... Or Ginny'll hex you.


	49. Disappointed

**Disappointed**

Fred's POV

Bloody hell. I was going out with Brownie. The girl I had been in love with for a year. I smiled at this thought as we went to breakfast. I held her hand and she leaned into me. I pecked her on the lips and she laughed.

'I'm disappointed in you, Weasley!' I heard a sneer. I turned to find Malfoy and his cronies standing there.

'Why, because I have a beautiful girlfriend and you have nothing? I would think you'd want her for yourself, so I won't hex you this time...' I smirked. He laughed nastily.

'No, I'm disappointed. You're a Pureblood, Weasley! And you're going out with dirt like that!' he said, pointing at Brownie. Brownie's eyes widened.

'Take. That. Back. Malfoy.' I snarled.

'But it's the truth-' BAAM! Brownie had jinxed him. At the same time as I. We both used Expelliarmus. He had been blasted back into the wall, and his cronies ran away. Me and Brownie continued to walk.

'Don't ever think that you're not good enough for me, Brownie. You are amazing.' I told her, my body tensed up in anger. She snuggled into my side.

'Don't you ever think you're too good for me. If you hurt me, Ginny will hex you so hard.' she chuckled. I laughed, imagining that. Then again...

'She is a master at the Bat-Bogey-Hex.' I stated. She laughed.

'Yes, I was thinking about that too!' she smirked. I laughed and we walked into the Great Hall. 'You know we're gonna have to tell our parents about this. Us, I mean.' she chuckled. My face paled. Crap.

'My mum is going to go nuts.' I groaned.

'She doesn't like me?' Brownie said, her bottom lip quivering.

'NO NO! She'll go nuts with happiness! George told her that I liked you after the first day we got here! She'll be sickening.' I said, my face screwed up in disgust. Mum would be so happy, she'd coo and ahh and ooh and other things. Like pinching our cheeks. And beaming whenever we do anything couple-y. Brownie laughed.

'My mum will just go along with it. She'll be happy, though. Although I hadn't told her that I loved you. Only Harry and Ginny. Ever since I came here, me and my parents aren't as close.' she said sadly. I hugged her.

'Don't worry. You have an extended family here!' I smiled. She nodded.

'You guys are my family. I always think of you guys first when people say family. Family is what you think when the people care so much they'd die for you and you would for them. I know I'd do that for all of you and hope you'd do that for me.' she smiled.

'I know I would.' I said quietly. She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

'GET A ROOM!' I heard a shout from the entrance. I rolled my eyes and Brownie turned and stuck her tongue out at George. He stuck his tongue back and sat opposite us. 'I love it that you guys finally got together, but if you make me vomit, I will disown you both.' he warned. I laughed.

'I'm just gonna go see McGonagall. Then I'll go for a walk. I'm gonna meet Harry, he's gonna tell me about what's happening with Buckbeak.' Brownie said. We nodded and I kissed her before she ran out of the Hall.

* * *

><p>Yes. Don't get too vomit-y Bronnie and Fred, I don't want George to have to disown you.<p>

Review! Or George'll disown YOU!


	50. Punches

**Punches**

Bronwen's POV

I had thought I was meeting McGonagall. I had gotten a note. I hadn't shown Fred though. I had told him I was meeting McGonagall, he didn't need to see it. I wish I had shown him it now. He would've told me it wasn't McGonagall's writing.

_Bronwen_

_Meet me by the Whomping Willow after breakfast._

I had assumed it was McGonagall. Stupid me. I should've known it was a trap. And so I went. I transformed into my Animagus form, which I could do pretty well without a wand now, and ran to the Whomping Willow. I waited and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. I saw a big black dog pounce on Ron and pull him down. I shrieked and ran forwrd, following them into the Whomping Willow. I watched the dog pull Ron into a room. Crap this was the Shrieking Shack. I ran to Ron, who knew nothing of my Animagus, and sat near him. I watched the dog transform. He was an Animagus. He was Sirius Black. I watched Harry and Hermione run in and Ron tried to get them out. I was freaking out. Black closed the door and Harry turned to him. He pounced and they had some sort of wrestling match. Then Lupin came in.

'Shall we do it then? Let's kill him!' Black said madly. Lupin shook his head.

'Not yet. He needs to understand.' At this I couldn't take much more and ran forward.

'What the-' Black exclaimed as I transformed.

'Bronwen?' everyone gasped. I nodded.

'You are not killing Harry.' I snarled. Lupin shook his head.

'You're an Animagus? I should've known. You've been having meetings with Minerva, I should've guessed.' I smirked.

'Not so clever now, git, are you? And I repeat. YOU ARE NOT KILLING HARRY!' I yelled as I pounced on him. He yelled and fell back. I punched him. Black ran forward and pulled me off, me struggling.

'NO! BRONNIE!' Harry yelled. 'Don't hurt her!' I kicked Black in the shins and he let me go, I turned and puched him as well. He fell to the floor and I got ready to pounce again, only to have Lupin grab my hand, so I kicked him, but Black grabbed my legs, knocking me to the ground. I screamed.

'LET ME GO!'

'No, I sent you that note! I needed you here! Just keep. Bloody. Still!' he snarled. My eyes widened. HE had sent me the note? Crap. 'Moony, explain to these bloody kids before I get killed by this one.' he growled. My eyes widened. Was Lupin a Marauder? Lupin nodded and stood up, and explained. My eyes widened whilst he spoke. Sirius was innocent? LUPIN WAS A WEREWOLF? THEY WERE THE MARAUDERS! Fred and George would SO be shocked! Then Snape burst in and disarmed Sirius. He was taunting him, we were trying to tell him about Sirius's innocence. He wasn't listening. Harry, Ron and Hermione used expelliarmus on him at the same time, causing him to blast backwards and become unconscious. Crap. Well. ANYWAY!

Peter Pettigrew. Scabbers. Had betrayed Harry's parents. Well, THAT was unexpected. They turned him into Pettigrew. I looked at him. We all did. I punched him. He fell to the ground whimpering.

'You have a good right hook, Bronnie!' Sirius noted. I punched him as well. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'

'For holding me down.' I smirked. He chuckled.

'Should've expected it from you, Bronnie!' And we left. Taking Pettigrew with us. Then. HE TRANSFORMED! LUPIN! INTO A WEREWOLF! I took in his werewolfness and gulped. He looked pretty scary. Scratch that, REALLY scary. Then all hell broke loose. Lupin went to attack Harry. I couldnt let Harry be hurt. I stepped in front and he scratched me.

'No...' I whispered before letting the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>You guys should know what that means...<p>

CLIFFHANGER! AHHH! DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind pillow*

Review. I'll give you cover from the encoming bricks to be thrown at me! Who knows if you'll get hit?


	51. I Will Never Leave You

**I Will Never Leave You**

Fred's POV

I was freaking out. I hadn't seen Brownie for hours now. George was keeping me calm, but I was freaking out. Majorly. I looked out the window and gasped. Brownie was being carried in on a stretcher. 'NO!' I screamed and ran out of the common room, to the hospital wing. I got there just as she was being carried in. She had a scratch on the side of her face. It went from the top of her forehead down to her chin. I sobbed and Pomfrey took me inside. She wouldn't have usually done this, so I knew it was serious. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in beds as well, Harry was crying. Had she tripped over saving their arses again?

'What happened?' I asked simply. Pomfrey shook her head.

'I'm so sorry. She was scratched.'

'By what?'

'Lupin.' I laughed.

'He's only a person! It'll heal!' I smiled. Pomfrey shook her head.

'He's a werewolf. He was in werewolf form. When people get scratched by werewolves-'

'-They become werewolves.' I finished quietly. She nodded gravely.

'I'm so sorry.' she said sadly. I could see tears in her eyes. This was obviously a first. Then it hit me.

Lupin. He had turned my girlfriend into a werewolf. That git! I was fuming. I knelt by Brownie.

'I won't leave you. I'll always love you, no matter what you are.' I whispered. I heard Pomfrey sniff. A tear ran down my face. 'I will never leave you.' I choked, now full on crying. Harry was sobbing as well. His sister had been turned into a werewolf. When I found Lupin. I'd punch him. Or kill him. He had ruined her life. But he couldn't stop me loving her. Nothing could stop that. I kissed her on the lips and got up.

'I need to go lie down. Tell me when she wakes up, please. I want to be the one to tell her what she is.' I said quietly. They all nodded. Even Pomfrey. I turned and ran to the common room, breaking down on the sofa as George was by my side in a second.

'What's wrong Freddie?' he asked. I sobbed.

'B-Brownie. L-Lupin. H-He's a werewolf. H-He scratched her.' was all I could manage. Everyone would find out. She had a scratch on the side of her face that told it all. George gasped.

'She's-?'

'Yeah. A werewolf.' I sobbed. George pulled me into a hug. I hugged him and we stayed like that for a while. Ginny came down.

'FRED! WHAT'S WRONG WITH BRONNIE I SAW HER BEING TAKEN IN!' she sobbed. She didn't know the half of it.

'She got scratched by Lupin. He's a werewolf. He scratched her in werewolf form. She's been made a werewolf.' George explained as I was incapable of doing so. She gasped and walked up to me.

'Fred Weasley, you look at me!' she said in a voice so much like Mum's that I did. 'If you leave her because of this I will hex you so bad. Then Mum will do so even harder when I tell her.' she said quietly.

'I will never leave her.' I whispered. Ginny nodded. She knew how sincere I was. Godric help me if I had left her. But I couldn't. I'd look after her. I'd keep her safe. I'd get Lupin. I'd get him bad.

* * *

><p>Fred might come across you on his journey for Lupin if you don't review...<p>

;)


	52. No

**No...**

Bronwen's POV

I woke up and groaned. Pain flashed through the side of my head. It hurt so much.

'MADAME POMFREY!' I heard someone yell. 'SHE'S AWAKE! GET FRED!' I realised it was Harry. I heard scurrying and a minute later I felt someone holding my hand.

'Brownie.' Fred said softly. I opened my eyes. He gasped. 'Brownie. I'm so sorry.' he said, and I saw tears fall down his face. I moved my arm and wiped them away.

'Why is the side of my head exploding?' I asked. He cried some more.

'You got scratched. By Lupin.' he sobbed. My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened.

'So I'll just have a scratch, oh well!' I said. I really wasn't thinking at this stage. Fred shook his head.

'I'm so sorry, love. You're a werewolf.' he sobbed. I groaned. Crap. That was what happened, when you got scratched, I mean. I sat up, painfully. I wrapped my arms around Fred.

'Go. I don't want to hurt you. You shouldn't have to love me. Be with me. I'll hurt you.' I sobbed. He shook his head.

'Whilst you were unconscious, I promised I'd never leave you. Never. This can't change how much I love you, Brownie. I love you more than you can imagine. You'll be OK. You can have Wolfsbane potion, you won't hurt me if you have that, you'll have your mind, just not your body...' he said. I cried and he hugged me hard. I hugged him back.

'I love you too, Freddie. I love you so much. Thank you. For not leaving me. And, Fred?' I asked.

'Yeah?'

'Will everyone know that I'm a werewolf?' I asked, smiling. He smiled back.

'I'm afraid so, Miss Kelly...' I heard a voice say. I chuckled.

'Professor Dumbledore. How will they know?' I asked, bowing my head at him in greeting.

'Well, you have a scratch down the side of your face. I will also have to warn the students, it would be improper not to. They have to know that there can be danger around you at the full moon.' Dumbledore explained. I nodded.

'Thank you. I'd be angry if you didn't tell them. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud. I got this protecting Harry. I swore to him a few months ago that I would do anything for him. I told Fred that I would do anything for my family. This just shows that I am brave.' I said sincerely. I heard Harry sob. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back weakly.

'That is what I thought you would say.' Dumbledore smiled.

'Professor? I have two questions. One. Will this affect my Animagus?' I asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

'No.'

'Good. Two. My family. At home. I won't have the Wolfsbane potion. What if I hurt them?' I asked fearfully. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

'I'm afraid you will have to live somewhere else. With a Wizarding family, to keep them safe. They can visit. I don't know who you'll stay with yet-'

'-We'll take her.' Fred said fiercely. I hugged him closer and sobbed.

'I'm afraid, Mr Weasley, that you'd have to ask your mother first. Luckily she is here. She wants to know what was going on. Let Bronwen here tell her.' Dumbledore ordered. Fred nodded and I pulled away, sitting on the bed. Dumbledore smiled and opened the door, Mrs Weasley bustled in and he left. She took one look at me and gasped.

'W-What happened?' she asked. I saw Mr Weasley follow her in. He knew.

'No.' he whispered. 'Fred, get away from her.' he ordered. Usually Fred did what his father says, he gets on with him well. Fred stood up. I thought he was going to leave.

'No.' he said firmly. 'Dad, you don't understand. I love her.' he said. Mrs Weasley gasped and hugged her son.

'Are you and Bronnie going out now then?' she asked. I nodded she smiled and went forward to hug me, but Mr Weasley pulled her back. She looked at him strangely and looked at me. 'What happened?' she asked again, obviously wondering why her husband was acting up like this.

'Mrs Weasley. I'm a werewolf.' I said simply.

* * *

><p>Do you want Mr Weasley mad at you as well? REVIEW! :D<p> 


	53. Questions

**Questions**

Fred's POV

I watched my Mum's reaction as Brownie told her what she was.

'How?' she whispered. You could tell she was shocked. I don't think she was as angry as Dad though. I knelt down by Brownie again, holding her hand.

'Professor Lupin's a werewolf. He didn't get to take his potion as he was doing something else. He turned into a werewolf and tried to get Harry. I jumped in front of him and he scratched me.' Brownie said sadly. Mum broke into tears. She broke out of Dad's grip and ran forward, hugging Brownie. My expression was priceless. Mum didn't mind...

'You brave, brave girl. You put Harry before yourself. Even though it would be a permanent effect for you.' Mum sobbed. I could see Dad's expression had softened when she said she was protecting Harry. I looked at him, as if asking permission for me to continue dating her. I would anyway, it'd just be nicer if I had his permission. He nodded and I sighed. Brownie hugged Mum back.

'I couldn't have him hurt. But I'm not allowed to stay at my parents anymore...' she sobbed. Mum nodded. She understood why.

'Then you'll stay with us.' Mum said simply. I nodded. Dad nodded more reluctantly. Brownie shook her head.

'What if I hurt-'

'-You can't though. You'l have the potion. You'll just stay in a room we'll block off for you.' Dad said. He was obviously fine with the situation now as he walked forward and knelt down beside her. Brownie sobbed. I knew she wanted to stay.

'Please, love.' I begged. She nodded her head reluctantly and I kissed her lips. 'Thank you.' I said. She kissed me back and nodded.

'Freddie? Do you feel repulsed by me?' she asked quietly. Mum and Dad could tell this was a conversation they did not want to be listening to and left. My eyes widened.

'No. I love you. Every bit of you. Including this scar. Including this werewolfness. It just makes me love you more.' I admitted. She had been so brave. I knew she was a real Gryffindor. She had taken this. For Harry. Like she said in the common room when she first said You-Know-Who's name. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

'I love you so much, Freddie. I was worried you would leave me.' she sobbed. I shook my head.

'I promised I'd never leave you.'

'Can you get Madame Pomfrey? I want to ask her some questions about my condition.' Brownie whispered. I nodded and went to get her. I knocked on her office.

'Come in!' she called. I walked in. 'Ah, Mr Weasley...?'

'Fred. Brownie wants to ask you some questions about her condition...' I explained. She nodded and came out. I knelt by Brownie again. She opened her mouth. And closed it. Then she opened it again. She sighed.

'What's going to be different about my life.' she asked. Pomfrey sighed.

'I think I'd better call an expert in.' she said as she cast a Patronus, carrying a message. I didn't know who to, but it leapt away. About 5 minutes later the door opened.

Lupin.

I got up and ran forward. I punched him hard in the face.

'FRED!' Brownie screamed. I shook my hand and walked back to her. I saw Lupin put his hand to his face.

'I would normally take points away for that Mr Weasley, but I understand. I am so sorry, Bronnie.' he said sadly. Brownie shook her head.

'It's alright, you weren't in your proper state of mind. Now, I have some questions.' she said before he could interrupt. 'What will be different about my life?' she asked again. Lupin sighed.

'Well. Every full moon you'll change into a werewolf. But due to the Wolfsbane potion, you'll still have your mind as long as you take it the coming days to the full moon. Apart from that nothing I don't think.' he said quietly. Brownie shook her head.

'Apart from that. I'll rephrase. What if some day I were to get pregnant?' she asked bravely, knowing the reaction that would come. I had always thought of having kids. I had always wanted kids. What if I couldn't have any? I blushed and Lupin looked embarrased, before answering.

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE! Fred punches Loopy Loony Lupin!<p>

Now. Unless you'd like to be hurt in some way... Review! :D


	54. Disowned

**Disowned**

Bronwen's POV

Yes, I had just asked that. I wanted kids. A lot. I saw Fred blush, and I squeezed his hand. Before we were going out, he had told me he would love kids some day. I had smiled and said that he'd find that special someone he wanted to have them with. What if I was that special someone? What if I couldn't have kids? All these questions kept going through my head.

'Well. I-I...' Lupin sighed, before continuing. 'You would have an increased chance of miscarriage, I think, due to the shifting. And, if you did manage to get through the pregnancy, there would be a chance that the baby would either be a wolf, have a super sense, normal or an extra ability. The shifting could mess with the fetus, causing it to mutate. But it might not happen. I have never seen a werewolf being pregnant.' he finished. I exhaled. I'd be able to have kids. If Fred and I got married, we'd be able to have kids. I heard Fred exhale too, and Lupin looked at me strangely. 'You're not...?'

'NO!' I laughed. 'No, I'm not pregnant! I just want kids someday. I'd love to have kids.' I smiled. Lupin sighed.

'You don't know how much I'd love a baby...' he said sadly.

'You'll find someone special, professor, you'll find that special someone that makes you complete...' I smiled, squeezing Fred's hand. He was my special someone.

'I see you've already found yours.' he stated. I nodded, smiling at Fred, who nodded as well. 'Ah, young love... It's beautiful...' Lupin sighed. I chuckled.

'Yes, quite!' I smiled.

'I really am sorry, Bronnie.' he said. I nodded. I knew what he was apologising for.

'I know, professor, I know.'

'I don't know much of the professor. I have to resign. I harmed a student. Parents won't want me teaching their children.' he sighed. I sighed as well. Another one bites the dust.

'Damn. You were an amazing DADA teacher...' I smiled. He smiled back.

'Thank you, I thought you'd hate me for what I've done to you.' he said sadly. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

'As I've said, it's not your fault...' I smiled. He sighed and got up.

'I have to go and pack, I'm leaving in the morning.' he said. I nodded.

'Goodbye, Remus. Thank you for everything. Well, most things!' I chuckled.

'Goodbye, Bronnie...' he smiled. He left and I lay back on the bed. An owl flew into the room. I raised an eyebrow as Fred took the letter.

'It's for you.' he smiled. I picked it up and opened it.

**Dear Brownen,**

**Your headmaster has informed us of your... Problem. He has also said that you will no longer be staying with us anymore, but that we can visit you. I'm not sure I want this right now. We could be of danger by being near you. I do not want any of us to be hurt. I hope you can understand this.**

**I have allowed your sister to make up her own mind about this. You will find her decision in this envelope as well.**

**Love from, **

**Mum and Dad**

**xxx**

I felt the tears spill from my eyes. I understood alright. They didn't like having a monster for a daughter. I was like everyone else though. She hadn't even found out about Fred yet! Fred squeezed my hand and silently asked permission to see the letter. I passed it to him and he read it before gasping.

'They've-?'

'Disowned me, basically.' I said quietly.

'What about your sister?' he asked. I nodded my head and pulled out the second letter. Erin was now 14. She had common sense. I hoped.

_Dear Bronnie,_

_Mum and Dad told me about your lycanthropy. I don't care. I'm your sister, Dumbledore explained that you'll be just the same, just every month you'd turn into a werewolf. If you'd like to continue to see me, please let me. I don't want to lose my sister over this. I think Mum and Dad are being idiots. Although, I think Dad wants to see you. But Mum is telling him no. May I ask what's happening between you and that boy you like, Fred? COME ON GIRL! I NEED GOSSIP!_

_Love,_

_Erin_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I laughed as I read the letter. 'She wants to see me. And she wants to know what's going on between us. I'd like you to meet her, she's just accepted my lycanthropy and doesn't care.' I said, tears of happiness leaving my eyes. Fred laughed and hugged me.

'It'll be alright, Brownie! It'll be alright!' Fred said happily. I laughed and kissed him passionately. He smirked into the kiss and I knew at that moment that everything would be fine. It'd be like normal.

Except my parents didn't want to see me. But screw them. I had my family.

* * *

><p>Would YOU like to be disowned by not only George, but Bronnie's family? REVIEW!<p> 


	55. Erin

**Erin**

Fred's POV

I couldn't believe they had disowned her. It wasn't her fault that she was a werewolf. She didn't seem to care that they had done this, or that she was a werewolf. She was writing back to Erin, saying she HAD to visit in the summer. Erin had replied saying YEEEEEES! She was coming to stay for a little bit at the start of the summer. She was meeting us at Platform 9 3/4. Brownie's face when she found this out was amazing. She was so happy that she still had her sister. We were now walking back to the common room for the first time since the incident. No-one knew what had happened to Brownie. There was a rumour that she had been eaten, I had laughed at this. She nervously walked in and everyone stared at her. She had her hair put up so people could see her scar. She was proud. She had put her friends before herself. People gasped, not knowing what it was. They asked, and she said they'd find out at the end of year feast. Soon enough it came around. Brownie had to tell the school what had happened. Soon her time came.

'And now Miss Kelly will make an announcement!' Dumbledore smiled. Brownie walked on and stood at the podium.

'I'm sure many of you are wondering what has happened to cause our DADA teacher to leave this year. The answer is that it was not his fault. I'm sure all of you are wondering what happened to my face. Both of these things are interlinked. You see, Professor Remus Lupin is a werewolf, as you all know, thanks to Professor Snape's _kind _announcement.' she smirked, waiting whilst the hall laughed.

'BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?' someone yelled out.

'Well. Professor Lupin was a werewolf on a full moon, obviously. This night Harry and I stumbled across him. He had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane potion. He went for Harry and I stepped in front of him. Professor Lupin scratched me, which is where my scar is from.' she said, ignoring the gasps that came from the hall.

'S-So you're a werewolf?' someone called out. Brownie nodded.

'I am, yes. This scar is permanent. And if any of you think I'm upset to have this scar then you are wrong. I am proud. I helped a friend. I would rather die than watch a friend be hurt. And I want you all to know. I'm staying at this school. I have as much right to be educated as all of you, I just have lythancropy. So there. I am proud. If any of you tease me about it, or ignore me, so be it. But I won't back down, and I would do it again.' she said proudly. The whole hall was silent before we all burst into applause. Except the Slytherins. Well, most of them. I could see a few of them had given her a standing ovation. I saw her smile and I watched as she walked back towards me, and stood next to me. We all sat down and I kissed her, where she had the scar.

That was amazing.' I told her. She smiled.

'Thank you. I was terrified up there. I was just thinking to myself "The sooner I do this, the sooner I get back to Fred".' she told me. I nodded, putting my arm around her waist.

Soon enough we got on the Hogwarts Express. And soon enough we got to Platform 9 3/4. There was a pale, girl, with long ginger hair. She was quite tall and had quite a few freckles. She looked a little bit like Ginny. She had bright green eyes like Brownie's.

'BRONNIE!' she yelled, running forward and hugging her.

'ERIN!' Brownie yelled, hugging her back.

Bloody hell. She looked just like a Weasley. I saw Ginny's eyes light up. I also noticed Harry brighten up. At that moment I knew that Erin would be spending a lot more time around here...

* * *

><p>*whistles* I quite like the Erin charrie... She has a lot of attitude...<p>

Do you want that attitude pointed at you? No? Then review!


	56. The First Transformation

**The First Transformation**

Bronwen's POV

Erin. She was amazing. Just. Amazing. She had matured a lot, she had grown a lot too! Quite a few thing I noticed:

1. She seemed to fit in really well. Even though she was a muggle.

2. She and Ginny got along really well.

3. Me and her got along better than ever before and I explained my condition to her. She was proud that I had defended Harry.

4. She was very happy that Fred and I were now going out, she had given him the exact speech that Ginny had given me, I could tell.

5. I think she likes Harry.

6. I think he likes her too...

When I noticed this, finally, I gasped. Then I went back over time. They were always flirting. Always. They seemed to get along really well. She wasn't shy around him like Ginny was. We were going to the Quidditch World Cup too! EVEN ERIN! She wanted to know what Quidditch was like as Fred and George had told her so much about it! She was so interested in the Wizarding world, it was difficult for people to remember she was a muggle! I had never felt so proud of my sister. Mum and Dad only sent some letters, every once in a while. This didn't upset me a lot, I had this family. This was my real family. A week before the Quidditch World Cup would be the full moon. When I would turn into a werewolf. I was actually quite scared, but I had been taking the potion into the week leading up to it. I was worried that Fred would come and stay with me. I wouldn't harm him, but what if he was disgusted and left me. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Then the day came. We were eating dinner, we didn't expect it to happen until midnight. I suddenly felt my eyesight go.

'Fred. I can't see-WOAH!' I exclaimed as I could now see everything. My eyesight was perfect. More than perfect. 'Fred. It's happening. The super senses just came in.' I whispered. He groaned.

'MUM! IT'S HAPPENING!' he yelled into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley came out, looking worried.

'Fred, you're going to have to take her in, we're going to have to lock you in with her.' she said fearfully. My eyes widened. I could feel my clothes tearing as I got taller, furrier.

'Crap.' I heard Fred mutter as he pulled me down to their attic. I got there in time and I fully transformed. The pain was inhumane. It hurt so much. My bones felt like they were being taken out and stretched before being put back in in skin that was too small, and then the skin was being stretched. I howled and howled as I transformed. After 10 minutes the pain became bearable. I was only whimpering now. But I had my own thoughts. I remembered Fred was there, I looked over at him. He was looking at me fearfully. I cocked my head to the side. I sat down and looked at him. I smiled. I don't know what it looked like though. But he knew it was a smile. He smiled back and walked over cautiously. I knew he'd be scared. I was a werewolf, who wouldn't be. He sat next to me and I chuckled. He looked so scared.

'I won't hurt you!' I said, but it came out as howls. I sprung up, scaring him in the process. 'DAMN IT!' I yelled, my howl louder. He shook his head.

'I may not be able to understand you, but I know you won't hurt me.' he said. I nodded fervently to show I agreed and that's what I had been saying. He chuckled. 'Same old Brownie...' he grinned. Basically, I spent the night listening to him talk to me, sitting beside him. He went to sleep eventually and I smiled. He looked so peaceful. Then the moon went. I howled and howled and howled as I transformed back again. The pain was so much again. Soon enough my howls turned to screams as I was a human again. I whimpered quietly, watching Fred wake up. I looked at myself. My eyes widened. I didn't have any clothes. I hid behind some drawers and Fred stood up. I was still crying. It had hurt so much.

'Brownie...' he said sympathetically.

'It hurts so much.' I sobbed. He walked towards me and I shook my head. 'I don't have any clothes.' He chuckled.

'I'll go get you some.' he smiled, leaving the attic and returning a few minutes later with clothes. 'Erin got them for you.' he explained, seeing my look of shock. Thank God. I didn't want him touching my pants and such. I took the clothes from him and got dressed. I had to admit, Erin knew how to match clothes! I smiled at what she had prepared. It was plain, but it just worked! I walked out and Fred pulled me into a hug.

'That's exactly what I was saying last night, by the way...' I told him. 'That I wouldn't hurt you...' He smiled.

'I know. I'm sorry you have to go through all of that pain...' he said quietly. I shook my head.

'I'll get used to it.' I smiled as I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back, and I felt better.

'Feeling better?' he smirked. I chuckled.

'Much!' He leaned down and kissed me again and I chuckled, pulling away. He moaned and pouted.

'You'd leave me without a kiss?' he frowned. I laughed.

'I would, yes. I love you, Freddie. Thank you for staying with me.' I smiled.

'I love you too, Brownie. I wanted to stay with you.' he grinned. I put my head on his chest and he chuckled. 'Come on, let's get upstairs. People are worrying about you.' he told me. I nodded my head, walking up the stairs into Ron's room. Harry and Ron had had to relocate to Fred and George's room. As Fred's bed was vacant, I guess one took that and the other slept on the floor. We went down to breakfast and people gasped as I walked in. I hadn't seen my face in the mirror. Ginny passed me a mirror and I looked in it, gasping. I was covered in scratches.

'Damn it.' I scowled as I gave her back the mirror. Fred chuckled and sat me down, making sure I ate. Harry was sat next to Erin I noticed. I could see Ginny glaring at Erin. I chuckled at this, but if Ginny went after my sister, I'd take Erin's side. The look I gave her told her that and she sighed.

Later that day I decided to tell them all. 'I have another secret as well...' I sighed.

'Oh, Godric, you're not half-Veela, are you?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'No, ma'am, I'm a Muggleborn, remember? No. I'll show you.' And I transformed. I could now transform without a wand. I was now on the Ministry's list. So I transformed into a squirrel. As I didn't technically use my wand, I couldn't get in trouble for it... I could hear everyone except Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry gasp. They hadn't known about my Animagus.

'You're an illegal Animagus?' Percy scowled. I laughed a squirrel-y laugh.

'No, doofus, she's been learning with McGonagall for years now!' Fred rolled his eyes.

'She's even on the list now!' Harry said. Percy's eyes widened. Erin stepped forward.

'What's happened to my sister?' she whispered. Harry put his arm around her.

'She's an Animagus, she can transform into a squirrel at will...' Mr Weasley said. I nodded and transformed back again.

* * *

><p>My first chapter over 1000 words... I don't know which chapter it starts at, but I soon make it a challenge that I have to do over 1000 words! :D<p>

Would you... Um... I can't think of any more threats... *whistles*

Guess what... I got my braces off last week. And now I have retainers. Which SUCK!


	57. My Other Third

**My Other Third**

Fred's POV

'That's so cool.' Erin stated. I chuckled, helping Brownie up when she transformed back.

'Yes, it is, isn't it?' I smiled, pecking Brownie's lips. She smirked and we all went inside.

'So, why are you a squirrel?' Erin asked her. Brownie shrugged.

'I'm actually a flying squirrel...' she grinned. Erin chuckled.

'So one of those ones that can glide in the air?'

'Yup! I did it in Hogsmeade to Fred and George. I got rather excited. I kept climbing up the tree and flying into them, remember that Fred?' she smirked, turning to me. I nodded and pulled out some nuts. 'You're a lifesaver!' she grinned, reaching out to grab the nuts. I pulled them back, smirking.

'Oh, no, I want payment first!' Brownie chuckled and kissed my lips. 'Payment done!' I laughed and passed her the nuts. Her eyes lit up and she opened the bag, putting nuts in her mouth. Everyone laughed at this.

'You actually look like a squirrel when you do that, Bronnie!' George chuckled. Brownie nodded, still chewing. Then her face screwed up and she spat out a nut.

'Peanut.' Me, George and Brownie said at the same time, before laughing. Everyone else ran ahead. Erin next to Harry, there hands nearly touching. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Brownie, who had grabbed my hand.

'You notice as well? Right. You find out if he likes her, I'll find out if she likes him. Wizards are allowed to go out with Muggles, right?' she asked. I nodded.

'Especially if they know about magic. It'd be a bit more risky if they didn't, though not entirely impossible. The wizard would have to tell them once they knew that they were 'The One' or whatever they call it.' I said. Brownie grinned.

'There's our mission!' she smirked. I nodded, laughing. 'So, we'll start now?' I nodded. 'Good luck, Agent F!'

'Good luck, Agent B!' I smirked. She chuckled and we ran ahead. I pulled Harry back from Erin, and Brownie pulled Erin back from Harry. I lead him away.

'What're you doing?' he asked. I chuckled.

'Me and my fellow agent have noticed something...'

'Is this fellow agent your girlfriend?' he smirked.

'Yes, yes she is, but don't change the subject!' I said seriously. Harry chuckled.

'Which is...?'

'Erin Kelly.' I said. I saw him blush and chuckled. 'Exactly. You have a crush on her.' It was a statement more than a question, but Harry nodded, none the less.

'She's just so pretty!' he sighed. I nodded.

'That's how I felt about Brownie. Did she ever tell you about what happened on the Hogwarts Express in our first year?' I asked. He nodded.

'You took a curse for her.' he recited. I nodded.

'I thought she was too pretty to be hurt. I just couldn't let it happen.' Harry nodded.

'Is Bronnie questioning Erin about me right now?' he rolled his eyes. I nodded.

'So, you like her. We're finding out if she likes you. Would you like me to tell her that you like her if she likes you back?' I smirked. He nodded uncertainly.

'Can wizards date muggles?' he asked. I nodded.

'And she knows about the wizarding world. So it's almost as if she is a witch. But she can't produce magic.' I told him. He exhaled. He had obviously been worrying.

'I've wanted to ask her out for a while, but I wasn't sure it would be allowed...' he admitted. I chuckled.

'Well, now you know, and I know and Brownie's going to know. You know what'd be cool? If you two got married. Me and Brownie would be married, so, we'd be brothers-in-law...' I laughed. Harry's eyes widened. Then I stopped.

'You want to get married to her?' he smirked. I groaned. Damn it!

'Well, of course I do! She's my other third!' I mumbled. Harry chuckled.

'Your other third? Should I guess your other other third is George?' I nodded. George would always be a big part of my life. But so would Brownie. She was in joint top place with him in my favourite people list. 'Have you thought of if you're going to propose any time soon?' he asked. I nodded. I had been thinking about it. But I wanted us to both be of age first. 'She told me how she wants to be proposed to.' Harry said. My eyes widened.

'Can you tell me?' I asked quietly. When I did propose I wanted it to be perfect. He nodded.

'Don't tell her I told you though. She wants to be proposed to by the lake.' I nodded. She had thought that was the most beautiful place in Hogwarts. It had been the first thing she'd seen. 'A picnic by it, some rose petals around. Candles on the lake. And the song that you both danced to in the common room. There's only one thing that will make her dream come true that she can't have. A full moon. She wanted to be proposed to in a full moon. But now she's a werewolf.' he said sadly. I shook my head.

'I'll fulfill the other requirements. I want it to be perfect.' I said determinedly. He nodded.

'Look after her, Fred. If she gets hurt, I will come after you.' he said menacingly. I nodded. I had expected this speech soon enough. The whole 'big brother speech'. I had seen it coming.

'I'll never hurt her. Never.' I promised. He nodded, obviously satisfied with me answer and we walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE! SO SWEET!<p>

Review? It makes me HAPPY!

Is anyone else here participating in NaNoWriMo, or National Novel Writing Month? I am! What do you guys think of my synopsis and extract? I shall post it on next chapter, if you could give advice... :)


	58. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Bronwen's POV

I was dragging Erin along. We stopped by a tree.

'What is it, Bronnie?' Erin asked urgently. I shook my head, smirking.

'Aw, my little sister's growing up!' I chuckled. She cocked her head to the side, curiously. 'You fancy Harry!' I laughed. Her mouth fell open.

'I do not!' she blushed. I rolled my eyes.

'You so do. I need to know. You made me tell you that I liked Fred. I'm making you tell me that you like Harry.' I said seriously. She rolled her eyes, blushing harder.

'Fine. Ya, I like Harry. But it can never happen, can it? I'm a muggle. Even if he did like me back, can wizards be with muggles?' she frowned. I nodded.

'I just asked Fred. He said that muggles and wizards are allowed to go out. And that you two would definitely be able to, seeing as you already know about the wizarding world. You practically are a wizard, apart from the fact you can't do magic. I've told you everything there is to know!' I explained. She smiled brightly. I had just made her very happy. 'Would you like me to tell him?' She shook her head. 'Fred's asking him if he likes you at this very minute. What if he does like you. Can I tell him then?' She nodded, her eyes fearful. I knew how she was feeling. She was worried that he wouldn't like her. I think they'd be a nice couple! They'd be so sweet! And they were the same age... She was a couple of days younger than him! Her birthday was the 4th of August! She was a little bit shorter than him, which was good as well. It'd be a bit strange if she was taller.

'Bronnie?' she asked.

'Yeeeeees?'

'Have you ever thought of marriage?' Erin asked, a hint of a smirk on her face. I blushed. I'd tell my sister the truth.

'Yes. Yes, of course I've thought of marriage. I love Fred so much, I hope to get married to him some day.' I told her. She nodded.

'Will I be your maid-of-honour?' she smiled. I nodded. She squealed. 'YAY!' she beamed, before hugging me. I hugged her back.

'Erin?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm glad you want to continue to see me. I was worried you'd all leave me.' I said sadly. She patted my back.

'I could never leave you. You and me, we're pretty similar!' she smiled. I nodded.

'If me and Fred were to get married, do you think that Mum and Dad would come to the wedding?' I asked. Dad had to be there to give me away. He had to.

'I think they would. I think they'll get over you being a werewolf. You did it to protect Harry, I thought they'd be proud. _I _was proud! My sister put someone else before herself. And the scar doesn't look too bad. It's just a physical sign that my sister is a true Gryffindor.' she said wisely. I nodded. I had told my sister all about Hogwarts. She knew the houses off by heart, and when I said things about it, she questioned as if she knew it already, sometimes correcting me. I always laughed at this, she knew so much about magic it surprised people that she was a muggle!

When Mr Weasley had met her, he was rather excited that she was a muggle and she told him all about her muggle life, how we used trains a lot, how our buses couldn't squeeze through things, how we used electricity. She got along well with everyone! Except Percy that is, he didn't find the need to get to know her, just like he didn't with me. All he knew and wanted to know was that I was friends with George and going out with Fred and that Erin was my sister. Not that that was a loss or anything. Percy was a pompous git. He had gotten a job in the Ministry over the holidays, he was always working, it was a surprise he even came home, though, from the sounds of it, Mr Weasley had to drag him home! He loved work. He also boasted that he knew what was going on. Some sort of 'Secret Operation' that he was hoping one of us would ask about. To keep him happy, I asked.

'It is none of your business what the Ministry does, this is a top secret operation that only Ministry employees know about. Kindly keep your nose out.' Was the response I got. I had laughed and said fine. Fred had chuckled and accused Percy of being in love with his boss. Percy had rolled his eyes and scowled at him. I had laughed and squeezed Fred's hand.

Me and Erin went back to the house. Only to find three owls there. Fred and George were looking at them fearfully. I gasped.

Our results...

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE! RESULTS!<p>

And here is ma novel stuff!

**Synopsis**

Leia was different. Her past was different to others. She had powers other's could only dream of. As a result, no-one was allowed to be her friend, she let no-one in. But what happens when certain people push themselves in?

**Extract**

'Hello! We decided we'd welcome you to Hogwarts, like the lovely people we are!' I continued to look at my book, not wanting to look up at them. 'Hello? We're talking to you!' I sighed and looked up to see two boys, both with flaming red hair and looking identical.  
>'You have welcomed me.' I said simply, before going back to my book. I saw in the corner of my eyes that they turned to each other and were having a conversation in their heads.<br>Gred. What do we do?  
>I dunno, Forge. All I know is that this girl is weird.<br>'Thank you, we all know I'm weird.' I stated, glaring up at them. They looked at me, astonishment written on their faces. 'And what type of names are Gred and Forge?'  
>'How the hell did you know that?' one asked. I stared at him. Crap. I'd forgotten to cover myself up. People weren't meant to know what I could do. I shrugged.<br>'I heard people calling you it.' I said lamely. They stared at me.  
>'They're not our actual names. We're Fred and George.' one said. I sighed. I was not going to tell these two my name. No way, I did not associate with people. Not at all.<br>'May we ask what your name is?' the other asked. I glared at him again.  
>'No, no you may not, you don't want to get involved with me, and I don't want to get involved with you.' I said, not meeting either of their eyes. I couldn't meet their eyes. If I looked into their eyes. It was one of the many things I could do.<br>I'd see their death date. In their eyes. I'd see it.  
>One of my powers. One. I had many. And I knew why.<br>'Why wouldn't we want to get involved with you?' one asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>'Exactly for the reason everyone says. I'm weird.' I said bluntly.<p> 


	59. Results

**Results**

Fred's POV

Crap crap crap crap crap. Me and George had frozen. We hadn't revised for our owls. We didn't care. But Mum did. Brownie came in and squeezed my hand.

'What is it?' Erin asked.

'Our OWL results.' Brownie said. Erin gasped and Brownie stepped forward, taking all of the envelopes, giving the owls a knut, and handing us our letters. 'I'll go first, yeah?' she smiled. We nodded and she opened hers. She smiled and we knew she'd done alright. She handed it to us.

_O - Outstanding_

_E - Exceeds Expectations_

_A - Acceptable_

_P - Poor_

_D - Dreadful_

_T - Troll_

_Brownen Zoey Linette Kelly has received the following results in her OWLs:_

_Transfiguration : O_

_Charms : E_

_Potions : O_

_History of Magic : A_

_Divination : P_

_Herbology : E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts : O_

_Care of Magical Creatures : E_

_Astronomy : A_

I smiled at Brownie and she squealed. We all knew of her ambition. She wanted to be an Auror. Ever since Harry had told her about them that had been her ambition. And she was one step closer to achieving it. I looked at George who looked at me.

'You next.' we both said. George sighed.

'I'll go next...' he mumbled. He opened his and a small smile set on his face. He handed it to me.

_O - Outstanding_

_E - Exceeds Expectations_

_A - Acceptable_

_P - Poor_

_D - Dreadful_

_T - Troll_

_George Fabian Weasley has received the following results in his OWLs:_

_Transfiguration : P_

_Charms : E_

_Potions : D_

_History of Magic : T_

_Muggle Studies : P_

_Herbology : E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts : O_

_Care of Magical Creatures : P_

_Astronomy : D_

'An Outstanding!' I gaped. He nodded, grinning madly. 'WOW! Well done, Georgie!' I beamed, hugging him. I was worried now. What if I did really badly? I gulped.

'Come on, Freddie... Open yours...' Brownie said softy. I nodded, opening mine.

_O - Outstanding_

_E - Exceeds Expectations_

_A - Acceptable_

_P - Poor_

_D - Dreadful_

_T - Troll_

_Fred Gideon Weasley has received the following results in his OWLs:_

_Transfiguration : E_

_Charms : E_

_Potions : P_

_History of Magic : T_

_Muggle Studies : D_

_Herbology : P_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts : O_

_Care of Magical Creatures : P_

_Astronomy : D_

I gasped. ONE OUTSTANDING! I turned to George. 'I-I got an Outstanding! In DADA!' I beamed. He high fived me. I turned to Brownie. She chuckled and kissed me on the lips, putting her arms around my neck.

'Well done, Freddiekins!' she smirked, using the name I hated. I rolled my eyes.

'You did a lot better!' I told her. She rolled her eyes.

'It's called revising? Heard of it?' she smirked. I chuckled.

'Well I got an Outstandings without having to revise!' I said, sticking my tongue out. She chuckled.

'I didn't revise for Transfiguration!' she said. I chuckled.

'Yeah, but you don't have to. We all know how amazing you are at it!' She laughed. 'What? You ARE an Animagus! God, at least you took the exam before... Wait. You never told us what happened. Why were you out there with Lupin and them in the first place?' I asked. She sighed.

'Erin, you're gonna want to hear this as well...' Erin walked forward, taking her eyes off of Brownie's results. She hugged her sister.

'You did really well!' she smiled. Brownie smiled.

'Thank you. Now. You know the note I got?' I nodded. 'I thought it was from McGonagall. It wasn't.' I gasped.

'Who was it from?'

'I'll explain that when I get to that bit! Anyway. I went to the Whomping Willow to see Ron being pulled inside by a massive dog. I turned into a squirrel and followed them in. Then the dog transformed. Into Sirius Black.' she said. I growled. If he hurt her... 'Then Harry and Hermione came in. Then Lupin. And he said that he and Sirius were friends. And that they were here to commit one murder. I ran forward and transformed back. Lupin gasped. He said he should've guessed seeing as I've been having private meetings with McGonagall. I punched him and yelled that he wasn't going to kill Harry. Sirius grabbed me and I kicked his shins, before punching him as well.' I let out a 'WHOOOO!' at this, I felt rather proud of my girlfriend. She chuckled.

'I went to punch Lupin, and he grabbed my hand, I went to kick him and Sirius grabbed my leg, Sirius held me down, telling me that he had sent the note. I should've realised it wasn't McGonagall's handwriting. Then Lupin explained. That he was a wolf. That Sirius was innocent. That it was Scabbers.' I opened my mouth to speak but she carried on. 'He's an Animagus. By the name of Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed Harry's parents. It's his fault that they're dead. Lupin turned Pettigrew into a man again and I punched him. Sirius said I had a good right hook and I punched him again, for holding me down. Snape also came in at some point, but we knocked him out. Then we went to take Pettigrew to the castle. It was a full moon. Lupin transformed, went for Harry and I jumped in the way. We all know what happened after that.' she finished. We were all gaping at her. Black was innocent? Scabbers was to blame? Bloody hell.

* * *

><p>Right, I know some of you don't like that Erin and Harry like each other, I appreciate that. But if it's going to be a lot of a problem, you may want to stop reading, 'cause if you don't like stuff like that, then there's more to come. Sorry, guys!<p>

Oh, and thank you, those of you who liked my NaNoWriMo extract and synopsis. I feel very proud of it! :D


	60. The Broomshed

**The Broomshed**

Bronwen's POV

I had just explained everything that had happened to them. Their faces. Priceless. I know that Fred and George were surprised by the whole Scabbers thing. They had looked after him for 12 years. He had been their pet. And he had given away Harry's parents to Voldemort. Their pet. I sat on Fred's lap and he hugged me close to him, putting his head on my shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' he said quietly.

'What for?' He shrugged.

'We looked after Scab-I mean Peter. We thought he was a rat and we kept him safe.' he said sadly. I shook my head.

'It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. Well, and a bit of Voldemort's...' I said. I felt Fred tense up and George gasp. Erin just stayed quiet. She called him by his name. It was just what she did. I told her to. Soon enough, Erin left to go chat with Ginny.

'Well? What did your mission prove?' I asked Fred. He smirked.

'Confirmed. You?'

'Confirmed.' THEY BOTH LIKED EACH OTHER! HELL YEAH! BOOYAH! BAZINGA!

'What are you two on about?' George asked.

'Harry and Erin like each other!' I squealed. George rolled his eyes.

'Do they know?'

'No. We're gonna tell them though.' I said evilly. Both twins looked at me.

'She's got that glint in her eye...' George said slowly. I nodded.

'IDEA! Come on. We're putting it into action now.' I smirked as I told them of my idea. They chuckled and nodded.

'Great!' Fred beamed.

'You get Harry, I'll get Erin, I'll meet you there...' I smirked, kissing Fred, then leaving. I ran up the stairs and into me and Ginny's room. Erin was looking a bit scared and Ginny was looking scary. I raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, girls, I need to borrow Erin.' Ginny nodded and I dragged Erin out.

'What's going on?'

'She doesn't like it that I like Harry!' Erin mumbled. I sighed.

'Well, come on! I have to show you something!' I groaned, dragging her along. I dragged her to the broomshed where I saw Fred and George were carrying Harry. Erin's eyes widened. Harry was punching their backs and I chuckled. 'Yes, this is against both of your wills!' I grinned as I chucked her over my shoulder. She screamed and I put her in the broomshed, Fred and George chucked Harry in as well. We shut the door and locked it. I heard Erin yelling at us.

'BRONWEN LET ME OUT!' she yelled. I knew she didn't like the dark.

'Harry, you know where the light switch is, turn it on!' I yelled. Harry mumbled a yes and the light went on.

'SO! YOU TWO! YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER! JUST BLOODY GET TOGETHER ALREADY!' Fred yelled, George chuckling and me laughing. We heard gasps from inside.

'We'll come and release you in about an hour, yeah? Meanwhile, I'm gonna steal Fred and George is going to go back up to the house and not say ANYTHING about this, right George?' I smirked. George chuckled and nodded. I heard Harry and Erin groan. 'Ah, you'll be fine!' I chuckled. George was already running back up to the house. I turned to Fred.

'We are going for a picnic!' I smiled, walking behind the broomshed and taking out a picnic basket. 'AND YOU TWO! BEHIND FRED AND GEORGE'S BROOMS THERE'S A PICNIC BASKET AS WELL! ENJOY!' I yelled, grabbing Fred's hand and pulling him to the lake near the Weasley's house. I opened the picnic basket and pulled a picnic blanket out. Fred chuckled.

'A picnic, huh? I love picnics...' he smiled, taking some food out and putting it on the blanket. I beamed.

'I know, that's why we're having one! This is our first proper date, it's going to be perfect!' I nodded. Fred smiled and we ate the food whilst chatting. I looked at my watch, seeing we had 5 minutes left. We quickly packed away the food and lay back on the grass. I snuggled into Fred's side and he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder.

'I love you, Brownie.'

'I love you too, Fred.' I smiled at him and he chuckled.

'You know, that was a pretty good plan you came up with...' he smirked. I nodded.

'When I went to get her, Ginny was practically attacking her. Your sister likes Harry as well, you see. She is NOT gonna be a happy bunny when she finds out that they're together. Maybe Harry will stop liking Cho Chang as well. She's not good enough for him.' I decided. I had never liked Cho Chang. She seemed so full of herself. Fred chuckled.

'Yeah, Erin's way better than Chang.' Fred agreed. I smiled. 'You know, you never told me why you were crying that night...' Fred said.

'You had just said that you were in love with someone. I had just come to say that I liked you more than a friend, but then I heard you say that and I didn't know it was me.' I said quietly. He chuckled.

'That's exactly how I felt when you said you loved someone. I didn't realise it was me either.' I laughed.

'We got out wires crossed a lot, didn't we?' He nodded, chuckling.

'Come on, let's go and let them out...' he smiled. I sighed.

'Damn, I was rather enjoying just sitting here...' He nodded.

'Same, but we promised. We can do it again, though?' he smiled. I nodded.

'I'll hold you to that.'

'I don't doubt you will.' he chortled, helping me up. He picked up the picnic basket and we walked to the broomshed.

'YOU BETTER NOT BE SNOGGING OR ANYTHING, I'M OPENING THE DOOR, I DON'T WANT TO BE SCARRED AGAIN!' I yelled. I heard them laugh and I opened the door to find them sitting next to each other, chatting. I smiled. 'Are you two together now, or am I gonna have to lock the door again?' I smirked. Harry lifted up his hand which was entwined in Erin's.

'Happy?' Erin laughed. I nodded.

'Very.' They got up, picked up there basket, turned off the light and we walked back up to the house.

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE!<p>

Review! :)


	61. Perfect

**Perfect**

Fred's POV

I'm officially scared. Ginny's face when Harry and Erin walked in, holding hands, was scary. She looked like she could murder someone. Then Mum saw.

'OOOH! Are you two dating now?' she asked happily. They nodded, and Ginny's face darkened even more. 'How did it happen?' Mum asked. I threw a 'HELP US!' look at Brownie and she nodded. Ginny was going to kill us. Erin and Harry explained how me and Brownie had asked them whether they liked each other, found out they did, and locked them in the broomshed, telling them that they liked each other. Ginny was glaring at us. If looks could kill... I chuckled at this and squeezed Brownie's hand. She squeezed mine back and we escaped whilst we still could. We ran into me and George's room, locking it behind us, hearing Ginny stomp up the stairs, yelling for us. I gulped and turned around to see George looking scared.

'Yeah, she's terrifying, isn't she. You guys are in more trouble than me though, as you're the ones who questioned them.' George said worryingly. I nodded.

'Guys? I think I'm gonna camp out here tonight. I'm going to suggest to Erin that she camp out with Harry and Ron. Otherwise we'll be killed in our sleep and I don't really want that to happen...' Brownie said, biting her bottom lip. I nodded, George nodded. She thanked us. 'Can you help me grab some stuff?' she asked. We nodded. 'Right, you hold her off, I'll dash in and grab some of my stuff. I'll grab some of Erin's as well, she'll appreciate it...' she said, as ma and George walked to the door and opened it to find Ginny glaring at us, and she pounced. Me and George grabbed her and held her down. 'On second thoughts, I'll go grab Erin and get her to get her stuff out. We'll be as quick as we can!' she promised, as I yelped. Ginny was a good fighter. Brownie ran for it, and I saw her and Erin speed past the room, and once in a while Brownie came in, putting her stuff in. About 10 minutes later, they were done, and me and George chucked Ginny out of the room, closing the foor and locking it. She sighed.

'Bloody hell.' And I agreed.

That night, Mum came in to find Brownie sitting with us.

'Why aren't you and Erin in your room?' she asked.

'Mrs Weasley, Ginny is not happy with us. Ginny likes Harry, and Erin is with him, and we made that happen, so she doesn't like us right now...' Brownie explained. Mum nodded and walked out. Soon enough we had to go to bed.

'Brownie, you'll be sleeping with me in my bed...' I told her. She nodded. She had fallen asleep with me on many occasions, we wouldn't do anything wrong like that. Mind out of the gutter people. We climbed into bed and I put my arms around Brownie and she put her head on my chest.

'Night Freddie...' she yawned.

'Night, Brownie...' I smiled. I heard her shallow breathing which told me she was asleep. I thought about something. My proposal. I was semi consciously planning it. On her birthday, obviously. We'd both be of age. It wasn't a full moon on her birthday, so that was good. I'd have to ask Dumbledore or McGonagall to help me, and I'd have to ask for permission to be out at night. I'd also have to write a letter to her parents, just to be polite, and ask if I could propose. I would anyway, it'd just be nice to say 'You're parents have let me' to her. I knew she missed her parents no matter what she said. If her parents said no, it wouldn't matter. She'd be of age, she'd be allowed to make her own decision. If I were to do it before, she'd have to have her parents consent. Hell, it was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Ginny's awesome. Totally awesome! *saying like Draco does in AVPM*<br>Has anyone here watched AVPM? I love it, it's amazing! ^_^


	62. Cheated

**Cheated**

Bronwen's POV

I woke up the next morning still lying in Fred's arms. I smiled and looked up at him. I kissed his lips and he opened his eyes, kissing me back.

'Morning!' I smirked, pulling back. He groaned.

'You sure know how to ruin a morning, don't you, love?' he frowned.

'I know, I'm good at that...' I said mischieviously, kissing him again. He chuckled and kissed me again.

'Ew, you guys are going to be the death of me!' I heard George groan.

'Ah, grow up Georgie! You don't want to end up like the George in the poem!' I pouted, sitting up. George raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

'Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie,

Kissed the girls, and made them cry,

When the boys came out to play,

Georgie Porgie ran away!' I sang.

He snickered. 'Is that a real poem?'

'Yup!' I said, making the 'p' pop.

'Well, I'm pretty sure my girl doesn't cry when I kiss her-' he stopped. I gasped, jumping out of the bed and pulling him onto his feet.

'GEORGIE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!' I squealed. He and Fred groaned. I turned to Fred. 'YOU KNEW!' I gasped. Fred nodded. I just laughed. 'WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO?' I asked. George rolled his eyes.

'Do I have to tell you?' he asked. I nodded.

'I'll pounce! Or I'll turn into a squirrel and bite you!' I warned. He just laughed. I shrugged and transformed. I ran up his leg and onto his shoulder, before biting his nose and flying to Fred, who caught me.

'FINE! I'll tell you!' he yelled. I smirked and jumped out of Fred's hand, transforming and landing perfectly as a human. 'You're getting pretty good at that!' George observed. I smirked.

'No changing the subject!'

'Fine. Alicia Spinnet.' he sighed. I looked at him.

'When did you get together?' I asked weakly. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please God. Anything. Please say recently. Please not when Fred got with me!

'About the same time as you guys...' George told me. I groaned. No. Please dear God, no. I was gonna have to break the news to him, wasn't I.

_My Flashback_

_I was walking around Hogwarts. This was about a week after me and Fred had gotten together. Fred and George were off inventing things for their shop. So I had nothing to do. I turned the corner and found Alicia wrapped around a Ravenclaw boy. I smirked. I hadn't known that she was going out with George. I teased her about it later and she told me not to tell anyone. Now I know why._

'George. George, George, George. I'm so sorry.' I said, tears coming out of my eyes. George looked at me worryingly.

'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked urgently.

'S-S-She ch-cheated on you.' I said slowly, choking as I said it. George's eyes widened.

'W-W-What?' he said quietly. I could see tears coming to his eyes. Fred was by his side in a second.

'I'm so sorry Georgie.' I sobbed. He shook his head.

'No, she wouldn't do that.' he said quietly. Fred looked at me. I nodded. Fred's eyes widened.

'Georgie. She's telling the truth.' Fred sighed, putting his arm around George's shoulder. George sniffed. Then he jumped up and screamed. I mean screamed, it was bloody loud. I closed my eyes as I held my hands over my eyes and he eventually stopped. I opened my eyes. He had run off.

'Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap.' Fred muttered. I nodded.

'Come on. We've got to find him.' I said, tears coming out of my eyes. He nodded and stood up. I held his hand and we ran to find him. But he had gone.

'This is not good.' Fred said.

'And this time the understatement of the year award goes to Fred Weasley!' I muttered. He chuckled and we went back to the house.

'He'll come back. He's probably gone to ask Alicia.' Fred said. I nodded. He was probably, hopefully, right.

* * *

><p>Naughty Alicia... Naughty girl... Welll, Georgie finds someone even better soon! :D Someone WAY better! Someone who is freaking awesome. And deserves him. Totally. :)<p>

REVIEW!


	63. Lying

**Lying**

George's POV

I stormed out of our room. Stupid Alicia. I grabbed some Floo Powder, ignoring Mum's shouts and stepped into the fire.

'Alicia's house!' I said. I felt that familiar feeling of being transported and stepped oout. I saw Alicia and her family sitting around a table.

'George?' she asked. I nodded.

'Why did you cheat on me?' I whispered. Her eyes widened.

'Did that tart tell you I was cheating on you? I'm sorry. It was a one time thing only. You should tell Fred what SHE does behind his back.' she said quietly. My eyes widened.

'I won't take you back.' I whispered. Bronnie was cheating on Fred? What? She pleaded again and I shook my head, walking backwards, grabbing some more Floo Powder and going back to the Burrow. Crap.

I ran into Fred and Bronnie.

'You little git! YOU'RE CHEATING ON FRED!' I shouted. Her eyes widened.

'NO I'M NOT!' she yelled back. Fred's eyes widened.

'You're not, are you?' he whispered.

'YES!' I yelled.

'NO!' she yelled. Fred was looking from one to the other. I was glaring at Bronnie. Bronnie was looking at Fred. I could tell he was confused. He looked at Bronnie.

'You wouldn't do that, would you?' he said quietly. Bronnie's eyes filled with tears.

'I can't believe you'd even have to ask.' she frowned. I could hear the sincerity in her words. Crap. Alicia had been lying.

'Bronnie. Alicia-'

'So if Alicia says it, it's true then?' she whispered. I shook my head. 'I can't believe you believed her over me.' she said to me. Then she turned to Fred. 'When you believe me, come and find me.' she choked, before transforming and running off.

'GEORGE!' Fred yelled. I stepped back.

'I'm sorry! Alicia said that Bronnie was cheating on you!' I said. Fred glared at me. I could tell he was really mad.

'You may have just ruined my relationship, George. Happy?' he said, tears coming out of his eyes. I looked at him sadly. He shook his head. 'Why don't you go back to the bloody house and tell Erin what you did, huh? She'll tell you how ridiculous you are.' he spat, before running off in the direction Bronnie had run to. I sighed and walked back to the house. Only to meet Erin.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I accused Bronnie of cheating on Fred and she ran off.' I said quietly. She gasped. I felt Harry gasp beside her. Crap, I'd forgotten, they were joined at the hip now.

'I don't need a wand to attack you, you little git!' Erin roared, punching me wherever she could get to. Harry tried to pull her back, I backed away and she screamed. 'SHE LOVES FRED! SHE'D NEVER HURT HIM!' she shouted. I shrunk back.

'Erin, calm down...' Harry soothed.

'NO! HE JUST ACCUSED MY SISTER OF CHEATING IN HIS BROTHER! SHE LOVES HIM! SHE TOLD ME THAT HE WAS 'THE ONE'! AND NOW GEORGE MAY HAVE RUINED THAT!' she screamed. Mum walked in.

'What is going on!' she yelled.

'ASK HIM!' Erin shouted venomously at me. Mum looked at me.

'I said that Bronnie was cheating on Fred. She's run off, he's gone after her.' I whispered, but Mum heard. She gasped.

'Harry, take Erin outside. She needs to calm down. George. How could you think Bronnie would do that?' Mum asked me as Harry pulled Erin out.

'Alicia told me she had.' I admitted.

'Bronnie told me what she did to you. How could you believe her?' Mum asked disappointedly. I shrunk back at the tone of her voice. I knew what I'd done was wrong.

'I know I was wrong. I know I was. I was upset. I had just found out Alicia had cheated on me, I had to take my anger out on someone!' I said. Mum's facial expression changed in a flash. From disappointed to well beyond angry.

'GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU BELIEVED A GIRL WHO HAD JUST CHEATED ON YOU OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND?' she shouted. I gasped. Crap. I had forgotten for a minute that Bronnie was my best friend. I looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. 'GO AND APOLOGISE!'

'I don't know where she is!'

'When she gets back, you will apologise to her straight away, you hot that Mister?' Mum glared. I nodded. She stormed off, probably to do some cooking. That was what she did when she was annoyed. Cooked. I sat down and sighed, looing out the window. I could see Harry pinning Erin to the ground, but she was putting up a fight. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Another one in GEORGE'S view! :D<p> 


	64. Nothing!

**Nothing!**

Bronwen's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear Fred yelling at George behind me. I hoped he'd know where to go. I knew where I was going. To the lake. Where we'd had out first date. I got there and climbed up a tree, running as fast as I could. I couldn't believe George thought I'd cheat on Fred. I'd never hurt him. He'd stuck with me even when I'd become a werewolf. I hoped Fred would believe me. God, I'd never hoped for anything more in my entire life. I just wanted Fred to believe me. I started crying. Being a squirrel, the tears were small. I heard a voice.

'BROWNIE! BROWNIE, WHERE ARE YOU!' I heard Fred yell.

'OVER HERE!' I yelled, but it came out in loud squirrel noises. I tried to transform. I couldn't. Crap. But Fred must have heard the squeaks as he came under the tree I was on. I looked down at him, still crying, my tears falling on his head. He looked up and saw me.

'Brownie.' he said softly. I nodded. 'Transform. Please. We need to talk.' he pleaded.

'I can't. It won't let me!' I said, it coming out in squeaks. He sighed.

'I'll ask yes or no questions. Will you transform?' he asked. I nodded. 'Then do!' I shook my head. Then realisation hit him. 'Can you transform?' he asked. I shook my head. He groaned, and reached up, taking me in his hands and lying by the tree. 'George realised Alicia was lying. I only doubted it for a second. I promise. I know now that you would never cheat on me.' he said quietly. I nodded my head, agreeing with him. He smiled. 'Have you got any idea why you can't change back?' he asked. I shook my head. 'Come on, let's get you inside, we'll get McGonagall...' Frd said, getting up. I curled up in his hand, making myself comfortable. He chuckled. 'Pretty squirrel...' I chuckled and soon enough we got to the house. I saw Harry pinning Erin down. I stood up on my hind legs, looking at him.

'She tried to attack George.' Harry explained. Erin jumped up and saw me.

'BRONNIE! Why are you a squirrel?'

'She can't change back. She doesn't know why.' Fred explained. I nodded. Erin gasped and we all walked inside. George jumped up off of the couch. I bent down and snarled, ready to pounce. He jumped back.

'Bronnie, I'm sorry. I don't know why I believed Alicia. It was a mad thing to do, I'm so sorry. I know that you and Fred love each other, I was just looking out for my twin.' George said, tears coming out of his eyes. I pounced at him, and he yelled. I don't know why, I wasn't going to hurt him. I sat on his shoulder and licked his face. He chuckled. 'May I ask why she's a squirrel?'

'You may, but we don't know. MUM!' Fred yelled. Mrs Weasley walked in. She saw me.

'Do you need Professor McGonagall?' she asked. We all nodded. 'I'll Floo her...' she said, tottering off. Soon enough McGonagall walked into the room. She looked at me. I looked at her.

'Bronnie, please transform so I can speak to you in person!' McGonagall ordered.

'That's why we need you, professor, she can't transform!' Harry said. McGonagall gasped.

'Has anything upsetting or stressful happened?'

'Yeah.' we all chorused.

'Well, a situation like that can cause the transforming to become difficult for that person. When she transforms back, she'll be fine again.'

'But when will she transform back?' Fred asked. McGonagall thought for a minute, then examined me.

'I'd say a few minutes. You were right for getting me though. It could have been something more serious.' she nodded. 'I'll be off now!' she announced, leaving the room.

'Oh, Minerva, would you like a cup of tea before you go?' I heard Mrs Weasley ask. I chuckled. I ran up onto Fred's hand and he held me there. Then I transformed back.

'Bronnie!' everyone said, except Fred who gasped. I chuckled. George stepped forward. I stood up. I slapped him. He chuckled.

'Yes, I know I deserved that.' he smiled, before being unable to say anything more due to me hugging him hard.

'You're forgiven Georgie.' I said quietly. He hugged me back and thanked me. I pulled back and Fred stood up. I kissed him hard and passionately. He responded straight away and we kissed for a while. I heard people groaning. I chuckled and pulled back. 'Feeling better?' I smirked. He nodded, laughing. I looked around. 'Ginny's still angry?' I said sadly. Everyone nodded. 'Oh well. Tomorrow's the Quidditch World Cup!' I beamed. Everyone cheered and we all sat down, chatting about what would happen. Then we played some games. Like truth or dare. The best truth?

'Harry. Do you still like Cho Chang?'

'No.'

I was very happy at this. Best dare?

'Hermione, you have to kiss George.'

We all expected Hermione to say 'NO!' in that final voice. But she didn't. She just shrugged. We all gasped. Including George. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him, and he smirked.

'BREAK IT UP GUYS!' Ron yelled, worry in his voice. I rolled my eyes. I knew Ron liked Hermione. Wasn't so sure who Hermione liked. That's why I dared her to kiss George. Just to see if it was him she liked. Suspiscion confirmed. I chuckled at this and squeezed Fred's hand. He nudged me and Hermione and George finally broke apart, both gasping and smiling at each other.

'Do you think our favourite bookworm likes that brother o' mine?' Fred smirked. I nodded mischieviously. Harry looked at us. He had obviously heard our conversation. He nodded. I gasped. Harry would know, he was her best friend! Fred chuckled. 'Do we have some more matchmaking to do?' he whispered. I laughed.

'What are you two whispering about?' George asked. We both smirked identical smirks.

'Nothing!' we chorused.

* * *

><p>HEE HEE HEE! Hoping some of you will piece it together.<p> 


	65. Skip

**Skip**

Fred's POV

We all went to bed that night laughing about our game of truth or dare.

'Remember when Hermione had to kiss George?' Erin sniggered. We all laughed. Except George, who blushed.

'Aw, you liked it really, didn't you Georgie?' Hermione pouted. I was surprised by this. She didn't usually mess around like this. I guess you should never judge a bookworm by her cover! George chuckled.

'Yeah, of course I did!' he said sarcastically.

'I can try again, see if I can raise the standards of my kissing?' Hermione smirked. George's mouth fell open, before smirking. He obviously thought she was bluffing.

'Hermione Jean Granger, you don't have the guts!' he smirked. She rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on his lips and pulling away a moment, leaving him looking disappointed.

'Is that better?' she smirked. He chuckled and nodded.

'Much!' Me and Brownie looked at each other. Then we looked at everyone else.

'Does anyone else feel sparks flying?' Brownie chuckled. Everyone laughed.

'I dunno, can you 'Mione?' George smirked. She smirked back.

'I can, what 'bout you?'

'I can as well!'

'Well that's just brilliant!' Erin grinned. Hermione and George rolled their eyes.

'Well, it's now kinda obvious you like each other, guys, you just bloody told each other you did!' I smirked. George and Hermione laughed.

'So we did. Shall we skip, m'lady?' George sniggered. Hermione laughed and linked her arm through George's. Ah, they were going to pretend they didn't like each other and turnit into a joke, eh?

'We shall!' And they skipped in a circle on the spot.

'GUYS! Can we go and do this outside? We'll wake everyone up!' Erin chortled. Brownie nodded. We so had to do this. It was raining. We'd be dancing in the rain! I could tell that was what Erin was thinking of as well. Ron growled.

'Well, seeing as I don't gave a partner, I'll go to bed, shall I?' he said sarcastically.

'Oh, alright, Ronald! See you in the morning!' Hermione smiled sweetly. Ron grumbled and went up to his room. I chuckled.

'Nice one, 'Mione!' George smiled. She beamed at him and we all skipped to the garden and danced. We spun each other around, doing a waltz. We all did it properly, music playing from Erin's phone that she had brought. The boys led, of course, and we followed. It all ended about half an hour later when we ended it with a kiss. Except George and Hermione. They weren't together yet. But they would be. Hell yeah, he'd get Hermione out of her shell...

'I think they'll be good together...' I whispered to Brownie. She nodded, smiling.

'They'll be amazing together. Like us!' Brownie smiled, pecking my lips. I chuckled and put my arm around her waist as we walked back up to the house. I saw Erin and Harry were holding hands and laughing. I could see Harry was whaming his hands together.

'Whatcha telling Erin about, Harry?' I asked. He chuckled.

'When you threw your bat at Flint's head!' he told me, smiling cheekily. I laughed.

'You've all got to admit, that was a pretty good aim!' I said. Brownie shook her head, laughing. 'What, he deserved it!' I smirked. She nodded, still laughing.

'You could've just whacked a Bludger at him!' she grinned. I shook my head.

'Not good enough. Remember after the match?' I smirked. She nodded.

'How could I forget?' she smiled. Erin looked at us.

'What happened?'

'OH I NEVER TOLD YOU! That was when Fred kissed me and we got together!' Brownie gushed. I chuckled.

'Aw, your first kiss, in front of everyone...'

'Ah, no...' Brownie blushed. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

'What do you mean? When did you have your first kiss?' Harry asked. George, Brownie and I blushed.

'Me and Fred wanted to know who the better kisser was...' George said quietly. Erin gasped.

'W-Who went first?'

'George.' I said.

'You had your first kiss with George?' Hermione glared. I shook my head.

'She refused to give either of us a proper kiss. That didn't go to plan...' I chuckled. She blushed.

'Yeah, well, that was when I realised I was in love with you, so, of course I gave you a proper kiss...' she admitted, her face red as a tomato.

'Aw... Hey, it was actually thanks to Quirrell that I fell in love with you!' I nodded. 'If he hadn't let that Troll in, I wouldn't have known!' I smirked. Brownie chuckled and put her arm around my waist.

'Alright, lovebirds, take it easy there!' Harry laughed. I rolled my eyes.

'When you fall in love, you'll know how we feel.' Brownie laughed. Harry blushed bright red. Yeah, we had just embarrased him. And didn't care either.

'See, we'll kiss in public as well!' I smirked, leaning down and kissing Brownie who smirked as well.

'MY EYES!' George yelled. 'YOU ALREADY SCARRED ME THIS MORNING!' Hermione chuckled.

'Yeah. So, we're on the subject of first kisses? How about you, George?' she smirked. George's eyes narrowed.

'Alicia.' he said simply. No-one questioned him. 'You, 'Mione?' he smiled.

'Just had mine with you.' Hermione shrugged. George laughed. 'How 'bout you, Harry?'

'Haven't had mine. You, Erin?'

'Me neither...' she chuckled. I saw Brownie roll her eyes. I had to refrain from doing so. It was so obvious they wanted to kiss each other. Ah, young love, as Lupin said...

* * *

><p>Just so you're all clear, George and Hermione are making everybody think what a ludicrous idea it would be for them two to get together, and they're doing a PRETTY good job!<p>

REVIEW!


	66. Speech

**Speech**

Bronwen's POV

We all walked up the stairs, saying goodnight to each other, Hermione going back into Ginny's room, Harry, Ron and Erin going into their room. Fred and George walked into their room, but I pulled George back.

'Freddie? I just need to talk to George!' I smiled. Fred nodded and George gulped. I pulled George to the living room.

'If this is about me saying you cheated on Fred, I did say I was sorry!' George said worriedly. I shook my head.

'No, I'm over that. George. It's about Hermione.' I said, grinning as George blushed. 'A couple of things. Well. One. The second's kinda obvious. You had better not start going out with her on the rebound. You hear? If you break up with her, because you were using her to get over Alicia, I will punch you. And earlier today wasn't as hard as I can punch. That was a slap. You don't want a Bronnie punch.' I said fiercely. I had to do the 'Big Sister Speech'. Hermione was like my little sister! George gulped.

'I'm not even going out with her.'

'But you like her! Everyone can tell!' I said. He shrugged.

'I-M-Maybe I do...' he smirked. I growled.

'Don't play her around, George. I don't care if you're my best friend, if you hurt her, I will kill you. Not literally, but you'll rue the day.' I snarled. He nodded.

'I getcha Bronnie!' I nodded.

'Good. Now that's over with, I can go back to normal, 'kay?' I smirked. He chuckled and nodded.

'Psycho-friend one minute, best friend the other. Nice!'

'Ja, don't get on my bad side is all I can say!' I smirked. He laughed and we both went back upstairs.

'What were you doing?' Fred asked. I chuckled.

'Giving Georgie the 'Big Sister Speech'!' He nodded.

'She's good at it as well.' George gulped. Fred laughed.

'That's my girl!' he smiled, getting up and putting his arm around me. I laughed.

'Come on, let's go to sleep. World Cup tomorrow!' I smiled. They nodded and we got into bed. I snuggled up to Fred. He chuckled and I smiled.

'I love you Brownie.' he sighed. I chuckled.

'I love you too Freddie...' I smiled and yawned.

'Go to sleep, love...' he said quietly. I shook my head.

'I'm too excited.'

'How about we just chat, huh?' he suggested. I smiled and turned around so I was facing him. I saw he had a big smile on his face.

'Whatcha smilin' about?' I smirked. He chuckled.

'I just never thought I'd ever be with you. And now I am, I'm just so happy.' he explained. I smirked.

'Aw, are you getting sentimental?' I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

'No, just telling you how I feel! I don't care you're a werewolf. I just wanted to make sure you know that.' he sighed. I nodded. 'Loved the question you asked about pregnancy, by the way...' he chuckled. I blushed.

'I just wanted to know! I mean, I want kids some day!' I said firmly. I really did. Little kids to look after and love, etcetera, etcetera... Fred nodded.

'Me too. I want kids. We can train them to be like us!' he smirked, before blushing. I gaped. It seemed Fred had thought of having kids. With me. I blushed. I had thought of having kids. I hadn't thought of ACTUALLY having them, if you know what I mean. I sort of hadn't thought about having kids with Fred, though. I didn't think like that. Not that far ahead. Seemed like Fred did!

'You think well into the future!' I smirked. He chuckled.

'I can't help it. I've always sort of had my life planned out. Find the girl I love, marry her, have my dream job, have kids, be happy. That's all I want in life. Anything more is a bonus.' he smiled.

'Who do you think is 'The Girl'?' I asked nervously.

'Well, I thought it was pretty obvious...' I blushed.

'I just want to hear you say it out loud.'

'Fine, Angelina Johnson.' he smirked. My mouth fell open. 'Just kidding, I've always thought it would be you. I love you so much, you've always been 'The Girl'.' he blushed. I chuckled and kissed him.

'I haven't thought about any of that. Though if I were to, you'd be 'The Guy'.' I beamed. He smiled.

'Come on, it's time to go to sleep now.' he decided. I groaned.

'But I like chatting with you!'

'Too bad. We need to sleep.' he smiled. I groaned again but nuzzled into his chest. He put his arm around me and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Da speech! Ooh, I can't wait for my little sister to get a boyfriend so I can do that to him... *cackles*<p> 


	67. Epiphany

**Epiphany**

Fred's POV

When I woke up in the morning I smiled. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DAY! I looked at Brownie to see her snuggled up to me, her face by mine. I sniggered. Payback time. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. Her eyes flew open and she chuckled, kissing me back. I smirked and pulled away after a couple of minutes. Thank Godric George didn't wake up this time.

'It's about time I got to finish a kiss with you.' I smirked. She laughed.

'Yeah. About damn time. I haven't ever gotten to kiss you like that...' she smiled. I shook my head.

'Honestly, I'm a bad influence on you!' I snickered. She rolled her eyes.

'Are you sure? I've been brought up to be like that. Cheeky, I mean. As well as always on the defence.' she frowned. I nodded. I knew she was talking about herself having to be careful at her old school, having to look around every corner, checking if anyone who disliked her was there.

'Well. You don't have to anymore, thank Godric.' I said firmly. She nodded. 'What's the time?' I asked. She groaned and sat up, looking at her watch.

'Crap. Fred, we've got half an hour to be ready and downstairs.' she said worriedly.

'So no time for a quick kiss?' I pouted. She sighed and pecked my lips, before jumping out of the bed. 'Not what I had in mind, love!' I smirked, watching her close the door as she walked into the bathroom. I chuckled and jumped out of the bed, taking my shirt and trousers off and putting on my new ones. Hell yeah. I was going all out on this one. Bright gold trousers and a green and white scarf to wrap around myself, along with a shirt with the Irish flag on. You can tell who I wanted to win. BULGARIA! Jokes, of course I wanted it to be Ireland! THEY WERE AWESOME! Brownie came out and laughed at me.

'Very fetching!' she smirked. I stuck my tongue out.

'Obviously, if you're going out with me!' I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and jumped on George's bed.

'GEORGIE! WAKE UP!' she yelled. George jumped up, resulting in him falling out of his bed. I chuckled. 'Georgie! Georgie! Come on, Georgie!' Brownie chanted like a child. He groaned. 'I'll give you a wet willyyyyyyy!' she sang. He sat up straight away, still on the floor and got up.

'OK, I'm awake!' he said nervously. Brownie beamed and hugged him. I felt a little but of jealousy burn inside of me, but it went as soon as it came. I know George doesn't like Brownie like that. He likes Hermione. We think. Brownie smiled and ran to me, putting her arm around my waist. I looked down at her and she looked up at me, with the best smile I've ever seen her with. The world paused at that moment. I looked at her, for the first actual time. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair was now so long that she had to wind it up a lot and tie it in a bun. Today she had plaited it together and it came down to her thighs. Her smile was so radiant, it was like looking at the sun. But her eyes. They showed everything. You could see them dancing, twinkling, her bright green eyes. I knew at that moment that this was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. This was the girl I wanted to grow old with. She was all I'd need in the world. And George. Then the world unfroze. I was lying on my bed, Brownie lying beside me.

'You fainted! I thought you were hurt!' she exclaimed, hugging me closely to her, her eyes a little damp. I sighed.

'Sorry. I had an epiphany...' I said, sitting up and clutching my head. Godric, it was pounding!

'What about? I hear that you only get one a lifetime, and you DO faint from having epiphanies...' she informed me. I nodded.

'About you.'

'Me?'

'Yeah.' I blushed.

'What about me?' she asked. She was obviously confused. Should I tell her? She might get annoyed if I don't. Damn. I looked around to see if George was there. No. It'd be safe to say.

'I just sort of saw you properly. I just... It just made me realise...' I started.

'Realise what?' she asked, confusion and a bit of hope written on her face. I smiled.

'That you're the girl for me. That you're the one I want to be with. For ever.' She gasped.

'I-I was reading about epiphanies after Hermione said something about them. It's different for wizards. W-When. No, if you have your one epiphany about a certain person... You get a certain... Bond to them, if you will. Y-You may be able to feel certain feelings I feel. Like if I'm mucho upset, you'll get a certain twang of sadness.' she explained. I looked at her fearfully.

'Is that a bad thing?' I asked. She shook her head, smiling.

'Not for me. Makes sure I know that you're serious about me.' she chuckled. 'May be a bit awkward for you though, feeling what I feel...' I rolled my eyes.

'What if you're in trouble? Like, if you're in a battle... Will I know?' I asked. She nodded. I whistled. 'Cool!' She rolled her eyes. 'Come on, love, let's go eat.' I smiled. She nodded and helped me up. I laughed. 'Shouldn't I be helping you?' She rolled her eyes. She didn't seem to be saying anything. 'Come on, talk to me! Have I done something wrong?' I asked fearfully.

'No! No, I just didn't feel the need to speak. I sort of zoned out.' she chuckled. I exhaled and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and we went to the table, sitting down to eat. Harry and Erin were sat together, Ginny glaring at them intensely. But they didn't even notice. Hermione and George were chatting and laughing. He was obviously making her laugh a lot. They seemed to be on the 'flirting stage' of the relationship that hadn't yet happened. Ron was glaring at them. Once again, they didn't even notice. Then I saw Ginny glaring at Erin. We glared at them and they glared back at us. It was me and Brownie who had gotten Harry and Erin together, and Brownie had dared Hermione to kiss George. So, in their eyes, it was our fault. They didn't think that it would have happened otherwise. Which wasn't true. Duh.

After a while we left for the portkey. We landed at a muggle camp site. Poor man running it... And we settled into the tents that were bigger on the inside than on the outside. And soon we met Bagman. Ludo Bagman.

'Hello, boys! Care to make a bet on the Cup?' he asked, smiling playfully. I nodded. His eyes sparkled. This was what Bagman liked doing best. Betting. Especially on sports. Me and George pooled in all of our money. I saw Dad protesting, but Bagman stopped him, taking our money and throwing in 5 Galleons for the 'toy wand'. We had invented that. Me and George. We'd been inventing all holidays. Until Mum threw our entire stock in the bin. But. While we were arguing with her, none of us noticed Brownie slipping into the kitchen. When we were in our rooms afterwards, she slipped them into her hands. We gaped at her.

'You guys were too busy to notice me sneak in!' she smirked. I had thanked her and kissed her, George just going for a hug. Anyway.

'We bet that Krum catches the Snitch, but Ireland win!' I said firmly. I felt Brownie squeeze my hand. I knew she was worried. This was everything we had. Everything.

'Not a chance, boys, not a chance, I can give you good ratings on that!' Bagman chuckled. I looked at him stonely. Me and George. We have a knack. We're good at predicting outcomes of games. We think Ron may have this knack as well. So far he's predicted all of Hogwart's House Quidditch Cups correctly. I looked over at him. He nodded, though reluctantly. I sighed. I was doing this. So Bagman took our money and we went to the match.

* * *

><p>The epiphany was my idea... ;]<p>

Sorry I haven't posted, I've been a wee bit busy... =D


	68. The Sign

**The Sign**

Bronwen's POV

All of their money. Every last Knut. All of it. On a bet. I was a little bit annoyed at them for doing this. They had worked so hard to get that money. And they waste it all on a bet, that probably won't even be right! I didn't let my anger show though, no, I couldn't be mad at them, it was their choice. So we went to the match, me crossing my fingers that their bet would be right, no matter how ridiculous it was. I knew of Fred and George's 'knack'. I also knew that Ron had it too. I was actually quite impressed by this, always had been.

We were about to enter the forest next to the stadium when Erin spoke up. 'Ooh! I need to make a dentist appointment!' she smiled and started walking away.

'Muggle-Repelling-Charm.' Mr Weasley muttered.

'Look after her, sir, I'll go and find Bagman.' I said and ran off. I saw Bagman talking to someone and walked up to him.

'Sir, I need some help.' I said.

'Ludo, please. What's wrong?'

'My sister. She's a muggle. She's here with us. She knows about the wizarding world. Will she be able to see it?' I asked hopefully. He shook his head. 'Is there anything we can do so that she can see it?' I asked, in my best pleading voice. He thought for a minute.

'Yes, I think there is. If I take the Muggle-Repelling charm and get Mr Crouch to improve it, maybe we can make it so muggles who know of the wizarding world can get in. I'll go and do that now. Stay with her, and don't go in until she can see it.' he told me. I smiled and nodded. 'But first. May I ask what happened to scar that pretty face of your's?' he asked. I blushed.

'I-I got scratched by a werewolf. Don't worry, I've been through this months transformation!' I reassured him as he looked scared. He nodded and ran off and I ran to find Erin and everyone else.

'What did you want with Bagman?' Fred asked.

'I wanted to find out if Erin will be able to see the stadium, due to her being a muggle. Bagman's gone to fix it now.' I said to her. She grinned and nodded. We stayed and chatted for a bit and waited.

'WOW!' Erin gasped. I looked over at the stadium that had obviously appeared for her. I knew why she was impressed. The stadium could fit over 100000 people and it was green, white and orange one side and red and black the other. I was so entranced by it that I didn't notice Fred had put his arm around my waist until he was walking me away, trying to keep up with the rest of them.

'C'mon, love, we've gotta catch up!' he smiled. I grinned and ran ahead. He laughed and followed me, chasing me. We overtook the rest of them who laughed and rolled their eyes at us as we chased each other around. Eventually Fred leapt and pulled me to the ground, turning in mid-air so he'd take the impact. He oomph-ed when he hit the ground and I immediately got up and pulled him to his feet.

'Silly Freddie!' I chuckled, nuzzling into his side. He nodded.

'Yeah, making sure my girlfriend doesn't get hurt, SOOOO silly!' he said, sticking his tongue out. I laughed and kissed him and he smirked.

'C'MON GUYS, ENOUGH SNOGGING, WE NEED TO GET GOOD SEATS!' I heard George yell and I laughed. I grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him along and we got to the game.

My word. What a match. The Bulgarian Chasers were TERRIBLE! The Irish were amazing! Although, I had to admit, the Bulgarian Seeker was amazing. Just brilliant. BUT IRELAND WON! AND KRUM CAUGHT THE SNITCH! We jumped up and down, Fred kissing me, as he realised he and George had won their bet. I was so happy! I smirked and pulled away, laughing as he looked hurt.

'Go get your money!' I laughed. He grinned and pulled George, leaping over the seats to get to Bagman, their hands out in front of them. I chuckled and turned to Harry to discuss the match. Erin was still gaping.

'Broomsticks? That makes it official, you guys are AMAZING!' she squealed. Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. I chuckled and we all made our way back to the tent, Fred and George holding their bag of money.

'Fred, George, take Ginny and run.' Mr Weasley instructed.

'I'm going with them!' I said firmly. He nodded and we made our way out.

Death Eaters. At the World Cup. They were torturing the muggles who ran the place, even the children! Hanging them in the air. Fred grasped mine and Ginny's hands and we ran. We ran, and I felt Fred's hand slip from mine. He turned to grab me, but they were being pushed away by screaming people.

'GO!' I yelled. I saw him shake his head, but he was being pushed away. I turned and found myself face-to-face with someone.

'Hmm... My son's told me about you!' a masked figure sneered. My eyes widened. Lucius Malfoy? He raised his wand and cursed me. I think I heard the word. THE word. Not the killing curse. Crucio. I was lifted in the air, pain screeching through my body as the curse did it's work. 'This'll teach you, you filthy Mudblood!' he sneered, casting it again. I screamed and he kept putting it on me. I was crying now. Then I saw a figure in the air. It was the Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign. The skull with the snakes coming out of it. Malfoy saw it and ran. Leaving me. I was being trampled by people, no-one stopping. I sobbed and rolled away. I heard it all die down. I couldn't move anymore, this had taken the energy out of me. I heard everyone, still sobbing, but not being hurt. I heard a voice and someone pick me up.

'Fred?' I called, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>DON'T KILL ME! *holds up pillow again*<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated! =D


	69. Sweets

**One word of strong language, guys, it just seemed appropriate!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweets<strong>

Fred's POV

Me and George held Ginny as Brownie told us to go. I tried to get back. I did. But I couldn't. We got out of sight and I screamed. The pain inside me was too much. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I could feel it all happen. Everything.

'FRED! What's wrong?' Ginny asked, tears coming out of her eyes.

'Brownie... Being... Hurt...' I said through gritted teeth.

'WHAT! How do you know?' George asked.

'I... Had... An epiphany... About her...' I choked. They both gasped.

'You can feel what she feels then?' Ginny asked. I nodded and screamed again.

'Brownie? BROWNIE!' I yelled as she closed her eyes. Crap. I heard George come up behind me.

'Come on, let's get her back.' he instructed, pulling me along, me still holding Brownie. I was crying now, tears coming down my cheeks, falling onto her face. Her face. The scar. I looked at it. I hadn't really thought about it before. I smiled. Then shook my head. She was hurt, and I was smiling? Godric. We ran back to the tent and I placed her on a bed. Dad rushed over.

'What happened?' he asked fearfully.

'She was tortured!' I sobbed. Dad took out his wand.

'Rennervate!' he said. Brownie's eyes flickered.

'F-Fred?' she groaned. I gasped.

'I'm right here, love!' I said, kneeling beside her and holding her hand.

'I-I got attacked. I-I think it was Lucius Malfoy. I can't be positive, but I'm 90% sure.' she said quietly.

'I know, love. Remember, I feel your pain? What exactly did he do?' I snarled. I needed to know so I could punch the bastard for whatever he did to her...

'He-He used crucio on me! Repeatedly!' she sobbed, whispering. I gasped and pulled her into me.

'What happened?' Dad asked. The others all looked on, Harry finally got here and ran up to Brownie, along with Erin, who was crying into his shoulder.

'He used crucio on her. Multiple times.' I said, choking on the words. It was my fault. I had let go of her hand accidently. 'I'm so sorry, Brownie.' I said quietly. She shook her head.

'What for?' she asked.

'I let you down. I let go of your hand.'

'It wasn't your fault, you tried to get me back.' she said firmly. I smiled weakly and squeezed her hand.

'There's not much we can do. You just need to rest.' Dad said softly. She nodded and tried to get up. I wouldn't let her.

'No, you stay here tonight, I'll sleep beside you.' I said firmly. She nodded and lay down on the bed. I got up and went to the back, lying down beside her and putting my arm around her waist, protectively. 'I won't let you get hurt again.' I said firmly. She smiled weakly.

'You can't help that. Bad things just happen to me.' she said. I couldn't disagree with that statement. It was true.

My Brownie. A magnet for trouble.

I woke up the next day, still holding Brownie close to me.

'Love?' I asked. Her eyes fluttered open.

'We're going home!' I smiled. Her eyes opened all the way, and she beamed. She got up, but fell back on the bed again. 'It's gonna hurt, Brownie, you had crucio on you.' I said, through gritted teeth. That git. She shook her head. I sighed and stood up. 'Here, I'll carry you.' I smiled. She started to protest, but I'd already picked her up and was walking out to join everyone else. They all looked at us as we left the tent and Dad smiled.

'You OK, Bronnie?' She shook her head. 'I know it'll hurt, but it'll go away. Molly'll give you some Pain potion when we get back!' he smiled. I felt Brownie relax in my arm and I had to refrain from tightening my grip on her. She was obviously in pain. Hence why I couldn't hold her close and hard. *sigh*

'It'll be OK, Brownie, it'll be OK...' I whispered. She nodded and we left that day. Home. To Mum. Who was especially sorry for taking our sweets...

'FRED! GEORGE!' she yelled as she hugged us both extremely hard. Harry was carrying Brownie now, he said that he would. He was straining a bit, which, of course, offended Brownie.

'I am NOT fat!' she scowled. I shook my head at Harry who looked scared.

'WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED AND THE LAST THING I HAD DONE WAS SHOUT AT YOU!' Mum wailed. Me and George patted her back.

'It's alright, Mum! You should worry about Bronnie!' George said. I nodded, and pointed at Brownie. Mum gasped.

'What happened?'

'She got crucio'd many times before blacking out.' Dad said. Mum sobbed and took her inside. That woman is surprisingly strong!

* * *

><p>Boop bee doo bee doo.<p>

Sorry, BANANA PHONE! *woops*


	70. Toast

**Toast**

Bronwen's POV

God, it hurt so much. You don't know how relieved I was when Mrs Weasley gave me that potion. I mean, yeah, it tasted nasty, but I was out of pain! I shivered as I drank it and Frede squeezed my hand. Mrs Weasley smiled and left. We were on the sofa in the living room. So I snuggled up to him and smiled. We stayed like that for a while, before...

'Hello! I don't suppose you could get Arthur, could you?' A voice sounded. I screamed and saw that it was the fire.

'Oh, hello, Mr Diggory!' I smiled. Fred nodded his head. He still wasn't happy that Mr Diggory had been slagging Harry off like that.

'Oh, hello, young Bronnie! Are you feeling better? I hear you got into a spot of trouble with a Death Eater!' he asked, worriedly. I nodded my head.

'Muche better, thank you. Yes, just a spot...' I smiled. 'I'll go get Mr Weasley!' He nodded and I leapt up to find him. I called him and he ran to the fire, chatting to it, but as I was running back, Mrs Weasley passed me some toast.

'Go and give this to Amos, dear!' she smiled. I nodded my head and ran to the fire.

'Alright, I'll go and help Mad-Eye now!' I heard Mr Weasley say, before running off.

'MR DIGGORY!' I yelled as I ran in.

'Yes, my dear?' he asked.

'Toast! Would you like some?' I smiled. He nodded. I placed it in his mouth, in the fire, which felt a bit strange, but whatever! He smiled gratefully and his face disappeared. I sat back down by Fred who pulled me into him, both of us staring at the now empty fire. I sighed.

'What's wrong?' Fred asked. I shook my head.

'I don't know. There's something troubling me. But I don't know what it is.' I said sadly. He chuckled.

'You don't know why you're sad?' he laughed. I shook my head.

'Nope, no idea... Well, OK... I have an idea...' And it was far worse than anything a stupid Death Eater could do. 'He's coming back. Slowly, but surely. Voldemort. He's coming back. You can tell. His servants are getting ready, his mark was up, he's coming back, and he'll be more powerful than ever.' I said. This had been troubling me for a while now. I knew he was coming. I knew he'd be after Harry. I knew he'd be after everyone I love. Everyone. No-one would be safe. Which sucked. Big time. Fred squeezed my shoulder.

'When he comes, we'll be ready. We'll fight. We'll protect each other. I promise. And this is one promise I won't let you down on.' he said firmly. I smiled. I knew he wouldn't. Hell, none of us would. We'd fight to the death, if we had to. We'd all do so much to protect the ones we love. All of us. I knew I'd do anything. I'd give up my own life if it allowed them to live. Every time. Always. Without a doubt.

'I love you so much, Fred' I whispered.

'I love you too, Brownie...' he whispered back, looking at me, his eyes filled with love. I looked up at him. And smiled. His ginger hair was falling into place perfectly, framing his face. It was a bit long, making it look shaggy. His bright blue eyes were sparkling, as if something amazing had just happened. His smile wasn't as much sweet, but cheeky and mischievious, but that was his 'sweet' smile, Fred and George didn't do 'sweet' smiles. They did cheeky. That was one of the many things I loved about Fred Weasley. I don't know what would've happened if I'd never met him on the train. I might not have any of these things happening to me. I might not be a werewolf...

But I wouldn't swap my life. Not for anything. I'd take all of this if it meant being with Fred.

'How did I land you as a boyfriend?' I asked, before blacking out.

'BROWNIE! Bloody hell, not again!' I heard someone snarl. Well, I knew it was Fred, he said Brownie.

'Fred? What happened?' I groaned, sitting up. He beamed as I sat up and hugged me.

'You're alright!' he smiled. I nodded.

'Just fainted. What happened-Oh.' I blushed.

'What?' he smirked. I think he knew...

'You know what happened, don't you...' I chuckled. He nodded.

'You acted exactly like I did.' he informed me.

I'd had an epiphany. Within a couple of days of Fred's. And of him. Now I'd be able to understand him like he could, me. He sighed and hugged me close to him.

'Well. There's our epiphanies gone...' I mumbled. He laughed.

'Yeah, Brownie, I know...' he smiled.

'Can we go to sleep? I think everyone else's in bed...' I told him. He smiled and nodded and we got up, off of the sofa and we walked up the stairs, hand-in-hand.

Erin went home the next day, much to Harry's displeasure, but she promised to see him every so often. He smiled at her and kissed her. Properly. They both pulled away, blushing. I laughed and patted them both on the back.

'You'd best come back and visit, Erin, we all need to see you!' I smiled, looking at Mrs Weasley to check if she'd be allowed to visit. She smiled and nodded and Erin beamed, hugging all of us before taking some Floo Powder and disappearing into the fire. Yes, muggles can use Floo Powder. Duh.

She kept her promise though, and visited quite a lot, which made us all happy. Hermione and George continued to flirt with each other, and me and Fred got even closer.

Soon we were back. We were on the train. Going back to Hogwarts. YES! I was rather hyper, which is not good for anyone...

'WE'RE GOING BACK!' I squealed and everyone groaned, Fred grabbing me in his arms and pulling me close to him, making sure I didn;t bounce off of the walls.

'Calm, Brownie, love, calm...' he soothed. But I didn't calm and he ended up having to hold me the whole journey. Not that I minded...

Whilst we were on the train, I had warned Harry, in front of everyone, that he had better not go getting a new girlfriend and break my sister' s heart. Neville, Seamus and Dean came over and asked what I was going on about. I told them that he was dating my sister.

'But aren't you a Muggleborn?' Neville asked. I nodded.

'You're dating a muggle?' Seamus gaped.

'A pretty one at that too.' Harry said indignantly. I beamed and nodded at their disbelieving faces. I chuckled and pulled a picture of us all out of my pocket. It was one we had taken at the Quidditch World Cup, before the match and the Death Eaters. They all gasped as I pointed at her.

'Her? We saw her with you, we didn't know she was a muggle!' Dean gasped. Neville was watching Erin laugh and mess about with Harry in the picture. I smirked at him.

'No ideas now, Neville!' He blushed and I chuckled.

'You had your first transformation during the holidays, didn't you?' he asked. I nodded. 'How was it?'

'Terrible... It hurts like hell... Fred was looking after me though, I had the Wolfsbane potion so I didn;t hurt anyone...' I told him. He smiled.

'Good, I was worried about you all...' he said. I gave him a hug. Me and Neville were friends. Not best friends like me and Harry or me and George or anything, but he was a sweet kid. He hugged me back and I ran back to Fred, who looked angry.

'What were you doing with Longbottom?' he snarled. I shook my head.

'Honestly, Fred, you shouldn't get jealous! He was saying he was worried about us all, worried about my transformation!' I scolded him. He chuckled and we all got off of the train.

* * *

><p>HAI!<p>

Now. QUACK! You threaten me enough at school... ;) Loves ya really, Quack!

Right. TONIGHT.

It's Halloween!

What're you guys dressing up as, if you are? I'm dressed as Hermione Granger, waiting to go to a Halloween party!

Anyone else know what's special about tonight?

This means many things, but to all wizards, it is a day we should remember for the following reason. On 31st October, Voldemort murdered Lily and James Potter in the attempt to kill a young boy called Harry James Potter. They lay down their lives to protect their son. Remember their sacrifice so that they shall not be forgotten. On that stormy night 30 years ago, people all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!' We should do the same. So, celebrate both Halloween and this memorable day! To Lily and James Potter - who risked their lives to save Harry Potter - the Boy Who Lived!

Harry! 3 I POSTED THIS AS MY STATUS, HARRY, I LOVE YOU!

Not as much as Fred and George though. I love them more.

Sorry, rambling, but it IS a special day.

REVIEW!


	71. GO AFTER HER!

**GO AFTER HER!**

Fred's POV

Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye Moody. HE was our new DADA teacher? Bloody hell. THIS WAS GONNA BE AWESOME! You know what else?

Triwizard Tournament. Hell yeah. But then Dumbledore announced something that broke my heart.

'Only students that are of age may enter!' I groaned and booed along with George. But Brownie. She looked relieved. I could feel the relief inside me. I looked at her, feeling a bit upset. Did she think we couldn't handle it? Or did she think she couldn't handle it. She felt my sadness.

'I don't want you to get hurt.' she explained. I shook my head, smirking.

'We're still gonna try though... We'll find a way...' Her face was comical. Her mouth had dropped open. But a new expression had taken over her face. Anger.

'Fred Weasley. You selfish pig! I just told you, I didn't want you hurt, and you go for it anyway! After everyone I've seen hurt? Nearly everyone I love has been hurt, how could you go and try to get into something that you may DIE from! Do you even care about how I feel?' she shouted, tears coming into her eyes, her Irish accent ringing through clearly. I fell off of the bench, shocked at her sudden outburst. The whole hall had turned to see what was happening. I remembered we were at the feast still.

'Brownie, I-'

'NO! You don't give a damn, do you?' she shouted, tears falling from her eyes. I got up and tried to hug her, but she tore out of the hall.

'Well. That was exciting.' Dumbledore said uncertainly. 'But Miss Kelly can rest assured that no-one under age will be getting through what I have prepared. So do not even try, Mr Weasley.' he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling madly. I frowned and sat back down.

'YOU IDIOT! GO AFTER HER!' Harry hissed. My eyes widened.

'But she'll KILL me! I want to go for this! WE need to go for this! We need the money for the shop!' I said quietly. Yes. The shop. Me and George were planning to open a joke shop. It'd e amazing. Harry's eyes narrowed.

'What's more important. Bronnie or the shop?' he snarled.

'Brownie.' I answered immediately.

'THEN GO!' he yelled, and it was the yelling that made me realise what an idiot I'd been. Brownie was worried! She didn't want everyone around her to be hurt. Me especially. I doubled over in pain and growled.

'What's wrong?' George asked urgently. I shook my head. I could feel the anger and sorrow and worry that she was feeling. All of it. I think she was directing it at me. She wanted me to know how she felt. I hissed at the intensity of it and fell on the floor. I could hear people whispering, but the feeling only got worse. I curled up and I heard someone run towards me.

'Fred. Come on.' I heard McGonagall whisper. I nodded and tried to get up, only to gasp and collapse again. She helped me up and took me out of the hall. 'What's wrong?' she asked, her eyes wide. I had never seen McGonagall look like this. Worry. I hissed again.

'I-I had an epiphany. About Brownie. She's now directing every bit of *hiss* anger and every emotion at me, so I know how she feels...' I gasped. McGonagall shook her head.

'Do you know where she mght be?' she asked. I nodded.

I did. I knew where she'd be.

'The lake.' I said simply, McGonagall nodded and took me to the lake. We got half way there. And I collapsed again, screaming. She was getting more upset. She had probably just realised what I had done. McGonagall ran ahead. Hopefully to get Brownie. I needed this pain to stop. A couple of minutes later, I heard fast footsteps, followed by sobs. Brownie knelt in front of me and I hissed. She jumped back and sobbed again. I felt the pain die down and I gasped. Now I could only feel the pain I had to feel. Thank Godric.

'I'm so sorry, Fred. I didn't know how much would be shown to you. I just wanted you to know how I felt.' she sobbed. I shook my head.

'No worries. I shouldn't have been such a git. Harry made me realise that, but I have to try and enter the Tournament, I have to! I need the money!' I said firmly. She and McGonagall shook their heads.

'Bronnie, don't worry, he won't be able to get through what Albus has planned.' she told her and Brownie nodded.

'I know. I won't worry anymore.' she said quietly and I rolled my eyes. I had been having the same doubts though.

'I'll go back to the feast. I'll be expected. You can stay here, or you can go back to the common room. The password's Knight Yielding.' she told us. We nodded and watched as she ran back to the castle.

'You won't get through whatever Dumbledore has planned.' she whispered.

'I know. But I have to try.' I told her. She nodded.

'If you get through. Then what? You know I won't be happy. Why jeapordise that?' she asked sadly.

'We need money for the shop.' I told her. She nodded. She knew how much we wanted a joke shop. It was perfect for us.

'Well, I don't have to worry anyway. You won't get through.'

And with that, we walked back to the castle and to the common room, where we sat on a sofa, Brownie clutching my sides, as if she was worried we'd be attacked at any moment and me looking at her, worry filling my chest. What if we got through. I didn't want her to be unhappy. She had been drinking her Wolfsbane potion, and left to go to the Whomping Willow to do her transformation, like she would always do now.

* * *

><p>I am being forced by a certain Quack *glares at Quack* to post two chapters today. So, yeah. Get ready to see another.<p>

NaNoWriMo started today! I've officially started writing, when I finish, I'll put a link up for anyone who wants to read it! ^_^


	72. Cedric

**Cedric**

Bronwen's POV

I was laughing. Hard. Fred and George were on the ground, wrestling, both with identical white beards on and white hair. THEY COULDN'T DO IT! BRILLIANT! I was beaming, there was so much happiness inside me. That was probably why I saw Fred beaming happily. He was happy I was happy. I also think he was happy he couldn't get through. So we were both making each other smile. I followed Fred and George to the hospital wing, teasing them about it as we went.

'I don't think I want to go out with someone so old!' I teased. Fred laughed.

'I don't think age should matter! It should be if you love me or not!' he shot back. I laughed.

'Luckily for you, I love you a lot!' I smiled, kissing his lips, backing away quickly. 'Never grow a beard. I will not kiss you otherwise.' I grimaced. It scratched my face. He laughed.

'Fine...' he smiled, as we walked into the hospital wing and Pomfrey took their beards away in an instant. I smiled at her, and as soon as we all left the place I kissed Fred on the lips again.

'I'm so glad you couldn't get in...' I said sadly. What if he got angry? He looked from one side to the other to see if George was listening.

'To be honest? Me too.' he whispered. I beamed and kissed him again, passionately.

'IF YOU'RE DONE SNOGGING THERE!' I heard George yell. I laughed and we all went back to the common room.

We were all seated. In the Great Hall. The Triwizard contestants were about to be announced.

'AND THE CONTESTANT FROM DURMSTRANG IS...' Dumbledore shouted, taking the piece of paper the goblet had just spit out. 'VIKTOR KRUM!' I cheered along with everyone else. Of course it'd be him, good/bad things always happen to the famous ones!

'AND THE CONTESTANT FROM BEAUXBATONS IS...' Dumbledore yelled, taking another piece of paper. 'FLEUR DELACOUR!' I cheered as a pretty girl skipped up to the front and followed Krum into the Headmaster's Office.

'AND THE CONTESTANT FROM HOGWARTS IS...' I started a drumroll which everyone else joined in with. 'CEDRIC DIGGORY!' he shoutede and we all jumped up and cheered, even Fred, who didn't like Diggory much. Dumbledore was talking when the goblet flashed again. Another piece of paper flew out. Another competitor?

'Harry Potter.' he said loudly, worry flashing in his eyes. Harry looked around, and stayed still.

'HARRY POTTER!' he shouted, and Hermione pulled him up, and he staggered to Dumbledore. Dumbledore watched him and he walked into the room. I screamed loudly.

'NO! HARRY! NO!' I screamed, Fred holding me back from following him. Everyone was staring at me as I cried. I bit Fred and he let go, letting me slide under the table so no-one could see me. I transformed. No-one noticed. I ran under the table, dodging people's legs and rushing up, following Dumbledore into his office.

'No.' he said firmly. I got ready to pounce and he sighed. 'Fine, you may stay by Harry. Don't let anyone know who you are though.' I nodded and ran forwards, up to Harry, who put his hands down and allowed me to climb onto them, hugging me close to him.

'Nice pet!' I heard Diggory note. Harry nodded, and I turned to face him. 'Weird eyes! Pretty though!' he smiled. I nodded and looked at Harry, who chuckled.

'Yes, very pretty...' I smiled at him and he smiled back. Cedric looked at us.

'You seem very close!' he smiled. Damn this Hufflepuff. He was too... Observant. I sighed. He was gonna work it out. 'Did it just sigh?' he whispered. I nodded. 'Did it just NOD!' he whispered again. I nodded again and he laughed. 'No way. Well. Animagus? And, if so, who is it...?' he said curiously. I grinned at him and nodded. He was gonna know. He was smarter than we gave him credit for. He looked at my eyes. 'Bright green. Just like yours. Who has eyes just like yours? I only know one person. Is this Bronwen Kelly?' he looked at me. I nodded. He laughed. 'Wow, I didn't know you could do that!' he smiled. Fleur and Krum turned to us.

'Who are you talkeeng to?' Fleur asked impatiently.

'Harry!' Cedric said non-chalantly.

'Vhat can he do that ve don't know about?' Krum glared at Harry. Cedric shook his head.

'Nothing, I thought he was a metamorphmagus for a moment, but it was just the light.' he said confidently. He was also a good liar! A good quality! Krum and Fleur nodded. And Bagman made his whole speech, after Dumbledore and everyone had asked if he'd put his name in the goblet, which even I knew wasn't true! I shook my head sadly, and Cedric laughed.

Soon, they let us go. I winked at Dumbledore and McGonagall as we left and they smiled. When we got away, Harry put me down. Only Cedric was there. I transformed back and chuckled.

'You're smarter than we thought you were!' I smiled.

'Did you think I was just a body?' he smirked. I laughed.

'No, I thought you were just a pretty boy!' I shot back. He laughed.

'Never thought I'd hear Bronwen Kelly call me a pretty boy!'

'Well, don't get used to it, it won't happen again!' I warned him. He chuckled.

'I hope not!'

'You can't tell anyone about my ability! No-one!' I told him. He nodded.

'I kinda figured. How'd you become one?' he asked curiously.

'McGonagall taught me. I'm registered with the Ministry as well!' I said proudly. He nodded.

'Awesome! Well, I'd best get back. Nice meeting you properly Bronnie! Good luck Harry!' he smiled, running off. I smiled after him, yelling that it was 'Nice to meet him too!' and Harry yelled 'Thanks and good luck!'

And we went back to the common room. Where Fred was waiting. Wondering what the hell had happened. Which I explained briefly and he rolled his eyes. And we went to sleep. Me crying myself to sleep. Which no-one noticed. Normal life, really...

* * *

><p>Heh. I always imagined that Cedric would be able to catch on REALLY quickly... He seemed quite clever, or he wouldn't have been in the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

REVIEW!


	73. Hermione and Dresses

**Hermione**

Fred's POV

MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT! He's ignoring Harry, just because he got into the Tournament! Harry didn't put his name in! Even _I_ know that! So I was ignoring him. Along with Brownie. The first task was coming up. We had DADA as well.

We walked into the classroom. I took my seat next to Brownie and George and waited for Mad-Eye. He walked in and we all stood up and waited until he allowed us to sit down. We sat down and he told us what we'd be doing. The Unforgivable Curses. He asked us what they were. I could feel Brownie shivering as she put her hand up.

'T-The Cruciatus curse...' she said, tears rolling down her eyes.

'What's wrong, girl!' he barked. I stood up.

'She got tortured with it over the holidays. Don't snap at her.' I said fiercely. He looked like he was going to yell back, but didn't I sat down and he looked at Brownie sympathetically.

'Hurts, doesn't it?' he whispered. She nodded and whimpered, causing me to put my arm around her. Moody took his wand out and pointed it at a spider.

'CRUCIO!' he yelled and the spider squealed. It was like it was screaming. Then a flash of light hit Moody and he was chucked back. Brownie was stood up, her wand pointed at him.

'Don't. Do. That.' she hissed. My eyes widened. She had attacked a teacher. Moody. He stood up and glared at her. She glared right back at him and everyone watched them with interest. I was smirking at Mad-Eye. He now knew not to mess with my girl. They continued to glare at each other, until he ordered her to sit down, which she did, reluctantly. He continued the lesson. He did it. The Avada Kedavra. At this point we had all jumped up, or wands pointed at him. He had ordered us to sit down again and we grimaced. He told us we were going to have to throw off the Imperius Curse. Which none of us managed. Except two. Me and George. We fought it off first time. Hell yeah. For once we were the best at something, which made Brownie happy. She had been scared whilst under the curse. She explained to us what it felt like, being helpless, not being able to know what she was doing, worrying she might hurt someone. I put my arm around her shoulder as we left the class and she leant into it. And soon enough. It was the day. The task. Which Harry knew about. Whatever it was, he'd told Brownie and she was now worrying, staying up all night with him and Hermione to help him learn accio. I wonder why...

Crap. Dragons. That's the task. Dragons. Harry was about to come out. Brownie was a wreck. She was trembling in my arms, worrying. Harry had been sent a letter back from Erin. He had told her about the Tournament. Now she was freaking out too. She said that she'd be sure to come and see him soon. Little did I know how soon...

He came out. 'ACCIO FIREBOLT!' he yelled and soon enough, his Firebolt was by his side and he climbed onto it. Brownie jumped up and cheered, setting everyone else off. She knew that this would give him strength. And it did. HE CAME FIRST! He was amazing! His technique was amazing. That dragon was bloody scary. Brownie ran down, next to Hermione and I saw Ron get up and run to him. I saw Brownie engulf him in a hug and I smiled. This girl was amazing...

PARTY! IN THE COMMON ROOM! And aparently, Harry's now got to fight Percy in the shower! Just kidding, we have no idea what the hell he's gonna be fighting. But the party went on all night. Brownie was having a good time, happy that Harry was OK. She also said she was happy Cedric was OK. She had become his... Friend? I had been surprised when she had said this.

'When did you meet him?' I asked.

'When all the champions were being spoken to. He's really clever, he realised what I am and knew it was me!' she smiled. I nodded. I wasn't sure I wanted him near her. What if he made a move on her? What if I couldn't compete? What if... Well, everything! We walked up to our dorm later to find George and Hermione watching something and laughing. Their hands entwined. I looked at Brownie. Who spoke up.

'How long have you two been dating?' she asked calmly. My eyes widened. DATING! My mouth dropped. They jumped apart and blushed.

'W-W-What? Dating? W-We're not... Dating!' Hermione stuttered.

'Don't lie to me, Hermione! I know there's something going on here!' Brownie shouted. George looked down at his feet.

'Not very long...' he mumbled. I felt a dam overflow.

'YOU'RE DATING HERMIONE! AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!' I shouted at him. He looked up at me, alarmed.

'I'm sorry, Freddie! I thought you'd get off at me for dating her!' he said loudly. I roared and pounced at him. Well, I would have. If Hermione and Brownie hadn't both cast Protego.

'Keep it up.' I heard Brownie say to her and she nodded. Brownie walked to me side and hugged me. 'Fred. Don't be mad at them.' she said. HOW COULDN'T I! He was my twin! He was meant to tell me everything! I told him that I liked Brownie! Why didn't he tell me he was dating Hermione? I would've been fine with it! I tried to get out of her grip but she held onto me hard. She wouldn't let me go.

'YOU GIT! YOU. SHOULD. HAVE. TOLD. ME!' I yelled. He nodded his head.

'I know, Freddie, I know! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!' George said, tears coming to his eyes. I roared and ran out of the room. I heard Brownie follow me. I wasn't that mad at George. I just couldn't be in the same room as him right now, I needed to calm down. I burst into the common room and I felt someone jump on my back. Brownie.

'Fred W easley, you will bloody listen to me!' she snarled. I turned around. Wait, she was on my back, how would I see her.

'He lied to me! His twin!'

'Technically he didn't, you didn't ask!'

'I didn't think I'd need to! I thought he'd tell me if he ever got with a girl!' I shouted. She sighed.

'I know it's hard for you. But don't worry. Apart from that, is there any other reason you're annoyed?' she asked. I nodded. I'd have to tell her.

'I'm worried you'll leave me for Diggory.' I whispered. She gasped and jumped off of my back, going to my front and kissing me. When she eventually pulled back, she spoke.

'I love you. Not Cedric, you. He's my friend. You're my love. My first and last love.' she told me, her Irish accent ringing through. I smiled and kissed her. This was different to others though. It was filled with urgency, passion and love. She seemed pleasantly suprised and kissed me back. No-one was in the common room. The party had wrung everyone out as exhausted. And we stood there, kissing. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. Just stood there. Happily. When we eventually pulled away I was smiling. I'd forgotten everything. I had even missed Hermione sneaking back to her dorm. That was how happy I had been.

Happiness.

I wonder how long THAT'll last.

And Brownie left to undergo her transformation. Leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>I am now putting chapters together as a suggestion! =D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dresses<strong>

Bronwen's POV

A Yule Ball. A ball! With dancing! Hell yeah! I LOVE dancing!

Fred had forgiven George and Hermione, who hadn't told everyone else that they were dating yet. Not even Harry knew, who had been recently reconciled with Ron after the task. I had been happy that he had forgiven him, Ron had been an idiot, but he was quite hot tempered, that's why he got annoyed. But I knew, as well as the others, that they'd have another fight if they found out Hermione and George were together. Ron would be angry, Harry would be happy, Ron would be mad at Harry for being happy for them, Harry would be angry that Ron WASN'T happy for them and it'd all mess up. Big time. So they didn't know. Which was good.

Anyway. Everyone had three weeks to find a date. Harry was freaking out. He felt like he'd be cheating on Erin. I assured him that he wasn't, but he was still freaking out. I was freaking out too. Angelina had made it plain that she was going to ask Fred. And he hadn't asked me. I was worried he wasn't going to go. I really wanted to go. Really really wanted to go. Ginny was happy with us again. I think she has a crush on a certain boy who asked her to go... A certain boy named Neville Longbottom. I could actually see her with him. They'd be really cute. But for now they were friends.

'BRONNIE! Me and Hermione are going dress shopping, and you are coming, whether you like it or not!' she said firmly, pulling me away to meet Hermione. I sighed and followed. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Fred saw Ginny dragging me away and didn't bother to ask what she was doing, just laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, him smiling back.

'Save me!' I mouthed. He shook his head and smirked. I shot him a mock glare and he laughed, as Ginny pulled me out of sight. We met Hermioine, and we set off, laughing and chatting on the way.

'So, 'Mione, do you have a date for the ball?' I asked, waggling my eyebrows. She blushed and nodded. Ginny's mouth fell open.

'WHO!'

'You'll find out on the night!' Hermione smirked. I laughed and nodded. Ginny sighed and dragged us into the nearest dress shop. And we began to search.

We got Ginny's dress first. We searched around to find one that would go with her bright orange hair and I gasped as I saw the perfect dress. 'GINNY! Try this one on!' I squealed. Ginny ran over, grabbing the dress and running into the changing room. She came out and me and Hermione gasped. It was a long, dark green dress, no jewels, but it was perfect. No-one would think that dark green would make a good dress, but it went with Ginny's hair so well! It was surprising!

'What do you think?' she asked nervously.

'You look beautiful!' Hermione gasped. I nodded, my mouth open and Ginny smiled, looking at the price tag.

'It's in my price range too!' she beamed. I smiled and we searched for Hermione's dress next. Ginny found this one.

''Mione! Look at this one!' she grinned, and me and Hermione ran over and beamed. Hermione pulled the dress off of the rack and ran to the changing rooms. She walked out 5 minutes later and we smiled. She looked breathtaking! She had a periwinkle blue dress, it was long and had an intricate design on the top half. The bottom half was puffy as well, the design snaking down it. Me and Ginny looked at each other with delight.

'George won't know what hit him.' I smiled, before clasping my hand over my mouth. Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione groaned.

'YOU'RE GOING WITH GEORGE!' she squealed quietly, jumping up and down on the spot. Hermione nodded and smiled, happy about this reaction. I laughed and Ginny continued to squeal, going on about how cool it would be if Hermione and George got married, and then if I and Fred got married, we'd all be sisters! I laughed at this logic and nodded.

'Come on! I want my dress!' I grinned. This snapped Ginny out of her rambling and she looked at me, taking in my figure and hair and eyes.

'You need a red or blue dress.' she decided, before tearing through the shop looking for the perfect dress. I sighed and me and Hermione went off in opposite directions. Soon enough I heard a shout.

'BRONNIE! I FOUND ONE!' Hermione shouted. I grinned and ran to where I heard the voice. Ginny beat me there and nodded in approval at the dress. I tried to look at it, but Ginny and Hermione covered it up.

'You need to put it on!' they both gushed and I groaned. I took the dress and ran to the changing rooms, putting the dress on carefully, only seeing that it was a nice red. I closed my eyes as I had it on and exhaled, opening my eyes and looking in the mirror. I gasped. It was a pinky-red, long dress that went well with my skin. It had jewel encrusted vines with flowers on, snaking down it, coming to rest near the bottom of the dress. Which was a puffy. And sort of light. As in weighed little.

'COME ON, BRONNIE, WE WANT TO SEE YOU!' Ginny yelled and I smiled to myself, turning around and opening the curtain. I heard their gasps and smiled. I twirled around and felt the dress sawy and I laughed.

'You look beautiful!' Ginny said breathlessly. I nodded happily and went to take the dress off. We had our dresses. I hoped Fred would ask me soon. I knew he would, but I just couldn't wait. We paid for our dresses and met everyone in The Three Broomsticks. We sat down and smiled at them.

'Had fun?' Fred and George asked. We nodded.

'Nice dresses I hope?' Harry laughed, Ron laughing too, though still avoiding Hermione's eyes. He was angry. She wouldn't tell him who she was going with and he thought she was making it up.

'Who are you going with, Hermione?' Ron asked. I felt her tense up.

'You'll see on the night, Ronald!'

'You don't have a date at all, do you? You're just making it up!' he accused her. I squeezed her hand and she smiled.

'No, I don't have a date, Ronald, I'm just making this all up, for YOUR benefit!' she smiled sweetly. I snickered and Ron went bright red. 'But if you want to ask me, go ahead!' Ron cleared his throat.

'Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?' he asked nervously.

'I'm going with someone else, I'm sorry, Ronald!' she said happily. Matbe he'd get it in his thick head now. Or maybe not. He glared at her and continued to ignore her. We turned back to Harry's question.

'No, not nice dresses, BEAUTIFUL dresses!' I gushed happily. They all nodded and Fred stood up, standing on his chair so everyone could see him. We all laughed and he rolled his eyes.

'What're you doing, Fred?' George snickered.

'I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I AM ABOUT TO ASK AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!' The whole place went silent, watching Fred with curiousity. We were silent. Oh God. 'Brownie? Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?' he asked, smiling cheekliy. I laughed.

'If you get down from there, yes!' I smiled. The bar applauded us, laughing loudly. That was exciting. Fred got off of the chair and I kissed him.

'Can I see the dress now?' he asked. I shook my head.

'You'll see it on the night!' I smiled. He groaned and we went back to the castle an hour later.

Ginny's dress:

http:/ www. myweddinggowndress. com/ media/ catalog/ product/ cache/ 1/ small_ image/ 170x170/ 5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c23 0972d/3/0/3095_m_200 90817190512. jpg

Hermione's actual dress, not the film one:

http:/ www.1stpromdress.c om/products /big/130/2008 04210144 01.j pg

Bronwen's dress:

http:/ /i mages/amelia-red-prom-d ress-lrg.j pg

* * *

><p>Sorry if the links don't work, I have no idea how to put pics on. =D<br>REVIEW!


	74. Asking and Surprise!

**Asking**

Fred's POV

So that was that. Me and Brownie were going together, like I knew we would. You'll never guess what happened when we got back to the castle though...

'Fred? Can I talk to you for a minute?' Angelina asked. Now, I was pretty good friends with Angelina, we were on the Quidditch team together, how couldn't we be? And she was my captain. Which made the next bit more awkward. I felt Brownie squeeze my arm and I looked down at her. She looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she felt uneasy. I just wasn't sure about what. She nodded and I smiled.

'I'll meet you here in a minute!' I smiled. I knew no such thing would happen. She knew so too. She smirked. I knew she'd transform and follow me, curious as to what my answer would be to whatever Ange wanted. Ange nodded.

'Yes, he'll be right back!' she smiled. Brownie nodded. We turned away, and started walking. A moment later, I felt something scrabble up my legs. I put my hand down for Brownie to climb onto and she did. I pulled her up and she sat in the hood of my robes, lying in it. I chuckled and Ange stopped.

'So, what is it, Ange?' I asked curiously.

'I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me?' she asked nervously.

'You know that me and Brownie are together right?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. 'Why'd you bother asking then?' She shrugged. Ange had guts. 'Well, I'm really sorry, Ange, but I'm going with Brownie!' I smiled, making it seem as least awkward as I could. I didn't want things to be awkward. That'd suck. She nodded and smiled.

'Just checking that you didn't want to go with me!' she smiled. I shook my head.

'Naw, sorry, I love Brownie, she's the only girl I'd consider going with. And I am going with her.' I said, smiling. She smiled back.

'That's fine, Fred, I'll see you on the pitch?' she grinned. I nodded and she ran off. I took Brownie out of my hood and placed her on the floor. She transformed back.

'You knew she was going to ask, didn't you?' I asked quietly. She nodded. 'What were you worried about?' I asked.

'I was worried you'd realise that I was nothing compared to her and realise that you liked her, not me.' she whispered. I gasped.

'Do you not bloody see yourself?' I asked, getting angry. How could she think I'd even LOOK at another girl! 'You. Are. Beautiful!' I said, kissing her with each word. 'I've never wanted anyone but you.' I told her firmly. She smiled.

'Thank you.' she said. I shook my head.

'For what?'

'For loving me. For. Just. Well. Everything!' she said desperately. I shook my head.

'Thank you as well then.' I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

'But you could get anyone. I mean, Angelina Johnson just asked you! No-one but you has asked me!' she smiled. 'Not that I mind of course. I'd rather go with you than anyone else.' she told me firmly. I smiled and put my arm around her waist, walking her back to the castle.

Oh. My. Godric.

I was stood around the corner from Brownie. I was going to jump out at her. But Diggory stopped her.

'Hey, Bronnie!' he smiled. She beamed.

'Cedric! How are you?' she asked.

'I'm great, thanks, you?'

'Brilliant! I have my dress for the Ball ready!' she said excitedly.

'Yeah. Listen. About the Ball. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?' he asked, biting his bottom lip. My mouth fell open. HE'D JUST ASKED MY GIRL OUT! I waited for Brownie to answer.

'R-R-Really? You want to go with me?' she stuttered. My eyes widened. Diggory nodded. 'I-I'm really sorry, Cedric. I'm already going with Fred.' she told him. I nodded, from behind the corner, obviously.

'Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten you're dating him, aren't you?' he said sadly. She nodded and hugged him.

'I'm sorry, Cedric. We can still hang out though!' she smiled. Diggory nodded and smiled. 'Try Cho! I know she wants to go with you!' she smiled. Diggory nodded and ran off. I stepped out from behind the corner and she saw me. 'Fred...' she smiled. I smiled back.

'Don't worry, I know all the boys will be dying to go with a beautiful bird like you!' I grinned. She laughed.

'I'm not beautiful!' she chuckled. I shook my head.

'Again with that, you ARE!' I told her firmly. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

'Whatever... I only want to go with you. God save me, though, Ginny will be doing my make-up and etcetera!' she laughed. My eyes twinkled.

'So she'll make you even more beautiful!' I said cheekily. She laughed and slapped my arm.

'Do you remember when she did me up last time? You boys couldn't keep your mouths shut!' she laughed. I shrugged.

'What could we do, you looked beautiful! More than normally! I got teased for saying so afterwards...' I smirked. She smiled and kissed me. 'What was that for?' I asked happily.

'Dunno, just wanted to kiss you!' she chuckled.

'Feel free to kiss me again! Any time, I don't mind!' I smiled wolfishly. She laughed.

'Will do!' she smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

'Honestly, I AM a bad influence on you!' I joked. She smiled again.

'Maybe... Maybe not... Maybe you've just uncovered my other layers to find this one!' I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, I'd like to think I was the one who got you to act like this!' I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and we went back to the common room. The Yule Ball was next week. And I had to be able to dance. Which I SUCKED at...

* * *

><p>Heh. Fred + Dancing = Usual no-no<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise!<strong>

Bronwen's POV

Harry was freaking out. He still hadn't found a date. He was freaking out majorly. He had to dance with someone on the night, in front of everyone, with the other Champions. But he finally found someone. Parvati Patil. Now, they were pretty good friends. He explained his situation to her. They made a plan. I was there, helping.

'So, we have our dance, then you're free to do whatever you want the whole night, agreed?' Harry smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Agreed. I don't want to make Erin mad.' she said, chuckling lightly. I nodded. Even if Erin was a muggle, she would kick Parvati's arse if she found out that something had happened. Harry had sent a letter to Erin explaining all of this and she said that she was fine with it.

Soon the night came.

Ron, Harry, Neville and the twins were waiting at the bottom of the girls dorm. Harry, waiting for Parvati, Ron wanting to see who Hermione was going with, Neville waiting for Ginny and the twins waiting for me and Hermione. Ron was asking George who he was taking, but he just tapped his nose. He had told me later. Ginny was doing our hair and make-up, she'd already done hers. She finished Hermione's and I smiled. She had taken away the frizz, and Hermione looked beautiful, she kept smiling, showing off her now perfect teeth and twirling in her dress. Ginny sat me down and got to work. She took my hair out of it's ponytail and curled it. Ringlets. It looked lush. Then she did my make-up and I gasped, twirling in my dress, before hugging Ginny. We were all ready. We all got up and linked arms. We stepped out of the dorm and everyone at the bottom of the stairs gasped. Fred, Neville, Ron and George were speechless. Ginny ran to Neville and hugged him, and they set off. I walked over to Fred.

'You look beautiful!' he smiled warmly. I grinned back, looking at his dress robes.

'Thank you, you look very dashing as well!' I told him. He chuckled and we stayed to watch the drama unfold.

Ron was looking around for Hermione's date. Then his eyes snapped back to her.

'You look beautiful, 'Mione.' George smiled, bowing low and kissing her hand. She giggled and put her arm around his waist. Ron and Harry's mouths fell open.

'YOU!' Ron shouted at George. 'YOU'RE TAKING HERMIONE!' George and Hermione nodded and Ron went silent.

'I-We're dating, Ron.' George said quietly. Harry and Ron gasped. But Harry broke into a smile.

'I'm so happy for you, guys!' he grinned. Ron was looking murderous.

'YOU!'

'Yes, I think we've already established that, Ronald!' Hermione snapped. Ron glared at her and stormed off to find Parvati's sister, Padma. Parvati walked down the stairs looking beautiful.

'You look lush, Parvati!' I called. She smiled.

'So do you, Bronnie!'

And we all set off. Harry and Parvati went to where the champions were and me and Fred sat down. Soon, Parvati came to us, mouth hung open.

'What's happened, why aren't you with Harry?' I asked urgently.

'He's-' But she didn't finish. At that moment they walked out.

Fleur with Roger Davies.

Krum with a random girl.

Cedric with Cho.

Harry with...

ERIN!

I gasped. My sister. She was with Harry. 'Isn't that-?' I nodded at Fred and he smiled. 'Look at Harry.' he said. Harry was beaming. I looked at Erin, to see her dress. She was wearing a long black dress that was covered in diamanté at the top and then went puffy at the bottom. It was light and swayed when she moved with Harry. Her bright orange hair didn't clash with it, like I thought it would. She looked beautiful, smiling radiantly.

I heard people whisper. 'She doesn't go to our school! She doesn't even go to Beauxbatons!' I whispered to them.

'She's my sister. She's a muggle.' And it passed around the room like a Mexican Wave.

'Harry Potter's dating a muggle!' I smiled and nodded. Harry kissed her lightly, proving to everyone that he was dating her. Fred pulled me up.

'Would you like to dance, m'lady?' he smiled. I laughed.

'We're not meant to go on yet!'

'Since when have I ever followed the rules?' he asked cheekily. I nodded and took his hand, him leading me to the dance floor. He twirled me around and I could feel people watching us. Cedric especially. I heard some boys wolf-whistling and I blushed bright red. Fred kissed my cheek and grinned. 'They have every right to wolf-whistle, you look absolutely stunning!' Fred told me. I blushed again and he laughed. More people joined us on the dance floor then, including Hermione and George, and when he kissed her, in front of everyone, everyone laughed and yelled 'AND SO THE BOOKWORK FELL IN LOVE WITH THE PRANKSTER!' And they both blushed. I was laughing at them and they stuck their tongues out at me.

'It's not me you should be directing your tongues at!' I smirked, waggling my eyebrows. They understood what I meant and laughed. Harry and Erin came and danced near us and we swapped partners, Fred dancing with Erin, both asking about pranks and Harry danced with me.

'Are you happy then?' I smiled. He nodded fervently.

'My girlfriend is here. Of course I'm happy! She looks so beautiful in that dress...' he sighed. I laughed at him.

'How'd she get here, anyway?' I asked.

'She found out about the Ball and wrote to Dumbledore, somehow, and he gave her permission to come here and be my date. She wanted it to be a surprise so didn't tell me. Best surprise ever!' he said happily, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her. The look he gave her was amazing. Just how Fred looked at me. I looked at him, my eyes soft and twinkling.

'Harry. Are you in love with my sister?' I asked softly. His eyes snapped back to me. 'I saw the look you gave her. It's exactly how Fred looks at me.' I told him quietly. He sighed and nodded.

'I think I am. How do you know when you're in love with someone?' he asked. I smiled to myself.

'It's when the whole world stops when you look at them, as if no-one else is there. When you can't imagine your life without them. When you'd die for them. Kill for them. Do anything for them. If you're sad when you're without them. You just... Know.' I said softly, watching Fred. That was exactly how it felt for me. Harry nodded his head.

'Then I'm in love with her.' he whispered. I smiled.

'Tell her.' His eyes widened.

'What if she doesn't love me?' he asked worriedly.

'I'm sure she does.' He nodded his head uncertainly. I quickly swapped partners again. I saw Harry take Erin to introduce her to the others and they all smiled as she came near them. Fred put his hands on my hips.

'You know, you're very fun to dance with.' he smirked. I laughed and he twirled me around.

'Remember when we danced on the train? And you dropped me?' I chuckled. He snickered and nodded.

'I didn't mean to.'

'As long as you don't do it tonight. I don't want to break my heels.' I smirked, holding my foot up so he could see the heels. They were red, like my dress. He smiled and kissed me. I smirked into the kiss and kissed him back, putting my arms around his neck. He pulled back and I frowned.

'We're here to dance, we can kiss anytime!' he smirked. I sighed and nodded. Soon enough I danced with George whilst Fred danced with Hermione.

'You can still dance then?' I smirked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. 'How's your date going?' I asked. He beamed.

'Really well!' he gushed and we broke into a conversation about how our nights were going.

Soon enough, the night was over. I sighed as Fred escorted me back to the common room.

'That was an amazing night. One of the best night ever.' I smiled. He nodded and we got to my dorm steps.

'I shall see you in the morning, m'lady!' he grinned and kissed my hand. I giggled and he left, looking happy. I took my heels off and ran up the stairs. I ran into Ginny's dorm to find Hermione already there. I sat down with them and we told each other about our nights.

Then I went back to my dorm, got out of my dress, got into my nighty and went to sleep.

The next few months were amazing. But then.

'Bronnie. I need you in my office please.' McGonagall said.

'But, miss! I have to look after Harry! He's in a wreck about the Trial tomorrow!' McGonagall shook her head gravely and I sighed. I followed her. I didn't see anyone, as when I got there, I fell into the blackness.

Those gits.

* * *

><p>Erin's dress: ht tp: www. ofdress. net/ img/ Flirt-prom-dress-. jpg

Right, I know that all but Bronnie's dress didn't work, and I'm REALLY sorry... At least you can use your imagination?

I'm sorry if Erin's dress doesn't work either. I think this website should let us put links. *hmphs*

REVIEW!


	75. Maybe, Just Maybe and No Way

**Maybe, Just Maybe...**

Fred's POV

I was freaking out. I couldn't find Brownie! She'd been gone hours! Hermione was gone too. I learnt later that Krum had asked her to the ball. And she'd said no. But where were they? The second Task's about to start! THEY'RE NOT HERE! I saw the Contestants line up.

Something they'll miss has been taken...

And the whistle went. I was still freaking out. WHERE WAS BROWNIE! George was freaking out too. I was so worried. I hadn't seen her for hours. I got told by Harry that she had gone to see McGonagall. But where was she!

I found out 45 minutes later. When Cedric Diggory pulled her out of the lake.

'BROWNIE!' I shouted, running through the crowd to get to her. I saw Diggory put a towel around her and she sobbed. I got to her and pulled her into a hug. She was shivering and I pulled her closer, protectively. How could the teachers do this!

'I'm so sorry, Bronnie, I didn't know they'd take you!' Diggory said sadly. I looked at him. Brownie was the thing he'd miss the most.

Crap.

S-So who was Harry saving? I found out that Krum had Hermione, which George was not happy about. George was hugging her close to him and she was sobbing into his shoulder. I looked at Brownie, who looked at Fleur. She had come out. What about her person? I saw a little girl bob up... Then another girl... A ginger girl... With eyes just like Brownie's-

'ERIN!' Brownie shouted, breaking out of my grip and jumping in for her. Erin was diving back in, and Brownie followed. I yelled for her and everyone was quiet. Until they both resurfaced, holding Harry and pulling him out. Of course... Harry would miss Erin the most... Erin and Harry hugged each other and looked at each other.

'Erin. I love you.' he said quietly. Erin gasped and smiled.

'I love you too, Harry!' she gushed, before kissing him. He smiled and pulled away after a bit. I smirked. Brownie squealed, watching them. I pulled her into me and hugged her.

'Well, I couldn't give you anything dramatic like that, but you know I love you.' I smiled.

'I love you too, Fred. But you gave me something dramatic. Kissing me in front of the whole school, before we both proclaimed we loved each other is dramatic!' she smirked. I laughed and held her close to me. I can't believe Harry saved Fleur's sister. He could've left her, she wouldn't have been in any danger. Then again, I'd do the same thing. It wasn't her fault she was placed down there.

Thank Godric that task is over... I've got Brownie again...

SOON IT WAS ME AND GEORGE'S BIRTHDAY! YES! WE WERE OF AGE! Me and George woke up and did a happy dance, waving our wands around, nothing happening, but it felt good. We could use magic! We had been learning apparation in school. Me and George could do it now, same with Brownie and Lee. We ran down the stairs and looked at each other.

'Prank?' I smirked.

'Prank.' he smirked back. We ran down the corridor and into Dumbledore's office. Yeah. We'd prank him again. We said the password to the gargoyle and walked in, sneakily. Dumbledore was asleep. We smirked. Never fall asleep on our birthday...

We took out our wands and created a bunch of balloons, putting a caterwauling charm on them all. They'd burst in 5 minutes, scaring Dumbledore. We snuck out and ran to Snape's office... DUNGBOMBS! Then Filch's... We stole Mrs Norris and hid her in a suit of armour...

Then we heard the caterwauling charm go off and ran to the common room... IT WASN'T US!

We ran to Brownie's dorm and sat on her bed, putting our faces in front of hers. We clapped loudly and she opened her eyes, before jerking up, accidently headbutting us.

'Ow...' we groaned. She grimaced and looked at us.

'That was stupid of you.' she smirked. We nodded and she laughed. 'Come on, it's your birthday!' she squealed, as she pulled a MASSIVE box out from behind her trunk. We looked at it and looked at her. 'Open it!' she urged. We both opened it and gasped. CLEANSWEEPS! We looked at her.

'For us?' we asked. She laughed and nodded. We beamed and took them out. They were amazing! Not as good as a Firebolt, but better than our old Comets! We held them up and inspected them. They were perfect!

'Thanks, Bronnie!' George beamed, hugging her.

'Thanks, Brownie!' I smiled, giving her a kiss. She smiled and nodded.

'So, what did you do to the teachers this time?' she asked. We broke into a detailed account of how we pranked Dumbledore, Filch and Snape and she laughed each time. We went down to breakfast soon and Dumbledore stood up.

'I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! A tip, for those of you who will be at Hogwarts next year. Do not go to sleep on this day. Look around every corner. For Fred and George Weasley will be out to get you all!' he shouted, his blue eyes twinkling. 'This morning, they snuck into my office and set balloons to scream!' Everyone laughed, including Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling in our direction and we beamed. He smiled as well and we all went back to our food.

I sent my letter to Brownie's parents that day. I couldn't back down now. I had asked them if I could marry her. I hadn't gotten a reply yet. I was waiting... Her birthday would be soon... I had already bought the ring. I had asked Dumbledore for permission to go out at night, after curfew. I was ready. Her birthday was in a little bit over a month away. That night I'd propose. And maybe, just maybe, she'd say yes...

* * *

><p>Heh. I love writing their birthdays, it's so fun!<p>

* * *

><p>No. Way.<p>

Bronwen's POV

The day before my birthday came. And Fred got an owl in the morning. He opened it, looking nervous and his face lit up. I looked over his shoulder. It said one word.

Yes.

'Yes what?' I asked. He laughed.

'You're very nosy! You'll find out tomorrow!' he smirked. I rolled my eyes. What was he keeping from me? Well, I'd find out tomorrow...

'Well, whatever it is, am I going to get in trouble?' I asked. He shook his head.

'Not at all!' I smiled and kissed his cheek. I was thinking about my birthday tomorrow. I was wondering what everyone would get me...

'I can't latch onto Fred's gift this year!' George moaned. I laughed.

'Good, you should get something yourself this time!' I said, sticking my tongue out. He stuck his tongue back. Whatever Fred was planning, George knew what it was... And I'd have to wait until tomorrow... Damn.

I woke up the next morning, and ran to the common room. I expected to find Fred there, but he wasn't. Everyone else was, though! I didn't see Fred all day. I was rather upset about this... But then I remembered that he was planning something. I wondered again what it was...

Everyone gave me my gifts and I hugged them all, thanking them. My best present was from George, who actually picked something nice! A sapphire necklace... When I opened it, I had gasped and George had beamed. He knew I liked it. I hugged him and thanked him profusely and he smiled proudly. He was obviously surprised he had picked such a nice present. He put it on me and I smiled.

'Thank you, George!' I smiled. He nodded.

'You're welcome.'

'Did you get any help from Ginny?' I asked suspisciously. He shook his head.

'Nope! Although, you're gonna like Fred's present much more...' he smiled cheekily. I moaned.

'WHAT IS IT!' Then an owl flew through the window. It was addressed to me. I opened it curiously.

Meet me at the lake...

I smiled excitedly. 'I think it's Fred! Gotta go guys! I'll be back!' I said quickly, pulling on my coat and running out of the common room.

I walked cautiously to the lake. But before I got there, I felt some hands go over my eyes.

'Fred!' I smiled, turning around and kissing him. He chuckled and kissed me back.

'Happy birthday, love! Now, close your eyes. I'll take you to where we'll be going tonight!' he smiled. I closed my eyes and he put his hands over them. 'Just to make sure!' he said quietly. I nodded and we walked forward. I heard music. The music we had danced to in the common room. I smiled. I loved this music. Fred took his hands from my eyes and I gasped, taking in my surroundings. There were candles on the lake. Rose petals. A picnic. The music. I thought about this, wondering what how I ended up with such an amazing boyfriend. I smiled and turned around to thank him, to see him down on one knee. I breathed in sharply. No. Way. He wasn't... No way. He pulled out a little box. I couldn't breath.

'Brownie. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life being with anyone else. You're the one and only girl for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?' he smiled, opening the box to show a beautiful ring. It was a silver ring, with a simple orange jewel on, with diamonds surrounding it. I felt my eyes tear up. Fred looked at me nervously. I felt tears come down my eyes.

'Fred... If this is some sort of sick prank, I will kill you...' I warned him, tears threatening to overflow. It was possible, the ring might explode on my finger, it was the sort of thing thy'd create. He shook his head and looked into my eyes. I could see no mischievous glint in them, just hopefulness. Fred Weasley was asking me to marry him. Well, that was an easy answer... 'OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, FRED!' I cried. Fred beamed at me and placed the ring on my shaking hand, on the key finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist, kissing me back. He pulled away and smiled at me.

'Thank you. This means you're my fiancée now.' he smiled cheekily. I nodded, still finding it hard to breath. I WAS GETTING MARRIED TO FRED! 'Come one, let's eat. I'm sure you're dying to run back and tell everyone you're engaged!' he smiled. I nodded. I had to tell Hermione and Ginny. And Angelina. Just so she knows he is most definitely mine. 'Talk to me, love!' he smiled.

'I'M SO HAPPY!' I yelled loudly, causing Fred to jump. He laughed and got back up, hugging me close to him.

'Me too, Brownie, me too...' And so we ate me, having gotten my happiness off of my chest, was chatting away happily.

'So, was that letter from my parents, this morning?' I asked. He nodded.

'I wrote to them on my birthday, I thought it'd be polite!' he smiled. I nodded. 'Come on, we'd best get back now...' he smiled. I squealed, realising I could tell everyone. He laughed and took hold of my hand, squeezing it, as we walked back up to the castle. We walked into the common room.

'So, what did you say?' George asked excitedly. I nodded. He punched the air and beamed.

'AWESOME!'

'What's going on?' Ginny asked, looking at us all. I sighed happily and held up my hand so they could see my ring. Everyone went silent.

'YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!' Ginny and Hermione yelled, both jumping up and down on the spot. Everyone in the common room looked at us, before realising what we were going on about.

'Congratulations!' was what we heard all around the room. I grinned and kissed Fred's cheek. Harry stepped forward and hugged me, and soon we were engulfed in hugs.

'I have to write to Erin!' I said happily. They all nodded and I kissed Fred again, before running to the dorm to write my letter.

_Dear Erin,_

_I'M GETTING MARRIED! Fred proposed! It was SO romantic! He did it exactly like I always dreamed of being proposed to! I'M SO HAPPY! You've gotta see the ring, it's beautiful! So now, you and Fred are gonna be in-laws! And remember, you promised to be Maid-of-Honour!_

_REALLY REALLY HAPPY!_

_Bronnie_

_xxx_

I sighed happily and put the letter in my pocket to send later. I ran back down the stairs, grabbing my Wolfsbane potion as I went and sat with everyone, drinking it. I would have to leave tomorrow to go through it again. Damn. But I was used to it now. I didn't even mention it anymore. No-one did. All that reminded us of it was the scar, the fact that I had to take a potion, and the fact that I left once a month... *sigh*

* * *

><p>*pokes* REVIEW!<p>

OOH! If any of you want to know what Brownie looks like, Juliaa Hendrix drew a picture! IT'S AMAZING!

Thank you, Julia!

Just take the space from the first bit, and you're ready to go!

ht .com/art/Brownen-Kelly-alias-Brownie-267365300

Ring:

ht .

(Finally learnt how to link stuff...)

Right, Yule Ball dresses...

ht . ~ Erin's

ht .com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/170x170//3/0/3095_m_ ~ Ginny's, which you may want to scroll in on.

ht tp:/www. ~ Hermione's, remembering that in the books it's periwinkle

ht /MakeThumbnail/400/400/ProductImages/GoodsPickedByShoppers/129242846753687631f13f0633-37c4-4bbf-bdab-e11f1357259f%5BD%5Djpg ~ Bronnie's


	76. Back and Try Being The Operative Word

**Back**

Fred's POV

She said yes. I was to be married to Bronwen Kelly. We were engaged. This gossip spread around the school PRETTY quickly. People were always coming up to us and congratulating us, asking when the wedding would be. We both shrugged. We hadn't planned it yet, we'd only just gotten engaged! I loved that word... Engaged... To Brownie. I. Was. Engaged. To. Brownie. No matter how many times I said it, it always brought a smile to my face! And the letter I got from Mum...

Dear Fred,

You're getting married to Bronnie? That's wonderful, dear! I'm so happy for you both! Did you propose nicely? Was it romantic? How is everyone up there? Is Harry doing alright with the Triwizard Tournament? We're all ever so worried here at home. Everything always seems to go wrong for him.

Give our love to everyone!

Mum

xxx

Yes, Mum really did ask all of that. I laughed whilst reading it and scribbled a reply, quickly. I sent it back and smiled at Brownie, who was eating her breakfast, chatting with everyone as I had been reading. She saw me looking at her and smiled. She was talking to the girls in her dorm. She showed them her ring and they all squealed happily, even Angelina, though she didn't look or sound happy. Brownie was smiling happily and was looking very excited. I kissed her cheek and she laughed. The others giggled and ran off, gossiping as they left. Brownie lay against my chest and sighed.

'Love you, Freddie...' she smiled. I grinned down at her.

'Love you too, Brownie...' I replied and she sighed, sitting up.

'Come on, we'd best get back to the common room.' she mumbled. I moaned.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes.' she said firmly, pulling me off of the bench. I groaned and stood up, letting her pull me back to the common room. When we got there we saw Harry sitting on a sofa. Brownie sat next to him.

'What's wrong?' she asked. I sat opposite them.

'I'm worried about the next task. It's in a few weeks. What if something bad happens? Like it always does?' he said sadly. Brownie put her arm around him.

'Something probably will go wrong, Harry...' she said quietly. Harry gasped.

'And that makes me feel better, how?' he said, a hint of a smirk in his voice. She laughed.

'I didn't sat it'd make you feel better. You asked something, I replied?' she grinned. I chuckled and Harry looked at me.

'What do you think, Fred?' he asked. I shrugged.

'Hey, something goes wrong each year, something has to go wrong...' I smirked. He laughed and the situation lightened. That was me. Always good to have about when the mood is crap. Yup. I could lighten it with one sentence. I smiled at them and Brownie came over and sat on my lap. I laughed and she put her head on my chest.

'And that is my cue to go...' Harry laughed, getting up and running to the boys dorm. I laughed as he went and Brownie sighed.

'He's a scaredy cat.' she smirked. I nodded.

'Of course...'

And soon enough the few weeks came. It was Harry's last task. Brownie was a wreck. We waited as everyone went into the maze. And Harry and Cedric came back. We all cheered. Except Brownie who screamed, running forward. The cheering stopped as Brownie ran to them and hugged Cedric.

'NO! NO! CEDRIC!' she screamed, tears flying out of her eyes. I ran down and gasped.

He was dead.

'CEDRIC! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! CEDRIC! NO!' she screamed, her face wet with tears. Cedric's Dad came down and cried next to her. She continued to scream. 'CEDRIC! PLEASE! NO! NO, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NO-'

'I'm sorry, Bronnie.' Harry sobbed. 'H-He got killed.' Brownie looked at him, the tears still pouring out of her eyes.

'By. Who?' she snarled.

'P-Peter Pettigrew. He's back.' We didn't even have to ask who.

'Voldemort. He's back.' And Brownie screamed.

'VOLDEMORT'S BACK! H-HOW!' The whole place had gone silent now.

'P-Peter Pettigrew brought him back. A massive potion sort of thing. A-And he killed Cedric.' Harry said quietly, but everybody heard him.

'CEDRIC!' Brownie shouted again, as if hoping he'd come back to life if she shouted his name. I pulled her into me, her still screaming.

'Brownie. Brownie! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.' I said quietly, whispering into her ears. She continued to thrash and scream, before collapsing into my arms. The realisation of everything had finally caught up on her.

'Cedric...' she sobbed.

'I'm sorry, darling. I'm so sorry. He can't come back.' I sobbed. As much as I disliked the man, he was a great person. He hadn't deserved to die. Harry was being led away from the scene by Moody. No-one saw this strange except Brownie.

'Professor Dumbledore, sir. Why has Moody taken Harry away. I would have thought he'd keep him near to you at a time like this.' she sobbed. Dumbledore gasped, before running after them. Brownie saw him run and transformed. I called after her, everyone was wondering where she had gone, but I watched her chase after him. Harry was in trouble. My mouth widened as I thought about the year.

Mad-Eye was always drinking something out of a vial.

It was a Polyjuice Potion. Crap. He was someone in disguise! I jumped up and ran after them both, the other professors following me, having just realised this as well.

Why did something bad like this always happen? Why? Cedric shouldn't have died. Harry shouldn't have been put in the Tournament. Barty Crouch shouldn't have died. Then we found out there were two Barty Crouch's. And that one of them was not a good guy. He was a Death Eater. Crap again.

* * *

><p>Aw, poor Bronnie! ='[<p>

Poor Cedric!

* * *

><p>Try Being The Operative Word<p>

Bronwen's POV

I chased after Dumbledore and burst into the room after him, watching as he stunned Moody. Moody had been about to kill Harry. I shook my head, tearfully, and transormed again.

'Nice to see you, Bronnie!' Harry said quietly. I nodded, tears still pouring from my eyes. I ran over to Harry and he hugged me close to him. 'I'm really sorry about Cedric, Bronnie, he shouldn't have died.' I nodded my head, tears still pouring. Then the other teachers burst into the room, followed by Fred. Fred ran over and pulled me and Harry to him, hugging us both. He had his arm over us protectively. Yeah. Even Harry. I didn't realise that Fred was that protective over Harry, I understood he'd try and protect me. I mean, I was his fiancée. I looked at my ring, it giving me silent strength. I was to be married to Fred. I looked at him, and it seemed he was having the same thoughts as he looked at his plain gold band on his finger. I had persuaded him to wear a ring, it just seemed more romantic. But, of course, it wasn't jewelled like mine. We both drew the line there. We just had a simple gold ring for him. We caught each other's eyes and nodded. I put my arms around them both, holding them closer, as did Harry. We weren't going to let each other get hurt. It was still bright out. Then my eyes widened.

Barty Crouch? JR! He killed his own father? What sort of sick person would do that? Even after his father had smuggled him out of Azkaban... I would've thought he'd be eternally grateful. He had an OK life. He was loved, looked after. Then he went back to Voldemort. Stupid git. Whilst they were questioning him, I looked outside and gasped.

'P-Professors?'

'Not now, Miss Kelly!' Snape snarled.

'PROFESSORS! Have you forgotten what day it is!' I asked urgently. They all looked at me, eyebrows raised. I sighed sadly. The moon came up and I screamed.

'Professors!' Fred gasped, realisation coming onto his face. 'It's a full moon!' he shouted, looking at them. My screams turned into howls as I felt the familiar pain of transformation come upon me.

'Has she taken her potion?' Dumbledore asked urgently. Harry's eyes widened.

'She was helping me... She forgot to...' he whispered. Everyone groaned and Sprout was ordered to stay with Crouch whilst the teachers transported me along the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Fred was taking Harry to the Hospital Wing. The teachers got me to the Shrieking Shack and my eyes widened, feeling the werewolf kick in. I felt my eye sight change. This was different. I was losing my mind. The teachers quickly scarpered and left me to face the transformation. I howled and howled and howled until the transformation was complete. I whimpered and growled, looking about the room. I saw a sofa. I usually sat on this, next to the desk put there, and did my homework. I was thinking about this before my mind blacked out. I was done. I wouldn't know what I had done until the morning.

Light suddenly fell against me. It was like the world had opened again. I looked down at myself and saw I was naked. Crap. No-one was here to give me any clothes. Wait. I'm a witch!

'Accio clothes...' I said, not noticing I didn't have my wand. Of course. It was taken from me. I groaned. How was I going to get clothes? How was I going to get back? I looked around the room. Crap. I had demolished it. The desk was broken, the sofa torn up, anything else in the room had been annihilated. Damn. My eyes widened as I looked around the room. I was a monster. I felt myself gasp.

Then I remembered how I could get back. I transformed and scurried out of the Whomping Willow, back up to the school. As I went, I saw a big black dog.

'SIRIUS!' I squeaked. The dog turned and smiled. Animagus', whilst in form, could understand each other.

'Bronnie! I'm just going to see Harry, you coming?' he asked. I nodded. 'What're you doing out here, anyway?'

'Full moon. I forgot to take my potion, everything had messed up. Have you heard?' I asked, tears coming to my big green eyes. He shook his head. 'Voldemort's back. He killed Cedric!' I sobbed, tears pouring from my eyes. He bounded over and licked me.

'I'm sorry. You two were friends, weren't you?' I nodded. 'Wait, Voldemort's back!' he said worriedly. I nodded. He groaned. He was thinking the same as me. We both set up back to the castle and talked along the way. 'On a happier note. You and Fred are engaged, huh?' I nodded, gasping as I looked at my hand. 'Your ring?' I nodded, tears threatening to drop again. 'Check your tail.' he smirked. I looked and smiled.

'When I got this ring, the mark is tattoed on my tail?' I said happily. He chuckled and nodded.

'Yup. You can hardly see it though. I can only see it because of my enhanced sight. Normal humans can't.' I nodded in understanding. 'Is he treating you right? I can beat him up if he's not!' Sirius growled. I nodded my head.

'He's treating me fine... I'll remember the offer though.' I smiled cheekily. He laughed and we bounded ahead. Then it hit me. Sirius was coming to think of me as a daughter substitue. He'd told me he'd always wanted a daughter. He was prepared to do all the 'father-y' stuff to Fred, like he would if he had a daughter. I smiled at this. 'Did you know my parents have disowned me?' I blurted whilst we were still going. He stopped on the spot and turned to me, who had stopped only a moment after him.

'What?' he whispered gauntly. I nodded.

'When they found out I was a werewolf.' I said sadly. He growled.

'Idiots. They don't know what a lovely woman you're coming to be.' I shook my head.

'My sister stayed with me though. Do you know about her and Harry?' I asked. He nodded.

'They're going out, aren't they?' he asked. I nodded. 'I still haven't met her...' he said.

'She's lovely, I promise!' I smiled

'None of this would've happened if Moony hadn't changed you into a werewolf.' he said quietly. I gasped, remembering.

'Sirius? Are you guys the Marauders?' He looked shocked. And nodded.

'I'm Padfoot.' he said. 'How do you know about us?' he asked.

'Fred and George found the map in our first year. Very handy!' I smirked. He laughed.

'Harry has it now, doesn't he?' he asked. I nodded.

'So, who's Wormtail and Prongs?' I asked.

'Wormtail was Pettigrew.' Sirius said with disgust. I looked away. 'Prongs was James.' I gasped.

'Harry's dad?'

'Yup. The one and only.' he smiled. I grinned.

'Can I tell Fred and George about you guys?' I asked, smiling. He nodded. 'They'll try to out-do you, you know...' He laughed.

'Try being the operative word!' I nodded and we both ran to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Heh. WEREWOLFNESS! *woops*<p>

Anyway, hi!

Guess what my Mum got me today?  
>A 'Keep calm and kiss a Weasley' shirt. And a 'WE'RE ON A BRIDGE, CHARLIE!' shirt. AND A SPORK!<p>

I CAN FINALLY HUNT SPORCRUXES WITH MY BEST FRIEND!

Now, thank you, Quack, for reminding me to update! Please remind me tomorrow as well, or I shall forget. _

Kira

xxxx


	77. The Marauders and Feelings

**The Marauders**

Fred's POV

I was shocked, to say the least, when a big black dog and Brownie walked in. Brownie being in her Animagus form. She seemed to be chatting with the dog. I smiled. This must be another Animagus. But who... The dog transformed back and I gasped. Sirius Black.

'Fred. Nice to meet you at last!' he said, smiling threateningly as he held his hand out. I gulped and shook it back.

'Nice to meet you too, Mister Black.' I said nervously. I saw Brownie rolling on the floor laughing.

'I'm not her father, Fred, call me Sirius!' he smiled, laughing as well. Harry was chuckling too. Sirius saw him and hugged him, Harry hugging him back.

'Sirius? Why won't Brownie transform?' I asked. Sirius looked at her and transformed again. She told him why and he nodded, transforming back.

'She's just been through her transformation, she has no clothes. She won't transform back until she has some.' he explained. I chuckled, finding it difficult to bite back the comment I had.

'Aw, I would've liked to see you in your birthday suit, Brownie!' I smirked. Sirius laughed, Harry pretended to retch. Sirius clapped my back.

'Exactly what I'd have said, Fred, exactly what I'd have said.' he chuckled as Brownie glared at me. I laughed and put my hand down so she could get on it. She climbed on and bit my hand, not very hard, but enough for it to hurt.

'Ow!' I scolded. 'Now, Brownie, if you hurt me, I'm going to have to use you as a juggling ball!' I warned her. Her eyes widened. I knew she'd transform if I were to. Madame Pomfrey burst in and saw her.

'SQUIRREL! IN MY WARD! GET IT OUT, MR WEASLEY!' she shrieked. My eyes widened.

'It's an Animagus!' I protested. She shook her head.

'The only Animagus here is Minerva, now get it out!' she shrieked. I looked at Brownie. She shook her head. But Pomfrey's attention was quickly turned as she saw Sirius. She screamed. Sirius tried to calm her down as she continued to scream. I took my wand out and silenced her. She glared at me.

'Pomfrey, I'm innocent!' Sirius pleaded. Her eyes widened, 'Dumbledore will persuade you when he gets here, but I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone!' Pomfrey nodded and I took the charm off of her. She glared at me before glaring at Brownie again. She sighed. I put her down and grabbed a sheet off of a bed, much to Pomfrey's protests and held it up. I saw Brownie run behind it and transform. She smiled at me gratefully and wrapped the sheet around herself. Pomfrey gasped.

'Bronnie? You're an-an'

'Animagus? Yeah. Professor McGonagall taught me.' she said nervously. Pomfrey nodded and bustled off, hopefully to get someone to get her some clothes. And to get Dumbledore, as to ask if Sirius really was on our side... I'd be disappointed if she didn't...

5 minutes later, she still hadn't come back, but Ginny was rushing into the room. Holding clothes. Brownie, who had turned back into an Animagus, grinned at Ginny, who smiled and put the clothes on the bed. She rushed out and Brownie scurried onto the bed. I pulled the drapes around them and went and chatted with Sirius and Harry. A couple of minutes later, she came out, dressed in the clothes Ginny had brought. Damn, Ginny could pick clothes. I smiled appreciatively at her and she smiled back, walking forward and sitting on my lap, snuggling into me. Both Sirius and Harry pretended to vomit and we laughed at how similar they were. Then her eyes widened.

'Sirius! You said I could tell Fred!' she said excitedly. I raised my eyebrows. What did she want to tell me? She obviously knew I was dying to know and continued. 'I know who the Marauders are.' she smirked. I gasped.

'WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO!' I aksked excitedly, ignoring Sirius and Harry's laughs at my immaturity.

'Sirius is Padfoot. Lupin is Moony. Pettigrew is Wormtail. James, Harry's dad, was Prongs.' she said slowly. I looked at Sirius, my mouth wide open. He nodded. I grinned.

'Well, Padfoot, I'm impressed! I didn't think you were that much of a pranker!' I smirked and he laughed.

'Yeah, me and Prongs were the main prankers, Moony helped us with the technicalities and the actual pranks and Wormtail basically didn't do anything. Coward.' he spat, remembering what Wormtail had done.

'So. You're called Padfoot because you can turn into a dog, Wormtail can turn into a rat... What about Prongs?' I asked.

'Stag. He turned into a stag.' Sirius nodded. I smiled at Brownie.

'What would Brownie be?'

'Nutter.' Sirius joked. Brownie chucked a pillow at him and he continued. 'Fine, she'd probably be... Bushny.' he smirked. Brownie and I laughed.

'That's terrible!' Brownie chuckled.

'It would've been Bushtail, but Wormtail has a tail in his name. You can't have one too.' he explained. We both laughed at this logic and he smiled. 'That's you now, Bronnie, Bushny.' he smirked. She nodded her head.

'I might call you Padfoot. Sometimes I'll call you Sirius though...' she grinned. He laughed and nodded. Then it went quiet.

Harry broke the silence. 'What are we going to do? Voldemort's back. He'll be after all of us.'

'When Voldemort gets his game in gear, we'll be ready.' Sirius said determinedly.

'Yeah, when Voldemort decides to attack, we'll fight.' Brownie snarled, obviously thinking about what would happen.

'I want to say something, but I don't say You-Know-Who's name, so I'll look like a hypocrite.' I mumbled. Brownie shook her head.

'Freddie? I'll give you a kiss if you start to say his name?' she pouted. I shook my head. 'Aw, are you going to make your fiancée sad?' she pouted. I bit my lip.

'He's going to try and kill us all. V-Voldemort.' I said loudly. They all clapped their hands and I went bright red, feeling like a child who had just said their first word.

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings<strong>

Bronwen's POV

We had been transported to the Order of the Phoenix over the holidays. Harry kept writing to me, and I could tell he was getting frustrated by our replies. Mine were better than the others though. As I could use a telephone.

'Yes?' his uncle barked.

'Please may I speak to Harry Potter?' I asked sweetly.

'Oh, are you his friend from his old school?' he asked.

'Yes, I am. May I speak to him?'

'I'll just get him. BOY!' he yelled. I heard stomps on the staircase and chuckled. Harry was angry. 'PHONE!'

'Hello?' Harry asked.

'HARRY!' I yelled.

'Bronnie!'

'How are you?'

'I'm not good. No-one's telling me what's going on. Please, Bronnie?'

'Harry. We really want to tell you. We're not allowed though.'

'Why not?' he asked, and I could feel the frustration raise it's head.

'We just can't. I'm sorry. How've you be-' But I was cut off by a long ringing sound.

'THAT BASTARD!' I yelled loudly, surprising everyone in the room.

'Language, Bronnie!' Mrs Weasley scolded.

'HE HUNG UP ON ME!' I fumed. Fred walked over and hugged me.

'He's just angry. Don't worry, he'll be better when we next see him.' Fred said positively. I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes.

'He's angry with me! I don't want him to be angry with me!' I sobbed. Fred patted my hair and I sobbed into his chest. A couple of hours later, Mundungus burst into the room.

'Harry. Dementors. Ministry.' he panted. I gasped.

'MR WEASLEY!' I shouted. He'd be the best for this. I understood Dung, unlike the others. Mr Weasley walked in.

'Yes?'

'Harry's been attacked by Dementors, he's used his Patronus and the Ministry have expelled him from Hogwarts!' I explained, watching Dung nod his head as I spoke, making me know I was right. Mr Weasley groaned.

'I'll clear it up!' he said firmly. I nodded and Fred pulled me down on the sofa again.

'He's in trouble. Like usual. I think he likes being in trouble.' Fred smirked. I fought a smile, but my lips twitched. 'Aw, don't worry, Bronnie! He did it to save his life! Or what it would've been. He'll be let off.' Fred said, as Mr Weasley ran in saying that he was to have a trial and that we'd be picking him up tomorrow. I stood up straight away.

'I'm coming.' I said firmly. Mr Weasley shook his head, and Mad-Eye, the real one, came in from the kitchen, hearing what I'd just said.

'No, no you're not. Only Order members.' he said firmly. My face went red.

'I'm of age. I can go, you can't stop me, Mad-Eye!' I snarled. He glared at me.

'Fine.'

'Hey, if she's going, I'm going. I'm not letting her get into trouble.' Fred said. George, who was behind him stood up as well.

'If my twin and my best friend's going, I'm going too.' he said firmly. Mad-Eye nodded, he expected as much.

'Well. I guess the more help the better.' he barked. We exchanged triumphant smiles. Mrs Weasley walked in.

'NO! THEY ARE NOT GOING, MAD-EYE!' she screamed.

'It's their decision, Molly.' he said softly. That was strange. I hadn't heard him speak like that before. He really thought we had a right to go! Mrs Weasley's face went red and she stormed out.

'I don't think she's happy!' Fred and George stated. I laughed and hugged them both.

'You guys are awesome.' I smirked. They laughed.

'We know!' hey both said.

'But I'm awesomer than him, right?' Fred whispered, making sure George couldn't hear, as he had just gone off in search of something. I nodded, smiling as I did so and he kissed my forehead. 'Knew it.' he stated, making me laugh.

'Well, you ARE my fiancé!' I smirked.

'And what a lovely word that is...' he sighed dramatically, making me laugh. Fred was amazing. He could make me laugh, even if I felt so sad that day.

'How did the Dementors go after Harry?' I asked quietly. He shook his head, worriedly.

'I'm not sure. They may have just wanted to. It may have been Voldemort. The Ministry may have sent them. I don't know why Percy stayed with them.' he said, his face turning into a face of disgust as he said his older brother's name. I nodded my head. Percy had betrayed his whole family because they supported Dumbledore. This had disgusted us all, but especially Fred and George. They didn't care to admit it, but they really loved Percy. He was easy to prank. But they could also have an intelligent conversation with him, or ask him for advice on something, like brothers did. So it hit them the hardest, after Mr and Mrs Weasley, when Percy betrayed them. They just didn't think he'd do that. They had had faith in him, faith that he'd help, what with Voldemort being back. They didn't tell me any of this, though. They wrote it down. I still remember that night, I had cried reading it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Fred and George were moping in their room that they had been assigned to at Grimmauld Place. It had been a week since Percy had left. They hadn't been the same since. I had walked in, fed up of it._

_'Boys.' I said simply. They looked up. 'I'm fed up of this, I have some parchment and some quills and inkwells here. I want you to write down your feelings about all of this.' I glared at them as their faces screwed up in disgust. 'It is not sissy! We need to know what's going on, I know that you're upset. Please. Do this for me.' I pleaded. They sighed and took some parchment from my hands, both going to their own beds and started writing. I left the room, telling everyone not to disturb them._

_'Why?' Mrs Weasley asked._

_'They're doing something for me.' I said simply. I knew they wouldn't want people knowing about this. Half an hour later, the boys came down the stairs, handing me their papers. 'Thank you.' I smiled, hugging George and kissing Fred. They smiled and sat down with the others, chatting, as I left for the living room._

_I read Fred's first._

**_My feelings about Percy Weasley's betrayal._**

**_First things first, I am only doing this for my fiancé Brownie. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise. So. Here I go._**

**_I hate to admit it, but I really love Percy. I admire a lot of things about him, no matter what people say, he's only bossy as he's trying to prove something to himself. He wants people to know that he's a success. I've always thought he was. I've always been impressed by his marks, he has friends, he wasn't a failure to me. I was proud when he got into the Ministry, no matter how much I teased him. I was proud. Very._**

**_So, back to the matter at hand. I feel betrayed. He thinks the Ministry is more important than us. His own family. The people who love him. He wants power over love. And I've lost a brother. I never thought it'd happen. He always used to give us advice. Always. Once, he even gave us some information on a prank for Lockhart. Yes, he realised that we were going to prank Lockhart. And he still gave us information, swearing us to secrecy._**

**_But now he's gone. Gone. From our lives. What if we die, and he's still not talking to us? I know he'll feel bad. But I don't want to die, knowing my own brother doesn't like me. It's not fair._**

**_This good enough, Brownie?_**

**_Fred_**

_I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I read this. I hadn't though Fred was holding this much in. How could he? I would've burst by now! George's was worse though. He had always been the more... sensitive one. I opened his parchment and was surprised to see tear stains on it, and smudges on the ink where he had tried to wipe them away._

_My feelings about Percy Weasley's betrayal._

_First off. My writing is definitely better than Fred's. Second. Damn you, Bronnie, for making us do this. But thank you, at the same time._

_Percy. Well, where do I begin? He may seem like the world's biggest prat, but I love him. He's my brother. I could never not love him. Even now. I don't hate him, he's only doing what he thinks is right. He wants people to think he's doing everything right, and that his life's perfect. I know it's not. I know he doesn't like being away from us. Maybe. I hope. I actually feel bad now. Me and Fred tormented him all these years, and he left. What if it was our faults? What if our constant teasing was a factor in this? I couldn't bare it if it was. I love him, no matter how much we teased him._

_I still do. I really do. I want him back, more than anything. He should be with us. His family. Whilst You-Know-Who's back in action. But he doesn't even belive that. Because it scares him. He doesn't WANT to belive it. But I think, deep down, he knows it's true. But, I want him back with us. I want for us to be able to protect everyone. How can we protect everyone if he's not here? What if he dies... He'll be... Dead. And I won't be able to bare it. Not at all. I don't want him to die. I want my brother back._

_So, yeah. This is my feelings. Which, I'm sure, are better than Fred's. Because he's no good at feelings._

_George_

_I was full on sobbing by that point. George was a LOT more sensitive. I didn't even know he could feel this much. He was worried about his brother. He was scared Percy would die. They were both happy he was their brother, they didn't want him to go. They just didn't let people realise..._

_I walked back into the kitchen and hugged them both, bringing them close to me. I could feel the tears still hot on George's face and Fred was shaking a little. They had never let their emotions out before._

_'Thank you.' they both said at the same time. I nodded._

_'Don't show Mum. At least, not for now.' Fred said quietly. I nodded, still holding the parchment. I put it in my trunk, which I kept everything important in. As I opened it, I saw the picture of me and Fred on the train there. I smiled and closed the lid._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I twiddled my bracelet, thinking about that flashback.

'Come on, let's go to bed...' I whispered. He nodded and we walked up to his and George's room, which I shared most of the time. We got into bed, and I worried about picking Harry up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>HAI!<p>

Sorry, whenever I don't post, I blame Quack. *points at Quack*

She forgets to remind me. ;)

So, yeah!  
>Review!<p> 


	78. HeatingCharms and Anger

**Heating-Charms**

Fred's POV  
>I woke Brownie up the next day… Maybe not in the way she wanted… Yeah, she may be my fiancée, but that doesn't stop us from putting water down her shirt… Hey, it got her up! She was just a bit angry...<p>

'FRED WEASLEY, YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW!' she screamed as we ran for it. We continued to run. She pointed her wand after us and sent a non-verbal spell after us. It hit George. Before it hit him, he told me to run. I looked back at him and held his hand, before turning on the spot. We Apparated to the garden, out the back. I looked at George and sighed.  
>'Full-Body-Bind?' I smirked. He rolled his eyes. They were the only bit that could still move. I laughed and sat down next to him, waving my wand so the spell was reversed. He gasped and sat up.<p>

'I think she was aiming for you. We all know how bad her aim is.' He laughed. I nodded. 'Come on, Mum'll be waiting…' he sighed. I groaned.

'And Brownie!' He nodded and we got up and walked towards the house. We peeked our heads through the door and saw Mum sitting at the table, eating her toast, her tea on the table in front of her. She raised her eyebrow.

'What's wrong with Bronnie?' she asked suspiciously. We exchanged guilty looks.  
>'Why?' we both asked. Her eyes narrowed.<p>

'She's crying.' We looked at each other and ran up to our room. I turned the handle and it wouldn't open.

'Alohomora.' I whispered, pointing my wand at the door. It clicked and we opened it, worried about how hard Brownie would be crying. We walked in and gasped. Brownie was there, smirking at us.

'Sorry about this!' she smirked, pointing her wand at me, then George in turn. We fell to the floor and cursed silently. Full-Body-Bind. Curse her cleverness. 'Now, should I transfigure the both of you into something?' she pondered. Our eyes widened. She laughed. 'No, I think I'll leave you like this!' she smiled sweetly, before skipping out of the room. We'd have to wait for either someone to come in, or the spell to wear off. After a minute, someone walked in and laughed. Sirius.

'Boys? You got on the wrong side of Bronnie, didn't you?' he laughed. We used our eyes to nod and he laughed. 'I don't know whether to free you or not… What if I get cursed?' he wondered to himself. Then he leant in front of me. 'Now you know what'll happen if you hurt her.' He whispered, waving his wand and we both gasped. We sat up.

'Thanks, mate!' I smiled. He nodded. I leant in to him. 'And me and George will beat your records in school!' I warned him. George nodded. We still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Sirius was a Marauder. And Lupin. And Pettigrew. And James. We were pleasantly surprised though. It was amazing. We were living in the same place as a Marauder. But me and George will still beat one of their records. Teacher most annoyed. Definitely.

Later that day, we got ready to get Harry. I knew Brownie was looking forward and not looking forward to this. He was angry with her. She didn't like him being mad, but she wanted to see him. I sighed and I got on my broomstick, Brownie getting on behind me. She wasn't a good flyer. Not at all. So she shared mine. On the way back, though, I'd make sure she went on someone else's so she was protected. We eventually got there, and Tonks put an envelope through the door. I heard a man yelling and Harry's Aunt, Uncle and cousin left the house. When they drove away we entered and walked up to Harry's room. We walked in. Brownie left my grasp and ran forward, hugging him.

'HARRY!' she yelled. He didn't put his arms around her to hug her, just stood there, looking like a plank. I felt anger at him surge through me. Why was he mad? It wasn't his fault that she couldn't tell him! 'Are you OK?' she asked, ignoring the fact that he had not responded to the hug. He nodded. So that was how he was playing, huh? Not going to talk to her? I glared at him and he saw. He stepped back, looking momentarily frightened, before glaring right back at me. I snarled and he continued to glare. Brownie sighed and stood back next to me as Mad-Eye did the introductions. I smiled at Tonks and she smiled back. Tonks was awesome. Amazing. She was hilarious, and was also a troublemaker, despite being a Puff!  
>Brownie liked her too. They were quite close in age. Well. Alright, they weren't, but still! That didn't stop them getting along really well!<p>

And Mad-Eye started into an explanation about how we'd get Harry to Headquarters. I glared at Harry the whole time, Brownie held tightly to me, but he ignored me, too busy listening to Mad-Eye.

'Now, if any of us die-' Mad-Eye snarled.

'Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not being serious!' Tonks said cheerfully. Brownie, George and I snickered and she smiled at us. Soon enough, we were mounting our brooms, Brownie climbing onto the back of mine, clutching her hands around my stomach. I opened my mouth to suggest she sit with someone who can protect her when Lupin butted in.

'You should probably go with Mad-Eye for the journey back!' he called. She shook her head.  
>'I'm just as safe with my fiancé as with an Auror.' she said firmly. I felt her hold more tightly onto me and I sighed. I'd have to make sure nothing happened to her. Lupin opened his mouth to argue, but some red sparks were shot into the air.<p>

'That's the first signal!' Mad-Eye called. Lupin turned back to the front, Brownie sighed and I pulled her closer to me so her head was resting on my back.

'Be careful.' I said simply. She nodded.

'You too.' I nodded and she sighed, holding onto me more tightly. 'If you fall, I'll catch you.' I said firmly. She nodded.

'I'll make sure you don't fall.' I smiled and some green sparks were shot up.

'There's the second signal, GO!' Lupin shouted. I kicked my foot off of the ground and felt Brownie whimper quietly behind me.

'It's alright!' I said quietly. She nodded and we followed the others, keeping in position in our protection of Harry. I looked at him and saw him shivering. I sighed. 'Brownie? Use your wand to give Harry a Heating-Charm?' I suggested. She nodded, taking her wand out and muttering the incantation. I saw him sigh and smile at us, before remembering he was angry and turning back ahead, no longer shivering. 'Git.' I muttered. Brownie shook her head, but decided not to argue. She probably knew he was acting like a git. She trembled in the cold and I rolled my eyes. 'How about giving us ALL Heating-Charms?' I smirked. She chuckled and waved her wand, muttering the incantation again. I felt instantly warm and smiled.

'Thank you.'

'No problem!' she grinned, holding me tighter still, kissing my cheek, before putting her head on my shoulder, sighing. I smiled and we soon got to Headquarters. I smiled looking up at it again, and Mum ushered us upstairs. 'Let me go and speak with Harry.' she murmered. I nodded and proceeded with George to our room, watching Brownie walk in behind Harry to Ron's room here. And I knew that it wouldn't go as well as she hoped it would...

* * *

><p><strong>Anger<strong>

Bronwen's POV  
>I followed Harry into the room and sat next to Ron, as Hermione had just jumped up to hug Harry. 'HARRY!' Was all I heard as I sat down. Then Hermione sat down next to me, and Harry started asking why we haven't been telling him anything. I gulped. I knew this was coming. As Ron and Hermione tried to say, he finally burst. Ron had said the wrong thing.<p>

'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU THREE'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?' At this point I was crying, silent tears falling down my cheeks. At that point, I wished more than anything that Fred had been there.

'WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!' I sobbed loudly, remembering that this had been the year Cedric had died. Hermione put an arm around my shoulder and he continued to shout. I couldn't take it anymore.

'AND WHO HAD TO BLOODY TAKE A WEREWOLF SCRATCH AND BECOME A WEREWOLF TO SAVE YOU? ME! WHO'S BLOODY FRIEND DIED LAST MONTH? WHO'S? MINE!' I yelled at him. They all looked at me in shock. I didn't usually fight back like this. 'AND YOU THINK WE DESERVE THIS, HUH? TO BE BLOODY SHOUTED AT BY SOME HORMONAL TEENAGER? HUH, HUH! WE TRIED TO PROTECT THE WIZARDING WORLD, AND OUR REWARD? BEING BLOODY SHOUTED AT BY HARRY BLOODY POTTER!' I shouted, enunciating each word by punching my hand. They all opened their mouths to interupt, but I was on a roll. 'AND I'VE ALWAYS TAKEN ALL OF YOUR CRAP! WHENEVER YOU GOT UPSET, I COMFORTED YOU! WHENEVER YOU GOT ANGRY, I HELPED YOU! ALWAYS! AND YOU DECIDE TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON US! YOUR BEST FRIENDS? GREAT PLAN, POTTER!' I yelled. He opened his mouth to say something, but we heard a crack and the twins were standing there, George smiling and Fred putting on a fake smile. Fred walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

'Shh... Shh, it'll be OK...' he said quietly, patting my hair.

'Hello, Harry! We thought we heard your dulcet tones!' George beamed. I looked at him and sniggered quietly.

'You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out, there might be a couple of people fifty miles away that didn't hear you!' Fred said, beaming an identical beam to George's. You wouldn't be able to tell them apart. But Fred was hugging me and George was hugging Hermione. Of course. Hermione seemed to be crying as well, and although George and Fred were smiling, you could tell they were angry at Harry for making their girlfriend/fiancée cry. I smiled at Fred appreciatively and he smiled back. He always made the situation lighter...

'You two passed your Apparation tests then?' Harry asked grumpily. I stepped forward to pounce, but Fred held me back. How dare he be rude to the twins! They didn't do anything! I glared at him and he stepped back.

'With distinction!' Fred smiled.  
>'Bronnie, I'm sorry. I forgot about what you've done for me. You four as well.' he nodded towards Fred, George, Hermione and Ron. I nodded stiffly. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. Then we both hugged each other tightly. Everyone laughed.<p>

'Hands off of my woman, mate!' Fred chuckled. I turned around, put my hands on my hips and narrowed me eyes, all for a joke!

'Your woman?' I asked fiercely, laughing inside. He stepped back. 'That's very sexist of you!' I said slowly. He put his hands up.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' he said worriedly.

'No more kisses for you!' I pouted. He groaned.

'Please?' he asked, walking forward and holding my hand. I turned to him and pouted.  
>'Nope!'<p>

'Pretty please with sugar on top?'

'If you add a cherry!'

'Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?'

'Hmm... And some chocolate...' I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

'Pretty please with-let's see if I have this-sugar, a cherry and some chocolate on top?' I pouted and laughed, kissing his lips, ignoring the others going 'EW!'

'You know I was joking, right?' I asked. He nodded, smirking.

'But I wouldn't have gotten a kiss, now, would I?' I shook my head, smiling.

'Right, back to business!' George said loudly, causing Hermione to laugh when we jumped. George pulled some string like things out of his pockets. I smirked.

'Ah, the good ol' Extendable Ears!' I said proudly. Fred and George had been inventing all summer. They were really good inventors! One thing I didn't like. I was usually the one to have the products tested on. So I usually had some sort of prank pulled on me. Without my knowledge. Because "You get the best results if they don't know!" As I was told. I usually hexed them for it. Hey, I'm not taking it lying down! They'll stop using them on me eventually... Hopefully. Probably not.

'Extendable Ears?' Harry asked. Fred was about to answer when Ginny walked through the door.

'Oh, hello, Harry!' Ginny smiled. 'I thought I heard your voice...' Then she turned to the twins. 'It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Impertuatable Charm on the kitchen door.' Ginny said sadly. I groaned along with the twins and Hermione chuckled. While they burst into a conversation at how she knew it didn't work, I decided to sit on the bed, which Fred sat down next to me on. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. I smiled back and went to kiss him, but Mrs Weasley burst into the room, telling us that dinner was ready. We walked down, and Sirius grabbed my arm as we went, pulling me away.

'We heard Harry shouting, should I guess that he isn't happy we left him in the dark?' Sirius smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'Understatement.'

'You yelled at him as well, we heard. Don't worry, I agree.' Sirius said quickly, obviously seeing the look on my face. 'Harry has a tiny bit of trouble accepting that he's not the only one going through a lot. I mean, his life has been terrible. Worse than others. But you've all been through a lot.' Sirius said wisely. I nodded. I knew that. Harry wasn't vain or anything, but he just didn't think anything we did compared to what he's done. Which is good for us. Obviously. 'Come on, let's get back to dinner!' he smiled, holding his arm out. I laughed and took it. We walked back and I sat at Fred's side, holding his hand under the table. Then the conversation turned to Voldemort. Mrs Weasley was looking at us angrily. Everyone had said they wanted to stay. Mrs Weasley looked at me. I stood up.

'I don't want to know. I'm sorry.' I said sadly, knowing Mrs Weasley wanted at least ONE person to leave. I was a bit sad it had to be me though. The others nodded at me, knowing what I was doing, and Mrs Weasley smiled at me. We all knew Fred would tell me later...

'Good girl!' she beamed, before ushering me out of the room. I sighed and ran up the stairs, two at a time. I walked into me, Fred and George's room and sat on the bed. I pulled my box out. I opened it. And sniffed. The first thing I saw was a picture of me, Erin, Mum and Dad at a fountain in the park near the house we lived in. We were all soaked. I smiled waterly, tears coming down my eyes. I had pushed Erin in, who had pulled me in and we had a water fight. Mum and Dad had come to join in and we'd all gotten wet. Now that would never happen.

'Cause Mum and Dad didn't want to talk to me. It wasn't fair. Harry sometimes forgot everything I had sacrificed for him. My family. Gone. I lay on me and Fred's bed and cried. They had let us share a bed, trusting that we wouldn't do anything. As in that we wouldn't have sex. Which we promised we wouldn't do. I had scrunched my face up, making Fred laugh. Hello? 1. George was sleeping in the same bloody room. 2. We never even got close. Thank God. We both knew we weren't ready yet. And you know who lectured us on this? Mrs Weasley and Sirius. We even got the whole 'sex talk' thing. Do you know how bloody embarrasing that was? I can tell you. VERY embarrasing. They were both going on about "Now that you two have gotten serious" And. Oh, God, I don't even want to repeat anything else they said. It makes me cringe even thinking about it! I closed my eyes, hugging the picture to my chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Heh. I knew they'd quite enjoy the 'sex talk'. I mean, who wouldn't? [sarcasm]

Well, I'm sorry about not posting much lately, but I've been writing my NaNoWriMo, I still have about 15,000 words to go...

Keep reminding me, Quack, though I will try to remember!  
>Just, a bit nicer next time... ;)<p>

Review!  
>Kira<p>

xxxx


	79. Nutters and Crutches

**Nutters**

Fred's POV

A weapon. A weapon? Voldemort was after some sort of weapon? What, like a massive bomb? No, that was movies. Well, muggle movies. Me and George were talking to the others about what it could be.

'A bomb?'

'An ultra powerful wand?'

'A massive spider!' I had laughed, listening to Ron's suggestion. Yeah, it might be my fault he was arachnaphobic. I had turned his teddy into a spider when we were younger. Hey, he HAD just broken my broom! We all went to our separate rooms and I saw Brownie lying on the bed, clutching something to her chest. I knelt down beside her and saw the tear-tracks down her cheek. I frowned and carefully took whatever she had been holding away from her, carefully prising it out. I eventually got it and gasped. It was a picture of her family. They all looked happy. This was obviously before she got scratched. I looked at her, placing my hand on her cheek. I traced her scar with my hand and sighed. Stupid Remus. Messing with my girlfriend like that. I smirked and turned to George, placing the picture back in her box.

'Georgie?' I smirked evilly. He looked up at me curiously. 'We have a prank to pull...' And there went the mischievious smile, suddenly planted on his face.

'What do you have in mind, brother o' mine?' he smirked.

'We are going to prank Remus and Sirius. They're Marauders. They need to know that we're much better pranksters.' George nodded, pulling some product out of a bag. 'Just what I was thinking.' I said evilly.

Next day, I woke Brownie up and she smiled looking at me. I looked at her and chuckled. 'I'm afraid we have to get up. You can't stay in bed, looking at my devilishly handsome face all day! No matter how endearing it is!' I murmured. She sighed.

'I guess not. Hey, your loss! You don't get to see my face!' she smirked, sitting up on the bed, and I groaned.

'You're right, can we just lie down again?' I asked, pouting. She shook her head, smirking as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I sighed and pulled my clothes off and my new clothes on. She came out 15 minutes later. 'Why do girls take ages to get ready?' I asked curiously. She laughed.

'Well, we wouldn't look THIS good if we didn't!' she smirked.

'Oh, lord, how long's it gonna take for you to get ready on our wedding day?' I asked, smiling. She laughed again.

'Oh, that'll take a few hours...' she said seriously. My mouth opened wide. A FEW HOURS! How can girls spend a few hours getting ready! It wouldn't take long for me! Just put my dress robes on and make sure my hair isn't TOO messy and I was done!

'Well, if it's going to take that long, may I assume you're going to look even more beautiful than normal?' I smirked, looking to see where George was. Not in the room! Perfectly fine with me! She rolled her eyes. I bent down and kissed her, smiling as she laughed against my lips. A couple of minutes later, the door opened.

'Sorry for interrupting,' George smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Brownie, leaving her breathless. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. 'But the plan's about to go into action!' George smiled at me. My eyes lit up and I grabbed Brownie's hand, pulling her downstairs, George following behind us. We sat at the table and ate our food, me and George watching Remus and Sirius as we ate. They both took a swig of their drinks and immediately started vomiting. Everyone jumped up and me and George laughed.

'BOYS! WHAT DID YOU DO!' Mum asked. George and I shut up, and we sighed.

'Fine, Mum, we'll fix them...' we both mumbled, stepping forward. I put the purple bit in Remus' mouth, George put it in Sirius'. They both stopped vomitting and looked at us, both looking astonished.

'How did you boys do that?' Remus asked. We chuckled.

'We're the Weasley twins! We can do anything!' we both said. They continued to stare at us.

'B-But how!' Sirius gaped. We laughed.

'Well, we want to open a joke shop, we have to know how to make this stuff!' we both said proudly. They looked at us, still in astonishment.

'You two are brilliant at magic, you know that?' Remus said slowly.

'Try telling Mum that...' I mumbled. George nodded in agreement. Mum rushed forward, an indignant look on her face.

'I don't think you're bad at magic! I just think you're wasting your potential!' she said sternly. We rolled our eyes.

'Look, we really want to open a joke shop. We're going to do just that. We'll make a lot of money in the business.' George said firmly. I nodded my head. Mum opened her mouth to argue, but Sirius cut in.

'I think that's a wonderful idea, boys!' he said, roaring with laughter at the prank we had pulled on them. We beamed happily and Brownie walked next to me, holding my hand.

'As long as you don't prank me, your fiancée, with any of these products, I'm happy!' she smiled warmly. George and I exchanged a look.

'I'm afraid we can't promise that...' I said slowly, George nodding his head in agreement. Her eyes narrowed.

'Not even when I become your wife?' she said sternly. I looked at George.

'Well, I think wives can get out of that deal, right, Gred?' George smirked. I nodded, blushing a bit. Brownie beamed widely.

'Good! I don't like waking up to find my hair is bright red!' she smirked.

'Hey, you were totally supporting Gryffindor!' George, Sirius and I said at the same time. She looked at Sirius.

'Please don't start joining in with their talking at the same time thing, please?' she laughed. Sirius chuckled.

'What can I say? Great minds think alike!' he grinned and we nodded.

Over the next few weeks, the atmosphere changed. Harry's hearing was coming up. Ron and Hermione became bloody Prefects. Much to our surprise. Ron! A Prefect! Nutters.

* * *

><p><strong>Crutches<strong>

Bronwen's POV

Harry's Disciplinary Meeting. Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. WHAT IF THEY FIND HIM GUILTY! WHAT IF HE GETS EXPELLED! When Harry and Mr Weasley left, we all broke down. Well, those of us able to. I started hyperventilating, calming slightly when Fred held me in his arms, murmuring to me soothing words. Mrs Weasley burst into tears, and, having no Mr Weasley there to comfort her, had to do with Remus comforting her. Hermione started crying as well, only to be comforted by Ron, who's arms Hermione jumped out of, instead running to George, who glared at his little brother. Ron glared back at him and I sobbed into Fred's chest, causing him to pull me down onto the sofa with him, holding me in his lap whilst I cried, my face buried in his chest now. Eh, I was upset! It looked like George and Ron were going to kill each other! Ron looked at me, crying, and stood back, sitting down, not wanting to upset me. I felt Fred nod his head at his brother and I shifted slightly so I was still on his lap, but facing him.

'What if he gets expelled?' I whispered. Fred shook his head.

'He did it in self defence. They can't charge him. It would go against everything the Ministry's about.' Fred said softly. I nodded and nuzzled closer to him, a feat nearly impossible due to the closeness we were sitting anyway. Fred put his arms around me and I smiled. Harry'd be OK. And we all knew that if he wasn't, he'd just stay here. He'd be OK. It'd be better if he could go back to Hogwarts, but he'd be OK here too. I sighed and stayed in Fred's arms for about 2 hours, when Harry came back. He walked in and I looked up, still in Fred's arms. He had a grave expression on his face.

'No...' I whispered loudly. Then his facial expression changed completely, breaking into a huge smile.

'I GOT OFF!' he roared and we all squealed. Well, all of us girls. We all got up and engulfed Harry in hugs, which he laughed at. We all stepped back and I smirked. A girl walked into the doorway, smiling at Harry.

'Erin!' he exclaimed, running forward and kissing her. I chuckled and looked at Fred, who was also laughing. Erin had just come. Erin pulled away from the kiss after a minute and smiled a Harry.

'You got off then?' she grinned. Harry nodded happily. Erin laughed and we all went along with our normal conversation, all feeling much happier now Harry had been let off. Brilliant.

Soon enough, we were going back to Hogwarts. Fred and I were rushing along, him holding my bag, as usual, and me skipping along beside him.

'D'you want me to take my bag?' I asked happily. He shook his head.

'Naw, I'm alright, it's not that heavy...' he said. I rolled my eyes.

'Why do you carry my bag, anyway?' I asked curiously.

'Because I like doing things for you. I've done this ever since first year. I'm not gonna stop now.' he said cheerfully. I laughed and linked my arm through his arm, the one that was holding my bag. He smiled down at me.

'One day, just think about it, one day, you're gonna be Mrs Weasley.' he grinned.

'Bronwen Weasley... Hmm, it's gotta ring to it!' I smiled. He laughed happily and I put my head on his shoulder. We all boarded the train and found a compartment. I decided to sit with Harry for a bit, telling Fred and George I'd catch up. We walked into a compartment. I heard Neville, who was with us, groan. Luna Lovegood. I walked in confidently, the others following.

'Hello! You must be Luna Lovegood!' I smiled. I was one of the only ones who defended her when people were horrible to her. Luna held her hand out.

'You are right. I'm afraid I don't know your name, even though you've been around me countless times! You're an Animagus though, aren't you?' We all gasped. Neville especially. We had all sat down now.

'H-H-How did you know?' I stuttered. Neville gaped at me.

'It's easy to tell. I'm good at knowing things like this. The Nargles tell me!' Luna informed me.

'YOU'RE AN ANIMAGUS!' Neville hissed. I nodded.

'Yes, yes, we've all established that, you can't tell anyone Neville. I'm Bronwen Kelly.' I smiled at Luna, watching Neville's mouth close.

'Ah, Bronwen. That's a nice name!' she smiled.

'So is Luna! It means moon, right?' I smiled.

'Yes, my Daddy thought that it sounded nice. My Mummy agreed.' Luna said dreamily. I smiled at her.

'That's nice! This is Ginny, Harry and Neville.' I said, pointing at each of them in the compartment. She said hello to each of them and they all said hello back, albeit, Neville reluctantly. I rolled my eyes at him.

'You're an Animagus. Can you transform? As in right now? I want to see what you are!' Neville said excitedly. Luna nodded, smiling dreamily. I sighed and mumbled a 'fine'. I transformed and Neville gasped. 'A squirrel? That's awesome! You can see your bright green eyes!' Neville beamed. I looked at Luna, who was looking at me interestingly.

'You have a very pretty Animagus form!' she stated. I smiled, transforming back again.

'Thank you! Did you also know, that I have my engagement ring tattoed on my tail? Humans can't see it though.' I smiled proudly, holding my hand out to Luna, so she could see my ring. Luna smiled.

'Are you the Bronwen Kelly going out with Fred Weasley?' she asked. I snickered.

'The only Bronwen Kelly in the school, so, yeah! Except I'm not going out with, I'm engaged to...' I grinned. She nodded happily. I smiled at everyone and stood up. 'Here, I'm gonna go meet Fred and George now...' I smiled at them all, then transformed. They all nodded and said goodbye, and I tore out of the compartment, ignoring the screams made by girls as I rushed by. Pusses. I scratched on a compartment door and it opened. Flint. He looked down and saw me. But he didn't know it was me.

'Stupid squirrel. How the hell did it get here?' he snarled, kicking me away. I squealed as I flew away, he had kicked me very hardly. I flew into a the wall and heard my leg snap. I limped along, not putting any pressure on that leg and I saw an open compartment and saw some ginger hair. I hoped to dear God that it was Fred and George and ran in. I looked at them and smiled. Fred saw me and put his hand down. I crawled onto it, limping still. Fred looked at me worriedly.

'Shut the door, she's hurt.' Fred stated, as George got up and closed the door. I transformed back and whimpered softly, closing my eyes. Fred gasped and I opened my eyes, cringing. My leg had been broken. Fred looked at me, along with Lee and George.

'What happened, Bronnie?' Lee asked softly. I whimpered again.

'I scratched on a door, thinking it was yours, but it wasn't, it was Flint's, he stepped out and kicked me, thinking I was just a squirrel, though he probably would've done worse if I had been human, and I flew into the wall, and my leg broke.' I said, tears falling out of my eyes. Fred touched my leg and I hissed, causing him to jump back.

'I'm sorry, love. Here, Lee is training to be a Healer. Maybe he can do something!' Fred smiled. I nodded my head. I knew Lee was doing really well in his Healer studies. He took his wand our carefully, as if it were a sword and waved it over my leg, muttering a bunch of spells as he waved it. I leet out a scream of pain as the pain got even worse. Lee jumped back.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to fix broken legs!' he said worriedly as I continued to scream. Bloody hell, we'd have to get a teacher. George stood up, as if reading my mind and tore out of the room, only to come back minutes later with our Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector. He sighed.

'What happened?' We looked from one to the other. None of the teachers knew about my Animagus except a few. And I mean, a few.

'She tripped!' Lee exclaimed. I let out a light chuckle and Vector sighed.

'I know that's not true, but I'll fix this anyway.' he smiled, waving his wand over my leg and I gasped as the pain left my leg and I could move it again. Not very much. 'I'm afraid you'll have to use crutches for about a week or two...' Vector mumbled. I nodded, and watched as he conjured some and handed them to me.

'Thank you, sir, for everything!' I smiled. He smiled back and left the compartment, leaving us to work out how the hell to use crutches. Stupid creations.

* * *

><p>Heh.<p>

I remembered to post without Quack reminding me today! =D

Be proud! ;)

Review, please!  
>It makes my day! =]<p>

Kira

xxxx


	80. Detention and Vector

**Detentions**

Fred's POV

We eventually got the hang of using crutches. Brownie was a lot happier once she could use them, I felt it. I smiled and helped her off the train, carrying her bag. Harry rushed up.

'WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE ON CRUTCHES!' Harry shouted, and we all shrank back. He thought we had been the cause of her hurt.

'Flint kicked me...' Brownie mumbled. Harry's eyes clouded over, and he set off in Flint's direction. George, Lee and I pulled him back. 'I was in my Animagus form! He didn't know it was me!' she whispered. Harry looked at her and nodded.

'C-Can you guys see the things pulling the train?' he asked nervously. We all shook our heads and looked at Brownie.

'The weird skeleton horse things? How have you guys not noticed them?' she asked us, dumbfounded. We stared at her.

'What things pulling the carriages?' George asked slowly.

'Harry can see them! How can-Wait.' Harry had ran off, telling Hermione and Ron what he had found out. 'Remember fifth year? We got taught about Thestrals? These must be them!' she gaped, stepping forward to supposedly one and smoothing it. We all jumped and gasped.

'W-Who did you see die?' I asked nervously. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot and sighed.

'Remember when I went out for a walk one day? To that park near Grimmauld Place?' she asked. We nodded. 'I saw someone get run over. I rushed over and tried to help, but he was dead.' she said sadly, tears rushing to her eyes. I ran forward a step and hugged her tightly, causing her to drop her crutches.

'At least you tried to help.' I said softly. She had seen someone get killed. She hadn't told any of us. No-one. She'd had this locked up in her all summer. I knew I could feel a lot of worry and hurt inside her. I should've asked why. She would've told me someone had died in front of her. My Godric. My poor fiancée. She pulled away after a few seconds.

'We have to get to the carriages. Come on, let's get on this one.' she said quietly. We all nodded, leaving our bags so they could be transported to Hogwarts and I picked Brownie up, taking her onto the carriage. She giggled quietly, causing me to grin. You don't usually see Brownie giggling. Just wasn't something she did. I planted her on my lap and we chatted, wondering who our DADA teacher would be THIS year. Stupid curse. We walked into the great hall, following everyone else, people whispering about Brownie being on crutches. I could see Flint was staring at her. Was he cleverer than we think? Answer? No. He just laughed and went back to his friends. I growled and Brownie held me close against her.

'Not worth it, love.' she said quietly. I nodded and we went to sit down. Soon enough Dumbledore stood up and introduced the DADA teacher.

Who actually interrupted Dumbledore to make a speech. I hate her already. The speech was dull and... Well... It was an LBL. Large Boring Lecture. I glared at her as she made it and then sat down. Everyone gave a polite applause except me and George. Brownie glanced at us, and I saw Umbridge glaring at us. She'd have us later. Soon enough, we got to eat. And plan our start-of-term prank. Which was one of our best yet. Being pulled on our new DADA teacher...

Later in the day, everyone went up to the common rooms. Except us. Who snuck around, finding Umbridge's office. We found it. Brownie transformed and ran into the office, and we heard a shriek and Umbridge ran out, chasing after her. We snuck in and planted some dungbombs, before running for the common room, going to meet Brownie there. We didn't.

'Where'd she go?' George asked fearfully. Then I remembered.

'Crap. Guys, Umbridge knows she's an Animagus, she works for the Ministry! Brownie probably transformed back and Umbridge found her, knowing it had been her.' I groaned. Suddenly the portrait hole opened. Brownie.

'She's got us. She knew it was me. She says that she has enough freetime at the minute to fit us all in for a detention now.' she said quietly. Harry looked up from the table, as he had been sitting with us.

'Detention? Already? Bloody hell, you guys get to work quickly!' Harry laughed. We nodded and left for Umbridge's office. We walked in.

'Ah, Mr Weasleys, Mr Jordan, Miss Kelly. Please take a seat! And Miss Kelly, take that disgusting ring off. Don't you have better taste?' she asked sweetly. We all sat down except Brownie.

'This is my engagement ring.' she said simply. I was glaring at Umbridge. I thought the ring was lovely! Umbridge gave a short giggle.

'And who in their right mind would want to marry you?' she smiled. I stood up.

'Me. Now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my fiancée.' I snarled. She looked at us both.

'Both of you have another weeks detention. You only had a single tonight, but now you two have a week's worth.' she smiled. We glared at her and sat down. 'You'll all be doing lines.' she said sternly. I rolled my eyes. Wow! Very impressive! Writing lines! We all reached into our pockets for a quill, but she stopped us. 'No, no, you'll be using these special ones!' she smiled. We shrugged and reached out for the quills on her desk. Umbridge whispered something in Brownie's ear and she nodded stonily, and we started to write. A couple of seconds later I heard Brownie gasp. I was about to ask what was wrong when I found out.

That evil bitch. She was making us write on our hands. In blood. You know what they said?

_I must not cause trouble_

Bloody hell. This woman is pure evil. I looked at Brownie, who had tears coming down her eyes as she looked at her message. I frowned and continued to write. What did her's say?

Eventually the cow let us go. We walked out and Brownie covered her hand. Me, George and Lee showed her and each other our hands, which all said the same thing. Brownie refused to show us her's.

'Please, love. It's the same as our's, right?' I whispered. She shook her head and tears fell out of her eyes. I narrowed my eyes. What had she made Brownie write? I held my hand out to her, and she placed her hand in mine reluctantly. It took George and Lee to hold me back from killing Umbridge after I'd read it.

_I'm not good enough for anyone_

**Vector**

Bronwen's POV

I was good enough for Fred. I was. I would be a good wife, someone he could talk to when things got rough, I'd be like his best friend, but in love with him. I was good enough. I think. What if Umbridge is right? What if I'm not good enough for him? I've always thought that he'd be happy with me, but maybe he would be happy with Angelina! I knew that's who he'd be with otherwise. What if I wasn't good enough? What if, what if, what if?

I saw George and Lee hold him back and sobbed harder. They looked back at me, straining to hold him.

'HELP!' they squealed. I nodded and transformed, going into my squirrel form, a tiny cast on my leg, like before. I limped over to George and he put his hand down and picked me up, placing me on Fred's shoulder. I sat there and snuggled next to him. He looked at me, his eyes filled with anger for Umbridge, and I suddenly felt it, and fell to the floor, bashing my back on the stone. I growled and doubled over, clutching my stomach. Is this what Fred felt when I had directed my anger at him? All of this pain? I just wanted to die. I wanted the pain to stop.

'FRED!' Lee shouted at him, causing Fred to turn and look at me.

'Crap.' he muttered and I gasped, feeling the pain leave my body. I transformed back and lay on the floor. My back was aching now. 'Sorry, Brownie.' he said softly, helping me up and hugging me close to him. I ignored the increasing pain in my back and hugged him back. 'You're good enough for me. You're better. You're one of the most amazing things that have ever happened to me. I didn't propose to you for nothing, I LOVE you.' Fred assured me and tears leaked out of my eyes. He was happy with me. He looked at me and sighed. 'You actually believed her, didn't you?' he asked. I nodded. 'Come on, let's get back.' he smiled. I nodded and limped over to my crutches, before being lifted into the air. Upside down. By my ankles. I screamed, and Fred, George and Lee ran to my side, trying to pull me down.

'There's no point in trying to save the little Mudblood!' I heard Flint call. I scowled. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! 'Who broke your leg, Kelly? I'd like to congratulate them!'

'None of your business!' I scowled.

'Ah, well, I'll just curse you and leave you be, yes?' he smirked. I screamed loudly, trying to alert a teacher. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and a gasp. Professor Vector.

'20 points from Slytherin, for attacking a student.' he snarled, making Flint run away. 'Why are you all out of bed?' he asked, going underneath me and waving his wand, causing me to land in his arms.

'Thank you.' I murmured.

'Any time!' he chuckled. Vector was quite a young professor, he had a sense of humour. Quite a lot of the girls liked him. Thought he was handsome. I could see why, but I loved Fred.

'We had detention with Umbridge.' Fred said, accusation in his voice. Vector chuckled and placed me in George's arms. George chuckled and handed me to Fred.

'Wrong twin, sir!' he smirked.

'Oh, sorry, now how did you get a detention?' he asked. I rolled my eyes.

'How could we not?' Lee piped up.

'We pranked that cow.' George scowled.

'Please don't call my colleagues names like that Mr Weasley.' Vector said warningly. Fred held out me and his hands and George and Lee held out their's.

'Look what she did to us!' he exclaimed angrily. Vector looked at Fred's, then mine and his eyes narrowed.

'She made you write this on your own skin?' he said angrily, his voice low. We all nodded. 'I'll talk to her about it.'

'NO!' I shouted. Everyone looked at me. 'I don't want her knowing she got to us! J-Just tell us how to help take the pain away.' I mumbled. Vector looked at me disbelievingly, but he nodded.

'Essence of Murtlap. That'll help.' he said simply. I nodded. 'You had better get back to your common room.' he advised. We nodded, George grabbing my crutches and we all ran to the common room, Fred carrying me, leaping through the portrait hole and sitting on a sofa. Harry sat down next to me.

'What'd she make you do?' he asked.

'Write lines...' I mumbled and he laughed.

'That's all- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!' he gasped, as I held my hand out.

'She made us write the lines in our own blood, taken from our hand.' I said, looking away. Fred kissed my forehead and followed George and Lee up to the boys dorm.

'S-She made you write THIS!' Harry gaped. I nodded.

'She saw my engagement ring and told me to take it off, I said no as it was my engagement ring, she found out I was gonna get married to Fred, and made me write this. Gave us another week of detention as well.' I said sadly. Harry hugged me tightly and I sobbed quietly. He pulled back and looked at me.

'Come on, we'd best get to bed. Lessons tomorrow, woopee!' he said sarcastically, getting up and running to his dorm. I laughed and got up, grabbing my crutches and got to the stairs.

'Harry?' I called. No-one. I turned. Everyone had gone to bed. And I couldn't get up the stairs. Stupid crutches. I sighed sadly and hobbled over to the sofa, lying down on it, placing my robe over myself as a blanket, still feeling cold.

* * *

><p>HEY! I TOTALLY UPLOADED THIS!<p>

I am sorry, my dear readers, for my computer has decided to fail whenever I had uploaded this, I think yesterday!

Review! =]

Kira

xxxx


	81. Wake Up and Lies

**Wake Up**

Fred's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock. Midnight? Are you serious? Why was I awake at midnight? I sighed and sat up, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I walked down the stairs into the common room and smirked. Brownie was there, with a robe for a blanket. I turned back up the stairs and grabbed my duvet, dragging it down the staircase. I dragged it over to her and laid it on top of her, smiling as she sighed in her sleep. She had been cold. I brought up the duvet for a moment and slipped inside of it, hugging Brownie to my chest as she slept, and thought about everything. Umbridge was our DADA teacher, and we had another weeks detention, in which time we may bloody bleed to death. I felt for Brownie's hand and pulled it up to my face so I could see the words again. It was disgusting how that cow made her do that. These'd be permanent. I traced the letters with my finger and kissed her hand, letting it fall limply to her side again, before she started talking.

'No. Please, I'll do more detentions. Just don't hurt Fred.' she muttered, frowning in her sleep. I froze instantly. She was dreaming. Obviously something to do with Umbridge, and Umbridge hurting me, and I didn't know what to do. Should I wake her up? Should you wake someone from a bad dream? You'd think you should, but you couldn't always be sure. What if it harmed her? Godric, I didn't know what to do, but I decided to wake her up.

'Brownie? Brownie, wake up.' I murmured, watching as her frown turned into a smile. She opened her eyes and looked at me, before leaning in and kissing me. I was a bit surprised at first, but I kissed her back after a moment. She pulled away after a bit and smiled. 'You were having a bad dream.' I stated breathlessly. She smirked, before frowning.

'Yeah. Umbridge was going to use crucio on you, unless I did more detentions. She said the message hadn't yet "sunk in"' she frowned. I sighed and hugged her, both of us still on the sofa. 'You brought me down a blanket.' she said, looking at the duvet. I nodded.

'Why didn't you go to sleep up in your dorm?'

'Well, being the invalid I am, I couldn't use the crutches to get up. No-one was around to help.' she muttered. I laughed.

'Would you like to go back up now?' I didn't want her to. I was rather comfortable here. I liked sleeping next to Brownie. It made me remember that this wasn't just a dream. She shook her head.

'Naw, I'm alright, thanks. I like sleeping with you. No, not in that way.' she said quickly, seeing me snicker. 'That talk your Mum and Sirius gave us will be enough to last a lifetime!' she said, pulling a disgusted face. I pouted.

'Aw, never?' I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

'Maybe.'

'Aw, I'll change your mind...' I teased. She chuckled and nuzzled into my chest again, causing me to shiver. She smirked before drifting off to sleep. I watched her sleep for a little bit, before deciding I should probably sleep as well. I closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up the next day, seeing people whispering around the common room. Exccept I knew these whispers. I smirked and unlatched Brownie from hugging me, before sitting up and looking at Harry, George and Lee whispering on the sofa next to us.

'Yes?' I asked, smirking still. They jumped as they realised I was awake.

'We were just wondering why you were down here. Oh. Bronnie's here as well, guys!' George smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'I came down in the night and found her sleeping here with only a robe, because Mr Potter here forgot that she needs to have help getting up the stairs!' I smirked, looking pointedly at Harry who shrugged and smiled.

'It let you sleep with her, didn't it?' he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'As long as you don't mean in that perverted way then yes, yes it did.'

'As long as you don't sleep in the "perverted way" until you're married, I'm happy.' he said warningly. I rolled my eyes.

'Yes, sir!' I saluted. We all laughed, and stopped as Brownie shifted about. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking around for a minute, before her eyes rested on me and she smiled. 'Wondering where I'd gone there, were you, love?' I chuckled. She nodded and stood up, before falling back again. I sighed and helped her up, Harry passing her her crutches. She blushed.

'I HATE not being able to walk!' she muttered. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder.

'Don't worry, Brownie, you'll be able to walk properly soon...' I smiled. She nodded and we all went down for breakfast. Our first lesson? DADA.

We walked into the classroom and saw Umbridge standing at the front. I glared at her, in her puffy pink jacket and her tartan pink skirt, pictures of kittens all around the classroom. It felt like we were at a bloody tea party!

'Good morning class!' she smiled. We all muttered it back and she laughed. 'That's not good enough, I expect you to say it altogether and enthusiastically! Now, let's try it again! Good morning class!'

'Good morning, Professor Umbridge!' we all chanted back. She giggled and we all sat down.

'Mr Weasley, Miss Kelly, you are to report to me for tonight's detention at 7PM, yes?' she smiled. We nodded, and ignored the people staring at us. Probably wondering how the hell we got a detention on the first day, but they weren't staring for long, as she started the lesson.

No wands. No actual use of magic. Just reading from a book. How the hell is that a DADA lesson! As Brownie very unwisely pointed out...

'How is this a DADA lesson, if we're not learning to protect ourselves?' she asked Umbridge, standing up from her desk.

'But there's nothing out there to harm you, is there Miss Kelly?' Umbridge said sternly.

'OF COURSE THERE IS! HOW ABOUT VOLDEMORT FOR ONE!' she shouted. Umbridge glared at her, and the rest of the class subsided into chatter.

'SILENCE! I will have order! Miss Kelly, you will have two detentions each day, one for you're prank last night, and then you will stay after for an extra hour for your outburst!' Umbridge said sweetly. Brownie glared at her, before nodding and sitting down.

'You shouldn't have done that, Brownie.' I whispered to her. She turned and glared at me.

'I only told the truth.' she hissed. I shook my head and we continued with our reading.

We went through our next lessons. We went to detention. I got my hand sliced open, and had to leave whilst Brownie completed her second detention. Godric.

**Lies**

Bronwen's POV

I watched Fred leave the detention. Umbridge watched him leave as well, and then turned slowly to me.

'Can you write with your right hand?' she asked sweetly. I was left-handed.

'I suppose so, it'll just be messier.' I scowled. She gave a short giggle and passed me another quill.

'Please write with your right hand then.'

'What do you want me to write?'

'Oh, I want you to write; I must not tell lies.' she instructed. I jerked my head to show I understood and got to work. I knew that it'd appear on my other hand. Obviously. I didn't gasp in pain anymore, I just bit my lip so hard it bled, to stop myself from gasping in pain. I wouldn't show her that she got to me. I wouldn't let her know how much it hurt. Maybe she'd think it wasn't doing anything and wouldn't use it on anyone else. Maybe. The words scratched into my hand and soon enough an hour went by.

'Hand!' she ordered. I stood up and walked to her, putting my hand forward. She poked it and I winced involuntarily. 'It hurts, doesn't it?' I said nothing. 'You may go. Come back tomorrow with Mr Weasley, please!' she smiled. I nodded and took my stuff, getting out of there as soon as I could. It was after curfew. I met Vector on the way. He sighed.

'Another detention, Bronnie?' I nodded. 'What did she make you write this time?' he asked. I held both my hands out and he examined them, looking at the new words. 'W-What does it say, I can't tell, it's covered in so much blood.' he said worriedly.

'I must not tell lies.' I recited. He looked up at me.

'What did you say?'

'I said that Voldemort's back. You believe me, don't you, sir?' I asked. He nodded.

'But you have to be careful around her. Dolores Umbridge is a ruthless woman, and I don't want you, or any other student, getting hurt.' he said slowly. I nodded.

'It's not my fault. I didn't like her talking to me like that.' I fumed. He nodded.

'Bronnie, you'd best run back to your common room. Before she catches you. Nice chatting with you, though.' he grinned. I looked at him.

'Crutches. I can't run.' I said sadly. He shook his head.

'You'll be able to take them off now, your leg should be fine!' he smiled, waving his wand and making the crutches and cast disappear. I put some pressure on my leg and beamed.

'Thanks, sir!' I smiled.

'Anytime, Bronnie.' he said. I completely forgot he didn't know about my Animagus and transformed. I started to run, until I heard him calling me and I groaned, realising what I had just done. I ran back and sat down, transforming back. 'You're an Animagus?' he gaped at me. I nodded.

'Professor McGonagall taught me.' I said. He continued to gape at me. 'Sir, you said I should get back, so I'd better run. Don't tell anyone about my being an Animagus, please.' I begged. He nodded and I transformed again, before running back to the common room, where Fred had some Essence of Murtlap ready, two bowls, one he had his hand in and the other for me. I smiled and sat down next to him, dipping my hand in the bowl, hissing first, but then smiling as the pain left.

'What did she make you write?' Fred asked.

'I must not tell lies.'

'Really?' I nodded. 'That cow. You were telling the truth, it's not our fault that the Ministry are too dumb to see it!' he fumed. I nodded again.

'I know, Freddie, I know. But we've got to survive this. We have to. We'll leave Hogwarts, get married, you guys'll have a joke shop, I'll be an Auror, we'll be happy.' I told him, smiling. He nodded and grinned.

'You really think we can open the joke shop?' I nodded.

'Of course!' He smiled and we sat in silence, before going to bed.

I woke up the next day and met Fred, George and Lee in the common room, and we went for breakfast. Meeting an unexpected surprise along the way. We were about to turn the corner, when I heard shouting, and a pungent smell came from the corridor. I turned to the others. They looked at me, and I waved my wand, rendering them unable to move.

'I'm sorry, guys. You'll try and stop me.' I said quietly. Their eyes widened and I looked around the corner to find Umbridge yelling at a first year.

'WHAT MADE YOU PLANT DUNGBOMBS HERE!' she shouted.

'I didn't!' But I knew he had. You could tell from his tone of voice.

'Deten- Miss Kelly?'

'It was me, professor, I planted the dungbomb.' I said firmly. She smiled a crooked smile.

'Well, starting next week, you have another week's detention!' she giggled before walking off. I looked at the little boy.

'Thank you, miss. But I did do it.' he sobbed. I nodded my head.

'I know. But you don't know what she does. Look.' I said quietly, showing him my hand with the scars on it.

'She makes you write on your own hand?' he asked.

'No, she makes us write on paper, using our own blood.' I told him. His eyes widened.

'But that's not very nice!' I chuckled.

'That's an understatement. You're a Gryffindor, right?' He nodded. 'Please, don't get on the wrong side of her. Tell your friends that as well, in any of the houses, tell them not to get a detention, whatever they do.' I said firmly. He nodded and hugged me. I was surprised but hugged him back, nonetheless.

'Thank you.' he smiled, before running off. I walked slowly back to the guys and took the curse off of them. They all pounced on me and I jumped out of the way, but Fred and George had grabbed me.

'YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER WEEKS DETENTION! FOR A LITTLE BOY'S STUPID IDEA!' Fred roared, his face over mine. I spat in his face.

'GET YOU HANDS OFF OF ME! I WASN'T ABOUT TO LET A FIRST YEAR GET A DETENTION, NOT FOR WHAT THAT COW DOES TO THEM!' I shouted back, smirking as he let me go after I spat at him. He looked at me.

'You're going to get seriously hurt, you know that? You're going to get bloody hurt, you're going to have millions of scars going up your arms and stuff. You know why she hates you more than us, right? 'Cause you're a werewolf.' he said simply. I nodded, my eyes still narrowed.

'I don't give a damn, Fred, the time when I let a student take a detention right in front of me is the day I die.' I hissed. He nodded.

'So now you've got another week's detention.' George said worriedly. I nodded.

'Where the hell is she gonna make you write?' Lee piped up. I shrugged.

'Probably another bit of my hand. All I know is that I'm definitely going to win that record of teacher most annoyed!' I smirked. They all shook their heads and we went to the great hall.

* * *

><p>*waves* HAI!<br>I remembered! Again! How clever am I? ;)

Well...

I think that's all I have to say...

Review! =]

Kira

xxxx


	82. Dad and Duelling

**Dad**

Fred's POV

My fiancée is an idiot. But she's the perfect Gryffindor. As I said in first year, reckless to the point of stupidity. She's going to take that detention for that little boy, and she didn't give a damn. I think she's proud of all of these scars. Like she's proud of her werewolf scar. Harry lost his nut when he found out about all of the detentions she's had. He showed her his hand.

_I must not tell lies_

Brownie had beamed and showed him her identical one. He had laughed and called them scar buddies. I was a bit disgusted at the fact that they were joking over this, but ah well. I've only got the one scar. I'm not planning on getting another, either. I don't like them. They hurt.

'Well done, Captain Obvious!' Brownie smirked when I told her this.

'Thank you, Sergeant Sarcasm!' I smirked. She laughed and set off for her new detention, having finished the others. She came back an hour later, smiling and joking.

'The cow and I are really getting to know each other!' she laughed. I winced as she joked and she showed me her hand. Above the one that said "I'm not good enough for anyone" scar, it said "I must not cause trouble". She had smirked. 'Scar buddies!' she giggled, taking my hand out. I winced again and she sighed, sitting on my lap. 'Fred, don't worry about me.'

'Fine, but PLEASE try not to get another detention!' I pleaded. She shifted uncomfortably.

'You should've said that before I left...' she mumbled. My eyes widened.

'NOW what did you do?' I asked, exasperated. She just kept getting detentions! Over and over again! It was getting like a routine! She held her other hand out. It read; "I will not sneak into other common rooms" 'How did you get into another common room?' I gaped. She shook her head.

'I didn't. A Slytherin did. But I said I did.' she mumbled. My eyes clouded over.

'You took a detention for a SLYTHERIN!' I hissed. She nodded.

'Not all Slytherins are bad!' she reassured me. 'This one was lovely, she was visiting her Hufflepuff friend, and Umbridge caught her, but I said it was my idea, I had forced the little girl to. She gave me another detention and let the little girl off, thank God.' she sighed. I was shaking with anger now. 'Look, Fred, if it annoys you so much, stop asking. I won't say, if you don't ask.' she said firmly. I shook my head and pulled her into my chest, hugging her tightly.

'What am I going to do with you, eh?' I said softly. She shook her head.

'I'm sorry, Fred. I don't like seeing others get detention. Especially not by that toad. And hey, I wrote to Sirius, I now have the record for teacher most annoyed!' she said proudly. I smiled and laughed. She'd just come back from having her hand sliced open, and she was proud of getting an award for it. She was nuts. But I loved her for it.

Throughout the next few weeks, Brownie got more scars on her hand. I think we're up to scar number 8 now. Maybe. I don't like counting. It hurt to see the growing amount of scars coming on her hand. Even Harry's getting worried about it. But Brownie wears it as a badge of pride. She even asked Umbridge if she could start a "What scars have YOU got?" club. That earned her a detention. Another scar for Brownie to be proud of. Umbridge became High Inquisitor. HIGH INQUISITOR! Is the world going mad! We're gonna be miserable, I know it... And we're all fed up of not learning DADA. Our lovely bookworm Hermione has had a brilliant plan. And we're gonna do it. Hell yeah.

We met in the Hogs Head. We signed up. And then Educational Decree Number 24 came in...

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four_

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

How did they find out! Someone must've blabbed. I reckoned it was Zacharius Smith. Unil Herrmione told us about the spell she'd put on it. No-one had told her. And so we were forced to do it in secret. In the Room of Requirement.

We met Harry there for the first meeting and decided we were to be called Dumbledore's Army. That's what the Ministry fear the most. That Dumbledore is raising an army. So he'd get one. We were really enthusiastic, and learnt to use Expelliarmus perfectly. Me and George had quite a bit of fun using it on Smith, watching his confused face each time his wand was thrown out of his hand. It was hilarious. Harry finally found out it was us and chuckled, telling us to stop. And so we learnt. We had many more meetings. Then Dad got attacked.

'Mr Weasleys!' McGonagall shouted as she burst into the boys dorm. We shot up straight away and looked at her.

'Yes?' we both said at the same time.

'You need to go to the headmaster's office. Your father's been attacked.' she said quickly. Our eye's widened.

'Can I take Brownie? She IS my fiancée...' I pleaded. She nodded and dashed off to get her. Brownie met us downstairs, with Ginny, and we ran to Dumbledore's office. Where we were transported to Grimmauld Place, hoping Dad would survive. And having fights with Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Duelling<strong>

Bronwen's POV

We took the Portkey to Grimmauld Place and met Sirius. Harry told us what happened and Fred and George fired up at Sirius for not letting us go to St. Mungos. I understood why we couldn't. It'd affect the Order. And it was left to me to calm Fred down, after he had yelled at Sirius for not risking his neck. I walked over and put my arm around his waist, and he put his around mine.

'Fred!' I exclaimed. He continued to glare at Sirius, the only thing stopping him from attacking Sirius was that I was holding him, and he didn't want to hurt me. 'It's not Sirius' fault. Your Dad wouldn't want to harm the Order, he got hurt working for it!' I said, ignoring the pain I was feeling from him. 'Do you really want that to be in vain?' I asked, my voice rising and my Irish accent more profound. He looked down at me and the look in his eyes scared me. Hate was burning in them as he looked at me. I let out an involuntary sob and Harry ran forward and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me away. I continued to sob and I saw Fred's eyes soften, before he pulled a disgusted face and tore out of the room. I tried to run after him, break out of Harry's grip, but I couldn't. Harry was stronger than he looked.

'Bronnie, let him cool down!' he urged, I shook my head.

'He's my fiancé. I need to help him. Harry just tightened his grip. 'You idiot. You've forgotten what I can do!' I smirked, waving my hand before transforming. I saw George run forwards and close the door before I could get out. I lunged forward and bit him. Sirius ran forward and grabbed me, so I bit him, causing him to let go. I transformed back and saw everyone crowding in on me. I turned on the spot. Thank God for apparation. I apparated into our room and I heard a muffled sob, and the others running up the stairs.

'If you come in here, I'll hex you into oblivion!' I growled. I heard Fred sit up, but ignored him. I stepped back and watched Sirius walk in, pulling my wand out. I saw his eyes widen and he pulled his wand out as well.

'Incarcerous!' he yelled. I non-verbally blocked it. 'You can't be around Fred right now, he's angry, he might hurt you!' My eyes narrowed.

'My Freddie would never hurt me!' I cried shrilly. Sirius shook his head and cast a stunning spell at me. I blocked it and sent a jelly legs jinx back at him, which he blocked. And so it became a duel. None of us were trying to hurt, just beat. I knew neither of us would back down. So one of us HAD to beat the other. And I hoped I'd be the victorious one. I heard Fred gasp. Soon enough, everyone walked in to find out what was happening.

'Crap.' George muttered. But no-one tried to stop us. They knew that if they fired a spell, they'd be included in the duel, which they didn't want. Sirius and I were both equally matched. Until it got too much for Fred, who jumped up and shot a spell at Sirius.

'You're not going to harm her.' he growled and we fought him together, swapping offence and defence. I had never dueled anyone before, and neither had Fred, so we were a bit sloppy, but a moment later I hit Sirius with a stunner and he fell to the floor, exhausted. I heard everyone gasp and I looked at them. They looked terrified. I could feel Fred's anger burn inside of me still and I turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with tears. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back, both of us watching as Sirius sat up, looking at us. I saw astonishment in his eyes.

'You should have let me talk to Fred.' I whispered gravely. He nodded and got up.

'As much as I hate to admit it, you're a good dueler.' he said grudgingly. I chuckled and ran forward, hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back. I knew everyone was confused by now and I could feel Fred's worry.

'I'm sorry for attacking you, but you should've let me deal with it.'

'I know, lass, I just didn't want you being hurt!' he smiled. I nodded to show I understood and we both let go of each other. I walked back to Fred, who put his arms around me protectively and I smiled.

'Don't worry, he's not going to hurt me.' I told him. I motioned for the others to leave and they did, though reluctantly. George hovered a bit longer, shooting Fred a worried look, before finally leaving. Fred collapsed on the bed and put his head in his hands. I sat down beside him. 'Fred, your Dad'll be OK.' I assured him.

'But what if he's not?' Fred asked, a tear rolling down his face. I wiped it away and cupped his cheek with my hand. I felt more tears fall down his cheek and I cried too. I could feel all the sadness he felt and it was too much, added to my own sadness. I put my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulders, causing him to hug me close to him and we both cried. I loved Mr Weasley, he was like a father to me, I couldn't bare it if he died.

'Thank you.' Fred mumbled. I looked at him, perplexion etched on my face. 'For caring, just for everything.' I smiled and lay down next to him on the bed, looking into his eyes. He put his arm around me and I nuzzled closer to him, putting my face by his chest. He sighed and I twiddled my engagement ring.

'Have you thought about when you want the wedding?' Fred asked. I nodded. I'd been thinking about it for a while. And I had decided.

'This summer. After we graduate from Hogwarts.' Fred looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking. 'I know it might be a lot of work, but we'll have your Mum to help us plan it.' I reassured him. He nodded and smiled.

'I can't wait until you're Mrs Weasley.' he whispered. I nodded.

'Neither can I!' I said happily. This meant we'd be getting married in July. Which was in... 7 months. God. I was going to be a Mrs in 7 months. Now I just need to get back in contact with my parents...

* * *

><p>I remembered to upload again! Sorry it's a bit late, I only just remembered...<p>

So, yeah!  
>Review!<p>

I love getting reviews, you should see my face whevever I do!

Kira

xxxx


	83. Scars and Patronuses

**Scars**

Fred's POV

We woke up the next morning to find out we were going to see Dad. Today. Tonks came to take us and me and Brownie walked next to Mum, who had stayed as well.

'Mum?' I asked. She looked at me suspisciously.

'What?'

'Um. Me and Brownie have decided when we want to be married-'

'REALLY! When?' Mum asked excitedly. Brownie giggled at Mum's eagerness.

'July!' Brownie smiled. Mum gaped before beaming. 'We were wondering if you could help us prepare-'

'YES! I'll help you prepare for the wedding!' Mum cried happily. I squeezed Brownie's hand, and saw out of the corner of my eye that she winced. That made me remember.

'Mum? Is there any way to remove scars?'

'It depends...' Mum said nervously. Mum didn't know about Brownie's scars. I showed Brownie's hands to Mum, Brownie turned away. I read them along with Mum, who's mouth was wide open. They were trailing on her fingers, on her palms, all over her hand.

_I must not tell lies_

_I must not be cheeky_

_I must not be ignorant_

_I must not cause trouble_

_I must not speak out of turn_

_I must not scream in the school_

_I'm not good enough for anyone_

_I must not bad mouth the Ministry_

_I must not sneak into other common rooms_

I looked at Brownie who was looking away still and hugged her when Mum let go of her hands and we hurried to catch up with the rest of them.

'No, there's no way to remove the scars. Over time the pain will lessen, but they'll always be there.' Mum said sadly. Brownie shrugged.

'I don't mind them, I'm actually proud. Most of them I took for younger students doing silly things.' Brownie said cheerfully. I held her hand and she sighed.

We eventually got to St. Mungos and got to see Dad! He was OK! He just needed to get the bandages off. We got sent out so the adults could talk, and I pulled out some Extendable Ears, handing a piece of string to everyone.

'Obviously Potter doesn't realise what this means, but if You-Know-Who's possesing him-' And we all took the strings out of our ears as Mad-Eye said this, staring at Harry fearfully. He was being posessed? He didn't act like it! But then we were taken home. Soon Hermione came for the Christmas holidays, much to George's happiness. Took a while to latch them apart, but she finally went and spoke to Harry, who came down happier, knowing he had not been posessed after Ginny asked him. Erin came too... That was a laugh, she got rather excited as she found out the wedding was 7 months away, her being Maid of Honour and all. She, Brownie and Mum stayed, talking about weddings for hours at time! I just played games with the others. They all teaed me about getting married and such. We'd done the whole serious note. George was my best man. Ron was to be pageboy, which he was not happy about. It was only 'cause he was my youngest brother... And I loved making a fool out of him...

'Pageboy? Seriously?' Ron gaped at me. I smirked and nodded. 'I'm not doing it!'

'Mum'll force you to!' I smiled. He growled and sighed.

'Fine. Fine, I'll do it.' I grinned and clapped him on the shoulder before running off to find Brownie. Who was having a rest from planning. I smiled and sat next to her. And we chatted. This was how it was whilst here, at Grimmauld Place. We only got to see each other for limited time, before being whisked off for planning. But we were going back to Hogwarts that evening. Brilliant. Away from parents, and people who wanted to plan our wedding. But back to Umbridge. Back to Brownie getting hurt night after night. I wouldn't be able to take it. I wanted to rip Umbridge into tiny shreads for what she was doing to my Brownie. My fiancée. My bloody brave fiancée. Who was taking these scars as if they were nothing, just a minor inconvenience in life. And I couldn't take it. She was getting hurt. I growled, before remembering we were queuing to get back. Brownie squeezed my hand before flooing back, me right behind her. We got back to Hogwarts and were greeted by McGonagall.

'Hello, professor!' Brownie smiled. McGonagall smiled back.

'Hello, Bronnie! Is Arthur OK?'

'Yes, he's brilliant! Miss? Will you come to Fred and I's wedding?' she asked. I refrained from opening my mouth in shock. I didn't know she was going to ask McGonagall. I didn't mind though, I wanted the woman who had helped us through a lot of hard times to come. McGonagall's mouth opened though.

'M-Me? Are you sure?' she asked incredulously. We both nodded. She smiled widely. 'Thank you for inviting me, when I find out when it is, I'll be there!' she smiled. We beamed and walked back to the common room.

'You don't mind McGonagall coming, do you?' she asked me. I shook my head.

'Not at all. I'm glad she's coming.' I smiled, before we started running back to the common room.

W-W-We got banned. Lifetime ban. From Quidditch. Lifetime. We'll never got to play Quidditch whilst this cow is here. GET OUT UMBRIDGE, WE ALL HATE YOU!

And Harry published an interview. Which he got into a LOT of trouble for. Earning him more detention. Obviously.

Our next DA meeting was amazing, ending badly though.

'You need to focus your best memory and then say the incantation!' Harry told us. We had all been looking forward to this.

'Expecto Patronum!' George and I yelled, before he had told us to start. I was thinking of when I kissed Brownie in front of everyone. A silver whisp came out of both of our wands. We tried again.

'I didn't say start yet- Wow, that is brilliant!' Harry beamed as our Patronuses met each other in the middle.

MONKEYS!

How fitting! Harry still hadn't said to start, but Brownie was feeling left out and raised her wand.

* * *

><p><strong>Patronuses<strong>

Bronwen's POV

'Expecto Patronum!' I yelled, thinking about when Fred had proposed to me. And my Patronus came. And it met Fred and George's monkeys. A werewolf.

Everyone was gaping at it, watching out Patronuses play in the middle of the room. Their monkeys. My werewolf. A werewolf. Just like Fred and George's were, mine was fitting to me. We smiled at each other and Harry told the others to start. The twins and I watched everyone else's, making ours play with theirs. Ginny's was a horse. Hermione's was an otter. Ron's was a dog. Luna's was a hare. They were so pretty! Then CRACK!

'Hi, Dobby! What are you - What's wrong?' Harry asked fearfully. Dobby was shaking. I ran forward and hugged him, trying to coax the words out of him.

'Harry Potter, sir... Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell...' Dobby broke out of my grasp and ran at the wall, but I grabbed him.

'What's happened, Dobby?' Harry asked. Dobby was still shaking.

'Harry Potter... She... She...'

'Who's "she", Dobby?' Harry asked urgently. I knew who it was, it could only be one person.

'Umbridge?' I asked fearfully. Dobby nodded. 'Has she found out about the DA?' I asked. He nodded.

'Is she coming!' Harry asked. Dobby howled.

'Yes, Harry Potter, yes!' And we all ran for it. Fred grabbed my arm, and I grabbed Dobby, pulling him with us, knowing he'd hurt himself if he was left there. He squeaked his thanks and we ran for it, back to the common room. Everyone was back. Except Harry. About an hour later, Harry came back.

'Dumbledore's gone.' was all he said. I burst into tears, Fred hugging me to his chest, me hugging Dobby, who was also crying. Fred stood up tall suddenly.

'George, Brownie, Lee. Up to the dorm.' he said importantly. Usually I would've teased him for sounding so pompous, but he was serious, so I followed him up. He whispered something to George, who nodded. They turned to us.

'We're leaving. Brownie, will you come with us? We know you won't want to, Lee, but maybe Brownie...' Fred pleaded. I gaped at him. The twins were leaving? I wanted to go. I would go.

'I'm sorry. I can't. I have to look after Harry and the others. I need to protect the school from Umbridge.' I said sadly. Fred looked at me sadly and I hugged him.

'I understand.' he whispered. I nodded and looked up at him.

'Don't go cheating on me, or falling in love with a more beautiful girl!' I warned him. He chuckled.

'There is no girl more beautiful than you, Brownie.' he smiled, making me blush bright red. 'I'll be there, waiting, when you graduate, you got that?' he said firmly. I grinned and nodded, kissing him suddenly, which, although taken by surprise, he returned with just as much passion.

'Break it up, guys!' Lee and George yelled. We chuckled and pulled away, me staring at his bright blue eyes, thinking about the next few months until the wedding that would be without him. Without those beautiful eyes. Without anyone to make me laugh. Without my other half to my soul. But I had to protect the others. I wouldn't leave Hogwarts for that. I kissed him goodnight and left for my dorm, crying slightly. I was losing him for a few months.

It wasn't fair.

Umbridge was headmistress. Crap. Some of us were being questioned as to where Dumbledore was. And Sirius. She gave us a drink. I was alone. I smelt the drink before drinking it. It smelled like Veritaserum. Snape had taught me that. So I didn't drink it, just pretended to, and said whatever I thought fitting.

Then the start of Fred and George's terror started. With fireworks. YES! They were amazing! One firework rushed up to me and burst in front of me, spelling 'Love you, Brownie!' before turning into a red rose. I had laughed and put the firework rose in my hair, it not burning or anything. And went to my next lesson, which had been DADA, causing me to get another week's detention for my flower. Causing me to get the scar "I must not wear inappropriate clothing" Which was fine with me.

And then I knew when they were going to leave. When they had helped Harry. Luna, Ginny and I had kept patrol of the corridor watching Harry rush out and ran to the courtyard where we saw Fred and George being yelled at.

'So, so-you think it amusing to turn the school corridor into a swamp, do you?' Umbrdge asked angrily.

'Pretty amusing, yeah!' Fred smiled, showing no sign of fear, along with George and I felt a sudden surge of affection for my boys. MY boys. Fred more mine though. Then Filch came out, saying about whipping and I suddenly got worried for them.

'Very good, Argus, you two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school.' she said sweetly, pointing at them both.

'You know what, I don't think we are!' Fred beamed. I raised an eyebrow. He had to start escaping soon, or he'd be in for it! I watched him turn to George, smirking, and he caught my eye and winked.

'George. I think we've outgrown full-time education.'

'Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself.' George said lightly.

'Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?' Fred smiled.

'Definitely.' George agreed, a mischievious smile on his face. I looked at them proudly. Then they raised their wands. Were they going to hex her?

'Accio brooms!' they said together. I smiled again, watching as their brooms flew to them quickly.

'We won't be seeing you!' Fred beamed, mounting his broom.

'Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch!' George smiled, mounting his own.

'If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demostrated upstairs, come to ninety-three Diagon Alley-Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Our new premises!' Fred shouted joyfully. I grinned, and he smiled at me. 'I love you.' he mouthed as George said his bit. I mouthed it back to him and they flew into the air.

'Give her hell from us, Peeves!' Fred shouted at the Poltergeist, who, surprisingly, saluted Fred and George with his hat. It seemed that he'd always liked they twins and I due to our pranking ways. I had never been pranked by him.

And they flew away. Just like that. I cheered along with everyone else as the flew, tears leaving my eyes as I realised how real this was. Then Hermione ran forward and everyone looked at her.

'GEORGE! I LOVE YOU!' she shouted, before blushing. Aw, they hadn't used the L word yet! George turned on his broom and let off another firework, before dashing after Fred.

I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE

Hermione gasped and grinned, starting up the cheering again. I ran forward and hugged her, she had started crying. We'd both lost the most important men in our life. Gone, because of Umbridge. I glared at Umbridge, swearing revenge...

She'd get her comeuppance. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>This time, it wasn't my fault I didn't upload... I haven't been here a few days... =]<p>

Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it! I know it was a few days ago, but still!

Review!

Kira

xxxx


	84. Umbridgeitis and Battle of Mysteries

**Umbridge-itis**

Bronwen's POV

Umbridge-itis. We all had it. We used the Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George had given us to get out of DADA. We didn't need to learn DADA. We knew it already.

GRYFFINDOR WON THE HOUSE CUP! The others and I had jumped up and down, screaming our cheers, and I looked for Harry and Hermione, who were nowhere to be seen. Hmm. They had been beside me half an hour ago. Ah, well. SO WE WON! It reminded me of when we won in fifth year, and Fred kissed me, finally. I smiled at the thought and stood up to start drumming with the others, professing our happiness, McGonagall was crying slightly and I grinned.

We all ran forward and picked Ron up, he didn't let a single goal in! Not one! So we carried him like he was our king, singing the song the Slytherins had made, but changing the lyrics.

'WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

HE DIDN'T LET THE QUAFFLE IN,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!' And so on and so forth.

Then Harry and Hermione told us where they had gone during the match. Hagrid. He brought a bloody GIANT back from wherever he had gone during the summer. The IDIOT. It was called Grawp, and "small" for a giant. Bloody hell. And we were supposed to teach it English. What were we, primary school teachers?

And then I had to revise for the NEWTs. They were only a couple of weeks away. Which meant I was closer to getting out of here, closer to getting back to Fred, closer to freedom. I didn't bother revising for Transfiguration again, I seemed to be good at it. I helped Lee with his Transfiguration, he wasn't brilliant at it, but I taught him quite a few good spells! He was certainly feeling happier now! I was really worried about these exams. These would be the start of my life. I wanted to be an Auror. I HAD to be one. It was the only job I had ever thought of!

And then we did our NEWTs. We actually did them. All of them. The only one I had problems with was Divination, but, eh, who cares?

I waited for Harry and the others to come out of their History of Magic exam patiently.

Harry came out early and stalked off, not noticing me. I ran after him, in my squirrel form, and jumped up his leg. He looked at me and frowned.

'Voldemort's got Sirius. He's got him.' he said simply. I gasped and tears came out of my eyes. No. Not Sirius. He couldn't have! We went to tell McGonagall, but she was in St. Mungos after getting attacked by Aurors. So we went and found Ron and Hermione.

'How're we going to get there?' Harry asked, me nodded fervently, showing my agreement.

'G-Get there?' Ron gaped. And Hermione tried to talk us out of it. I jumped off Harry's shoulder and transformed.

'Bloody hell, you two, where the hell is your Gryffindor? Huh? WE NEED TO SAVE SIRIUS!' I shouted. Hermione shook her head.

'We need to find out if he's actually there first.' I let out a scream of frustration, but we went and found out, Ginny, Luna and I patrolling the corridor, saying about Garotting Gas, Ron went to stall Umbridge, and Harry and Hermione went to find out. Then Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad came around the corner, holding Ron and they grabbed us, marching us to her office, before capturing Harry and Hermione, who looked worried. Then Snape came in, Umbridge asking for more Veritaserum, which, thankfully, he didn't have.

'He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!' Harry shouted. I nodded at Snape and his lip curled, before dismissing it completely. That git! But then Harry and Hermione left to show Umbridge the "secret weapon". After 5 minutes, we got away from the IS and ran after them, finding them leaving the forest, Umbridge gone with the centaurs. Grawp chased them off before they could get Harry and Hermione, and we devised a plan.

'Well, we'll have to fly, of course!' Luna said happily. We all looked at her, before I grasped what she meant.

'I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?' Ron demanded, not angrily, but frustrated.

'The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly.' Luna said in a dignified voice.

'But they can!' I smiled, pointing at the Thestrals. Everyone gasped, except Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'What can?' Hermione asked angrily.

'Thestrals!' I beamed, pointing at the two Thestrals I saw. Harry nodded.

'Right, Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay back with you four and attract more Thestrals-'

'I'm not staying behind!' Hermione growled. And then more came. Only 6. I was not staying behind, not after that speech I'd preached.

'Right, one of you'll have to stay behind!' Harry said firmly. I shook my head.

'I'll transform, someone can carry me!' I smiled. Harry groaned and I transformed.

'I'll take Bronnie!' Luna smiled. I nodded and bounded up to her, walking onto her hand and she mounted her Thestral professionally. I nodded my appreciation and she placed me down, to help the others mount their's. And soon we were off. Luna held onto me tightly, and I held onto her, knowing that the wind could blow me off in about a second if she let go, or if I let go. We were flying, and I could hear the others screaming, but Luna and I were smiling, loving every moment of being in the air. It was amazing! We could see everything! It took a while, as we were going from Scotland to London, but we got there eventually, the others screaming as we started our descent. We landed and dismounted, me transforming back and thanking Luna for looking after me, and we entered the building. I was doing my best to send my worry and anger to Fred. He needed to alert the others. He had to. Snape wouldn't. Please Fred. Please pick up on this. I tried to send the image of where we were to him. He probably wouldn't pick it up, but it was worth trying.

'What are you doing, Bronnie?' Hermione asked.

'Trying to send my feelings and this place to Fred through our minds.' I said simply, knowing she'd have no idea what I was going on about. No-one knew except George and McGonagall. She nodded slowly and we stepped into the phonebox.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business!' a voice said.

'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Bronwen Kelly, we're here to save someone unless your Ministry can do it first!' Harry said firmly. Then some badges came and I looked at mine and laughed.

Bronwen Kelly, Rescue Mission

'How funny, they don't think of helping us, do they?' I chuckled, the others nodding and laughing as well. And we got to the Department of Mysteries. And we got through. And we got to where Sirius was. Or should I say, SHOULD'VE been. He wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Department of Mysteries<strong>

Bronwen's POV

So yeah. Sirius wasn't there. Kreacher had lied to us. Why I was surprised, I don't know. But Sirius was not there. Harry had had that vision sent to him.

'Harry? It's got your name on...' Ron said quietly, pointing at a glass ball. I walked forward with Harry to see it.

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

We all told him not to touch it or pick it up, but, as usual, he ignored us and picked it up, looking at it strangely.

'Very good, Potter, now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.' we heard. We all turned and saw Lucius Malfoy and more followers of Voldemort. Crap. We all made to attack.

'Don't do anything, not yet.' Harry muttered. My God, this Bellatrix lady was a bitch. She kept mocking us, as if we were babies, then tried to torture Ginny, but we all circled around her. We weren't letting any of the others get hurt if we could help it. Then they asked for the... Prophecy? That's what that little ball was? A PROPHECY! Well, we wouldn't give it to him. Bellatrix was yelling at Harry for saying Voldemort was a half-blood, and I suddenly shouted.

'Aw, is wittle Bewwatwix in wove with Woldemort?' I asked in the same tone she spoke with us. Her eyes narrowed more, if they could and she sent a crucio at me, so I transformed, ducking it and transformed back, unthinkingly. They gaped at me. 'Yeah, I know how to play.' I sneered. Bellatrix sent a stunner at me and I blocked it.

'NOW!' Harry shouted, and I knew what to do, shooting random spells at glass balls, breaking them and running with Ginny, Luna and Ron. We heard the Death Eaters come after us and I growled, sending a spell back at them. Then I looked at the others, we had run into a room, and locked the door.

'G-G-Guys?' I gaped.

'What?' they snapped.

'I have a feeling we're going to get hurt. And that there are many Death Eaters out there.' I gabbled. They chuckled lightly.

'Bloody hell.' Ron cursed. The Death Eaters had entered the room, and were staring at us. We all raised our wands.

'Stupefy!' one shouted, and we dodged it, before sending back a few of our own, knocking out a few Death Eaters.

'Crap.' I muttered, as more entered the room. 'Guys, we gotta run. When I cast my spell, run as fast as you can.' I instructed. They opened their mouths. 'I'll follow, don't worry.' I smiled. And so they nodded. 'BOMBARDA MAXIMA!' I shouted, watching as the wall I had pointed at collapsed in front of us, and we ran for it.

'Nice one, Bronnie!' Ginny beamed. I nodded and continued to run, Death Eaters shooting spells at us. One hit Ginny and she fell , clutching her ankle, so I ran over, and Ron pulled her up.

'I think I've broken my ankle!' she groaned. I groaned and picked her up, carrying her in a bridal position. She wasn't that heavy. 'Thanks, Bronnie.' she mumbled. I nodded and we continued to run.

'CONFUNDO!' someone shouted, and I saw it hit Ron. He suddenly stopped and I panicked. Luna ran forward.

'Come on, Ronald, please follow us.' she smiled. Ron looked at her and beamed as she tugged him along.

'You're amazing, you know that? I really like you, I just haven't told anyone!' Ron babbled. I gaped at Luna, who was smiling fondly at him, before turning to Ginny, who was also gaping.

'WHAT!' we both shouted. Ron nodded happily, and we continued to run.

'Didn't see that coming.' I muttered to Ginny, who nodded. Luna continued to pull Ron along happily. We entered a room. Full of... Brains?

'Guys! It's Harry!' Ron exclaimed. I turned and saw Harry and Neville, who was carrying Hermione, run in.

'What happened?' we both gaped.

'Ginny's broken her ankle, and Ron's confunded, but we learnt he likes Luna.' I smirked at him, causing him to laugh.

'Hermione... She got hit with some spell. Dolohov. We don't know which one.' he mumbled. I nodded, and placed Ginny down, who was trying to get up to no prevail, and Harry placed Hermione next to her. Neville's nose was broken and I grimaced. I looked at Luna and Ron, Luna was comforting him, he looked strange.

'Harry! Look! They're brains, Harry, brains!' he smiled. 'Look! Accio brain!' he commanded, and the brain came flying towards him. We tried to stop him, but he had already touched it, and now Luna was trying to help him. And for the first time, I saw distress on her face. Luna Lovegood. Distressed. Not her happy-Go-Lucky self. Harry and Neville started to run, and I ran after them.

'You're not leaving me!' I snarled, and they nodded. Then we were captured. Bellatrix had her wand against my throat, and I gulped. Bitch.

'We'll kill your friends if you don't give us the Prophecy, Potter.' Malfoy sneered. Harry walked forward.

'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM HARRY!' Neville shouted. Harry was walking forward with it, when the Order burst in, Fred and George among them. They looked at me and gaped and I smiled, waving my hand at them, Bellatrix still holding her wand to my neck. Tonks ran forward and started to duel with her, enabling me to escape. I found a Death Eater and started to duel with them. I stunned them and they fell to the ground, me smirking, and looking over to the twins. Fred and George were fighting two Death Eaters and I ran over, pouncing at the two Death Eaters, punching them until they were unconscious. I smirked at the twins and they laughed. Then we heard a smash. I looked and saw Neville and Harry, next to... The broken Prophecy. Then we saw Dumbledore.

'DUMBLEDORE!' I yelled, causing the twins to look at what I was pointing at and they broke into a grin. I looked at Sirius. My grin faded. He was falling. He fell into the veil we had seen earlier. I gasped and ran forward, jumping, about to jump into the veil when I was pulled back. I screamed.

'SIRIUS! NO! SIRIUS! COME BACK! PLEASE!' I sobbed, hoping he'd emerge from the other side, smiling and laughing. But he didn't. I saw Lupin holding Harry back, and I looked to see who was holding me back. Fred. I looked at him and cried. This time last year I lost Cedric. One of my friends. Now I'd lost my father substitute. I couldn't do anything. People were still duelling around me, but I collapsed on the floor, crying. Fred sat down next to me, holding his wand out and cursing any Death Eater that got close enough, and I saw Harry run after Bellatrix. I pounced up, leaving Fred, and ran after him and Bellatrix. I'd kill her. She killed Sirius. I'D KILL HER! I heard Fred call after me, but I ignored him and continued to run, catching up to Harry who had tears flying from his eyes. We found Bellatrix and she tried to get the Prophecy, but it had smashed. I didn't care if it was illegal.

'CRUCIO!' I shouted, pointing my wand at her. She was knocked back, a small shriek, before laughing.

'You need to really mean it...' she sneered, causing me to scream in frustration.

Then Voldemort came. I had never seen Voldemort before. Never. He looked so scary. Like something you'd have in a nightmare. He was white, with slits for eyes, which were blood red. He had no nose, just two slits of nostrils on his flat face. I resisted the urge to laugh, knowing this wasn't the time.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' he shouted, and we froze. only to have something gold block the curse. 'What-DUMBLEDORE?' I looked and saw Dumbledore, with his wand pointed at the statue that had come to life to protect us. And they started to duel. Voldemort kept shooting killing curses at Dumbledore, who just dodged them easily, transporting all over the place. I was gaping watching it. Then Harry collapsed onto the floor, screaming in agony.

'SAVE HIM DUMBLEDORE!' I howled. He looked at me sympathetically. Then it was over. Harry was back. The Ministry had arrived, shooting curses everywhere, after having seen Voldemort. One hit me, and I was blasted back. I got up, clutching my arm, and stood next to Harry.

'Please do not harm my students!' Dumbledore said sternly, and Fudge looked at him, before looking at me, and I nodded.

'Dumbledore! I-I just saw-You-Know-Who-What?' Fudge stuttered. Dumbledore said he would explain it to him, but he needed us to be transported back to school. He made a portkey, and I knelt next to Harry. I sobbed onto his shoulder, him putting his arm around me, as we both touched the portkey and were transported back to the school.

* * *

><p>Heeheehee<p>

Review! Please? Makes me haaaaappy!

Kira

xxxx


	85. Getting Ready and Vows

**Getting Ready**

Bronwen's POV

We sat there. Harry and I. We sat there.

'I can't do this Harry.' I sobbed, turning the knob to let myself out. It wouldn't budge. I screamed, waking up a bunch of portraits and transformed, finding an open window and flew out. I knew Dumbledore was going to try and make us OK about Sirius' death. We never would be. I landed on the ground and ran to the lake, transformed back and sat against a tree, crying loudly. I had lost him. Sirius was gone. I'd never hear him laugh or see him smile again. He wouldn't be at my wedding. I continued to cry and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Fred smiling down at me. I sobbed and he slid down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

'H-He's gone.' I sobbed. Fred nodded.

'I know. I was there.' he said sadly.

'Oh yeah.' I said simply. Fred kissed the top of my head and sighed.

'I'm sorry, Brownie.'

'BUT SORRY DOESN'T DO ANYTHING!' I yelled, jumping up and running away. That was what everyone would say to me and Harry. 'I'm sorry for your loss.' But it wouldn' do anything! It wouldn't bring Sirius back! I heard Fred run after me, so I ran faster. Now he'd see how fast I could run. I let the energy flow through me and ran, ran for everything. I ran for my sadness, anger, worry. I just ran, and Fred's footsteps became more distant. I looked behind me and saw nothing. No-one. And I collapsed. I just collapsed on the ground, watching the sun continue to rise, crying. I looked around myself. I didn't know where I was. I had no idea. Absolutely none. I knew I was by the lake. But I didn't know where at the alke, how far away I was from Hogwarts, you know, the normal. I looked up at the sun and a faint smile took over my face. Sirius was up there. By the sun, pranking people in Heaven, running around, being happy.

'Sirius. I know you're listening. I-I'll miss you. So much. You'll never see me grow up. Nor Harry. You won't see the wedding. But you will. You'll be watching from up there. Just. Just send me a sign. Anything. Anything, so I know you're there.' I said sadly. I looked up and a white feather landed on my lap. A Hippogriff feather. Pure white. I smiled. 'Thank you. I'll never forget you, Sirius. I love you, like you're my Dad. Always and forever. I'll make sure Harry's OK. I'll look after him. I promise. Goodbye. I'll come back as often as I can, I promise. Goodbye, Sirius.' I said, getting up slowly and holding the feather close to my face. He was there. Watching. He always would be. And when I die. I'll see him again. I took one last look at the sunrise. 'Goodbye.'

And I started to walk. I continued to walk. I wasn't thinking about anything, except Sirius. How he smiled, how he laughed, how he always cheered me up, how he always threatened Fred, how he gave us "the talk", everything. After a couple of hours, I was close to the castle, and I could see a bunch of people standing at the lake, calling my name. I walked faster, broke into a jog, then sprinted, and, when close enough, I jumped into Fred's arms, and he jumped, not seeing me. But then he put his arms around me.

'Where did you go?' I heard Harry ask worriedly.

'To talk to Sirius. Look. He's there.' I smiled, pointing up at the sun. The others looked at me as if I had lost my mind. 'He is. He sent me this as a sign.' I said firmly, showing them the white Hippogriff feather. 'I promised him I'd come back and talk again. And he'll be there. At the wedding. Just not...Actually there.' I said sadly.

'I think that Miss Kelly here has found the White Lake. No-one has ever found it before. No-one else will be able to find it, unless they have great need. It is the boundary of the spiritual world and the physical world, you can talk to spirits from the ground and they will hear and respond. One day, you may see him, Miss Kelly. You may see him. But it is not likely.' Dumbledore explained. I smiled, happy to know I had found him. I had found Sirius. I could talk to him. I found the White Lake.

And now we're on our way home. The wedding's next week. Next week. One week, and I'll be Mrs Weasley. And I'm free. Free from school, though Dumbledore said to come back anytime I wanted to go to the White Lake. I had contacted my parents and Erin. My parents weren't coming. They said the had to do something else. Yeah right. Erin had to come though, she was my Maid of Honour! She was coming round tonight, along with Hermione and Tonks. Ginny would already be there. I had her, Hermione and Tonks as my bridesmaids. I even had my vows picked. They were perfect. Absolutely perfect. Tonks was rather surprised to be asked to be a bridesmaid, but burst into tears of happiness and said yes straight away.

Sirius would've given me away. But. Well, we all know he... Can't. Mr Weasley would've been my second choice, but as he's Fred's Dad, he can't. So I went with my third choice.

Harry

Yeah, yeah, I know, he's not a father figure, but I don't have any other one, so brother figure will have to do. So Harry will give me away. He was rather surprised when I asked him, but accepted straight away. I had asked him on the train back, after cursing Malfoy when he tried to attack Harry for getting his Dad put in Azkaban. So Harry was giving me away. I knew Ron was pageboy, which I had laughed at. And, obviously, George was best man. That really didn't take me by surprise, it'd take me by surprise if George WASN'T best man. I mean, they were twins!

And I got to witness what happened between Ron and Luna. We were sitting in a compartment, when he remembered he had been confunded.

'Oh my Godric, did I say anything stupid?' he asked worriedly. We all laughed at him.

'You confessed that you liked Luna.' I said simply, smirking at him as his mouth opened widely.

'I-I-I did?'

'Yes, Ronald, you did. Were you serious about that?' Luna asked cheerfully. He blushed bright red and nodded. 'Then I have no regrets in doing this!' she smiled,leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips, which he returned. The others and I just watched, our mouths open. When they pulled away, they smirked at us.

'Alright. I'm gonna have to say that it wasn't as dramatic as Fred and I's kiss.' I smirked. Everyone laughed, and Ron and Luna have been together since then.

And then we got back. We spent the whole week getting things ready for the wedding, we were getting married outside the Weasley's house, it was really beautiful, we were going to be married in the garden, by the gazebo that they had. Well, we'd be under the gazebo, but the guests would be watching from beside it.

Then the day came. I woke up and remembered I was getting married today and squealed, waking Hermione, Ginny, Erin and Tonks, who were rooming with me, and they all squealed as well. The wedding was in 6 hours. We had 6 hours to get ready. We decided to do the bridesmaids first, and Mrs Weasley scurried in, helping us get them ready. They all had gold dresses, with gold bows on and an intricate pattern on the top half. Their hair was put up in messy buns, and they had their make-up done by Ginny, who was make-up expert, before doing her own. They looked lush!

Then we did Erin, who was looking really pretty in a simple dress, with a grey band underneath her chest, which didn't clash with her ginger hair at all, just like the bridesmaid dresses didn't clash with Ginny's. Ginny did her make-up, smiling as she did so. She's gotten over Harry. I really do think she likes Neville. And he's going to be at the wedding. So, she's trying to make everyone look really beautiful, so one, she can say what a great job she did, and two, she looks beautiful. She'll knock Neville down.

Then came my turn. I wasn't looking forward to this, it took a lot longer for me, as they cut my hair, which I didn't mind, I needed it cut, and then they curled it, so I had ringlets. I didn't get much make-up, just some mascara, eyeshadow and a bit of lipstick. My dress was white with a blue band meeting under my chest and it had an intricate pattern going down the back of it, on the front and on the chest bit. I looked beautiful. Even I couldn't deny that. We all did. By the time this was all finished, it was an hour until the wedding. We went through the bouquets and chose who's was who's. I had some magenta roses, which went really well with my dress, the bridesmaids had a bunch of daisies, which was unusual, but looked good, and Erin had some lillies. I was nearly crying with happiness, but I couldn't smudge my mascara. Until Ginny put a waterproof spell on them. I thanked her, but still tried not to cry. Oh my Gosh. I was getting married in an hour. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Harry, who was going to sit with us for a bit. His mouth was wide open as he took all of our appearances into account.

'Y-You all look beautiful!' he stuttered. We laughed, and Erin walked forward and gave him a kiss.

'Poor, poor, Harry, whatcha gonna do?' Erin grinned.

'Yeah, surrounded by beautiful ladies, the only man?' Tonks snickered. And we all chatted for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Vows<strong>

Fred's POV

'I'm getting married today. Oh my Godric.' I mumbled, pacing the room. I wanted this day to be perfect.

'You can always back out, you know.' George said, fulfilling his best man duties. I shook my head.

'No, no, I want to get married to Brownie. But, Godric. I never dreamt of actually getting married. I mean, I didn't think I'd be this nervous!' I stuttered. George and my groomsmen, Bill, Charlie and Lee laughed.

'Setting an example to us all, aren't you?' Bill snickered.

'Yeah, this is how you'll feel when you get married to Fleur!' I smirked, pointing at his new engagement ring. He laughed.

'Touché. I always thought I'd be the first to get married!' he admitted. I smirked.

'Seems not, Billy old chap!' He rolled his eyes whilst the others laughed. Then the officiant put his head around the door.

'Mr Weasley? It's time to walk down the aisle. Boys,' he said, looking at the others. 'You need to go and pick you bridesmaids to walk down with. The best man will be with the maid of honour. Come, Mr Weasley.' he smiled at me and I gulped, walking out, the others following. They turned one way, I turned the other, following the officiant.

'So, we'll walk down here, and then the procession will start, then the bride will come, and I'll tell you what to do next, yes?' he smiled warmly. I nodded. 'It will be alright. Let's go.' And he started to walk down the aisle, and I walked behind him, looking straight forward. I could hear Mum burst into tears and I grinned, finally getting down to the end and standing in front og the officiant. Then the procession came in.

George, linking arms with Erin.

Lee, linking arms with Ginny.

Bill, linking arms with Hermione.

Charlie, linking arms with Tonks.

Then Ron walked in, pillow in his hand with the rings on, smiling despite feeling like an idiot. Weddings made everyone smile!

Oh my Godric. We're nearly there. They all took their places, George stood next to me and I gulped. Then the bridal march music started. That meant Brownie was coming in. I looked up the aisle and the doors opened. I gaped at Brownie, before closing my mouth and smiling. She looked beautiful. She had her right hand on Harry's left arm and was smiling widely, radiating the room instantly. Harry walked her to the front.

'Who gives this witch to this wizard in marriage?' the officiant asked.

'I do.' Harry said firmly, taking her hand off of his arm and placing it in my hand. Brownie smiled at him, and passed her bouquet to Erin, who smiled at her, taking it carefully. Brownie and I faced each other and it started.

'Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Fred Gideon Weasley and Bronwen Zoey Linette Kelly in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife.' the officiant said cheerfully. We looked at each other and smiled.

'True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.' These were some really pretty readings! Damn, I sounded like a girl there.

'Fred and Bronwen, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home.' And now the vows... I had mine memorised... I couldn't mess it up, not in front of everyone. I had to go first.

'I, Fred Gideon Weasley, promise to love and cherish you, Bronwen Zoey Linette Kelly, for the rest of your life. I will try to bring laughter to your life, and make you happy, I will consider you in the decisions I have to make, and value your opinions. Today I vow to be your husband for the rest of our lives.' I said, stuttering only a tiny bit, but not very much. I had picked these vows because of the "I will try to bring laughter to you life". It was exactly what I would do. It was a perfect vow. The officiant raised his wand. I raised mine and held it up by Brownie. The officiant waved his wand and bright blue sparks, pieced together to look like string, flew out of my wand. I held in my gasp. I didn't know what was happening! Brownie obviously did though, as she smiled. Then it was her vows.

'Fred, in this beautiful garden I dedicate myself to you. Although our lives may change like the seasons, I will love you. As our love grows like a seed to a beautiful flower, I will love you. When the winds of doubt blow through, I will love you. We will stand together, strong, nurtured by each other's love until the end.' Brownie said perfectly, and I smiled. This was referring to the Wizard War we were now in. Until the very end. She raised her wand and put it next to mine, and bright green sparks, looking like string, burst out of it, entwining with the blus sparks out of mine.

'The eyes are the windows to you souls, and through these bands, it shows the unity of two souls through marriage.' the officiant smiled and I grinned. Bright blue for my eyes, bright green for hers. The officiant waved his wand and the sparks left our wnds and snapped in half, before tying themselves around our wrists. Awesome!

'You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife.' the officiant continued, and Ron stepped forward, and just as he was about to get to us he tripped, causing everyone to laugh, and he couldn't find the ring. Brownie laughed and waved her wand, causing the rings to fly to her, and she placed them back on the pillow, Ron laughing and grinning as well. I took my ring for Brownie and placed it on her finger, whilst talking.

'Bronwen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.' I smiled.

'I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made' she grinned, before taking the other ring and placing it on my finger as she spoke.

'I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner, as well as fellow pranker, to you.' she grinned, making everyone laugh and I chuckled.

'I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart' I said.

'By the power vested in me by the State of Idaho, I now pronounce you man and wife. Fred, you may kiss your bride.' the officiant smiled. I looked at Brownie.

'I've been looking forward to this bit...' I smirked, before planting my lips on hers passionately, not wanting to forget our first kiss as husband and wife. We broke apart and everyone cheered.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Fred Weasley!' the officiant announced and everyone cheered. Brownie took her bouquet, and everyone ran in front of her, she closed her eyes and chucked it. Tonks caught it and blushed bright red, looking in Lupin's direction. Brownie and I laughed and kissed each other again, now hearing cameras clicking from all directions.

'You're now Mrs Weasley!' I smiled. She laughed and nodded.

'Yes I am!'

We had our reception, which was full of people congratualting us and then we left for the honeymoon, going to sleep when we got there. Except we didn't sleep exactly...

* * *

><p>*giggles* Heeheehee<p>

Ooh, before I forget, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I've had some really nice ones, they made me feel really happy! =D

Now, because I'm happy, I'll post TWO! And because I can't keep you in suspense. I ain't that evil... =P

Kira

xxxx


	86. Awkwardness and Going To Kill Me

**Going To Kill Me**

Bronwen's POV

I woke up on the first day of our honeymoon to find Fred looking into my eyes.

'Are you trying to hypnotise me?' I smirked. He shook his head.

'Jus trying to figure out if you're going to kill me or not.' he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

'Why would I kill you?'

'B-Because-Well-Um-Because we had sex.' he said quietly, so quietly, I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. I took one look at him before I burst out laughing. I kept laughing for a couple of minutes, and Fred looked at me like I was a mad woman.

'Fred, why would I kill my HUSBAND for that?' I snickered. He shrugged.

'Should I guess you're not going to kill me?' I shook my head, still snickering.

'You don't think good enough of me!' I pouted. 'I'm your WIFE, remember?'

'Yes, you've pointed that out millions of times already.'

'Well, I'm happy!' I smiled.

'So am I!' Fred grinned, still kneeling in front of me, fully clothed now.

'Can you... Go into the bathroom whilst I get changed?' I blushed. He rolled his eyes.

'Really, Brownie? Really?' I laughed.

'Fine, you can stay, just so long as you don't stare at me.' I smirked, causing him to laugh. I quickly pulled my clothes on and went and stood beside him, both of us looking out of the window. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' I smiled, looking at the scenery. We had picked a beautiful hotel to stay at, but it was a muggle hotel, so we had to be careful. We could use magic inside the room, just not outside. Fred looked at me.

'Not as beautiful as the view here!' he said cheekily, causing me to laugh.

'Very cheesy, love, very cheesy.' I snickered. He grinned and shrugged.

'Hey, if I can't be cheesy to my wife, who can I be cheesy to?'

'Um. Your Mum?'

'Oh, yeah, 'cause it would be just fine if I used that line on my MOTHER wouldn't it?' he laughed. I laughed as well and shook my head.

'Yeah, didn't think of that...'

'No, I know you didn't! Shall we go get some breakfast?' Fred asked, offering his arm out. I took it and smiled, as we walked through the gardens to get to the hall. There were flowers everywhere, roses, daffodils, lillies, daisies, they were all so pretty! A different assortment of colours as well, lush. Fred saw me looking and looked around, before taking his wand out.

'Geminio!' he whispered, pointing at an orange rose, and handing the copied one to me. 'Won't die either, will it?' he grinned. I smiled and kissed him, and he smirked, pulling away a moment later. 'We're married, we'll have plenty of time to kiss, but we need to eat!' I sighed.

'Fine, let's go and eat!' And we continued to walk. Being the W easley he is, Fred had quite a lot of food, I just had a few pancakes. 'Just a warning, I'm not doing all the cooking!' I warned him. He laughed and nodded.

'I know, I'll do cooking as well!' he smiled. 'So, when are you going to apply to be an Auror?' Fred asked.

'When we get back, I need to get started as soon as if I want to be a young Auror, which I do, it just seems more impressive. Hey! You never told me how that shop's going! I haven't even SEEN it yet!' I laughed.

'Shop's going brilliant! We have LOADS of customers! And I mean loads! We're making a lot of money as well, we're inventing new stuff practically every week!' Fred said enthusiastically. I grinned.

'Well done!' I could see his eyes light up every time he spoke about the shop. He really loved doing it. A lot.

'We've got our own flat as well! George's is above us. We have the one directly above the store, would you like to live there?' he asked, smiling. I nodded my head fervently.

'Of course I do! We're married, aren't we, of course I want to live together!'

'I meant, we could go somewhere else if you want, I mean it's no trouble-' But I cut him off by kissing him, and pulling back smirking.

'I want to live above the shop. It's A-OK with me!' I smiled happily. He laughed and nodded.

'Brilliant! We'll move your things in when we get back!' he smiled. I smiled back and got up, ready to go back to our room, and he held my hand, getting up and following me. I could see people staring at us. Mostly old people who were cooing about "Young love", like Remus had been. I smiled at them and they smiled back, waving. I waved back and Fred looked at me, looking in the direction I was waving at and smiled, waving back, showing his rings as he did so. I could hear them cooing about us being married, and I laughed as I let go of Fred's hand and ran ahead.

'I'll beat you back to the room, Fred!' I shouted. He laughed and tore after me, both of us knowing that I'd win, easily. And I did win, obviously, and we chased each other around the place like we were young again. That's us. Young at heart. We were 18. We were in love. We were married.

The next week went along the same lines, we had a lot of fun, messing around, talking to random muggles who were surprised we were married, and we spoke about our individual jobs, me getting my letter to send to the Ministry ready. I wanted to be an Auror. Very badly. It was the only job I had considered having! I wanted to be part of fighting Voldemort. We'd fight him.

And we'd bloody win.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkwardness<strong>

Fred's POV

When we got back, everyone congratulated us again on being married and Harry did the speech again.

'Fred, now that you're married, you had better not hurt her. You hurt her, I hurt you, got it?' he said, before he left for the Dursley's. I nodded and he smiled. 'Good. Now look after her, Fred.' I smiled at him and he left.

I took Brownie to the shop, which she was amazed at. She loved it. She had sent her letter off to the Ministry, and during the day, she helped us out for free, just because she loved working there. And so she could warn people off me. Which I always laughed at. I remember a particular conversation she had...

'Ooh, miss? May I ask you something?' a customer asked.

'Yes, what can I help you with?' Brownie smiled.

'I was wondering if you think Fred would want to go out sometime...' she whipered, but I heard, none of them noticing I was there.

'Ooh, I think he's taken...' Brownie mumbled.

'Are you sure?' the lady asked. I suddenly came around the corner and kissed Brownie.

'Hello, wifey! Are you alright? Got everything under control?' I smirked. Brownie laughed and nodded.

'Yes, Fred, I've got everything under control. I'll let you know if I need any help!' she smiled at me, the other lady gaping and hurrying off, obviously feeling mortified. I felt bad for it afterwards, but Brownie had obviously not known what to do. It had been quite funny though!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else came to the shop once, and Hermione and George went out to the back to catch up, leaving me to deal with the others. I saw Hermione walk out, and Harry and Ron grabbed her, pulling her away, and we didn't see them for some time after that. I wouldn't tell Dad though. No, they were allowed to sneak off... Well, OK, they weren't, but still! I would be a hypocrite if I turned them in! I watched them leave afterwards, and that's when the awkwardness started for some strange reason...

Brownie hardly spoke anymore, she only ate miniscule amounts, she was being awkward around me, hardly hugging me anymore, let alone kissing me! So one night I decided to make a dinner. A perfect dinner, the one husbands do if they're worried they've done something wrong. You know, with the candles, the roses onthe table, the perfect food. Brownie had gone out to the shops whilst I was getting this all ready, and she walked in and grinned as she saw it. I smiled and held a chair out.

'M'lady!' I smiled, as she sat down in the chair and I pushed it in, sitting on the chair opposite.

'How did you know?' she smiled widely, her shoulders relaxed, obviously losing some stress she must have had. I shrugged.

'It was kind of obvious...'

'Am I showing?' she gaped, worry etched on her face. I shrugged again.

'A bit, I mean, you've been acting so weird lately, it's obvious that you're feeling overwhelmed-'

'Fred. What are YOU thinking about?' she asked cautiously.

'You've been acting awkward for the last couple of weeks, not eating, not sleeping very well, not talking, you've just recently been distant, so I made a dinner!' I explained. She shook her head sadly.

'No, Fred, I'm-' But she got up and ran into the bathroom, me following close on her tail, holding her hair up as she vomitted.

'So this is why you've been awkward! You're ill!' I sighed, when she'd finished vomitting. She got up and looked at me, like I was a mad man.

'Are you seriously this naive?' she groaned, stalking out of the room, me following again.

'I don't understand!' I said simply. She walked to the cupboard and pulled something out, placing it in my hands. I refused to look at it, worrying she had decided she didn't want to be married anymore and that it was her rings.

'LOOK AT IT!' she shouted. I shook my head. 'Bloody hell, Fred.'

'I want to be dumped to my face.' I said firmly. She shook her head.

'Fred! Fine! I'll tell you! I'm pregnant!' she sighed. My mouth fell open. Oh my Godric. I looked at the thing in my hand. A pregnancy test. With a little + on it. I looked at her.

And I blacked out.

'I knew the spell was something like that. I have to remember, Rennervate, not ennervate!' I heard Brownie mutter, and George laughed. I sat up quickly and stared at Brownie.

'What made you faint?' George smirked. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out.

'I told him some news...' Brownie mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Some news? Under-bloody-statement of the year. She was pregnant! With my kid! We had forgotten to use bloody contraception potions!

'What news could make Fred Weasley faint?' George laughed.

'How about the fact that you're gonna be an Uncle?' Brownie smirked. George's mouth fell open.

'Y-Y-You're pregnant?' George gaped. Brownie nodded, only to be knocked over by George as he hugged her happily. 'I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!' he shouted happily. I found my tongue at that moment.

'Hey, it takes two to make a baby!' I smirked, George looked at me and knocked me over with a hug as well. 'Well, that'd a very welcome reception!' I laughed, hugging George back.

'We need to tell your parents!' Brownie said happily. I shook my head.

'How about we go to St. Mungos? We can find out it's gender and then tell Mum and Dad!' I smiled. She nodded, and held my arm, George holding my other arm, and I twisted.

We Apparated inside St. Mungos on the foyer. I saw the lady we had to report to, and we walked up to her.

'What can I help you with?' she asked.

'My wife here is pregnant, I was wondering if we could have an ultrasound, or whatever they're called?' I smiled. She nodded, and pointed me to a nurse.

'Ah, pregnant?' the witch smiled. Brownie nodded. 'Follow me then.' she said, starting to walk, so we followed. 'Who's the Dad?' she asked Brownie.

'Fred.' she smiled, pointing at me. I smiled at the healer who smiled back.

'Well, my name's Cassiopeia Sanna, I'll be your mediwitch for today!' Cassiopeia smiled. We nodded.

'Cool name!' Brownie noted.

'Yes, I'm Greek, Greek Mythological name!' she smiled. We all nodded and turned into a room. 'Right, Miss...?'

'Oh, I'm Bronnie!' Brownie smiled.

'Ah, well, Bronnie, lie down on this bed here, and I'll tell you the gender of your child!' Cassiopeia smiled. Brownie nodded and lay on the bed, me sitting beside her, holding her hand. Cassiopeia took out her wand and waved it over Brownie's stomach, and a picture came on the screen. She smiled at Brownie.

'There's not just one child in there...' Cassiopeia grinned. George and I gasped and high-fived each other.

'TWINS! We can teach them-' I started, my face lighting up.

'-Everything we know about pranks, and-' George continued, looking rather excited as well.

'-They can be amazing pranksters, maybe not as-'

'-Good as us, but they can still be-'

'AMAZING!' we both finished. Cassiopeia looked at Brownie.

'Thay always do that.' Brownie laughed. Cassiopeia turned to us and smiled.

'You may want to add another child to that equation!' she grinned. All of our mouths fell open.

'TRIPLETS!' we exclaimed. Cassiopeia laughed and nodded.

'Triplets! All girls!' she smiled. Brownie looked at us, seeing our expressions, a pleading look on our faces and she sighed.

'Fine, you may teach them pranks...' she smirked, and me and George jumped up and high-fived each other again, grinning as we did so. Cassiopeia laughed.

'Why are you two obsessed with pranking, then?' she smiled.

'We own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, have you heard of it?' George asked. Cassiopeia nodded and laughed.

'Yes, my children love going in there! You two own it? I'm sorry, your children are going to brought up to be naughty, aren't they?' Cassiopeia smiled at Brownie, who nodded, sitting up again.

'Yup! Now we've got to tell his parents!' Brownie laughed and the colour drained from my face. Mum was going to be unbelievably happy.

'Ah, well, maybe I'll see you in 9 months!' Cassiopeia smiled.

'Ooh! There's another thing! Do you know when they're due?' Brownie asked.

'Well, about April the 8th...' Cassiopeia calculated. Brownie thanked her and we went on our way. To tell Mum. Woopee! And, yes, that was sarcasm...

* * *

><p>And, as promised, there is mis second chapter! We're near the end now, only... Six to go, including the Epilogue! Yes, there shall be an Epilogue!<p>

Review!  
>Kira<p>

xxxx


	87. Telling Mrs Weasley and Talk

**Telling Mrs Weasley**

Bronwen's POV

Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Bloody. Gosh. No freaking way. ONE TIME! ONE TIME, AND I GET PREGNANT! Gosh. Well. I'm keeping the girls. I've already gotten attached to them, even though I've only known them for a couple of minutes. But now I'm worrying. What if one of them's a werewolf? What if it ruins their life? What... What if I miscarry? I don't want to lose them. Fred and George are going to make them pranksters, if they survive. Brilliant. More pranksters. I sighed and Fred held my arm, before turning on the spot. We were on out way to tell his Mum. She was gonna freak with happiness. Especially when she found out it was triplets. Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?

'MUM!' Fred yelled, causing me to put my hands over my ears. He was bloody loud, I can tell you that. I heard some footsteps come down the stairs, and Mum was there.

'Freddie? Bronnie? What's wrong?' she asked urgently. George had gone back to the store, he needed to keep it open. And it was an amazing store. When you walked through Diagon Alley, your eyes were immediately drawn to it, it was so colourful! There were so many pranks inside it! AND THE PYGMY PUFFS WERE SO CUTE!

'Nothing's wrong, Mrs Weasley.' I smiled. She looked at us both, raising her eyebrows. Then her face lit up.

'Oh, here for a visit! Oh good, dinner's nearly ready!' she beamed. Fred laughed and nodded.

'We will stay for dinner, but that's not it. You're gonna be a Grandma.' Fred exclaimed, seeming to no longer be able to hold it in. I grinned. Mrs Weasley looked at us strangely.

'Fleur's pregnant? WILLIAM WEASLEY, I TOLD HIM NO SEX UNTIL MARRIAGE!' she fumed. I laughed, along with Fred.

'Mum! Think of two people who recently got married. One of your children.' Fred chuckled. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened.

'You-You're pregnant?' she whispered. I nodded. She squealed. 'Bronnie! Am I really going to be a Grandma? Ooh! My first grandchild!' she beamed. I shook my head. 'Huh? Well, have you been to St Mungos yet?' she asked. I nodded and opened my mouth to tell her about the triplets when she ushered us into the dining room and sat us down. 'ARTHUR! ARTHUR!' she yelled. I heard some clatterings and Mr Weasley ran in, holding something behind his back.

'Yes, dear?' he smiled.

'Bronnie's pregnant!' Mrs Weasley squealed. Mr Weasley dropped whatever he had been holding. I looked and saw it was a spanner. He had told me about his project with... Sirius' bike.

'Wh-Wh-What?' he breathed. I nodded, and Mrs Weasley sat him down and sat next to him.  
>'Tell us all about the baby! Girl or boy?' she grinned. I took a deep breath in.<p>

'Well. We went to St Mungos, and I got my scan. Girls.' I nodded. She gasped.

'GirlS? Twins!' Mrs Weasley squealed. I shook my head.

'Triplets, Mum.' Fred smiled. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley gaped at us. Then Mrs Weasley got up and hugged us both tightly.

'OH, THAT'S WONDERFUL! You have to tell everyone else! Bronnie? How did Fred react?' she smiled, obviously a smirk.

'He thought I was going to divorce him, then fainted!' I laughed. Mrs Weasley laughed as well.

'Silly boy, Fred, you know Bronnie loves you!' she smiled. Fred nodded, putting one arm around my waist and the other on my stomach. I looked down and smiled. I had three little girls in there. Three little girls, that I may not ever get. I sniffed and Fred put his head on my shoulder.

'What's wrong, love?' he whispered. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't tell him. But I had to. 'Love, please? What's wrong?'

'I may miscarry, remember?' I sobbed, and Fred squeezed me. Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone back to making dinner and fixing the motorbike.

'No matter what happens, you remember that I love you. Always. Forever.' Fred whispered.

'But what if I lose them?' I exclaimed. He shrugged.

'I don't-'

'You're not being serious enough about this! You can say "It'll be alright", but what if it isn't!' I shrieked hysterically. Yes, I was freaked out.

'Brownie, calm down-'

'NO! I will not calm down! I care about these girls!' I stood up abruptly as I said this, making sure Fred knew I was serious.

'I know, love, I do too, but-'

'I'm gonna go home.' I said simply, before turning on the spot. Fred had just experienced some of my hormonal issues I'd get from being pregnant.

I Apparated back home, and saw George.

'Hey, Bronnie what's up- Where's Fred?' he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

'Still at your parents. Where he'll STAY if he's clever enough.' I fumed, tears rolling down my face, my Irish accent clear. I didn't mean to be angry! I couldn't help it! George stood back.

'Woah, Bronnie, what'd he do!'

'He just doesn't seem to care that I may miscarry!' George stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders.

'Are you a bloody idiot! Do you really think Fred wouldn't give a damn for his own kids!' George said angrily. My eyes widened. George didn't usually get angry. And he was angry... I glared at him.

'You both think you can get away with whatever you want, beacause you're the Weasley twins, well, newsflash! You can't!' I shrieked, transforming into my squirrel form. George roared in anger and grabbed me, not letting go no matter how hard I bit him.

'ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!' George shouted, as he walked up to the flat, still carrying me in his hand. I struggled against him, and transformed back when we got to the top.

'NO, I'M NOT BLOODY MAD, IT'S YOU TWO THAT'S MAD!' I shouted. George shook his head.

'STOP BEING STUPID, BRONNIE!' he yelled back. I glared at him again and took a step forward.

'GET OUT OF THE WAY!'

'NO!'

'NOW!'

'NO!' I pushed past him and he yelled behind me, but I slammed the door to Fred and I's flat in his face. I ran in and sat down onto the sofa, sobbing. I heard a loud crack from downstairs and heard someone yelling and someone talking quietly. Then I heard a knock on the door.

'Brownie?' I heard Fred say softly. I stayed silent. I looked outside and saw it was dark. I sighed quietly. 'I'll camp out here for the night, right?' I heard him say sadly. I nodded to myself and heard him, a few minutes later, putting a sleeping bag down. 'Night, Brownie.'

And for the first time in my life, I didn't say goodnight back.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk<strong>

Fred's POV

I don't even know what I did. One moment she was happy, the next she was upset, the next she was angry! George had yelled at me to keep my wife under control and I had pulled my wand out and threatened him quietly.

'SHE'S BLOODY MAD!'

'Shut up, George.'

'DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, TELL HER!'

'Shut UP, George!'

'YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR WIFE UNDER CONTROL!'

'I swear, George, if you keep going on about this, I will hex you.' I whispered. His eyes widened and he stormed out of the room. And Brownie refused to let me in. Brilliant. So I just got a sleeping bag and slept outside of the room. Without my Brownie. She was really angry at me, and I didn't even do anything! What if Brownie hated me? I didn't want to lose her, she was the most important person in my life, apart from George. But she really was right up there, right beside him on my list. Maybe even a smidge more. Because I loved her so. I loved her so so much. I couldn't deal with it if I lost her. She had my kids in there as well. I now had four people to protect. I'd soon have four people in life that I loved so much. Three new additions. What if they were werewolves? I knew Brownie wouldn't be able to live with herself if they were. She'd blame herself.

The next morning, I heard sobbing, so I knocked on the door again.

'Brownie, please, we need to talk!' I pleaded. I didn't expect anything back, so I was thourougly surprised when the door clicked open, and Brownie's face peeped round. She looked terrible. Pale, eyes red, trembling. I gasped.

'Did you really sleep here all night?' she whispered. I nodded and she held the door open a bit wider, just so I could slip in.

'Please, I'm really so-'

'Don't worry, you didn't do anything. It's just my hormones. It's what being pregnant does.' she said, smirking a tiny bit. I laughed lightly and stepped forward, placing my hands on her shoulders.

'So you're not mad?' I asked. She leaned up and kissed my lips, making me smile and start kissing her back.

'Does that answer your question?' she smiled. I nodded. 'I'm not apologising to George.' she said firmly. I nodded.

'I heard you both got into a pretty heated argument last night!' I whistled. She nodded.

'Of which only a minor part was my fault. He started it.' she said, sounding like a 5 year old and noticing, as she blushed. I put my arms around her, holding her tightly to me, smiling when she leant against me. 'I'm sorry, Freddie. I didn't mean to blow up. I love you.' she whispered. I nodded.

'Don't worry, I need to get used to it, don't I?' I grinned uneasily. Bloody hell, and fast. Too many emotions, how could she hold it in? I really didn't mind her taking it out on me as long as she apologised afterwards... 'I love you too, ma cherie.' I whispered. She laughed.

'Ma cherie? Isn't that French?' she grinned. I nodded, grinning as well. French is the language of loooooove!

'Brownie? You know how much you love me, well, can we do something amazing?' I asked, putting on my puppy-dog eyes. She rolled her eyes.

'What is it you want to do?' she asked suspisciously.

'I want to tell the guys at Hogwarts in a special way!' I smirked. She grinned.

'What do you have in mind?'

A couple of weeks later, Brownie was starting to show. And tonight was her first transformation with the kids. I was really worried as I heard her howling downstairs, I didn't want to lose the triplets. I loved them already. I couldn't go down and look after her, Brownie had said no. She and George had made up, after I forced him to apologise. He did it reluctantly, but she hugged him tightly, George hugging her back, and them both blabbing out apologies left, right and center. I had laughed, watching the whole situation unfold, before George and I had to get to the store front. Our lovely store.

So I worked on the store whilst she was going through hell. I winced every time I heard a howl, and I eventually went and camped out beside the door, not letting her know I was there. A couple of hours later, I heard the door crack open and I heard her gasp. I looked up at her, and she furrowed her brow, running up to the flat. I ran after her, fearing I had done something, but found her getting into her pajamas and smiling at me, lying on the bed. I lay beside her and stared up at the ceiling and put my arm around her.

'How'd it go?' I asked, turning to look at her, smiling. She shrugged.

'Like normal. I didn't miscarry!' she said excitedly, shaking with happiness. I grinned and kissed her forehead.

'That's brilliant! Godric, I feel to young to be a parent...' I sighed.

'Me too, but we'll manage. We have family to help us, and you'll be a great father, just like your father was to you.' she said firmly, making me smile. That was a really sweet thing to say, even if it may not be true.

'You'll be a brilliant mother, you're sweet, caring, and can be very strict.' I said, grinning sheepishly at her, expecting the little hit she gave me whilst laughing.

'We'll be fine. I promise. If I manage to keep these girlies, we will be brilliant.'

'We're starting project firework tomorrow.' I whispered in her ear, causing her to grin evilly.

'Bring it on...'

Look out, Hogwarts...

* * *

><p>Right... Uh... I had someone who said they didn't really like the previous chapter, and, trust me, I didn't like having to write it. My brother also helped me a wee bit.<p>

Although, if you don't like them mentioning it, you should remember there is a slight warning i.e. Suitable for more mature audiences...

So, yeah... No haters, please...

Kira

xxxx


	88. Seeing Him Again and Kids

**Seeing Him Again**

Bronwen's POV

Fred was going to accompany me to the White Lake. I had to tell Sirius all about my pregnancy. God, if he was here, he'd be so happy. I frowned, and followed Fred to the fireplace, taking my Floo Powder and Flooing to Dumbledore's Office, where he told us to go to the Lake. I smiled, and me and Fred went on our long run/walk to the White Lake. We arrived, and it was about 5PM. I sat down, Fred sitting beside me, working on our project.

'Hey, Sirius... How are you?' I asked, smiling as the sun brightened. 'Good, well. I've got some news. You know, it'd be really nice if you were here right now, as I'm-' Then I gasped. I stood up and opened my arms. I flung myself around Sirius, who grabbed me and hugged me back.

'Bronnie.' he breathed. I looked up and smiled at him, before turning to Fred, who was raising an eyebrow.

'Who're you hugging, and why the hell can't I see them.'

'It's Sirius. He's here.' He smiled happily and went back to the project. I turned back to Sirius. 'I don't think he believes me.' I laughed. Fred let out a dignified 'I do!' before going back to working.

'He doesn't...' Sirius whispered, causing me to laugh. Sirius walked over and put a hand on Fred's shoulder, making me laugh when Fred tensed up.

'Bloody hell. Alright, Sirius, I believe you, now let me get back to work.' he said quietly. Sirius laughed and walked back to me.

'The wedding was amazing! I wish you could've been there.' I whispered to him. Sirius nodded.

'I wish I could have been as well, lassie. Now what's this news you were about to tell me?' he asked.

'I'm pregnant!' I blurted out and he gasped, before taking me into a tight embrace.

'Congratulations, chickie! When's the kid due?' he smiled. I shook my head.

'KidS. In the plural. We're having triplets!' I squealed. He grinned and looked at me. '8th of April!' I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

'A week from the twins' birthday!' he grinned. I nodded happily.

'Yup! I'm about 2 months pregnant now!' I smiled. He nodded.

'Bronnie? I have to go now. Just remember. I'll always be here. Anytime you want to talk. Anytime. I promise.' Sirius said, pulling me into an embrace, and I hugged him back immediately, then hugging nothing as he disappeared. I frowned and walked back to Fred.

'It's ready. They'll be out for lunch right now, would you like to light it?' he smirked. I nodded happily, taking my wand out and pointing it at the firework, watching it whizz up into the sky and smiling as I saw the message.

_**Dear Professors and pupils**_

_**You will be having triplet Weasleys in 12 years! Yes, Brownie's pregnant!**_

_**Fred**_

I laughed and turned to Fred who was smiling fondly at the fireworks.

'A masterpiece!' I smiled. He looked at me.

'I know you are, but what about the fireworks?' he smiled wolfishly. I laughed and put my arms around his neck smiling as he put his around my waist. I leaned up to him.

'Don't be so cheesy. That's two cheesy comments I've had from you in two months.' I smirked, leaning back again, causing him to groan.

'You tease!' he pouted as I brought my arms away from his neck.

'Come on, let's go back. Maybe Harry and the others might be waiting...' I smiled at him. He nodded, and we made our way back. When we got to the gates we walked in, me looking self-consciously at my baby bump. We walked a few steps in, before being surrounded by the gang.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville.

'YOU'RE PREGNANT!' they yelled at us. We nodded and were surrounded by hugs from the gang.

'Triplets?' Harry laughed. I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. These guys were amazing.

Soon enough, we had to go home, as it was curfew for them all. They dashed off, and I smiled, leaving the school with Fred, before turning on the spot to get us home.

When we got home, I looked at Fred.

'Freddie?' I smiled. He grew suspiscious pretty quickly.

'What?' he asked wearily.

'I think we need to talk about baby names.' I grinned, expecting the reaction I got, which was a groan.

'Fine! Fine, fine!' he grumbled, sitting me down on his lap. I snuggled into him. 'How about Gweneth?' he asked. I pulled a look of disgust.

'No.'

'Kacie.'

'Maybe.'

'Ashlyn.' I stayed silent. That was a really nice name.

'Perfect. Our first girly will be Ashlyn...?'

'Kristal?' Fred suggested. I nodded.

'Ashlyn Kristal.' I beamed. 'And how about Fallon Rosaleen for the next girl?' I asked. I really liked this name. My Grandma's Mum had been called that. Fallon. Fred nodded.

'Sure. Now, I'll pick the first name for the last. Seren.' he said straight away, as if I were going to argue. I gaped at him. 'Don't you like it?'

'No, it's beautiful! Seren Cassiopeia!' I decided. Fred just nodded. Cassiopeia and I had developed a friendship, she had given me a lot of advice on babies, and we chatted about everything, including everything I'd been up to in school. She gaped at the worst parts, me becoming a werewolf, laughed at the way Fred had decided to kiss me, and she told me about her time at Flotric School for Magical Beings. She had been in Hacrito, the version of Gryffindor, which I had beamed at happily. A FELLOW GRYFFINDOR! So Fred didn't question my choice of a middle name, just beamed and agreed.

'Now. You can pick the Godmothers. I'll pick Godfathers!' Fred said firmly. I nodded. I already had my picks.

Obviously Cassiopeia for Seren.

Hermione for Ashlyn.

Erin for Fallon.

Then Fred added his picks.

Lee for Seren.

George for Ashlyn.

Harry for Fallon.

Fred knew that I'd want Harry to be a Godfather and I'd kissed him for letting him be. I was really looking forward to these girls. 7 months to go.

**Kids**

Fred's POV

Brownie still hadn't miscarried. Thank bloody Godric. She was really starting to show now, and people came up to her randomly in the street, starting a conversation about kids. I always laughed as her face lit up, before sneaking back to the shop to do more inventing. Which nearly always blew up in George and I's faces. Most of the time. Which was fine with us. Not with Brownie.

'FRED WEASLEY! I DO NOT WANT TO COME HOME ONE DAY TO FIND YOU AND GEORGE BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BLOW ANYTHING UP AGAIN!' she'd shout. But we'd always do it again. Always. We had to, we couldn't invent otherwise! Brownie wasn't really angry, it was just her hormones... Maybe. Hopefully.

Then attacks at Hogwarts started. And Ron got poisoned. On his birthday.

'We always imagined him being conscious!' George said. I nodded, holding Brownie close to me. Another few weeks. Then she was due. And we'd have the triplets.

'I don't suppose it's a good time to tell you guys who the Godparents of these girls are?' Brownie whispered. The others looked at her. 'Harry, you and Erin're going to be Fallon's Godparents.' she whispered, Harry beaming widely and hugging her.

'Fallon?'

'Fallon Rosaleen.' I clarified. Brownie smiled at me and Harry beamed.

'George and 'Mione are Ashlyn Kristal's.' I grinned at my twin and his girlfriend who smiled widely and hugged each other.

'Thank you!' they both beamed.

'And Lee and Cassi will be Seren Cassiopeia's.' Brownie nodded. I noticed Ginny's face fell. She hadn't been picked.

'Ginny, you can be our next child's Godmother!' I laughed. She smiled again and squealed with Hermione. Soon enough we had to leave, but Ron was OK again. Which was, obviously, good.

On March 30th I was awoken at about 11:30 at night by a screaming Brownie.

'FRED! FRED! THEY'RE COMING!' she screamed, getting out of the bed to grab her night case. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped up, grabbing a shirt and some trousers and putting them on, before grabbing Brownie and turning on the spot.

We arrived at St. Mungos, and Cassi ran out to us.

'Going into labour?' she gaped. Brownie nodded and Cassi guided us to a room. Brownie lay down, and I turned away, Brownie squeezing my hand painfully.

'FRED WEASLEY, WE ARE NEVER HAVING CHILDREN AGAIN!' she shouted, and I nodded. I didn't want her to be in pain like this ever again. 'GOD, I HATE YOU!' she screamed and I grimaced.

'We all say that when in labour.' Cassi assured me. I nodded and saw the family were gathered outside. Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Erin and George. And non-family. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Lee. And two people I didn't recognise, but Erin was standing close by to. And Harry was talking to them.

'Brownie. Your parents are here.' I stated. She nodded through her pain.

'I SHOULD HOPE THEY WOULD BE!' she yelled.

About 01:13, Ashlyn Kristal was born.

My first child. She was rushed off to be cleaned, before being placed into my arms. I gaped down at my daughter. She was so tiny. I smiled, and took one more look at Brownie, who was still in labour, before stepping out of the door with her in my arms.

'George. 'Mione. Your Goddaughter.' I smiled, holding Ashlyn up. Everyone gaped and rushed forward to see her. I placed her in George's arms and he looked at me with surprise. 'Just hold her!' I grinned. 'I have to go and sit with Brownie! She's got two more to go!' He nodded, grinning widely, before tickling Ashlyn. I rushed back in and sat down next to Brownie. More threats and hand crushing.

Then at 1:52, Fallon Rosaleen was born.

She was once again placed in my arms and I beamed at my second child. Brownie was still in pain.

'Isn't there any spell?' I asked Cassi, who shook her head. I groaned and dashed out of the room.

'Harry, Erin! Your Goddaughter!' I beamed, showing them Fallon. Harry and Erin beamed, holding each other's hands, before walking forward.

'Hello, Fallon! You're also my niece! My niece! One of my three nieces!' Erin beamed at the baby. I handed Fallon to her and she smiled at me, so I dashed back in. This was getting tiring...

And so at 2:35 Seren Cassiopeia was born. Cassi had gaped when we'd said her name in the name and hugged us both. She hadn't known that Seren was going to have her name for her middle name. And then everyone came in to see all the kids. Mum was cooing along with the other girls over the triplets, Ashlyn and Fallon were being held by Brownie and I was holding Seren. I sighed at everyone, smiling. I now had a family. I had children. I had a wife. Life was perfect.

What a brilliant birthday present!

We got to take them home the next day, and we settled them into their nursery. We had the three cots away from each other, but were forced to put them next to each other after they refused to sleep apart from each other. I had a feeling that might happen. It happened with George and I. We didn't get out of the habit of sleeping next to each other until we were 9. We had never gotten the chance. Everyone thought it was sweet, but we were a bit embarrased. Just a bit.

About two months later, Brownie and I were thrilled. The kids were normal! Not werewolves, no powers, no super senses! We knew this, as nothing out of the ordinary had happened! Brownie was really relieved as she had been worrying about this for months. But no, they were perfectly normal.

One day I was going to check on them. I opened the door and gasped.

The nursery was on fire.

There was red flames licking the window, viciously.

I took my wand out and used aguamenti, but it didn't put out the flame.

The nursery was on fire, and magic wasn't stopping it.

I yelled for Brownie and rushed forward. I reached Fallon first, who clapped her hands. And the fire was gone. I gaped and groaned. Brownie rushed into the room and I frowned at her.

'What happened!' she asked.

'Our daughter has a power. She's a bloody pyrokinetic.' I said loudly, picking Fallon up, smiling as she gurgled.

'W-W-What?' Brownie gaped. I turned to face her.

'She started a fire in here. Magic couldn't put it out. Then she put it out. She's a Pyrokinetic.' I nodded. Bloody hell. Fallon could produce fire.

'Bloody hell.' she cursed. I nodded and she looked at me. 'How the hell do you know that word, anyway?'

'I once read a muggle comic. X-Dudes or something. They had someone called Pyro, and it explained what he was, using the word Pyrokinetic.' I smirked. Yeah, I read comics. I looked over her shoulder and sighed. I passed Fallon to Brownie and waved my wand. The mobile above Ashlyn's bed was spinning, and it was getting annoying. So I stopped it. But it wouldn't stop. Just kept going. My face paled. I walked over slowly to see Ashlyn pointing her hand at the mobile and moving it in circles, the exact same timing as the mobile.

'Crap. Brownie. Ashlyn. S-S-She can move stuff with her mind.' I stuttered. Brownie gasped.

'So she's a Psychokinetic.' Brownie breathed, and I nodded, picking Ashlyn up. I walked over to her and took Fallon out of her arms.

'Check Seren.' I instructed, cradling both girls in my hand. She nodded and walked over, picking Seren up, before smiling.

'All clear. She's normal-' then she froze.

'Brownie? BROWNIE!' I yelled. Seren turned to me and frowned.

_Daddy. Why has Mummy frozen? _

I gasped. Seren could bloody talk to people in her head!

_Daddy, you shouldn't swear!_

I looked at her.

_**You read minds too?**_

_Yes. Can you put me and my sisters back in our cots? We're tired._

_**Fine. But can you tell your sisters not to do anything. Tell Fallon to not set anything on fire, and tell Ashlyn not to move anything dangerous.**_

Seren sent me her assurance, and I put Fallon and Ashlyn back, before taking Seren and putting her back. I kissed all of their foreheads, tucked them in, before picking Brownie up, who seemed to have frozen properly. I placed her on the couch, and tried to warm her up. She was still frozen, so I called George.

* * *

><p>=D Heeheehee<p>

Couldn't resist it.

So, you get two, because of STRIKES! *woops*

Kira

xxxx


	89. Snape and Lugless

**Snape**

Bronwen's POV

My daughters. My beautiful daughters. Had these powers. So I have a Pyrokinetic, a Psychokinetic and a mind reader/mind talker. Bloody hell. I heard Fred calling George and seemed to break out of my trance. I heard George run up, smiling widely, so I stood up and ran next to Fred. George frowned when he looked at me.

'How are my nieces? And why do you look so pale, Bronnie?' George asked. I shook my head and buried my face in Fred's chest. Fred put his arm around me and looked at George.

'Your nieces are fine. Apart from the fact they have bloody SUPERPOWERS!'

_Mummy? Tell Daddy to keep it down! We're trying to sleep!_

I nodded, frowning at Seren's power. 'Fred? Seren says to keep it down.' I mumbled. George looked at me.

'I-I didn't hear her. WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT-Crap!' he hissed. 'Why the hell is your daughter talking to me in my head? And why the hell can I answer back? And which bloody daughter is it?' he snarled, his eyes widening, Seren obviously having just told him off for swearing.

'Seren. She can read minds and talk to people through their minds.' Fred mumbled. George looked at us both.

'I'm surrounded by nutjobs.' he decided. 'I'll wake up soon, and it'll all have been a dream.'

'This ain't no dream, Georgie.' I said angrily. 'Seren's a mind reader, Fallon's a Pyrokinetic and Ashlyn's a Psychokinetic.' I told him, finally standing up straight. I would look after my daughters and love them still. I didn't care if they had powers, I'd love them regardless. I looked George in the eye, daring him to challenge me. He just nodded and sat down on the couch. Fred sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

'What are you going to do?' George asked us. I looked at him with a blank expression.

'What do you mean? We're going to look after them, love them, and teach them to use their powers.' I said bluntly. Fred and George both looked at me. Fred nodded.

'We will. We'll always love them.' he smiled. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, George getting up and dismissing himself, not out of anger, but out of confusion. I waved to him, and he turned, waving back. I looked at Fred. He looked at me.

And we burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard, it hurt. Tears were rolling from our eyes as we laughed.

'W-W-Why are we laughing?' I sputtered. Fred shrugged, his body still shaking from laughter.

'I-I don't know. But I do know I love you.' he grinned. I smiled and stood up.

'I love you too. And the girls. God, I never thought I'd have triplets.' I admitted. Fred nodded his head, standing up as well.

'Neither did I. But it's one of the best things that ever happened to me.' he murmured. I raised an eyebrow.

'One of?' I smirked.

'Well, yeah, I met you, became best friends with you, married you, I have a brilliant family, just. Everything.' he smiled, holding his arm out which I took. He twirled me around and I laughed.

'We're going to dance now, are we?'

'Yup!'

'Well, I'm not complaining!'

'Neither am I.'

So we danced. And ate our food. Before going to get the triplets to take them to see Mr and Mrs Weasley. I picked up Seren, who smiled and didn't talk to me. I think she knew it was a bit freaky. Fred picked up Ashlyn and Fallon and played with them, making me smile. He was good with kids. Very good.

We got to the Weasley's house, and Mr Weasley was about to step into the Floo. Mrs Weasley was crying.

'What's going on?' I asked.

'Death Eaters got into the castle. I'm going to fight. Molly's staying here.' Mr Weasley said. I put Seren on the sofa, and Fred put Fallon and Ashlyn next to her. We followed Mr Weasley.

'We're coming. Mum? Can you look after the kids?' And we Flooed away without waiting for an answer.

We got to the castle.

I saw the Order trying to get up the stairs and ran to help them.

We got up.

Death Eaters escaped.

Snape killed Dumbledore.

'NO!' I screamed, having just seen Harry by his body. 'NO NO! DUMBLEDORE! NO!' I shouted, running to the body and kneeling beside Harry, who was frozen. I hugged Dumbledore's frail body and sobbed.

'C'mon. Let's go.' I heard Hagrid say softly. I refused to even dignify that with a response. Was he mad?

'Dumbledore, how could you leave us? In our time of need? I-I-I don't want you to go.' I sobbed. But he was dead. Just like that. By stupid Severus bloody Snape. I gave him one last hug before standing up.

'WHERE'S SNAPE? I'LL KILL HIM, I WILL!' I screamed, starting to run away. I didn't know where I was running to. I was just running. Hoping I'd stumble upon Snape. But I knew I was directing myself to the White Lake. And I got there. I knelt down by the Lake and looked up.

'Dumbledore. Please. What have you told Harry to do? I saw him take a locket. What was it? Where were you tonight? What's going on?' I asked quietly. There was a bright light, and Dumbledore was in front of me, smiling crookedly. I didn't care if he was a professor, I hugged him tightly. 'What are you making him do?' I asked.

'Harry must search for Horcruxes, parts of Voldemort's soul.' he said without doubt. My eyes widened. 'That is what we were doing tonight.'

'Why did Snape kill you? I thought he was on our side?' I asked, a tear leaving my eye. I never liked Snape, but I didn't think he'd kill Dumbledore. How could he?

'Bronnie, you mustn't tell anyone. I asked Severus to kill me. I was going to die. But you cannot tell anyone.' My mouth fell open. Dumbledore ASKED Snape to kill him!

'M-My daughter can read minds. She'll find out.' I told him. Dumbledore cocked his head to the side.

'The triplets have powers?'

'Yes, Seren's a mind reader/mind talker, Ashlyn's a Psychokinetic and Fallon's a Pyrokinetic.' I clarified.

'Well, Seren will know then. But you must make sure that she doesn't tell anyone.' Dumbledore nodded.

_Mummy. I told Daddy. Daddy knows. I told him as soon as I found out. I'm sorry. Daddy's coming to find you now._

_**Seren, darling, you shouldn't tell people other people's secrets without their permission. But don't worry. I'll see Daddy in a minute.**_

'She's already told Fred.' I said to Dumbledore. He nodded gravely.

'I suspected she would. Now Bronnie. I need you to help Severus. I will give him tasks, you must help him in any way possible. Please.' I nodded, tears rolling down my face. I hugged him again, and he patted my back. 'Also. Percy Weasley is only with the Ministry to spy for us. He is not really on their side. I asked him to.' Dumbledore nodded. I gaped at him and nodded.

'I may see you again, Albus.' I sobbed. He nodded.

'Until then, Bronnie.'

Then he disappeared. And Fred was by my side.

'Snape is innocent? And you wouldn't have told me?' he asked straight away. I nodded my head.

'If Dumbledore told me not to, I wouldn't.' I told him firmly. He nodded his head, understanding.

'Can I know everything else that's going on?' I shook my head.

'All you need to know is that I'm helping Snape. I'm helping.'

'You're about to help the whole world, and you can't tell me for what?'

'I can't tell anyone. No-one. But I've got to find Snape.' I said firmly. And when I did, I'd help. In any way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Lugless<strong>

Fred's POV

My wife was about to take the whole world's safety on her and Snape's shoulder's and she couldn't tell me. I understood though. She couldn't. Dumbledore had told her not to. I wouldn't have known. If it hadn't been for Seren. I couldn't pretend not to be a little bit angry at this, but she really couldn't help it. And she needed my support now more than ever. So I gave her it. I'd protect her. I knew I couldn't help, but I could support her.

George and I were about to leave with the other Harry's. Brownie was with my Mum. She wasn't allowed to come, as the triplets needed someone, if I died tonight. And the Death Eaters came after us. They were there. And then Voldemort was there. He came after us, Dad and I. But then he left and went for Harry. And Dad and I landed in our safe house, before portkeying back to the Burrow. We were OK. We were OK. I'd be able to see Brownie and the kids once more. I beamed at this and ran into the house to find everyone crowded around someone.

_Daddy. Help them fix Uncle George._

I gasped and ran forward, psing through people to get to my twin. Who was lying there, his ear blown off. I looked at him with worry, as he suddenly started to come around. Brownie was there as well, holding his hand. My twin. My poor twin. I felt as if I'd been exploded, as if a part of me had died, what if George died? I had all these negative thoughts running through my head, as I felt as if I would die. I never thought I'd feel like this. If George died, I'd have no-one but my family. That wouldn't be enough. I needed George to live happily! Mum looked at him.

'How do you feel Georgie?' she whispered.

George felt around his head, grimacing when he found the hole. 'Saintlike,' he murmured.

What the hell? Why was George saying that!

'What's wrong with him?' I croaked, looking terrified. 'Is his mind affected?'

'Saintlike,' repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at me. 'You see...I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?'

Mum sobbed harder. I felt the colour flood through my before pale face.

'Pathetic,' I told George. 'Pathetic! With the whole world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?' I chuckled, happy my brother was feeling good enough to joke around.

'Ah well,' said George, grinning at Mum, who's face was wet with tears. 'You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum.' I laughed hard and beamed at George, before hugging him close to me, him hugging me back.

'Don't you dare scare me like that again.' I mumbled to him. We ignored the 'aw's and continued to hug each other.

'I won't, Freddie. I guess you can do it to me one day.' George said jokingly. I didn't know that that'd happen though.

'Of course, Georgie, of course.' I grinned, pulling back as Mum fumbled with his now-lugless side of his face.

'I wouldn't be able to put the ear back. It's gone. This must have been awfully dark magic.' Mum said shakily. I gaped at her.

'Snape did it.' Lupin said simply. I looked at Brownie who was shaking her head, holding the triplets in her lap.

_Mummy says to tell you it was probably an accident. Snape's on our side._

I looked at Seren, and then at Brownie, who nodded. I sighed and nodded as well. I took the triplets out of her lap and placed them in mine, hugging them tightly. The encoming wizarding war. I might never see these girls again. I might never see my daughters. Or Brownie. Then Bill and Fleur walked in.

'Mad-Eye's dead.' he said simply. Brownie and the other girls burst into tears, Brownie placing her head on my shoulder, crying loudly. I was in shock. Mad-Eye? But he always seemed so tough! How could he... Die? Then they left to find his body. Coming back unsuccessful, and we all toasted to Mad-Eye. Brownie and I were sitting side-by-side, watching everyone play with the triplets. People loved kids at a time like this. Mum growled suddenly, and everyone looked at her.

'Fred, Bronnie. Did I just hear one of these girls speak in my head?' she asked. I looked at Brownie. We still hadn't told them about their powers. I nodded.

'They have powers.' I said simply. Everyone suddenly looked at us. Harry had his arm around Erin, who had recently turned up, and was gaping.

'What can they do?' Lupin asked interestedly. I looked at Brownie again, who sat down next to the triplets, looking at Seren.

_Mummy said to tell you all that I'm a mind reader. And that I can project my thoughts into your heads. I don't know what that means though. She also said to tell you that I'm Seren._

I looked at the others who were gaping widely, staring at Seren.

'Wow.' Ron whistled. I laughed at the understatement, and Brownie looked at Fallon and Ashlyn.

'Fallon? Here! Do your thing!' Brownie smiled, picking up a quill. Fallon gurgled and clapped her hand, setting it on fire. Everyone screamed as Fallon set it on fire, and raised their wands to put it out. 'Put it out now, Fallon!' Brownie instructed. Fallon clapped her hands again and it went out. The others looked at her fearfully.

'Yeah, she can set stuff on fire.' I mumbled. They all nodded, not saying anything. Ashlyn looked at her sisters and moaned. She obviously felt left out. She looked at the quill and it lifted out of Brownie's lap and floated over to Mum, following her gaze.

'Who's got there wand out? Stop it, right now!' Mum said sternly.

'That's Ashlyn, Mum. She's a Psychokinetic.' I chuckled. Everyone watched Ashlyn moving it around and jumped as Fallon set it on fire. They gurgled and continued to play this fun game of moving the quill and setting it on fire. I chuckled and picked them both up, Brownie picking up Seren.

'We'd better go now. It's their bedtime.' Brownie explained. They nodded, not arguing, then Brownie handed Seren to me. I struggled to carry 3 kids, obviously. George sighed and got up, taking Fallon from me.

'I'll come with you.' he smiled. I nodded, grinning back.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to you.' Brownie instructed. I nodded at her, and walked out with George, spinning to Apparate back to the flat.

* * *

><p>I love these triplets. They're gonna be so awesome...<p>

Does anyone have anything funny to say? I'm really down, I feel as if I've just ruined one of my best friend's life... =[

Anything at all...

Kira

xxxx


	90. Sev and But I Can

**Sev**

Bronwen's POV

I waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione to walk out, before following them and closing the door behind me.

'What?' Harry asked.

'You know what.'

'No, we don't.' Hermione shrugged.

'One word, huh? Horcruxes.' I snarled. Their eyes widened and colour flooded from their faces.

'H-H-How do you know about them!' Harry gaped.

'Dumbledore told me. After he died. I went to the White Lake.' I said softly, not telling him that Snape was innocent and that we were going to help. I didn't know how we were going to help.

'He told you. Why?' Ron asked. Crap. I didn't have an answer. I shrugged.

'Because I asked him what was going on. He trusted me. I haven't told anyone else, no-one knows.' I said reassuringly. They nodded. 'You're leaving soon, aren't you?' I stated.

'After the wedding.' Hermione nodded. I turned to Harry and stepped forward so my face was right next to his.

'What are you going to do about Erin? Or George? Or Luna?' I asked, turning to each of them in turn. They gulped.

'We'll tell them we have a mission. We have to do it. They needn't know what it is.' Ron said confidently.

'But they'll be worried out of their minds. And what about Erin? What if they go after her? Luna will be at Hogwarts, George will be with us, but Erin's got no protection.' I said seriously. Harry gulped again.

'Hide her. Take her with you in the shop.'

'We-I-I'll try.' I nodded. I'd have to look after my little sister. Along with MY personal mission. And I'd get to know the new Headmaster rather well...

So the next day, we apparated to my parent's house. We explained to Mum and Dad that we had to look after Erin, and they were arguing, saying we weren't having her. I sighed and grabbed Erin, spinning on the spot, ignoring my parent's shouts.

So we had Erin. And I explained why she was with us. And she was fine.

Then we went to the wedding. Bill and Fleur's.

I dressed the triplets up in their little outfits and told them not to use their powers, as other people couldn't know, it was unsafe for it to be said. They smiled and gurgled, but Seren assured me that they understood.

We watched the ceremony, and whilst Hermione was telling George that she was leaving, whilst looking after the kids, me and Fred went for a waltz.

Then hell broke loose.

A lynx burst into the room.

'Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.' was all we heard and we screamed. I saw George grab the triplets and turn, Fred grabbed me, but I got out of his grasp, running for Erin, who kissed Harry goodbye and ran to me, we grabbed each other and I span on the spot. Fred would leave as soon as he saw me leave, I knew it.

We got home, and I pulled Erin to me, as she was crying. George was in the room holding the triplets, and Fred suddenly appeared. He looked at George.

'Get Lee. We're starting Potterwatch.' he said simply. I raised my eyebrow. 'It's a radio show we're going to make. And we're making it now.' Fred nodded.

'Will we have to leave here?'

'Yeah. Now, if possible.' Fred said gravely. So we grabbed some stuff and he took us to a secret place. 'Can you do the Fidelius Charm?' he asked me. I nodded and did so, making myself Secret Keeper. So we had a new house. And I had to get things for the kids. I had to be hidden, soon a muggleborn decree would be put in. I was being hunted.

Ron ditched Harry and Hermione. He ditched them. I had stormed around, and given him a right shouting at, how dare he?

Snape was made Headmaster. I made my way to Hogwarts. He had to know I was helping. I waved goodbye to Fred and the girls and made my way there. I transformed when I got there, making sure no-one knew it was me. I wasn't allowed to be seen for reasons above. I ran to his office, to hear him shouting. I ran in and gaped.

Neville, Luna and Ginny.

They saw me and smiled weakly and I nodded, running behind Snape, so he couldn't see me. Soon he let them go and he sighed, sitting in his chair. I watched him for a minute. Age had caught up with him. Or he was in so much worry. I'd take some of that worry off. I transformed and he gaped at me, before retaking his posture.

'Animagus? Minerva taught you well. What do you want?' he snapped.

'I'm here to help.'

'With what?'

'The mission Dumbledore left you. He enlisted me as well. After he died, I went to the White Lake and he told me about how he asked you to kill him, and that I was to help you in everyway possible.' I recited quickly, looking him in the eyes, daring him to disagree,

'You? A 19 year old girl?' he sneered. I nodded.

'With the horcruxes. How can I help?' He laughed softly.

'This is what you meant by help? Her? Fine. If Albus sent you to help, you'll do.'

'Nice to know you have so much faith in me!' I smirked, and I saw his lips twitch slightly. 'HA! YOU NEARLY SMILED!' I beamed, jumping up and down, pointing at him. He rolled his eyes, but I still saw the smile threaten to break out on his face.

'Our first task, Miss Kelly.'

'Please, call me Bronnie!' I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

'Our first task, BRONNIE!' he said, exaggerating the Bronnie. I nodded. 'We have to get the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to the bottom of a lake in the Forest of Dean. They're there now.' he said simply. I gaped at him.

'H-H-How?' I asked.

'We go there, you put the sword at the bottom, I'll cast a Patronus and guide Potter there, he'll get it, it'll be fine.' Snape said unsurely. I shook my head.

'Come on then... Can I call you Severus? You're not my professor anymore.' I smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and nodded. 'I think I'm actually gonna call you Sev. A lot easier.' I saw his eyes darken. I cocked my head to the side. 'What's wrong?' I asked. He shook his head. 'Sev?'

'Don't call me that.'

'Why not?'

'The only girl I'll ever love called me that. And now she's dead.' he said simply. My eyes widened. Snape was capable of LOVE!

'Who was she?' I asked softly. He stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

'Lily Evans.'

'But that's-'

'Potter's Mum. Yes. I love her. I met her before we went to Hogwarts. She was my best friend. But then I messed it up by becoming the Dark Lord's servant. Then he went after Lily. And I went on Albus' side. I didn't want her hurt. But she got killed.' he said bluntly, not looking me in the eye, just staring at his lap. I didn't know what to do. He was obviously crying. I did what any decent person would do. Got out of my seat and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

'We'll make her proud, Sev.' I nodded.

'I said-'

'Not to call you that? And when have I ever listened to rules?' I smirked, showing him my scarred hands. He looked at them, his eyes widening.

'That many?' he asked softly. I nodded.

'I took detentions for others as well. I took responsibility. I couldn't let them have detentions.' I told him. He looked at me, and I saw admiration in his eyes. I was surprised myself, Snape? Admiring me?

'Shall we get started?' he asked. I nodded.

_Mummy. Be careful._

_**I will, Seren. Tell Daddy I might not be home for a while and that I'm starting.**_

_OK._

'Sorry, just telling Fred that I'm going for a bit.' I smiled. He looked at me.

'How?'

'My daughter, one of the triplets, Seren, she's a mind reader and can project her thoughts into your head.' I explained. 'Fallon can make fire. Ashlyn can move objects.' I clarified quickly, before he'd ask me about what powers they had. He nodded and I smiled. 'I love my daughters. You'll have to meet them one day, Sev. Maybe after tonight?' I asked.

'Is that an invitation for dinner? I hope it is, I don't really want to dine in Hogwarts anymore. The Carrows expect me to join in with their conversations about torturing the students, which I don't condemn.' he nodded. I smiled, watching him walk to his cabinet and pulling out a sword. With rubies encrusted on it. It looked lush!

'That is an invitation for dinner. You'll be welcome.' I told him. He nodded, and we walked out of the gates, me in my Animagus form, and he spun, holding me in his hand.

We landed, and I transformed back. I looked around. We were at a forest, that was obvious. Trees everywhere. The Forest of Dean. I gasped at it's beauty, and noticed the frozen lake.

'Sev? Do I have to put it in there?' I asked fearfully. He nodded. 'It looks freezing!' I looked at him. He nodded.

'But you have to.' I nodded and took the sword from him, running towards the lake.

_**Seren? Seren? If your listening, I need your help. I need you to be my messenger. Can you do that for Mummy?**_

_OK, Mummy._

I smiled and ran to the lake, making a crack in it with my wand and plunging in. It was freezing! I placed the sword at the bottom and quickly swum back to the top, climbing out, shivering madly.

_**Seren? Tell Sev that I'll meet him by the tree.**_

_He says he'll see you there. Mummy? Why is everyone surprised by what I can do? He swore. I told him that was naughty._

I laughed at my daughter's attitude and replied.

_**Because, love, it's not normal for someone to be able to do that. Nor is it normal for your sisters to do what they can do. But it just means you're amazing.**_

_Thank you, Mummy. Severus says that he's coming now._

_**Thank you, Seren. Tell Fred and your sisters that I'm OK.**_

And with that I tuned out, sitting by a tree shivering. I saw Sev run towards me.

'It's done. Your daughter spoke to me as well. Oh, sorry.' he mumbled, waving his wand, making me instantly warm.

'Thank you. Yes, I did say Seren could do that.' I smiled. Sev nodded.

'It scared me.'

'Yes, she told me you swore and that she told you off for it!' I chuckled quietly, then pulled Sev back. 'Harry.' I whispered. I watched Harry jump in, and get pulled out by Ron, which I smiled at. He'd gone back. They destroyed a horcrux. I smiled at Sev, who surprisingly also smiled. I held my arm out. 'I'll take you back to my place. I'll just tell Seren to warn Fred and the others.' I nodded.

_**Seren, tell Daddy that Sev's coming back with me.**_

_He says "Does he have to?"_

_**Tell him yes.**_

_He says "But he cursed George's ear off!"_

'Oh yeah! Sev? Did you mean to curse George's ear off?' I asked. He shook his head quickly.

'No, no, I was aiming for a Death Eater.' he said quickly.

_**Tell Daddy that Sev really didn't meant to and that he was aiming for a Death Eater.**_

_Daddy says "Fine, but you so owe me"._

I laughed at this, and spun on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>But I Can<strong>

Fred's POV

I was not happy. Snape was coming? Snape? The guy who had cursed my twin's ear off?

'Guys. Snape's coming.' I said simply, after Seren told me.

'What? He's coming to attack!' George said worriedly. I shook my head.

'Brownie's bringing him.'

Then they were there. Brownie and Snape.

'Sev. You remember Fred and George, don't you?' she asked, a smirk set on her face.

'How could I forget?' he said, smiling slightly. I was just gaping at Brownie. Sev? Since when did she call him that!

'Yeah, you cursed my ear off, how could we forget you?' George said venomously, me nodding my head in agreement.

'I really didn't mean to. I was aiming for a Death Eater, but he moved.' Snape explained. We nodded slowly. Erin walked forward and held her hand out. Snape hesitated to shake it.

'Erin may be a muggle, but she has feelings, Sev!' Brownie scolded. Snape nodded and shook her hand.

'As Bronnie said, I'm Erin.' Erin smiled, shaking his hand. Snape nodded.

'I'm Professor Snape.'

'Except she can't call you that, your not her professor.' Brownie smirked. He rolled his eyes.

'Fine. I'm Severus. Happy?' he asked Brownie.

'Very.' she smiled, before dashing off to prepare some dinner, Erin rushing along behind her. George and I stared at Snape, who managed to smile at us.

'May I meet your beautiful daughters?' he asked. I nodded and sat next to the girls, Snape sitting next to me. The girls were over 8 months old now, and were able to communicate loosely. They all had bright red hair, but bright green eyes. My hair, Brownie's eyes. They were identical, so we had to dress them in clothes with the letters of their name on the front of them. Snape smiled at them and the smiled back.

'My name is Severus.' he said slowly. They nodded.

_Daddy, you don't like this man, do you?_

_**No, I don't, but Mummy invited him back, so be nice to him.**_

Seren nodded and I smiled at her. Ashlyn and Fallon were playing their game again, and Seren went back to watching them. Snape was watching them, curiousity etched on his face.

'They're amazing, aren't they?' he said breathlessly. I nodded happily. Even Snape could see it.

'You and Brownie are doing a mission. She won't tell me what it is. Seren knows. I want to know.' I said slowly. He turned to me and shook his head.

'When the war is over, she will explain it to you. But Albus instructed us not to tell ANYONE and you are in that category.'

'But I'm her husband!'

'Albus told her not to tell you. I'm sorry.'

I glared at him, but knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Which sucked. My wife was helping Harry do something. And her own husband couldn't know. It just made me so angry. We were meant to share everything to each other. She knew more things than the trio put together. She knew what they were doing, she knew why. She knew how. Everything. But I couldn't know. I wouldn't tell her how angry I was though, she'd just say that she has to do it. It wasn't fair. Why did Dumbledore pick her? Why not... McGonagall or someone with more experience?

'Dinner's ready!' Erin and Brownie yelled, I grinned and picked up Fallon, George picking up Ashlyn.

'Snape, can you take Seren?' I asked. He nodded and picked up Seren, not even questioning me calling him Snape. We walked into the dining room and beamed. There was a really nice dinner laid out. We all sat down after placing the triplets in their little high chairs, and Brownie and Erin started dishing out food. I smiled at her and kissed her as she came to me, and she laughed, before continuing to serve the food. We all started to eat, and we conversed whilst doing so, attempting to find out what Snape and Brownie had been doing.

'Bloody hell, Fred, if you ask us one more time, I will condemn you to sleeping on the sofa.' Brownie growled. That shut me up pretty quickly. I liked sleeping next to Brownie. It was comfortable.

'Just got served there, Freddie!' George laughed. I shot him a look and he fell silent.

'So I'm not allowed to ask how my wife is risking her life, am I? 'Cause that'd make me a crap husband.' I shot back. She shook her head.

'I've already said, Albus said I couldn't tell you.' she said simply.

'Well, Dumbledore's dead! We're going into war! War, Brownie, war! We'll have to fight!'

'I promise I'll tell you when we win!'

'But what if I die? What if you die? Then what? Our kids won't have parents. I want to help.'

'Well, you can't, Fred. You can't. Now stop pestering the situation, and get on with your eating.' she snapped. I glared at her. The girls looked at us worriedly.

_Daddy. She can't tell you. But I can._

_**Please, Seren, please, I want to help her.**_

_You can't help, but you can support her._

_**Fine, fine, anything, just tell me.**_

_She and Severus are helping Harry find horcruxes. Parts of Voldemort's soul. They're secretly giving him weapons, so that he doesn't know. Everyone thinks that Severus is evil, he isn't, he's a brave man._

I gaped at Brownie, who raised an eyebrow.

'Horcruxes?' I breathed. Her and Severus' eyes widened, then she looked at Seren.

'Seren! I told you not to tell anyone! Least of all, Fred!' Brownie cried shrilly.

'You're helping Harry fight HORCRUXES!' I roared. She stood up and ran to our room, and I heard the door lock. 'BROWNIE! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!' I shouted, getting up and bounding up the stairs. I banged on the door. 'LET ME IN!'

'NO! YOU'LL TRY AND STOP SEV AND I!' she yelled.

'NO, I WON'T! I JUST WANT TO SUPPORT YOU!' I shouted. I heard the door click and it flew open, to show Brownie staring at me, her eyes red from crying. 'Brownie.' I said softly, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed. Now I knew how she was feeling. Obviously so stressed. We went downstairs to find Snape putting his coat on. Brownie ran forward and held her hand out, and he shook it.

'I'll see you again, Sev?'

'I should think so. But I think that's the only mission we had.' Snape nodded. Brownie nodded and smiled at him. I looked at him, and I truly smiled. I had just recognised how brave this man was. He let people think he was a murderer, and he didn't care. He fought for everything he believed in. He... He was a mini-Gryffindor. He nodded at us, his lips twitching in a smile, before Disapparating. I watched him spin and turned to Brownie.

'You. You had better bloody be careful if there's anymore missions.' I warned her. She laughed and put her arm around my waist, hugging me.

'I will... I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Albus wouldn't let me. Seren shouldn't have told you.' Brownie mumbled. I shrugged.

'I sort of asked her to.' Brownie glared at me for a moment before sighing.

'Just bloody leave it.' she whispered. 'I don't want you questioning what I had to do.'

'Fine. Just so long as you always let me support you. I'll be here, to give you a shoulder to cry on. That's what soulmates are for, right?' I smiled at her. She nodded and we both went to bed.

* * *

><p>Heh, we're so near the end.<p>

Here comes another chapter! You shall find out Fred's fate... *evil face*


	91. The Final Battle and Death

**The Final Battle**

Bronwen's POV

On April 1st, we celebrated the twin's and triplet's birthday. I smiled everytime I remembered that their birthdays were on the same day... It was quite a coincidence. Except the triplets were just as mischievious as their Father and Uncle. Maybe more so, considering there was three of them! We held a party for them all, everyone invited, everyone we knew and loved, except those at Hogwarts, the trio and Sev, as everyone thought him to be a murderer except us. I felt so sorry for him...

But the party was great. We all had a good time. Then a couple of weeks after the party, Bill came and told us that the trio, Luna, another Gryffindor and a goblin were at Shell Cottage. I had quickly jumped up and gathered everybody, holding Erin, and Apparating there.

We entered and there was a room full of hugging people, and Fred sat down on the floor in the corner with the triplets. I walked up to Harry and smiled.

'How are you doing with your mission?' I asked.

'Three more to go' he beamed happily. I squealed and hugged him tightly.

'Be careful, Harry.' He hugged me back.

'I will, Bronnie.'

I left Erin with Harry and George with Hermione, seeing as Luna and Ron were already greeting each other in a non-verbal way, and sat down next to Fred. We were trying to teach the triplets to walk and talk. We weren't having much luck. They just couldn't be bothered to get up, or talk. I was playing with Fallon when she squealed.

'Mummy!' she grinned. I gaped and smiled at her, laughing, hugging her.

'Daddy!' Seren cried, Fred gaping at me, before picking Seren up and tossing her into the air and catching her like a pancake. The triplets obviously liked to do things together, as Ashlyn pouted and got up, walking slowly to Fred and holding her arms out. Fred grinned and placed Seren down, picking up Ashlyn and chucking her in the air as well, before putting her down. I placed Fallon beside him, and she pushed him over, all of the girls crawling onto his chest. I looked at them and laughed, lying down next to Fred.

'Do I get a cuddle?' I teased, he laughed and put his arm around me. I snuggled into him and we continued to play with the girls, who were laughing madly, as we were tickling them.

Soon enough we went home, and there was no news for a couple of days.

Until.

BREAK IN AT GRINGOTTS

That was what the front page of the Daily Prophet read. They had broken into Gringotts. I guessed there was another horcrux in there. If so, I wondered which one. I knew it wouldn't be the snake. So it was either Hufflepuff's Cup or the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. I still wondered how Harry was meant to get to that one, if it was LOST.

'GUYS! I FOUND THEM!' I shouted, holding the paper up. They all rushed in, Erin, followed by George, followed by Fred, who stood next to me as I handed it to Erin, who shared it with George.

'Gringotts? Isn't that the wizard bank?' Erin gaped. I nodded.

'But they won't be there now. We'll have to wait.'

Little did I know that we'd only have to wait a few hours.

Fred and I were lying down on the couch, it was quite late at night, when I felt my DA coin burn.

'What the-?' I gaped, pulling out my coin, watching Fred pull out his own. We never left our coins. They were always in our pocket. Just in case of situations like this.

_Harry's here. We're fighting. Go to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, Abe will show you through._

I looked at Fred, who was looking worried. George burst in and held his coin up.

'We're fighting?' Fred and I nodded.

'We're fighting.' I nodded.

'Woah, woah, woah. YOU are not fighting. You need to look after the girls!' I glared at Fred as he spoke.

'Everyone I love will be there, fighting. I am not leaving them. Andromeda'll look after the girls, I'm gonna assume that Teddy'll be there as well. Erin can help her.' I told him, before going to Erin's room, without waiting for a response. I shook Erin carefully.

'What?' she groaned.

'The twins and I are going to fight. Voldemort's there. We're fighting. I need to take you and the girls to Andromeda's house, I think everyone will take their kids there, so you'll have to help her. Can you do that?' Erin nodded and got up and pulled some trousers on, leaving her nighty as a top. I led her out of the room, and I turned to the twins.

'You're coming with us to take the girls. I don't want you leaving without me.' I said firmly, and they nodded, each picking up a girl. I held onto them all and spun.

We turned up at Andromeda's house and I knocked on the door, Tonks answering. She saw the kids in our hands and nodded.

'You're fighting as well? We were just dropping Teddy off. There're some other kids here as well, Mum'll look after your's.' Tonks smiled.

'Erin's here to help your Mum.' I smiled, Erin nodded and Tonks took the girls in to her Mum, before dashing out of the house. I thanked Andromeda, before turning to Erin, hugging her tightly. 'If I don't make it out, remember I love you.' I said sadly. She nodded and hugged me back. The twins and I then Disapparated to the Hogs Head.

'Fighting?' We nodded. 'Go through.' he grumbled, pointing at a hole in the wall. We ran through quickly, me leading in front. I opened the door and smirked back at the twins.

'THE PARTY'S HERE!' I shouted, beaming at the laughs that came from everyone. We jumped down and were surrounded by hugs, us hugging them back. Then we were told to go to the Great Hall. Before we left I kissed Fred passionately.

'What was that for?' he breathed.

'Just in case one of us don't survive...' I mumbled. He nodded, and we both finally took in how serious this all was. We ran to the Great Hall and I told Lupin that I was going with Fred and George, but I needn't have, he said I was going with them anyway. We ran off, getting our battalion ready.

'I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.'

I gaped as these words rang around everybody. I looked at my watch. 'HALF AN HOUR!' I shouted to Fred and mine's battalion. They nodded, and we were allowed to talk. I looked at my watch again. 'Guys. CHARGE!' I shouted, and we charged through the secret passageways to the school. We all fought. Valiantly. Then the air around us exploded. I screamed, and the ash cleared. I saw a red head buried in rubble, his head having some blood on it.

'NO! NO! FRED!' I screamed, alerting George and Percy, who had returned and been forgiven, to what had happened. They gasped and I ran forward, pulling Fred out of the rubble, George and Percy were met by Ron, as we all helped bring Fred to the Great Hall. We passed a lot of people on the way, such as McGonagall, who burst into tears. The pain I had expected from Fred's death didn't come. Fred had died. My Fred. My husband. But I didn't feel any grief, or sadness. He was dead. I felt disgusted at myself.

'He's dead.' George stated. I pondered this for a moment.

'No. No, he's not.' I said slowly. George stared at me.

'Bronnie. I know this is hard for you. But you have to face it. He's dead.' George said, tears rolling down from his eyes.

'George. He isn't. If you say that again, I will slap you.' I said warningly.

'Bronnie. I'm sorry.' So I slapped him.

'I told you I'd slap you.' I said slowly, kneeling down before Fred. George opened his mouth to speak but-

'If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.'

I trembled. Then I saw two bodies being taken in and I gasped.

'REMUS! TONKS!' I screamed, running towards them. They were dead. Just like that. Then Ron and Hermione ran in and up to me.

'S-Snape's dead.' Hermione whispered.

'WHAT? TONKS, REMUS AND SEV!'

'What about Fred?'

'Fred's not dead.'

'He isn't!' Ron beamed, running forward, but his face falling as he saw his brother lying there.

'She's not taking it well. She's trying to convince herself he's not dead.' George whispered. I sighed. I knew this was what people would think of me. That I was delusional. I sat in front of Fred again and kissed his forehead.

Then the hour went.

'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'

Yeah, right. Harry had probably sacrificed himself!

And Voldemort brought back Harry's dead body. I had screamed and tried to run forward, but I was shot back by a curse. Then Neville ran forward, and Voldemort placed the Full-Body-Bind curse on him, and he was frozen. Then the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. And set on fire. I felt Ginny go rigid beside me. This was the man she loved. Neither had told each other yet, but I think Neville liked her as well. And we all screamed.

Then the giants went mad, and the ground shook. Then I noticed Harry's body was gone and screamed louder. Then Neville broke free of the curse, and the Sorting Hat fell off of his head, and he pulled something long and pointy out of it.

The Sword Of Godric Gryffindor.

Hell, Neville was a real Gryffindor. BAMF, much?

And he killed Nagini. The last horcrux.

'HARRY? WHERE'S HARRY?' I heard Hagrid shout, but no-one was listening, as we were all duelling again. All of us. And people were getting hit by House-Elves, of whom I felt very proud of at that moment. Then Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix. She had spoken about Fred being dead.

'TAKE THAT, BITCH!' I shouted as she was killed. 'AND FRED IS NOT DEAD!' Everyone looked at me again, and I sighed. 'I'm the bloody delusional one, remember?' I muttered, before stalking off to fight another Death Eater.

Then we found Harry.

He was fighting Voldemort.

And taunting him.

And I felt immediately proud of him.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

And Voldemort was dead. And instead of celebrating with everyone else, I went and lay down beside Fred. I'd be the first person he saw when he woke up. He had to know. I had news to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

Fred's POV

The last thing I remember was an explosion. Being covered in stones, feeling immense pain. Then I heard Brownie, and I blacked out. Or rather I actually whited out. Yeah, it didn't go black, it went white. The most whitest white I've ever seen. It was so... Bright!

Then I was lying down on the floor. I was on the floor, so I stood up, and looked around. I saw a sort of room. it had corridors in it. One bright white one with beautiful feathery gates labelled Heaven, and one red one, dripping with blood and fire labelled Hell. I personally had never bellieved in Heaven or Hell, but hey! I guess there is!

I looked around again and saw a cloaked figure. He looked like a Dementor, but then he raised his face. It was a skeleton.

'Hello, I'm Death, and I'm here to point you to your Afterlife.' he said in a bored tone. I laughed.

'You don't like this job?'

'Not at all. Name?'

'Fred Weasley. Wait, am I dead?'

'You are dead...' he nodded, looking through a long piece of paper. 'Ah. Well. You weren't supposed to die tonight... But I suppose it doesn't matter, you can still go through... May I ask why so many people are dying tonight?' I was scared then. I didn't want to die.

'Um. There's a Wizard battle going on down there. Lots of people are being killed.' I mumbled. He looked at me.

'You know what? If you help me get all these people to their correct places, and check they're meant to be here, I'll let you go back to Earth. Deal?' he asked, holding out a long bony hand. I grinned widely and shook it..

'Deal.'

So he handed me another list, and I stood next to him. Me. Fred Weasley. I was stood next to Death, helping him. I smirked at the thought and suddenly people came in.

Tonks and Lupin.

I gasped and they saw me.

'Fred? What're you doing?' Lupin asked.

'I'm helping Death. I wasn't meant to die, but if I help him, I can go back to Earth. Um. I'm really sorry about you two dying...' I said awkwardly. They nodded their heads.

'Just make sure Harry looks after Teddy for us. And Mum.' Tonks smiled. I nodded and looked through my list, finding Lupin's name.

'Ah, Remus, you're going that way!' I smiled, pointing towards Heaven. He smiled at me and waited for Tonks, who was also going the same way. I watched them sadly, as they walked in, holding hands. I sighed and looked to see who was next in line.

'Snape?'

'Hello.' he said, smiling.

'W-Who killed you?'

'The Dark Lord.'

'Wow. Well. Um. Gimme a minute, DEATH!' I shouted, waiting for Death to make his way over.

'Yes?'

'Your stupid list hasn't made up it's mind where Snape's going!' I said, tapping my foot impatiently. I wanted to get back.

'Well. You can decide, you know him.' he said, before turning back to his own line.

'Well.' I was thinking. Snape had been a git. But he had always been on our side, no matter what, always helping Dumbledore, always protecting Harry. 'Go through to Heaven.' I smiled. His eyes widened. He thought I was going to send him to Hell.

'Thank you.' he smiled. I nodded and did a lot more people, quite a lot of them Death Eaters.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, he lines were shortening, and I was onto my last person.

'Voldemort? WE WON! OH MY GODRIC, WE WON!' I screamed, jumping up and down, pointing at Voldemort. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out. 'Voldemort's dead, Voldemort's dead. HA HA HA! Well, I don't even NEED to look at the sheet, you're going that way!' I laughed, pointing towards Hell.

'Wait, don't tell me - red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion! You must be a Weasley!' Voldemort sneered. I glared at him and pointed him down the corridor to Hell. He walked off proudly.

I looked around and we were done. 'May I leave, Death?' I asked, smiling. He nodded and pointed towards a ladder of some sort. I started to climb down it, when it disappeared and I fell through.

0000~0000

And I opened my eyes. To see Brownie smiling at me.

'I knew you weren't dead.' she beamed, hugging me tightly, me hugging her back. We sat up and I looked around.

'Where is everyone?'

'They're reading out the list of the dead. We should go.'

'I have a dramatic way of saying I'm not dead...' I grinned mischieviously. She just laughed and we made our way there. No-one questioned me being with her, they thought I was George, even though he lost an ear. McGonagall read through the list.

'And finally, Fred Gideon Weasley.'

'Yes?' I shouted, standing up suddenly.

'George, that isn't funny, you shouldn't do that.' McGonagall scolded. George stood up from the front.

'FRED!' he shouted, running towards me at full steam, jumping and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and everyone cheered. 'Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred! I thought you had died!' George sobbed. I felt tears run down my face as well, as I hugged him tighter.

'I thought I had as well. But I won't leave you again. And, hey, it seems I gotcha back for the ear episode!' I said light heartedly. George just laughed and continued to hug me. I eventually pushed him off and looked into his eyes, before we both smiled and laughed. Then I was being hugged by Mum, who was crying loudly. When she stopped I looked at Brownie. She smiled and ran forward, kissing me deeply and passionately. When she pulled back, she looked at Percy and walked up to him, the entire hall went silent.

'You didn't really betray us. Albus told me. He told you to work for the Ministry, didn't he?' she said simply. I gaped at her, watching Percy nod, and she hugged him.

'Gods, woman, how many secrets have you kept from me?' I asked jokingly.

'How about that I'm pregnant again?' Brownie beamed. I looked at her. Blink.

'WHAT!'

'I'm pregnant-' But she didn't finish the sentence due to me kissing her again. I pulled back and put my forehead against hers.

'When?'

'Christmas. When you found out what I was doing with Sev.'

'He's in Heaven, by the way. And I had the personal honour of sending Voldemort to Hell!' I exclaimed to everyone, who cheered. 'I am alive, because I helped Death. I did him a favour. I helped him sort through everyone. And he sent me back.' I yelled, so everyone could hear. They all cheered again, and I looked at Brownie.

'I'm gonna go get Erin and the girls. Erin'll want to see Harry, and I want the girls.' she smiled, before Disapparating. I'm gonna guess that the ban had been taken off for a bit. She came back a minute later, and Erin flung herself at Harry, hugging him tightly. I saw him and George exchange looks, George having been with Hermione. And they both fell onto one knee. And they both proposed.

The girls were gobsmacked, and the whole hall was awaiting their answers.

'YES!' they both screamed, and Brownie ran forward, hugging them both. I looked at George, who beamed. I hadn't known he was going to propose.

'It was a last minute thing, mate!' he explained. I smiled and nodded.

'I had better be your best man!'

'What am I, stupid?' George beamed. I nodded, and we both laughed. I looked around for Ginny to find her hugging Neville. I looked at Brownie, who was back by my side.

'They totally like each othe-see?' she smirked, as Ginny kissed him full on. My brothers and I stepped forward to stop them, but we were all held back. 'Let them. Ginny's been after him since third year when he asked her to the Yule Ball.' Brownie told me. I gaped at her. How did girls know these things? God, girls were amazing... I looked around and saw Hermione kissing George, Erin kissing Harry, Luna kissing Ron, and it seemed everyone was kissing their beloved. I smirked at Brownie, still holding Ashlyn and Seren, Brownie holding Fallon.

'We shouldn't break this tradition!' I teased, leaning down and kissing her again. She grinned and kissed me back.

We had won. Life would resume.

* * *

><p>=D Your chapter!<p>

Just the epilogue to go, I'll miss this story!

Anyone who wants to read my NaNoWriMo, I'm gonna post it when I get back from my Concert tonight!

Until then!

Kira

xxxx

P.S. I also have some drabbles coming... *grins*


	92. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bronwen's POV

On September 4th, I gave birth to two beautiful boys, named Garet Codie and Cade Kenneth. Ginny and Neville were Garet's Godparents, and Ron and Luna were Cade's. They also had powers, Garet being able to freeze time, and Cade being able to turn invisible at will.

Neville and Ginny ended up getting married and had two kids, Kate and John.

Erin and Harry had three kids named James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna.

Hermione and George had two kids named Rose and Hugo.

Ron and Luna gave birth to twins Lorcan and Lysander.

The shop continued to be a major success, and the twins opened one in Hogsmeade, so when our kids went to Hogwarts, we would be able to see them. Soon there were shops all around the world, and the twins had many people working for them.

'Come on, girls! We're going to be late!' I scolded the triplets, who were going into their second year at Hogwarts. The girls laughed and ran through the barrier. I looked behind me to see Fred holding the twins hands as they relayed their worries onto him.

'Look, no matter what house you're in, we'll love you regardless!' Fred smiled at them. They nodded and brightened up as they saw their cousin James coming with Harry, Erin, Albus and Lily. James ran up to them, and they all ran onto the barrier, me running along after them.

'Dear lord, kids! Don't run off!' I yelled as I ran through, meeting them on the other side. The triplets hugged me.

'Mum, we're gonna try out for the Quidditch team! We could be triplet Chasers, like Dad and Uncle George were twin Beaters!' they all grinned. I sighed and hugged them back, watching as they ran on.

_Don't worry, Mum, we won't cause TOO much trouble..._

_**Yeah, right, Seren. How many letters have I had home from Minerva about you lot? 104. You've set a record!**_

_Ah, maybe we'll beat it this term?_

_**You had better not...**_

I laughed and put my arm around Fred, who was standing beside me as I watched the twins and James run onto the train. I looked up at him, tears coming to my eyes.

'We're losing them, Fred! We're losing our kids. They're all growing up!' I sobbed. Fred laughed and squeezed me.

'It'll be alright, love, we'll get to see them!' I nodded and looked at him.

'The triplets are going to try for the Quidditch team. Triplet Chasers. Like you and George.' I smiled. He nodded, obviously impressed with them.

'I wish them good luck!' We went over and greeted Erin and Harry, Erin was gaping at the train, having never seen it before. I knew how she was feeling, she was amazed, just like I was. Erin couldn't have a wizard job, but she was an english teacher at our old muggle school. Obviously, no-one knew that she was married to the most famous man in the wizarding world. The trio even had a chocolate frog card! So did the twins, obviously, for creating the best joke shop in the wizarding world. And, I don't wish to brag, but I had one too!

'It's amazing!' Erin gaped, referring to the train. I nodded.

'I know! Hello, Albus, Lily!' I beamed, kneeling down in front of them. They grinned and said hello back. 'You're going to Hogwarts next year, aren't you, Albus?' I smiled at him. He nodded and started gibbering about what he hoped it would be like. Soon enough, Fred and I went home, only to get a letter from the boys. With one word on.

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Fred and I looked at each other and beamed.

'Our family is amazing.' Fred smiled. I nodded. 'How's the Auror job going?'

Yes, that's right, I was an Auror. With Ron and Harry, an Auror. I had progressed over the years, and I was now Head of Department! I told him about our most recent case, and then I spoke to Seren.

_**Seren...?**_

_Yeah, Mum?_

_**Tell the boys we're proud of them!**_

_Alright._

_**And remember. Don't use your powers for bad things!**_

_Does pranking count?_

_**Nope!**_

_Ah, I knew you were the best person to ask. But I asked Dad anyway._

I looked at Fred and he beamed sheepishly.

'What, our kids are going to be pranksters!' I laughed. And I knew it was all going to be OK.

And that's the end of our story.

How Fred and I met.

How we came to be together.

How we lost people we loved and met new ones.

How we defeated Voldemort and escaped Death.

How it all started with a curse.

* * *

><p>*sniffs* D-Done! No more updates! Is anyone else feeling as depressed as I am? =[<p>

I know it's short, there isn't really much to say... =[

Ugh. I hate finishing a story.

Thank you, loyal readers, for being there and reading it!

Kira

xxxx

P.S. I posted my drabbles and some NaNoWriMo if you're interested! =]


End file.
